


Ard Faeinn

by Glossamyre



Series: Tomorrow is a new day [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, HEA, Hurt, M/M, Monster Slaying, Religious Persecution, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 178,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glossamyre/pseuds/Glossamyre
Summary: After 4 years away from the North the Emperor of Nilfguaard has returned to Novigrad.Geralt, wounded in heart and body is suddenly thrust into political life when Emhyr demands that he recuperates at the Nilfgaardian palace.  What is a witcher to do.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give myself a present and write another story.... happy birthday to me.
> 
> But seriously, I had decided to write another story that’s been rattling around in my head for a while....this wasn’t it, it just came as I started typing but hey, a girls got to run with her muse or she’s a fickle witch.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and this will be updated at least twice a week, maybe more considering my holidays start today.

Geralt tossed back the dregs of the Rivian Kreik that he was currently enjoying, enjoying being a misnomer considering his funds where tight and it was all he could afford in his current circumstances. It wasn’t Erveluce or Est Est that was for certain but it was something that wet the whistle, washed the road dust down and help keep the memories at bay. He looked remorsefully at the bottom of his tankard, yep, all gone. He needed more coin he thought with a touch of ill temper, getting to his feet he dropped a few coins onto the table and turned to leave when his keen ears picked up the hushed conversation a few tables over.

“You sure Clem? The ‘erbalists daugh’er was burned last night?” The man sounded excited, who on earth sounded excited about someone being burned he thought sourly. 

“Yep up nears the Church’s chapel, the one across from Carsten, the sermon was brilliant, the priests ‘ere delivering the sermon of deliverance, the chant divine. T’was a decen’ crowd aw’righ, but we hads to be quite like... so those bloody black ‘uns di’nt show up. Its a pity theys had to gag her though, woud’ov loved to ‘ear ‘er screams as she was ashed by the Eternal Fire” 

Geralt glanced over, Clem he thought remembering the name and in the split second he looked at the table he cataloged everything about the two men, from their patched and worn clothes, shoeless feet and the dirt caked under their nails he knew they were farm workers, but both had the glow of a zealot , the inner fire of one of the scruffy unwashed filth of humanity that still had a place here in Redania. 

He continued walking away from them, not his problem, he thought, but he would let the Nilfgaardian Quarter Master know about what he had overheard, but now it was time to earn the coin he had been contracted for by said quarter master. He had a Cyclopes to take down, nothing too major.

As he left the Cunny of the Goose, his keen gaze was drawn to a substantial dust cloud on the horizon, it was at least 2 miles long and dense, he frowned at it - it wasn’t the first time in his long life that he had seen a cloud like that, it was a sign that a small army was on the move. What that meant here in Redainia he had no idea, there had been a substantial increase in Nilfgaardian troop movements into the surrounds of Novigrad in the last 4 weeks, it was the talk of the town not to mention the city lands. Why had the Emperor ordered 15’000 troops into the area?

But that was not really his concern, as long as he could still get contracts here he would stay. Besides it was good to catch up with old friends, and forget the one that had tossed him aside. He grabbed Roaches bridle and swung into his saddle, he had a hard ride ahead of him to get to the ruins, probably shouldn’t of stoped for a beer but damn it was hot underneath the baking sun. He guided his horse east and then gave his stallion his head, Roach took off at break neck speed and Geralt bent over, his heart almost pounding to the rhythm of the Nilfgaardian horses hooves, this was living he thought as the world raced by and he forgot about his troubles.

 

Several hours had passed and he reigned in Roach, a Nilfgaardian scout lay beside the road - his body in the shape of a pretzel with the stench of death and decay wafting up from the weirdly contorted corpse... he looked up to the top of the hill and saw a large lumbering form casually stroll by, this was it. He had come to the ruins of a watch tower, built in the days when monsters had been a massive problem and watch towers manned by well trained guards had dotted the countryside, used to protect those seeking aid. The Witchers had done too good a job and the threat had become smaller and smaller until it was nothing short of minuscule, not really cause for alarm, just put up the occasional contract and let the few remaining freaks deal with it.

But now it had changed, now monsters were reappearing in numbers not seen for two hundred years, maybe thats why the Emperor was moving troops around Geralt thought as he dismounted, not enough witchers to go around... he shook his head, those troops were nothing but monster fodder, as had the poor patrol who had had the sad misfortune of trying to take on a creature that was all muscle and seething hatred. Poor bastards hadn’t stood a chance.

He rummaged in his packs pulling out superior ogroid oil, he took the time to oil his silver blade and clip several potions to his belt, that done he smacked Roach on the ass and let his stallion move away. He’d learnt his lesson early on in his career, horses were better trained to return to him with a whistle then be tied up and unable to run. He’d lost two expensive horses before he’d learned that.

As Roach cantered away he started stretching out his muscles, no point engaging in a battle with a Cyclopes if he wasn’t limber enough to move and move fast, Cyclopes were gods-damned fast for their size not to mention nasty and damn brutal and they could hit hard enough to break a man in half, or bend one into a pretzel apparently. He watched the ruins and watched his target as it moved about its territory, yep this battle was nothing major, but bloody hell if it wasn’t going to be a hard fight. He started up the hill, time to earn the 200 Florens waiting for him back in Novigrad.

 

  
Geralt sat on the ruined stone wall, he had his weapons repair kit out and was working on the stubborn bend in the point of his blade and the large nick in the upper edge, the fight had been as predicted, brutal and heart pounding. He’d fought the beast for almost half an hour and had given his best, he’d received a few nasty bruises and the Cyclopes had lost its head, a fair and equitable exchange really.

Although it had managed to break the pivotal point in his shoulder guard with one of those nasty blows and Geralt cursed the fact that he hadn’t had the foresight - or funds - to buy an armour repair kit. Being poor sucked, he put down the whet stone with a sigh and looked up into a spectacular sunset setting over a hidden gem of a valley, his mind however wandered to another sunset, one where he’d been happy and wealthy, semi retired and in love.

It had been a glorious sunset on a summers night in Kovir, there was wine and sex, lots of sex and then just as he’d been about to fall asleep he’d had his heart ripped out. Damn Triss, he thought, as he remembered her telling him it was over, the Lodge needed her, and well it was good while it had lasted but it was over, the sex had taken on a new meaning and he’d gotten out of that bed quickly.

They had had the mother of all fights and in the end he’d packed his saddle bags, grabbed his armour and weapons and had hot footed it out of there. He’d left everything - he really ought to go back and get it all, he had so many memories and mementos, things that meant so much to a man as old as him. 6 months ago she had sent him a letter detailing that she had his stuff crated and stored in the basement of the house she owned, to come and get it when he felt like it, he nodded his head making a decision, he’d take a few more contracts and then grab Zoltan to give him a hand getting it back to Kaer Morhen. His old friend would help him out - again. He grinned at the thought, they could make an adventure of it, two confirmed bachelors fighting their way through monsters and bandits... it would be just like old times, although at least they wouldn’t be running from Emhyrs spies.

He rocked forward on the wall as he was suddenly nudged from behind as Roach finally decided he was hungry.  
“Alright old boy, I’ll get your feed bag and then we’ll settle for the night.” He stood up, sheathing his silver sword and stretched his weary muscles. The sunset truely was spectacular he thought as he stared once more at the setting sun its colours seeming to set the world aflame but the night was coming and tomorrow was a new day.

 

 

Emhyr var Emreis stood as he usually did, back straight and hands clasped behind him, he was relaxed as a man with the weight of the world on his shoulder could be. He braced himself as another wave rocked the ship beneath him as he stood at the helm of the Imperial Navy’s flag ship The Deithwen. Night was fast approaching and he watched the sun set over Novigrad. 

It had been four years since he last stood upon the cobblestones of the town pretending to be a city and breathed the fetid miasma of unwashed humanity. Four years in which the town had flourished under his rule but for the malignant cancer that permeated its core. He pursed his lips in disgust as the flame of the City’s religion burned bright against the nights coming, ever watchful, ever vigilant... and fuelled with the blood of thousands. 

Soon, he thought those flames would extinguish for good, he would not have a cult of seditious murderers in this city. 103 confirmed dead burned at the stake, 218 missing in 8 months. And with every report he had read his ire had grown, the clergy of the Eternal Flame had spread out over Redania and were whispering sedition and treason into the ears of the Provence’s peasantry. He would not sit idle when a uprising brewing and he wanted this finished before it had a chance to fester more. 

He turned his head as the solid thump of marching boots came to a halt beside him, “Admiral” he said, his dignified tone conveying all that he needed to say.

“Your Imperial Majesty, we will be docking with the tide, 2 hours”

He nodded his head and went back to watching the suns decent, the last 3 weeks at sea had been tedious, His darling daughter had suggested that he teleport to Novigrad when he had complained about the time involved, he had given her a repressive look that had had no effect and declared he hated portals.... and had been pleasantly surprised by Cirillas laughter, he hadn’t meant it as a joke but when she remarked that he and Geralt actually had more in common than they would admit he’d stoped feeling pleasant.... and had felt a little - odd, a fluttering in his stomach.

He had left Ciri in charge of Nilfgaard, this would be a good test for to flex her muscle and rule in his name while he went and did what he did best, conquer. This time his sights had not been set on land but on people, and it was a war that wouldn’t be fought on battlefields or in the trenches but in the hearts and minds of the people here, he would root out the evil that was flourishing here and let the Fires of this Cult die out.

He wasn’t an Idealist, he knew that there would be bloodshed, he counted on it but he would ensure that no mage, witch, sorcerer or non human would ever have to worry about being sacrificed in fire to appease the blood lust of others.

If the people needed something to believe in he would give them the Church of the Great Sun, as the Cardinal High Priest he had already issued orders for the Church to increase its presence here in the North, it was already becoming popular among the Landed gentry and the local Aristocrats as a way for them to become more like their Nilfgaardian peers. He would ensure that it would become popular amongst the citizenry as well, his father had seen the value that religion could bring in keeping the masses occupied and content. 

It was now time to utilise that very aspect, he had brought in the _Ard_ _Faeinn_ the military branch of the Great Sun, to help keep the Established order with the 5th and 6th divisions, they were the protection for the Priests and Priestesses that had volunteered to bring the warmth and life of the Sun to the North.

He felt another presence by his side and reached out to accept the goblet of wine that Mererid had brought, he watched as night drew ever closer and the suns last rays brushed the world with a promise of life and warmth. After all tomorrow was new day.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beted so expect the odd mistake  
> Please enjoy

Chapter 2

The sweet dulcet tones of a Morning dove in full song as it sung to the dawn penetrated the haze of sleep that Geralt of Rivia currently found himself in. He reluctantly opened his strange fae eyes and took stock of what the morning brought with it... his back ached, his shoulder felt stiff where he had taken the edge of a blow and he didn’t need to look to know that he was sporting a bruise the colour of berbecane fruit across his shoulder blades.

With a low drawn out groan he cursed the bird, cursed the sun and cursed himself for sleeping on the cold hard earth of the ruins. If he hadn’t stopped at the Cunny for a pint.. or three yesterday he would have been able to make it back to the Chameleon by sunset to sleep in a down bed and to take a potion of vitality to speed up his bodies response to healing.

“That’s it” he declared to no one in particular, “I’m through with cheap grog” He gingerly got to his feet, wincing as every aching bone in his body protested the move, he was not looking forward to a day in the saddle. He went about his morning routine, working his muscles and stretching them out, he had found over the years that stretching and light exercises in the morning made his day easier, especially if he was roughing it, which was most of the time really.

With abit more movement than he had started with he broke camp and saddled Roach, digging into his saddle bags for the little wizened apple he knew he had buried in there, he gave it to his horse, who happily munched on the sweet treat while he made sure his bags where strapped down. He gave the small shelter a once over and then mounting the happily prancing horse he reigned him about and then nudging him in the direction for Novigrad.

 

A few hours later, Geralt pulled Roach to complete stop, his comeplete attention of what the wind had just brought him, he turned about and moved roach back to where he had dented it. There... his nose pointed into the air sniffing at the scent of fires fury, the scent of Ashe and smoke and the sinister sent of burnt flesh. Not animal, human he realised with sickening clarity, he looked over to the west where he knew a wise woman and her family lived, with dread he moved Roach off the path and through the forest, within minutes he had come to the back of the little clearing where the small but happy family lived.

The little cottage still stood but he could see even from the back that part of it had been destroyed, the wooden boards torn off and the thatching removed, he dismounted and walked past the remains of the house and saw it. Six large stakes were driven into the ground, and the blackened remains of 6 bodies still afixed to them still smouldering in the late morning. Not wanting too but reminded of the kindness that the old woman Jessa had shown him years ago he unhesitatingly walked up to the grizzly sight. 4 adults he noted clinically two children, no more than 10 each burned to near ash, the fire was hot and sustained, nothing more than charcoal.

The hands of each victim where nailed to the wooden stake above their heads, he’d have to pry the iron nails out if he wanted to get the bodies down he realised and they called Witchers monsters he thought with disgust. He started scanning the immediate area, looking for the clues that were bound to be there, prints in the mud, hobnailed boots, 6 different sizes. So guards of some description or well armoured bandits... a slippered foot, male judging by the weight and size and... facing away from the burning.

He moved forward a little and surveyed the trampled grass and the garden beds, there had been quite the crowd gathered watching the burning, he shook his head, disgusted as he remembered Clem in the Cunny, he was certain this was a church burning. One that the Church Hierarch would decry and call for calm, a small scrap of fabric caught his attention. He bent to retrieve it from the wooden fence where it had been caught. White samite, bordered with a little red linen expensive to make, he sniffed the fabric the smell of wood smoke, not unsurprising but under that was the scent of sandlewood, Conynhaela and Celandine. An incense that was only found in one place the inner sanctum of the Great Temple and used by only a select number of the higher ranks of the Church of Eternal Fire and one with money judging by the heavy silk. He looked back at the 6 victims, so the church was actively burning those that they deemed unworthy. Which was in direct violation of the Emperors decree and the treaty of Spiritual Worship that the Church had sighed to be able to practice its faith in the Empires borders. And he had the proof of involvement of the upper circle of Priests. He tucked the bit of fabric into his belt pouch, this wasn’t something he could take to the Quarter Master, he was going to have to talk to the Governor. 

One last thing, he looked at the bodies, he couldn’t just leave them. He sighed as he went about the gruesome task of taking the bodies down, he moved them into the house and then with a few well place signs of Aard, he brought the building down, Igni finished it and he stood there watching as the fire finished its task. No necrophage would feast upon them, he made sure of it.

——————

  
Emhyr var Emreis sat at the Governors desk in the newly finished Nilfgaardian Embassy of Novigrad, Governor vat Harten stood behind him as he went through the reports and intel that had been gathered on the church in the last month. The burnings had been small, but now the culprits were getting bolder, snatching people associated with those that Radovid had the church target 4 years ago. Since waking up this morning, it had been meeting after meeting and he wasn’t even officially here, he had ordered the announcement for tomorrow. He wanted to get a feel for the city before his time became even more valuable than it currently was.

He looked up at Field Marshal Havart var Moehoen, the Supreme Commander of Nilfgaards Forces here in the North and Commander Jann aep Dyffid, the Commander of the Ard Faeinn and Priestess Veil Attrenda,

“Deploy the first and second battalions of the Ard Faeinn through the countryside, have them warn those who professions will make them a target and offer them sanctuary at any of outposts. Make sure that there are several of the Faith with them, have those there offer their healing and spiritual services to anyone of the villages, I want peaceful contact made by the followers of the Great Sun. Also this Sunday each village or town that has a small Sun Shrine of which there are 22, are to put on a free lunch for the people after the Sun Service.  Concentrate in the areas where the burnings have been and set up areas of small temples for the Priests. Veil have more priestesses stationed here and start with the poor of Novigrad, they already receive one meal a day, but do as much as you can to assist their other needs. Also increase the 5th and 6th Divisions presence at all outposts by 25 men, take them from the outlying Novigrad Camp.” var Moehoen, aep Dyffid and Veil Attrenda bowed at his command.

“My orders to every soldier are, to ensure the peace is held and that all beings whether they be Human or other, as long as they hold to the Ideals of the Empire are protected, I want an increase in patrols to all areas that have been identified as areas of interest by the Imperial Blades.”

All three bowed low, he flicked his finger towards the door and said “You may leave”

He waited for his guard to shut the door behind them, he gestured to vat Harten to come around the desk so he could see him.

“The church is still denying responsibility?”

“Yes my liege, Hierarch Hemmelfart has loudly decried the burnings and has pledged the Church to aid all who come to its doors.”

“Have the Hierarch ordered to meet with me tomorrow here at 3 bells in the afternoon. And send the message via one of the Orderlies of the Great Sun”

“Yes Sire, as you Command” the Governor bowed. 

“Are there any other issues within the city?”

Before vat Harten could answer a knock sounded on the door, its pattern was distinct, Mererid, who would never countermand his order of privacy unless it was important.

“Yes Mererid”

The solid door opened and Mererid flourished a bow “My deepest apologies sire, Lord aep Deldarlyn has just informed me that Master Geralt is here requesting an interview with Governor vat Harten, he won’t say why but he did threaten to involve the Princess if he didn’t get his way”

The Emperor paused at he information, “Geralt of Rivia is here? Send him up” While he didn’t let it show, the news that the Witcher was here in Novigrad was a surprise, there hadn’t been any need to keep tabs on the Witcher while he was in Kovir and retired. “When did the Witcher arrive in Novigrad?” 

“Sire, While I have never met the man I do know he’s been stationed here in Novigrad for nearly 12 months, he’s been most helpful with taking on contracts around the city and its surrounds. In fact we have just received word that the Guard who have been tasked with mapping the underground tunnels and catacombs have discovered the Lair of some monster deep within the tunnels. Humans do seem to be its preferred prey as there was a vast number of human bones, no one was attacked but they have closed the tunnel as a precautionary measure until I approve the hiring of the Witcher Geralt.”

“Hmm, write me a contract for 350florens I’ll give it to him when he finishes with what he wants. Because if its one thing I know for certain about Geralt of Rivia is that he wouldn’t willing ask for an interview with you unless he had a very good reason too.”

As vat Harten left the room to write up a witchers contract var Emreis lounged back in his chair and tapped one finger on the arm rest. His mind wandered to the last time he had seen Geralt of Rivia... four years ago, a few weeks after Ciri had arrived in Vizima to take her place as his Heir and daughter. Geralt had come to say goodbye as he was moving to Kovir to be with Tiss Merigold, he had almost denied the Witcher entry into the palace but it had been Mererids hesitation at hearing the order that had made him pause and listen. Mererid had advised that if he wanted to further the budding relationship with Cirilla then denying her access to the man who had raised her and who she loved so dearly would not be a good idea. He had grudgingly agreed with him, he knew the order had come from spite and jealousy, Geralt hadn’t over stayed his welcome, he had left the next day.

But Emhyr had watched from his study overlooking the Keeps courtyard as Ciri had thrown all protocols aside and thrown herself into Geralts arms and he had felt sadness as he watched the easy camaraderie that the witcher and his daughter had with each other. There was no use feeling anger at their relationship, he had been the one that had pushed them into it as he hunted them down but it still hurt to watch his daughter be so easy with a man who wasn’t him. Four years later and his own relationship was much better and while he was certain she would never throw her self into his arms like she had that day with Geralt he was sure that she had forgiven him some of what he had done. She would never have willingly called him father if she hadn’t, which she did so with regularity.

Mererids knock at the door had him pulling back from the memory of the first time she had called him that, they had been going over past civil deliberations and she had stated her answer to a question, for the life of him he couldn’t remember what he had asked or what her answer had been because she had said father.

“Come” he called out, he looked up as the door opened and Mererid announced Geralt to him, he was quite satisfied to see the look of consternation and shock that quickly swept over Geralts chisled good looks, he hesitated at first for just that second and then prowled into the study with all the grace of a born predator. 

And predictably he didn’t bow, Emhyr knew he never would, he felt a jolt of savage satisfaction at the knowledge that this man saw him as an equal, as Ciri had said they were both predators but they both hunted different prey. Geralt stopped before his desk and just looked at him, his strange amber eyes so hard to read leveled at him and didn’t move off him.

“Your Imperial Majesty” he drawled. 

“Witcher,” Emhyr acknowledge as he gestured to one of the chairs opposite him.

“Hows Ciri?” Said Geralt as he sat down.

“She’s well, she’s firmly stamped her presence on the City and has cowed the senate, tackled the Trade Corporations and entrenched herself into the hearts of the People. She will make a brilliant Empress, one whose rule will shine as bright as the Sun. You raised a formible young woman, one I am confident to leave in charge of the Southern Provence’s while I am here”  
A slight tinge of pink stained Geralts cheeks, Emhyr noticed with faint amusement.

“She’s pretty special” he muttered.

“Oh you have no argument from me on that, she certainly is, now why have you come to see Governor vat Harten?”

“Well I wanted to let him know that he has a problem, the Church of the Eternal Fire is burning magic users and non-humans.”

“Tell me something I don’t know Witcher, it’s why I’m here, however in all of the Imperial Blades investigations they haven’t been able to tie the church to any of the burnings and the church is denying it has anything to do with the matter. Hemmelfart has even declared it to be vampires or monsters one accusation was that it was magic users trying to discredit and frame the Church.”

Geralt reached into belt pouch and removed a piece of torn fabric, he handed it to Emhyr “I came across the burned remains of an entire family who were related to a Village wise woman, six people, 4 adults and two children, just outside the Village of Alnes, that had been torn off after being caught on a fence post. White Samite, fine red linen and the scent of Andalous Incence. White samite is only used by the upper priests and Andalous Incense is only used in the inner sanctum of the Temple only the 12 high priests have access to it. There were 6 sets of guard boots and a possible number between 10-20 spectators, happened last night.”  
“Children?” He said with no small amount of disgust.

“Yes, A boy and girl, roughly between the ages of 7-10”

“I will have the Blades investigate, this is the first solid piece of evidence tying the upper echelons of the Church to the burnings, but I can’t use it to accuse the church, its not enough and the source is - suspect” he grimaced as he said. He placed the small bit of cloth on the table, knowing well that this was integral to his investigations.

“Suspect?” Geralts asked mildly but Emhyr could hear the undertone of anger  
var Emreis sighed, “Yes, I believe you, I know you, your compassion for the downtrodden is almost as legendary as your feats of heroism, however the church’s adherents will never accept that this is real as coming from a Witcher, your hatred of the Church is just as legendary. I am about to embark on a subtle campaign to convert the populace to the Worship of the Great Sun, to do so requires cunning and no small amount of subtlety.” 

Geralt was silent for a minute parsing what he was being said “You’re going to give them something else to worship?”

Emhyr nodded “And I will root out all who are complicit with the murders, including the bystanders, who in eyes of Imperial Law are accessories to murder and just as guilty.”

“Well then, if you need help, I’m here, and if you direct your Blades to investigate one Clem, a farm worker who was drinking at the Cunny of the Goose yesterday with a friend, he was at the burning of a young woman at the chapel near Carsten.”

Emhyr gave a chilling smile, “I will see it done.” a knock at the door made Emhyr look over “Yes” vat Harten walked in and bowed.

“The contract as ordered sire” he bowed again as he handed a scroll that was rather over elaborate for a simple witcher contract.

He rolled it open and quickly scanned it. Everything was in order, he picked up a quill, signed his signature above vat Harten’s and handed vat Harten the Imperial Seal, he let the other man finish the contract by placing the wax seal furthering Geralts ability to be able to do his job.

“You have a contract for me?”

“Yes, 350 Florens, there’s is a lair of some description below the city, Humans are its referred prey, you can interview the Guards who discovered it.” 

“That sounds reasonable, my expenses aren’t covered in my fee however as you quarter master well knows.”

“Then take up your expenses with him, that is all Witcher, I want your report on my desk the day after you kill whatever is down there. And Geralt my presence in the city isn’t known, at least until tomorrow, I trust I can count on your descretion.”

Geralt nodded his head in acceptance, stood and left.

Emhyr stared at the door, lost in thought... he hadn’t countered on the Witchers presence in Novigrad and he wondered just how he could utilise Geralts unique talents in the coming weeks. He hesitated however suddenly struck by the thought that that was one of the only civil conversations he had had with the man in over twenty years. It reminded him of the days when he was Duny, Pavetta’s beloved husband and Geralt had been a semi regular fixture in Calanthe’s court, he realised with a sudden shock, he had missed it.

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Chapter 3

Geralt left the large Embassy and grabbed Roach as he passed by the hitch, he hadn’t bothered to stop of at the Chameleon, he would have been sidetracked by questions and calls to lift a mug at his safe return. He didn’t want to tempt fate with picking up a mug and imbibing, she’d been a wicked bitch to him recently so the less ammunition he gave her the better.  
But he needed to head over there soon and change out of this armour, but first, time to pick up his pay, he turned to head towards the Military Barack’s that had been built on the ruins of the Witch Hunters headquarters.

The large compound had been built in the Nilfgaardian style so it was sleek, elegant and reminiscent of Elven architecture, it was without question a beautiful building. It was also clearly for Military use as it was constructed from stone and magic, Imperial mages aiding in its construction with heavy duty spells of protection imbued into the very foundations. It had been the talk of Novigrad during its development as no one had seen a building quite like the one that was quickly going up. As had the new Embassy which was the same sleek design but more open and welcoming, that is to say it wasn’t opposing, it very much was. 

Geralt rode his horse through streets swept clean, with only the scent of the mass of humanity but not the stench of human waste that had permeated Novigrad for decades before Nilfgaards occupation. If it was one thing the Empire demanded was that its cities and towns be kept clean and it employed beggars and the poor to keep the streets and collect refuse to be taken away from the city. It was also curious to note that people were taking more pride in themselves and with their houses, many sporting fresh coats of paint. And that wasn’t to mention the public projects with more wells and many water fountains going in, oh and gardens - so many patches of green, flowers were blossoming about the city and not just in the moneyed sections.

He arrived at the heavily guarded building and handed the reigns to a young stable boy, dismounting from Roach, he walked up the stone steps and into the open doors. The building was grand both inside and out, the ground level was the recruitment level and surprisingly it was often busy as many young men from across the south travel to join Nilfgaards infamous armies. He bypassed it all and went up a flight of steps to the first level and walked into the Quarter Masters offices situated smack in the center of the building. Several of the Quarter Masters assistance were busy going over lists and writing out more, but Corporal Atriss who often delt with Geralt looked up from his desk and stood at his approach.

“Master Witcher, Captain aep Rhadyn isn’t in his office but I’ve been authorised to act in his stead.”

“Right, Contracts done, my expenses tallied 5 in travel and 55 to cover the repair to my armour” said Geralt, he didn’t hand over a trophy, the first and only time he had done that the looks of disgust and shock had been amusing but he had been politely told that the northern tradition of a Witcher proving his word wasn’t necessary, his reputation preceded him and was said to be professionally above reproach. He was thankful for it actually, no need to carry a rotting trophy, no need to recount his fight and no one questioning him over its death or try to cheat him.

“Wonderful” said the Corporal, he moved back to a large safe, the reason for the office to be so guarded and opened it extracting two pouch’s, Geralts eyebrows rose at the glittering sight in the safe, the entirety of the Military’s funding and its soldiers pay had to be in there.

“The contract was for 200 Florens, 10 Florens for each identity tag that you could recover and as you have tallied a further 60 Florens for your expenses”

Geralt pulled a mass of identity tags from another belt pouch “12 tags”

Atriss winced, “we had hoped that more had survived” 

“I’m afraid not Cyclopes are fast and strong, if you dont know to keep moving they will hit you and one blow is usually enough to kill the average man, I burned the bodies so that they wouldn’t bring in necrophages”

“Thank you for that courtesy, 380 florens” he opened both pouches and started counting 180 florens from the bigger one into the smaller one. When he was done, he made a notation in a book and for Geralt to sign it and detail the damage done to his armour. Bureaucracy at its finest.

“Thank you for your swift action Master Geralt, Nilfguaard has no need of your services at this moment but if you come back in two days there maybe a contract waiting for you, Captain aep Rhadyn is waiting for approval.”

“You mean this one” Geralt pulled out the scroll he had been given by the Emperor and handed it to Atriss who took it with a frown, which quickly turned to a choking gasp as he opened it and saw the Imperial Seal and the signatures of Emhyr var Emreis and Governor vat Harten.

“Ahh yes, yes this is the contract we were waiting for” he said shock colouring his voice as he looked back and forth at the contract and Geralt. 

“I need to know the guards who saw the lair and the monster”

“They didn’t see the creature, just its lair, you’ll find them at the guard station near the var Attre manor”

“Good, the contract is for 350 florens, my expenses will be a bit more than the usual, I need to ascertain what I’m dealing with and create the potions I need to fight it, there might be a delay of a few days from when I identify it and make the Decoctions I need”

“I’ll inform the Quarter Master, you have his permission to use our herbalists and healers at no expense to you” he handed the scroll back to Geralt shock still on his face.

“I thank you for Nilfgaads Generosity” he said trying hard to not sound sarcastic. The offer was genuine and a good one, it had extended to their armourer and weapon smith but the first time that they had worked on his master crafted armour and weapons they had botched the job so bad he had needed an entire new set of leathers and the runic work on his sword had been badly damaged. The Quarter master hadn’t been happy paying for the damage to such expensive gear so they had come to the compromise that Geralts preferred smiths would repair his armour and swords, they would pay for it. He took the pouch of gold and lazily stood back, he raised the scroll “By the way Corporal, he’s not here until tomorrow” he said cryptically.

Atriss’ eyes widened and he nodded firmly, “Understood Master Witcher, tomorrow will certainly be an exciting day for the city then”

Geralt snorted at the understatement, the city would spin itself into a flurry at the news. He almost felt sorry for Hemmelfart, the Hierarch had no idea what he had unleashed, Emhyr var Emreis wasn’t called the White Flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes for nothing and he was relentless when it came to tracking down those who had his complete attention. Geralt knew that from personal experience.

————

  
Geralt wandered into the Chameleon right on show time, much to his dismay as he had the dubious honour of squeezing his way past several already inebriated audience members and breaking the hand of a thief who tried his luck on a Witchers purse. He got to the bar to see Zoltan relaxing against it with a mug of Mahakaman Mead.

“Geralt” growled the gruff dwarf “Ye back, several crown richer I’d wager”

“Nilfgaard pays well my friend” said Geralt with a grin as he grabbed the proffered hand and embraced Zoltan, who clapped him back, and waved over another mug of mead for Geralt.

“The black ‘uns always have” the Dwarf gripped cheerfully, Zoltan had found his niche in recent years, he was dealing Mahakaman alcohol to the fine upstanding citizens of Novigrad who had suddenly gotten a taste for dwarven mead and spirits, his business was booming. It helped that he had the backing of a certain ‘Whoreson Junior’ which reminded him, he would need to have a word to Dudu about the Church and see if he had any intel, might as well make use of his connection.

“The place is busy, when’s Dandelion and Pricilla performing?”

“Why of course its busy, our warbler is in fine form and his latest artistic offering is a true hit, they’ll be out after the next set” 

“Good, I have another contract, I’ll rest up tonight and start tomorrow, can I trouble you to look at my armour, I need the shoulder guard repaired, I have 55 florens from the -” Zoltan waved him off and then gestured for him to lean down, as he did so the dwarf inspected the broken guard and nodded.

“Never ye mind the coin Geralt, I’ll have it fixed by tomorrow afternoon, I placed ye Wolven armour back in yer room”

“Thanks Zoltan, I was concerned I’d have to take it to Velen to get it repaired.”

“Ye would of if I hadn’t arrived, that lass is good at what she does” grump the dwarf.

“I also have a proposition for you?”

“I’m listening”

“Would you be wiling to travel to Kovir with me to get my gear from Triss next month”

“Aye, I can do that, we’ll make an adventure of it” 

Geralt grinned at his old friend, “excellent” he lifted his mug and tilted in Zoltan direction, who raised his mug in acknowledgement. They both drank it down and after a few more minutes of talking Geralt decided to quit the common room and wander up to his room, his body was still aching from his fight with the Cyclopes, he down a potion of vitality, stripped of his broken armour and went to sleep to the dulcet tone of a nightingale singing his heart out to his audience.

——————

The day didn’t start well, the sky had opened up sometime during the night and it was still raining, meaning the sewers were going to be wet, and the damn drowners out in force. Geralt scowled at the rain as it sheeted down the windows of his bedroom, just his luck he thought sourly and turned about to get dressed, the large rip in his wolven armour was repaired and it had been oiled and shined. Trust Zoltan to get it parade ready, so to speak, but he had to admit, he hadn’t kept the leather as supple as he should of, Vessimer would have boxed his ears in and then made him run the walls for that failure. 

Dressed, he picked up his steel blade and made a cursory check, he hadn’t had to use it in the last few days so it was still in excellent condition and sharp as a dragon scales. His silver sword on the other hand - maybe a quick trip to Éibhear Hattori in glory lane to sharpen it properly was called for, he slid both swords into his back harness and stretched out his shoulders, cracking his neck in the process.

First Éibhear, then he would question the guards to what they saw and noticed, when his sword was ready he’d take to the sewers, looking at his pack, he made sure he had enough food and water for 2 days and several vials of his standard potions.

Packed, he grabbed it slug it over his shoulder and then exited his room.  
He smiled when he entered the common room and saw Pricilla seated at the bar and eating her breakfast, he walked up and bussed a kiss on her cheek, she smiled at him shyly, the faint pale pink scaring around her mouth not as noticeable as it had once been.

“Good morning Geralt” she said huskily, her damaged voice had dropped down an octave but it in no way stopped her from singing, the change in her pitch and tone did dangerous things to a mans mind and other parts of his anatomy.

“Good morning sweetheart, how did last night go?”

“Very well, I sang the Wolf and the Swallow, it went down better received then when Dandelion sings it.”

Geralt chuckled at the sly note of pride in her voice “That doesn’t surprise me”

“You’re packed, do you have another contract?”

“Yes, although its a sewer job so I wont be far” she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

“Please visit the baths before you come back this time Geralt.” She quipped, “the last time half the customers bolted at the stench of you”

“It wasn’t that bad, but if it makes you feel better, I promise bath first” he said with a huff.

“Thank you” she replied tartly as Geralt reached over and grabbed an apple.

“I’m off, wish me luck”

“Not that you need it but good luck Geralt” she said to his back as he walked out the back door. The rain had slowed until it was just a drizzle so he munched on the apple as he walked to Glory Lane nodding his head to several passerby’s as they acknowledge him, he stopped of at the Bakers, he couldn’t turn away at the scent of those fresh turnovers. He heard Éibhear at his work shop a good block before he could actually see it, the master blacksmith at work as he churned out a staggering order from Nilfgaard, Geralt knew, he’d been working on it for 3 weeks.

  
“Ho there Geralt” said the Elven smith as he pounded another sword into submission, he gripped the tang with his tongs and proceeded to quench the blade in the barrel of water next to him. After a few seconds he placed the finished blade in a pile that would have the hilt made next.

“Greeting Éibhear, how goes it”

“It goes very well as you know my friend, what can I do for you today”

“I need my silver blade sharpened” Geralt unsheathed it and held it out to the Elf, who took one look at it and sighed as he gripped the hilt.

“It needs a little more work than just a run over the whetstone my friend, one moment I want your opinion.” Geralt took a seat on a wooden stump a little bemused at the order and waited while Éibhear took of his leather apron and went inside. A few moments later he came out with a beautifully crafted silver blade that had Geralt salivating at the sight of it, Éibhear handed the blade to him and he took it almost reverently, watching the runes light up.

“Éibhear its stunning, perfectly balanced and expertly crafted” He spun the blade in a witchers dance, it sung as he moved through the steps the blue light from the runes glowed with inner fire and it made people stop and stare until he finished the small set of movements. “Incredibly wrought” he went to hand the blade back to the smith who just smiled at him and Geralt felt slightly ashamed, he knew what was coming next.

“Excellent, when a Master swordsman such as yourself compliments a blade then I know I’ve done it right - Its yours”. 

“I can’t accept this,” he wasn’t a charity case and while he really wanted it, he wouldn’t just take it.

“Oh but you can, I need the blade tested in battle, I’ve set it differently and quenched it in a bath of molten salt, its passed a stress test, so it won’t break but I want to know how it handles while you’re fighting.” Geralt blinked at that, and looked back at the sword, his fingers clenched over the hilt.

“Alright, I can do that.” Éibhear passed Geralt the sheath and quickly harnessed the word with his steel blade. “Well that went quicker than I expected. I need to go, I have another contract. And Éibhear, thank you”

“No thanks necessary you’re doing me the favour, good luck with your hunt”  
Geralt nodded his head and turned around as the elven smith put his apron back on, as he walked away he heard the fire roar as his friend went about filling Nilfgaards demands, but as he had said to Zoltan, they paid well.

————————  
  
Emhyr var Emreis held out his arm as his chamberlain fixed the cuffs on his red brocade undershirt, when Mererid stood back Emhyr looked at himself in the full-length mirror, straightening the long black over tunic. He reached out to the tray held by a servant and picked up his chain of office, placing it around his neck and he felt the weight of the heavy chain settle on his shoulders, a reminder of the duty he carried. 

Slipping his signet ring on he took the documents that were sitting next to it, his day itemised for his convenience. He glanced over the schedule and frowned, he had already dealt with this “Cancel the meeting with Eilhart, I have already given her my answer, inform her if she persists in annoying me over the changes she wants made to the contract between the Empire and the Lodge I will withdraw from it in its entirety. And ensure that I am not bothered by her again in this matter”

“Yes Sire” said Adventis his secretary, making a note in his planner. The Emperor started walking towards the study that he had been given while in residence at the Embassy, he glanced back over the notes the Adventis had made and saw where he could gain an hour in his day. 

“Have my meeting with Admiral Vetrada moved up to 11 bells and inform Princess Cirilla that I require her answer to the latest round of marriage proposals. I’m sure that it will be the same as last time but I need her answer before I alienate the current crop of hopeful nobles.”

“Certainly, I’ll have her Imperial Highness informed today”

“I want the announcement that I have arrived in the City made no latter than 10 bells to coincide just before the Hierarch gets my invitation. That will be all the changes Adventis, meet me in an hour” the bells started tolling just as Emhyr sat in his Chair, a cup of coffee placed beside him, he counted each ring as was his habit, 7 all told. He picked up one of the folders in front of him and began to read, the day would be a long one and it had barely started.

———  
The Emperor stood watching over the hustle of the city below him, a crowd had formed when the announcement concerning his arrival had been delivered by the town crier’s and he watched the press of people as the came to see if they could spot him. 

The Embassy had been built on Hierarch Square and had been built on the foundations of several houses that had been taken by the witch hunter 5 years ago when they begun their purge of the Mages. Uninformed pack of Idiots he thought. He waited as the city bells tolled 3, he narrowed his eyes, the Hierarch was late and he wasn’t impressed by the mans tardiness. As he thought this his attention came to rest on a spectacle as a convoy came through the arch leading to Saint Gregory’s Bridge, primarily made up of priests and Temple Guards, a red robed man in a gold palanquin was waving to the people as he was walked to the Embassy entrance - well the Hierarch was finally here.

“Adventis” he called.

“Sire” said his soft voiced secretary, and while Adventis was soft voiced and thorough in his work he was not a man to cross. 

“Have Hemmelfart cool his heels in the small receiving room until I am ready to see him and get Mererid to bring up my robes as the High Priest as well as my crown. If the Hierarch wants to play games, I’ll play until he regrets he ever heard my name” If it was one thing he hated it was tardiness and if Hemmelfart thought that he could play this game he would soon find Emhyr a much better player, he’d been playing from the cradle.

As Mererid delivered his vestments he changed out of his black tunic and put the white robe, heavily embroidered in silver and gold on and placed the ornate Imperial Crown upon his brow. With that done he stood in front of his desk and nodded at Adventis, he was ready. The Hierarch would not like this meeting, not at all.

Adventis rubbed a small orb, one that would tell Mererid to bring Hemmelfart to him, as a few minutes went by the Emperor rotated his neck, the crown was a heavy weight upon his head and as he only wore it for official reasons mainly due to its ungainly weight he was unused to it on his brow.

Mererid opened the door and bowed as he he did so he said firmly and confidently, “Bow before His Imperial Majesty, The White flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes, Emhyr var Emreis, High Priest of the Great Sun”. Hemmelfart stood still shock on his face as he looked back at Mererid, he was obviously trying to figure out if Mererid meant he was supposed to bow. “Bow” hissed Mererid at the man. Hemmelfart hesitated and much to Emhyr’s amusement, bowed, cowed by the glare the Mererid delivered with such ferociousness. “If it pleases your majesty, The Eternal Flame, praise be Hierarch Cyrus Enngelkind Hemmelfart”

Emhyr was silent as he stared at the man who was equal parts nervous and angry. Good he would be easier to manipulate.

“Do you know why I am here Hierarch?” He said suddenly, no greeting, just a question designed to put him off guard and it worked. 

“No your Majesty” such a high pitched voice for such a corpulent man thought Emhyr as the man fidgeted in his robes.

“I am here because I do not like people burning the citizens of my Empire -“

“The church had nothing to do with that” the man almost shrieked, then flinched at the look he received from the Emperor.

“I hadn’t finished” Emhyr said with deadly softness.

“S-s-s sorry”

Emhyr waited, watching the man squirm in his overwrought robes “Nor do I like sedition being whispered in the ears of the peasantry, I am going to give you a reason to want to stop this treason.” And with that last announcement Hemmelfart was white and shaking, scared at what the Emperor was saying, Emhyr gave a small smile and by the look in Hemmelfarts eyes, it was by no means a nice smile. 

Yes, thought the Emperor, The Hierarch wasn’t going to like this meeting at all


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

 

The world swam like a three day bender that was about to end badly and Geralt stumbled again clutching at the wall of the sewer to maintain his balance as his vision blurred and swirled.He stopped walking trying to regain his balance, had already landed twice in something he’s rather not name and he couldn’t help but think of Pricilla each time. 

The creature found in the lower tunnels had been unlike anything he had ever seen or heard of in his entire life, having been a Witcher for a century that was saying something.He had found its lair easily enough but he hadn’t wanted to engage it until he could figure out what it was. He had been studying its victims, there had been a plethora of bones and corpses, none fresh so it must have been out hunting. When he stood up intending to search the lair more he had smelled a musty fibrous scent and realised that it had come back, his next plan had been to hide and see what he was dealing with.

It hadn’t been long before that plan went out the window quicker than he could throw a snowball and he had suddenly found himself fighting a spider like creature.He had been shocked to see it was as big as a giant with 6 legs, a set of pincers that could decapitate a man and considering the amount of headless remains that was its preferred method to kill.Yet while he was dodging legs and evading those fucked up pincers he hadn’t counted on the tail. He had been swept of his feet and nearly gelded as it slammed a stinger into the ground between his thighs, if he hadn’t moved as fast as he had he’d be singing soprano for the rest of his life. 

While he had eventually killed it the creature had managed to stab him in the upper thigh with that stinger.The wound wasn’t good, it was deep and it aching in a way that told him it was bad he had cleaned it, bandaged it tight to stop the blood flow and taken a golden oriole but he needed help and he needed it soon. 

Nausea welled up and he paused to throw up again, this time it brought him to his knees and he knelt there gasping in a pile of copper scented vomit.He focused on the scent that shouldn’t have been there and he looked hard pulling his gaze together was an effort but he saw the bright red of his own blood in front of him.With a drawn out moan he got to his feet once more and staggered down the path in front of him, he heard voices close by and focused solely on moving forward. He had suspected that the creature was poisonous as nothing had a stinger like that and wasn’t poisonous.He was supposed to be immune to poisons he thought wildly, and a golden oriole was supposed to neutralise poisons...he gasped as his chest tightened and his vision started to blacken around the edges, this was it. 

He was going to die here... in a sewer, how fucking sad was that.The world grew smaller as his vision went, he vaguely felt his knees buckle and the last thing his mind brought up before he lost consciousness was the play of sunlight on eyes that were as rich as chocolate and held a mystery that was just as decadent... why those eyes?

——————

Emhyr var Emreis had just sat down to enjoy a glass of red wine and read a book before he retired for the night when Mererid’s knock sounded at his door.He frowned, he had ordered no interruptions unless it was life or death. 

“Yes”his deep voice called out.As Mererid walked in Emhyr couldn’t help but sit up straighter, his usually unflappable Chamberlain was looking paler than usual and the tight look in his eyes told him something had happened.“What it it?” He said as Mererid bowed.

“Sire, we’ve just received word from the Barracks that Geralt of Rivia was discovered unconscious in the upper sewers by a group of guards.He’s condition has been reported by the attending physician as critical.”

Emhyr blinked, Geralt? Wounded? The man had seemed immortal and he couldn’t help but think of Ciri and her reaction to the news, “Arrange for a small escort to the Barracks, I’ll travel cloaked and have my head physician accompany me, while we’re gone have the others prepare a room, if he can be moved I want him here.”

“Yes sire”. It didn’t surprise Emhyr that Mererid didn’t question the order.His chamberlain positively doted on Ciri and knew how much Geralt meant to her.Emhyr didn’t want to be the one to tell her that he hadn’t done everything in his power to help.

As he quickly changed into a pants and a loose linen top, he tossed on a leather jacket and pulled his hair up into a small sleek tail.As he left his room he saw that the room across from his was being organised by servants and several of his healers, Master Lanfare walked up and bowed to the Emperor.Lanfare had been hired not for his qualifications although they were numerous but for his unflappable personality and calm poise when under pressure. He had been the head physician for the var Emeris household for over 60 years. 

“Your Imperial Majesty” he said in a warm voice that was pleasant to listen to when you were stuck in a sick bed, he knew that from personal experience.

“Lanfare do you know much about the physiology of one of the Vatt’ghern?”

Lanfare brushed his long grey hair behind his pointed ear, “Not much sire, I have met several through the centuries but they have been very secretive about themselves.”

Emhyr nodded as they hurried to the foyer, coming up to his 12 men escort and he took the proffered cloak and sword that would make him blend in with his men. 

The group left and quickly moved through the still crowded square but people got out of the way fast from a group of armed men. 

Within 15 minutes they had arrived at the Nilfgaardian Military Headquarters where Geralt was being attended to with no issues and they walked into the building unannounced.The place was clean and well ordered and while it was late it was well manned, the prison built into the basement levels would hold any who broke the law until they could be dealt with by the Judiciary.

Captain ard’Enthiel who headed his personal guard pulled back his hood and demanded to be taken to the Medical Ward.Much to Emhyrs amusement his order was immediately questioned by the private who was on duty with belligerence and a sneer that many a noble would be proud of.To circumvent the inevitable pissing contest Emhyr pulled back his own hood and said, “Get me your superior Private, thats an Imperial order”

As the Private went to question his order someone rushed up and clamped a hand round the privates mouth and made him bow low, he heard the hissed “You fucking idiot!!!My apologies your imperial majesty, I’ll get Colonel Bel’ardent immediately ” he continued to speak louder with a Nilfgaardian accent and as he stood up Emhyr noticed the rank of sergeant-at-arms on his surcoat. He still kept a firm hold on the now white faced private as he stood.

“Have Master Lanfare taken to the Medical Wing now, I’ll wait for the Colonel,” people had always moved swiftly when he gave an order and it wasn’t long before the Commanding Officer of Novigrads Guard was there.

“Your Imperial Majesty this is such an unexpected pl-“

“I’m not here for an Inspection Colonel, I am here to ascertain the condition of Geralt of Rivia” interrupted the Emperor at the flustered man before him.

“I’m sorry Sire, who?” His green eyes blinked rapidly at Emhyr and he frowned a little.

Emhyr pursed his lips in annoyance, the man should know who Geralt of Rivia was, “The Master Witcher that your Quarter Master hires to slay monsters that your men can’t deal with.He was discovered unconscious in the upper sewer and brought here.” Emhyr noticed the puzzlement on the Colonel gaze and watched as he pushed his blond hair away and he realised the knew nothing of what he was saying, and he should. “You don’t read the Witcher’s written reports?”

“I can’t say that I have, Captain aep Rhadyn deals with it” he stuttered, and looked paler at Emhyrs expression of disapproval.

“Standard military protocol Colonel is that all external Reports from contracted individuals that involve military lives are to be read by the Commanding Officer, that would be you” As the man started sweating, Emhyr flicked his hand in disgust “You can explain this breach to Field Marshal van Moehoen Colonel, take me to where Geralt is”

He was taken into the medical wing and he walked past well ordered beds, some occupied by sleeping men to the end of the room where Lanfare was tending to the Witcher with another man wearing the clothes of a Military Physician.His stomach clenched as he saw the glazed look in Geralts eyes the rapid breathing and the fine tremor through the muscles that were shown due to the sheets pulled back. He tried to swallow to moisten his suddenly dry mouth and noticed the Witchers heart beat, he could see the pulse through the clenched muscles in his neck hammer faster than he thought a human heart could beat. He hadn’t spent much time around the sick, the injured yes as it was a moral boost to his men when fighting but even he knew those signs weren’t good.

“Lanfare, report” he voice was deeper than usual which he knew Lanfare picked up on and the healer immediately turned to him.

“Your Imperial Majesty, I don’t want to move him until tomorrow, his condition isn’t good and he isn’t responding to any of the medications Master Andry has used” he said it softly as not to awaken those who slept.

“He’s a Witcher, their metabolisms work too damn fast for most conventional medication” murmured Emhyr “That much I do know about them” he stood there not taking his eyes off the prone man before him.

“He appears to be reacting to a poison but one I can’t identify with magic. If he was completely human and lives through the night then he has a chance. With a Witcher I simply don’t know, their higher metabolisms can mean that he’ll survive what many would not so he should be through this quickly.”Lanfare shrugged his shoulders and spread his hands. 

“Then do what you can Lanfare, give me regular updates” he turned to the Colonel, “Take me to a room near here where I can work then have all the contracts and reports Geralt of Rivia has done for Novigrad in the past 12 months brought to me.” 

“Y-yes Sire” stammered the still sweating Colonel and he turned to lead Emhyr out to a rather well appointed room not too far from the Medical Wing.

When he was left alone Emhyr sighed, seeing Geralt on the bed and in that condition had really shaken him. The man had seemed unconquerable, indomitable even and one that would whether the tide of time and come out unscathed.He sank heavily into the desk chair and massaged his brow, how in the world did he tell Ciri that her foster father was this sick?

He rapidly calculated how Ciri would react and decided that if Geralt lived through the night he would let her know when he was recovering.While she had an incredibly formidable mind he had noticed she had a tendency to react hard to her emotions, Pavetta had been the same.It had made for a few interesting occasions during the last four years and he knew without a doubt that she would react badly to news of Geralts injury.

He roused himself from his thoughts when a confident knock sounded at the door, he called out for the person to enter and his guard opened the door.He didn’t recognise the man that entered carrying a huge stack of files, he blinked at the sheer volume of them and beckoned the man to put them on the desk. The man who was almost hidden behind the files as he came forward but Emhyr took in the mature aged mans silver hair and blue eyes, he had the baring of a man who was career military.

“My apologies at the intrusion your Imperial Majesty, I was ordered to bring you all the files that involve contracts that the Witcher Geralt has been involved in.” Said the man as he placed the files down and then bowed low.

“Yes, and you are?”

“Captain Gerrick aep Rhadyn, Quarter Master for the Novigrad Army group, at your Service Sire” He flourished a bow again.

“You have had a few dealing with the Witcher?” Said Emhyr as he sat back and contemplated the stack beside him.

“Yes Sire, he either reports to me or my assistant”

“Tell me about him” ordered Emhyr.

“He’s the consummate professional, excellent at his work, has never reneged on a contract and sticks to the agreement between us” the man stood to attention arms stiff at his sides,

“I am aware of his reputation, but how has he been in the last year?”

aep Rhadyn hesitated “He’s had a few downs I believe, he comes in when he needs the coin really and then he disappears for a few weeks. There was a monster problem three months ago so I sent a private to get him, he was rollicking drunk and arrested for public drunkenness and behaviour, when he sobered up he did the contract, then went back to his drinking.He takes care of his equipment but himself? Its mostly drinking and whoring, he’s being staying at the Chameleon, a Cabarete tavern that’s incredibly popular”

“I know it, its owned by Viscount de Lettenhoven - So he’s back to this behaviour, thank you for your report Captain, you may leave” he flicked his hand in dismissal and the captain bowed leaving the room, Emhyr looked at the stack, he had a bit of reading it seemed.

 

—————

 

Emhyr sat up with a start, blinking his eyes rapidly as he focused on what was around him, the sun was coming in through the east window so dawn had arrived.The papers scattered over the desk had the bold stokes of Geralt of Rivia’s familiar hand and in those seconds he placed himself when he did he realised he had been woken up by a knock at the door.

“Come” he ordered as he ran his hand through his black hair tidying it up so it didn’t look like he’d fallen asleep on a desk, he hoped that the news wasn’t the worst.

Master Lanfare walked in and Emhyr stood up his heart clenching at the sight of the pale elf who was visibly shaking, “Lanfare how -“ he said as he gestured for the physician to sit.

Lanfare smiled a little tiredly as he sat down in the chair, Emhyr did so as well, keeping his clenched hands below the desk. “Its been touch and go, but I managed to pull the poison out of his system for him to sweat it out.He has a slight resistance to magic so it wasn’t easy but I think the worst it over.”

Emhyr closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling the tension he had built up over the night and relaxing into the chair. 

“You know the man well?” Asked his Physician mildly, Emhyr didn’t query the personal question, the elf had carte blanche to ask him these sorts of questions.

“As well as I can, he and I are a lot alike according to my daughter, he is her foster father and closer to her than I.”

“I see, well then I will stay here and arrange to have him transferred to the Embassy, he’s not completely out of the woods and I am unsure of how he will heal but I want him close”

Emhyr nodded his head “Do it”

 

2 days later

 

Emhyr sat at his desk and listened to the bells toll one, the knock that followed was right on time.Mererid ushered Lanfare in who looked grave and his words caused Emhyrs stomach to clench and his mouth go dry.

“We’re losing him”

“Why?”

“He’s severely dehydrated and we can’t get him to keep anything down, his body burns any of the medications that we give to settle stomachs and to help fluid uptake by the body’s systems, he’s barely conscious and when he is he’s delirious.His temperature is higher than anything a human could live through”

“What about magical healing?”

“For some reason it just keeps bouncing off him, like he’s thrown a spell of protection over himself” he heard the frustration in Lanfares voice as he spoke, judging from the tone it wasn’t something the Elf had seen before.

“How long?” He said deeply, the question forced - death wasn’’t something he wanted to contemplate.

Lanfare sighed, “If we can’t get him to keep something down, tomorrow night or early morning after.”

“Mererid arrange for a teleport to the Palace, do what you can Lanfare” both men bowed as they went to carry out his orders leaving Emhyr alone.

He sat there remembering the first time he had seen the witcher in Calanthe’s hall, the man had not only saved his life but had given him a purpose. The Witcher had kept Ciri alive through the years when his own actions could have caused her death and ensured she could protect herself.He stood up and left his study, walking down the halls to the room that had been set aside for Geralt he opened the door and walked in. Several of the assistant healers were still there cleaning up water that had been spilled over him and changing the top sheet that was covering his nude form.Emhyr was shocked to see that Geralt had lost considerable weight in just two days, he was gaunt in the cheeks, his lips cracked and peeling, eyes sunken into the sockets.

“Sire, this isn’t the best of times” Someone said gently.

“I don’t care, give us five minutes, I have something I want to say to him”

They left the rooms without much hesitation, Lanfare would have growled and told him to leave but as he approached the bed he realised he felt angry. He stared down at the prone form of the man who was once his saviour, then his nemesis and now ... _this_.

He reached forward and gripped the Witchers chin pulling his head to look at his eyes, “Look at me you stubborn shit of a man.” He was surprised when Geralts eyes fluttered and opened, those strange mesmerising eyes were still glazed but he could see them lock onto his own and in their fae depths he saw recognition.

“You will not die - do you understand me,” he growled the command.

Geralt tried to pull his chin away but Emhyr tightened his grip “I mean it Witcher, you can’t do this to her, me - who the hell is supposed to make me see straight when I’ve stepped off the right path, so if its one order that you follow from me it the order not to die”

Geralt blinked and opened his parched lips “Fuck off you devil, never followed your orders” he managed to croak out.

Emhyr actually smiled at the sound “If you don’t want to be responsible for Ciri’s tears you’ll follow this one, drink something and keep it down” he didn’t think Geralt had heard the last order as those cat eyes had rolled back into his head as he said it but Geralt gasped out one more thing before he lost consciousness

“Shove it up the ass”

Emhyr was standing back up as the door opened and he looked up with stinging eyes as Lanfare walked in his white open robe flaring out behind him. “He came to for a minute when I ordered him not to die” he rasped at the Elf, surprised to hear his voice. So was his physician who paused then shut the door behind him.

“What did he say?” Said the elf as he walked up to him and handed him a linen square, Emhyr took it puzzled at it, when Lanfare gestured to his face Emhyr realised that he been crying, shock and disbelief shot through him and he turned to look back at Geralt. 

“Told me to ‘fuck off’, that he never followed my orders, he also told me to ‘shove it up the ass’ when I told him to drink” he replied softly not sure what he was feeling.

“It seems to be his favourite insult, he routinely tells my assistants to shove it up the ass all the time when they're trying to get him to take anything.You have feelings for him that your not open about Emhyr”

Emhyr shook his head, but said “I would have said everything from hatred to admiration, jealousy to wanting to kill him”

“He’s the one being that has defied you and questioned you - the one you haven’t been able to reign in.”

“Yes”

“And he raised your daughter”

“Yes” Emhyr paused and then his voice firmed, sounding more like himself, “he can’t die like this Lanfare, he’s always been there - for the last 25 years - he’s challenged me, confused me, irritated and angered me. He’s supposed to die on a sword or by finally biting off more than he can handle when fighting a monster. A Witcher’s death, a warriors death, he can’t do this”

“I’ll do everything I can Emhyr but if his time has come, it has come. Not even your orders can keep him here. Your teleport is ready when you are, I think you should go and tell Ciri, she needs to be here.”

Emhyr nodded and went to leave, at the door he paused before he opened it, “He needs to keep fighting, tell him that Lanfare, tell him Ciri needs him” he didn’t hear his physician reply as he left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!! I hope wherever you are in the world that you have a safe and happy time.

Chapter 5

 

Emhyr stood for still for several seconds trying desperately to keep his stomach from bringing up his lunch, he hated portals.That feeling of dizziness and nausea combined with the sensation of dislocation was enough to make him want to hit someone and as the Emperor he had to maintain his composure.

He took a deep breath and let it out, opening his eyes as he did, he was in the large hall that he had ordered to be set aside for Cirilla’s use in teleporting.Her talents had become not only legendary but also quite handy, she often went to check on things outside of a days travel if he felt that it was necessary. 

The guards stationed in the hall were relaxing as they realised who it was that had entered the palace and almost as a single unit saluted then bowed.He took it as his due as he walked towards the closed doors and immediately asked an officer of the Impera Brigade where his daughter was scheduled to be at this moment.Not that she often stuck to her schedule but it was somewhere to start at any rate he could order he found and informed of his arrival.

“Sire, she’s in a morning meeting with the Council”

Emhyr who had been heading in the direction of his study aboutfaced and went in the direction of the Council Chambers, he was closer.As he walked through the large halls of the palace the black and gold veined marble floors rang out the sound of his boots and the several guards who had fallen in behind him.As people looked to see who was coming murmurs of confusion and disbelief started rumbling through after him as servants, slaves and aristocrats all started quietly talking, speculating on his abrupt return.

Large Chiffon drapes billowed in the morning air as he walked out into a large courtyard that would take him to the Imperial Governance Wing and the soft burble of water moving through the water garden greeted him.He would often enjoy walking this part of the palace but not today, today he had no pleasure at the sight and sounds of it. 

He made it to the council chambers and the two guards immediately snapped to attention when they saw him, both moving to open both doors. 

As they did so the master of the Chamber spun around enraged at the interruption, a closed council could not be disturbed unless it was an emergency or by the Emperor.When he saw why the doors had opened he bowed and then turned to announce him to the room.

“ _Intrimmi aep et Ker’zaer, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, Emhyr var Emreis, Glòir aen Ker’zaer aep Nilfguaard_ ” (see Translation note)

IHe swept into the room looking at the 21 Chancellors seated at the large ornate, most of them derived for the ranks of the Senate and his gaze landed on Ciri.While she had schooled her features into impassivity there were a few who looked shocked to see him.He ignored them all as he walked past them to where his daughter stood, addressing the Chancellors over matter of state.

She looked beautiful, he thought his sharpe gaze softening, so much like her mother.She was wearing a black and white gown, elaborately embroidered in gold elven motifs, her long white hair was swept up highlighting the crown of the Imperial Heir.

Her emerald green eyes twinkled brighter than a jewel at him, he saw the humour in her gaze. As he stood before her she gave him a graceful bow, not as low as that demanded by those not of the Blood Imperial.

“ _E’er y gloir Ker’zaer_ ” she murmured to him and then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, it had only been recently that she had opened up to showing him a daughters affection in public, and he treasure each time as the precious gift it was.

“ _Luned_ , are you almost finished?” He quietly queried.

Almost, but this can be finished tomorrow

“No finish it now, I will wait” she looked wary at that and she went back to finishing what she was saying. Grain yields in the lower southern provinces had been substantially high, she was proposing to have the excess moved into Rivia, who had failed crops for two years running after flooding had taken out the harvests.He was interested to see that most chancellors looked at him to ascertain his reaction to her proposal.It was a bold move, usually the excess would be sold at a premium to other nations but by giving it to Rivia she was setting a precedent of community, the message simple the Empire takes care of its own.She was consolidating the Empire into a single entity, he knew that while he had conquered his daughter would unite.He didn’t say a thing at the Chancellors, just quietly backed his daughter to see what they would do,they passed the motion and from there she would have to do battle with the Senate.

Good girl he thought pleased to see her in action, as she finished the morning meeting she dismissed them.

“Lord Morvran Voorhis, wait for me outside” He said as to the room as they bowed to leave leaving him alone but for the presence of the Master of the Chamber.

“Did you really take a portal just to see me in action father” his daughter teased, a smile hovering around her lips as she spoke

He gave a gentle smile back, “No child, I’m afraid I’m here for another reason”

She looked puzzled at him and he winced, “What’s happened”

He sighed, better to give her facts he thought, “Three days ago, Geralt was contracted to take on a sewer dwelling monster beneath Novigrad, he was found in a serious condition after being poisoned” her eyes widened and she went white. “The poisoning was dealt with to good effect by Lanfare but there have been some serious complications and he’s not responding to treatment, Lanfare believes that he will die if he doesn’t start responding soon”

“Wh- ho-, what’s being done for him” she managed to say after several starts.

“He’s not able to keep anything down and medications to help with vomiting don’t seem to work on him, it doesn’t help that his temperature is exceptionally high and he has had convulsions related to that.He’s delirious and hallucinates.Lanfare says he has seen nothing like this and wonders if this is related to him being a witcher.”

“I don’t know” she replied dazed but holding her emotions better than he thought she would. “Witchers are virtually immune to poisons so he should have been able to shrug that poisoning off, unless his toxicity levels were high but Geralts levels are exceptional even for most Witcher’s.Toxicity poisoning has them laid up with muscle spasm and contortions if it doesn’t kill them.What your describing doesn’t make sense but if there’s anything like this then the Library at Kaer Morhen would have the answers.”

“Then I will appoint Morvran in your steed until you return under protocol advent 234b a ruler can appoint an auxilliary for personal injury/illness to self or family, we will leave as soon as Morvran accepts.”

Ciri reached out and touched his cheek, “Thank you father, for understanding how much he means to me” she whispered, he reached up and held her hand to his cheek.

“He was and still is your foster father I understand that Cirilla. Now have your Chambermaids ready several outfits for you and go get changed into something more suited to your type of travel, I’ll have the mages send you belongings through to Novigrad while we go to Kaer Morhen.”

 

—————

Emhyr had never step foot into the secretive mountain home of the School of the Wolf and the sight of the mountain valley that Ciri had transported them too took his breath away.It was - pristine, he looked over the fjord that they stood next to and tuned around to see the ruins of a fortress that was as stark as it was beautiful.It was built for a different time when Witchers were necessary as expansion of the world progressed.

“Its a shame that such history is left to fall to ruin” murmured Emhyr as he stood next to Ciri, the four Imperial Brigade alert and vigilante behind them.

“The main keep is in better condition but it too is feeling its age.” She sounded wistful as she looked up at the crenellated walls.

“This was home” he stated to her as she watched her face.

“Yes, I felt safe here and they loved me, everyone says witchers are emotionless, its a lie - they showed me so much compassion and treated me like a beloved little sister or niece or granddaughter.” They started walking up the long drive to the Castle Fortress, Ciri telling him stories of her time here at Kaer Morhen, he smiled as her tales involved several antics and tricks she had pulled on the unsuspecting witchers. 

As they approached the draw bridge he saw the large hole smashed into it, “Did that occur with the Pogrom?” he asked, inspecting the damage, it looked far more recent.

“No, that was from the Wild Hunt” she said softly, they walked through the opening and into the castle, a wicker from a gorgeous stallion caught Ciri’s attention and she ran over to the beast.

“Well hello Scorpion” she murmured with delight and caressed the horses head.

“Someone’s here?” Asked Emhyr

“Yes Eskel’s here, he and Geralt grew up together” she dashed up the stairs

“Eskel” she cried out, he voice carrying over the ruins.The guards and Emhyr were hard pressed to keep up with her as she navigated what appeared to be maze.

They came to the inner courtyard and saw the imposing edifice of the Keep, a armoured and armed man, scared in face, walked out of the doors clearly puzzled.He paused when he saw Cirilla

“Ciri? What on earth are you doing here girl” he called out as she ran up to him, Emhyr waved the guards back as she jumped into the witchers arms, he spun her about with a laugh.“And you brought guests”

“Have you met my father Eskel?”

The witcher blinked and looked him over, “I can’t say I have had the pleasure, Welcome to Kaer Morhen Your Imperial Majesty” the Witcher bowed from the waist as he said it “What brings you to the wilds?”

“Geralt of Rivia, if my healer can’t cure him from what ever illness he has then by tomorrow night he will die”. It was short and succinct and the other Witcher immediately became alert he is complete attention on Emhyr.

“What the problem?” He said brusquely.

As Emhyr told the witcher what the last few days had done to Geralt, the witcher led them into the keep, the large open area had been turned into the several areas and a Library was in the center.

“Do you know what he was fighting?” Asked Eskel.

“No, it was never identified and as I was never able to verify from Geralt that it had been killed I ordered the lower levels closed”

Eskel muttered something and looked up at the fragmenting ceiling, “Bloody hell, what the fuck did you into Wolf” he said under his breath when he looked back down he levelled his eyes at Emhyr.“What your describing is something that happens very rarely in the field these days, its Mutation sickness. He’s reacted to the poison and his body is trying to mutate itself by adding the mutagens to his DNA.”

“Like what happens when you go through the Trial of Grasses?” Asked Ciri puzzled at what Eskel was saying.

The Witcher nodded his head“Yes, most of the boys who go through the trial don’t live through the sickness, their bodies either can’t cope or the mutations kill them”

“But Geralt has already gone through the mutations” she said

“Twice actually, now it seems he’s going through it a third time. Our white wolf has never done anything by halves”

“Its a moot point, he’s dying because of dehydration and his fever.”

“He’s not giving up without a fight and it sounds like his body isn’t coping, I’ll be ready to leave with the implements and concoctions we use to help keep us alive when this occurs. Give me 20 minutes.

“Oh thank the Great Sun” whispered Ciri as Eskel walked away, he headed in the direction of another part of the building and disappeared through a door that looked like it went into the mountain the keep was built into.

“Well that went better than I hoped” he said, relief tinging his tone, Ciri turned and stepped into him, it took him a second to realise she wanted a hug, he did so without another thought he embraced her and held her too him.He slight but lithe build trembled slightly against his own muscular chest, he wasn’t surprised, she was exceptionally worried and trying hard not to show it.

“If Eskel hadn’t been here, we may not have found anything out.” She said against his chest, he reached up and stroked he long white hair.

“But he was here and thats all that really matters” he murmured into that soft fall that smelt like magic and berries. Emhyr looked about the hall, “tell me about the keep”

She looked up into his brown eyes and grinned, the vivid scar that crossed over her cheek and eye not detracting from her beauty.

“Well the main keep is built into the mountain itself, it used to service over 300 witchers and Guests at its peak and winter time was a bustling time for Kaer Morhen.The last 70 years has seen the keep fall to ruin, the Pogrom 75 years ago killed the remaining trainers and the young boys who trained at The Bastion.Most of the laboratories were destroyed and the armoury looted as the mages who organised the pogrom raided what they could. And the looters tried to take what they wanted, then they proceeded to try and bring down the keep.. 

“So much lost” said Emhyr as they walked about the hall, she took him further into the great hall and into the kitchen.

“The School of the Wolf was renowned for its knowledge on the dark arts, in particular their knowledge on curses.Most of the Witchers who had the power and ability specialised in curse removal.”

“And thats what they taught you? You were able to lift the curse on Lady aep Caedmina a year ago.”

“I learned much here but I also learned much from Avallac’h, besides that was an easy curse to manage.”

“It impressed the nobility, not to mention me” he murmured, as they walked up the stairs to another door, and into the base of a tower.

Ciri walked up the stairs and came to a small door off the main stairwell, as she opened the door he saw a large but beautiful room that looked out over the Valley. “This was my room, they never changed it in all the years I was away.”

The walls were white washed plaster with several paintings hanging on the wall, he was startled to see a small picture of Calanthe, but it made sense, she was Ciri’s grandmother and raised her after - he looked away memories tearing at him.A rustic bed nestled against the wall and several swords of varying lengths graced another wall a colourful rug lay against the bare stone of the floor.There were books across one more wall and a desk took up a substantial amount of room in that corner and a few wooden toys scattered under the bed.“Where does that door lead?” He asked.

“The west wall”he walked over and opened it, they walked out over the crenelated wall, some parts of the ramparts were crumbling and he took hold of her arm tucking it into his own, keeping her away from the from the break in the wall.

“I am glad you were happy here”

“Yeah, I was really happy - Geralt and I had some rough patches through the years, he had no idea how to raise a little girl but Triss and then Yennefer were there to help.”

“And then I took it all away from you.”

“No my burgeoning powers did that, but you did become a threat.I am glad thats over with now so don’t think like that”

“So am I” they paused at one of the rampart towers and looked out over the valley. “I am happy knowing that there was one place in your past that was this beautiful.”

“Ahhh, one day father, I am going to take you on a journey to see a world that I came to, it was truly stunning. This is beautiful but the world where I journeyed too was unlike anything you could ever imagine.” They stood there together, a moment in time that he had once thought he could never have.It was more precious than diamonds and more magical than anything a mage could produce.

“Ciri, we gotta leave!” called out a robust voice that almost echoed over the valley,

“Well Eskels ready” she said, she gripped his hand and held it for a second and then led him off the wall and back through the ruined parts of the Castle, as the came to the inner courtyard Emhyr saw the Witcher, a large chest and a pack.  The guards were also there.” Well then, Novigrad it is” 

Ciri’s green eyes light up and her power swirled around them tickling his senses with the sheer power she held. 

He closed his eyes to peaceful quite and opened them to chaos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation
> 
> The word Intrimmi isnt a word it’s how I phonetically heard Mererid speak.
> 
> Intrimmi aep et Ker’zaer, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, Emhyr var Emreis, Glòir aen Ker’zaer aep Nilfguaard - bow before His Majesty, the white flame dancing on the graves of his foes, Glory to the Emperor of Nilfgaard.
> 
> E’er y gloir Ker’zaer - Honor and Glory To the Emperor
> 
> Lund: daughter


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning... poor Geralt has an invasive medical procedure done to him... he didn’t like it, don’t blame him really.

Chapter 6

 

“Whoops” said Ciri over the music and the yelling of angry tavern patrons, they had come to a rather abrupt landing somewhere, Emhyr blinked once and tried to parse what he was seeing and hearing.

The four guards that had attended them from the Capital had immediately come to their defence and stood before them as had the Witcher travelling with them.And here was the reason he hated portals.

“Where are we Cirilla?” He asked mildly, his hands behind him as he looked over his daughters head to a curious mix of box well dressed men and women and the poor, it wasn’t a sight that would have been seen in the Capital of Nilfgaard.

“Ahh, the Chameleon - at least we’re in Novigrad.” She sounded a bit defensive and it made him want to smile at her, he spied a set of stairs leading upwards to another level, if he remembered correctly it was three floors. And the last floor held a suite. He had read the rather extensive reports from his spies when Ciri has taken refuge here.

“Upstairs I think” he said to her and then left the room and the chaos as people started to realise who he was and silence was descending - it was better than the yelling he thought as he took the stairs to the third level.And stepped into a rather plush yet garishly coloured suite of divided rooms, it couldn’t compare to Imperial grandeur but it was still well appointed if a little over done with the colour red.

He walked over to a side board and was happy to discover a bottle of Erveluce sitting with the several silver goblets.He quickly uncorked the bottle and poured two goblets of the red wine.He took one and sipped it in pleasure, after several portals in one day and an unexpected drop off he needed it.He sat down in a plush arm chair and crossed his legs, from his vantage point he had a good view of the room and anyone who decided to pay a visit.

He didn’t have to wait long before his daughter came in, she smiled sheepishly, “Sorry father, I didn’t think that one through, the Chameleon is a place I stayed before so its a familiar area.I wasn’t thinking straight when I pulled us here.”

“I can understand that, I would appreciate a little more discretion next time” he gently chided her.

A hesitant knock at the door sounded. “Yes” he said commandingly, he expected one of his men, what he got was a brightly dressed middle aged man in a pink that was eye watering in its intensity.

“Dandelion!” Said Ciri with a smile as she quickly went in for a hug before he could say anything.

He looked at the colourful peacock further, so this was the infamous Viscount Julian Alfred Pankratz, known to the world as Dandelion. 

“Ah Ciri, how are you little swallow? Still shaking up the world I see” the older man pulled back with a grin on his handsome face, Ciri pulled a face at him.

“You have no idea” she replied with an embarrased laugh.“I hope I haven’t disrupted the nights performance.”

“Of course you have, its not everyday that a beautiful sorceress, heir to an Empire and the Emperor himself decide to visit the Chameleon” she winced at him but then he laughed “I’ve opened up the bar to take the peoples minds of what they just saw and one of your men is going to the Embassy for reinforcements,Zoltan and some of his friends are guarding the stair case with them.I really wish Geralt were here, he’d be so happy to see you but he’s off on a contract but Eskel somehow turned up at the same time you did, he’s just left.”

“Geralt’s at the Embassy, and very sick its why Father came and got me”

“Geralt - sick? He can’t be, he’s a Witcher, Witchers are practically immune to illness” Dandelion stepped further into the room and shut the door behind him.

“It has something to do with the mutations, it’s why Eskel came, Father this is Dandelion” she turned to include him in the conversation, he nodded his head in acknowledgment of the man as the Viscount swept into one of the most courtly bows he had ever seen. He was a born performer that was for sure.

“There’s a goblet of wine on the sideboard for you Ciri, and Lord Pankratz send the bill for the open bar to the Embassy, I’ll see it paid for you troubles tonight.”

“Oh its not trouble, not for Ciri your Imperial Majesty” said the Viscount as he bowed, “Can I get anything to ensure that you stay here is pleasant”

Emhyr glanced out the window and realised that it was night and he was hungry, he looked back at his daughter who had taken the goblet of wine and was sitting down.“Can you recommend anything?”

“Yes a few things if the chefs the same but it won’t take long for the guard to get here.”

He sighed “Thank you for the offer Lord Julian, but no.And I understand from my reports that your friends with Geralt?”

“Yes sire, we’ve been friends for many years why just -” Ciri coughed as Emhyr raised an eyebrow at the needless information, the Viscount took the hint and immediately stopped talking.

“Then attend the Embassy tomorrow afternoon, if he’s on the mend and my healer is happy for him to have visitors you can see him, if there’s no change I’ll have a message sent” he said.

“Bring Pricilla, I’d love to catch up with her, how has she been since the attack?” Emhyr sipped his wine and listened to Ciri as she spoke to the Viscount

“She’s doing really well, her voice isn’t up to the pitch that she used to have and she can’t sing as long but her new tone is a real hit.”Emhyr was surprised to see the softening in the mans features as he spoke.This woman was obviously important to him, and considering his rather infamous reputation as a womaniser she was obviously a woman of incredible fortitude.

“What attack?” He asked abruptly interrupting their conversation.

“She was attacked four years ago by a priest of the eternal fire.He tortured her and poured formaldehyde down her throat and cut into her voice box.It was a devastatingly cruel blow to a Trobairitz” said Ciri, her eyes had gone hard when she recounted the story.

He immediately thought of some of the reports that had crossed his desk in recent months and the deaths where a burning had covered up ghastly torture, “He wasn’t caught?”

“Oh yes he was, Geralt tracked him and took him out after he found him torturing a prostitute. Its how we knew he was a Priest” said the Viscount his own voice still conveying the rage he had over it.

“Theres more to this -I want a full report of that incident as soon as possible, along with the Victims - Pricilla’s account” he said as he looked directly at the man who still stood in the middle of the room.The viscount looked surprised at his order but he nodded his head.

A swell of noise came from the common room and Dandelion looked back, indecision in his very muscles.

“Go, you may be needed to charm the crowd” said Ciri “We’ll be fine up here, besides if we need to escape I can always teleport us back to Nilfgaard”

Emhyr couldn’t help the wince at his daughters pronouncement, not another bloody portal he thought sourly.

He sipped form the goblet again, enjoying the creamy yet elegant taste of one of Toussaint’s best exports. He hummed as he relaxed back into the chair and happened to glance at his daughter who had a secretive smile dancing on her lips as she watched him.

“What?” Suddenly suspicious of that smile.

“You like Erveluce” it wasn’t a question, she was making a statement, he paused at her words and tried to figure out where she was going with it.She was sometimes hard to read and getter better at it.

“Yes, I also like several wines from the Nilfgaardian wine region of Toulec’k” he said as he downedanother sip.

“But you relax more when you drink Erveluce, Its just funny - you and Geralt who positively loath each other, often enjoy the same things”

“I don’t loath him, not anymore at any rate” he muttered and then pausedat the tidbit of information she had just provided him - “ Geralt likes Erveluce?”

“It’s his favourite” she said with a chuckle.

He pursed his lips, and glanced down as he swirled the wine through the goblet, no he wasn’t going to be petty, he enjoyed the wine, “Then it goes to show the man has good taste” he said as he took another sip.

She laughed, “oh my, a compliment to him, I never thought I’d see the day”

A familiar nock sounded at the door “Come in Mererid” he called out.Mererid who had two cloaks over his arm and the Captain of his guard stepped it.

“Sire the tavern is secure as is a route back to the Embassy, we leave at your convenience” saidCaptain ard’Enthiel, the half elven warrior was one of his most competent of his guard and he was glad to see him.

“Excellent, then lets go and see where the Witcher Eskel went” he placed the goblet on the table beside his and stood up, Ciri followed his actions and

“I’d say straight to the Embassy, he wouldn’t stop for this, not with Geralts life on the line” said Ciri as she accepted the cloak off Mererid, wrapping it around her shoulders and pulling up the cowl, he did the same.

“Mererid settle the account with Lord Pankratz, the viscount has been most accomodating.”

Mererid bowed and with that last statement Emhyr walked out the door, his guard closely following both him and his daughter.He couldn’t help but wonder just how the Witcher was doing, he hoped the man was still with them.

 

————

 

A gentle breeze swayed the apple trees above his head and they danced almost mesmerisingly but a sudden gust caused a storm of white petals that flurried about him.He sighed, he never wanted to leave here, it was beautiful and memorable, but he couldn’t figure out where he was.

A sudden fire spread across his cheek and Geralt snapped open his eyes, he tried to growl and throw a pouch at the person who had just slapped him awake.He certainly didn’t appreciate being wrenched from the place where the pain had melted away.

His vision swam still dipping and swirling about him and he was so incredibly thirsty, his muscles spasmed and pain flared long every nerve he had.It left him gasping, he didn’t get to growl and his punch never eventuated.He heard a man snarling about not waking him and another voice telling the other to shut the fuck up, he knew that voice he thought,he managed to focus on a familiar face that was taking up his field of vision. He knew that scared face, it matched the gravelly voice, Eskel - relief almost made him pass out.

“You know the drill Wolf, blink if you know who I am”

He blinked once.

“It’s Mutation Sickness and you’re far gone” he saw Eskel shake his head, yeah Mutation Sickness wasn’t something you wanted to fuck with, it had taken him a while to realise just what he was going through.

He blinked again.

“You fucking fight you hear me, no going off to the Great beyond, because fucked if I’m going out there and telling Ciri that you fucking carked it.”

He blinked again.He knew what was going to happen, he didn’t want to die, and Ciri was here?

Did that mean the dream Emperor was actually the real Emhyr and he had actually ordered him not to die, damn it he didn’t like following that bastard orders.

He felt Eskel roll him over and snap at the Elf who had been helping him, Geralt had tried to tell them several times when they tried giving him fluids and medication - not that the meds would work - to shove them up his ass. It was a method the witchers used to quickly get fluids into a dehydrated body until they could get an isotonic tincture into a vein.This bit sucked, he thought blearily as hands did things to him that had him trying to growl again.Fuck Eskel he thought, when he was better he was going to kick his ass.

It was cold, couldn’t they have warmed it up a bit, he thought as the brain started swirling again, blackness filled the edges of his vision.He was going to pass out again, but this time he remembered Eskels words, fight.Well he was going to fight like he had never fought before.

 

————

 

2 days later

 

Geralt heard softened voices, one he recognised as the deep and even tone of the Emperor of Nilfgaard, the other was the Elf healer and they were talking about him.He took the opportunity to eavesdrop, a trick that Vesemer had taught them, if unsure of your surrounds when your waking up, fake sleep.

“I have never seen several methods the witcher Eskel used Emhyr, the method of placing a salt, potassium and magnesium solution straight into his vein was - I can’t begin to tell you how incredible that was and if we could use it on those not of the Witcher caste, it could save so many lives”

That’s right he thought as he remembered the last few days, well mostly it was hazy but he did remember Eskel and his water shoving technique... he had mutation sickness, he flexed his muscles, the pain was gone, so it was over - thank which ever god had listened.

“And he’s on the mend?”

“Yes, Eskel says he’ll wake up in the next few hours.”

“Good because Ciri hasn’t left his side for the last day.”

“No, but I’m glad she’s finally getting some sleep.It was really touch and go there for a while, those concoctions that Eskel whipped up in the Alchemy Lab, they’re absolutely lethal and yet Geralt responded to them, Witchers truly are unique.”

Geralt frowned and then realised he felt a hand in his own, a hand that had softening callouses on the palm... he knew whose hand he held.

He opened his eyes and winced as the sunlight coming in from the large window pierced his suddenly sensitive eyes.But he left them opening making them water in the process, it only took a few seconds to adjust and he immediately noticed that his vision was different, the colours more intense and with hues he had never imagined or seen before.

He looked to the side, and saw Ciri asleep on the chair next to him, her hand in his.He starred stunned as he gazed at her, her hair glittered with what looked like a million different shades of white and silver, her skin glowed with a hundred shades of pink and peach.

So many colours, it made him feel almost nauseous. He blinked rapidly, trying to change his gaze, he closed his eyes tightly and then opened them and suddenly it was back to normal, he did it again and his gaze shifted into that super colourful one.

Well he thought, that was an interesting mutation and one that had never been described before.He disengaged his hand from his foster daughter and moved it, stroking her hair back that had tumbled into her face. He hair glittered as he moved it.

“You’re awake”

He looked up and stared into a fractured gaze of a thousand shades of bronze and they simmered with an inner fire that was dazzling and intense.He blinked hard and switched his gaze back and then focused on the eyes again.

While he had recognised the voice the eyes had thrown him, Emhyr var Emreis had come to stand behind Ciri, he stood relaxed but intent.

“I take it I’ve you to thank for my continued good health” rasped Geralt, his voice croaky and his throat dry.The Emperor reached out and took a wooden cup and then moved to help him sit up, Geralts hand shook to much and his back trembled in the effort to remain seated.He was surprised when var Emreis tisked and then took the cup away, holding to his lips so he could drink it.

Geralt took a few cautious sips and tasted salt and sugar another witcher concoction, he sighed previous experience with mutation sickness told him he was going to be drinking that shit by the gallon.

“I could hardly leave you to die now could I, Ciri would never have forgiven me”

Geralt gave a dry chuckle and then his muscles gave out, he fwumped back into bed with a hiss, gods the weakness - he raised a hand and looked at his forearm, yep he’d lost muscle tone.He was going to have to work on getting back to fighting trim.

“Great, now I have to work my ass off again”

“I have already spoken to both Ciri and Eskel about what comes next, they have delivered a comprehensive training regime to the master of my guard and my personal physician, you’ll be training with them under Lanfare while I’m here and then back in Nilfgaard when I return”

Geralt blinked up at those intense eyes, trying to understand what his one time enemy was saying

The Emperor of Nilfgaard sighed “In other words Witcher, for the foreseeable future you’ll be under my watch while you convalesce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year’s Eve to everyone... May the next year be good to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

“Don’t - ever - do - that - again”

As orders went it was a strong one, and one that came from his foster daughter so he had to at least listen too. She had walked through his door and had delivered that 5 word speech before he could even say hello. He hadn’t seen her since this morning before he had fallen back to sleep after the Emperors pronouncement so he had been looking forward to it, now he wasn’t so certain.

“Its not like I planed on it Ciri” Geralt grumbled out as he sat upright in bed.It was all he could do at the moment, his head kept aching every now and then, his muscles felt like jelly and the only thing he had been allowed to eat was broth and gruel.Witcher metabolisms called for stronger fare than that and his stomach was already muttering in protest, he’d had an argument from Lanfare about and had been pointedly told that it was that or nothing.Nothing hadn’t sounded appetising so he ate what had been given to him, as soon as Eskel walked through that door he was going to do some serious begging.

“What the hell got you? Eskel went down the sewers early this morning to see if he can identify the creature, he’s not back yet.” She walked over to his bed and sat down beside him on the bed, he tried to shift a bit to give her more room but the only thing that happened was nothing.

“No idea, I’ve never seen anything like it neither have I read anything like it.”

“Something new?” Ciri said, interested colouring her voice as she changed positions bringing her leg up to tuck under her so she could face him without twisting her spine.

“I’d have to look up the archives at Kaer Morhen but yep, looked plenty new to me, it had a tail with a stinger on it, thats what got me in the thigh the wounds looking good, but that poison was a doozy.”

“You know what mutations you got from it?”

“Ohhh yeah, my vision - I can see thousands more colours in hues I have no name for, thousands more when before only a few would be there. And because of the colours I can see details so much more intensely”

“There’s nothing visual about the change” she remarked as she leant in to look him closely in the eyes.

He blinked hard and opened them again, and was shocked at what he could only describe as a million stars glittering in the depths of her emerald eyes, and emerald was only one tiny part of the whole.

“Whoa, your pupils just changed”

“How?” he demanded, although he had to admit he was almost scared at her answer, his eyes were the defining feature of a Witcher, he didn’t know how he felt about the idea of them changing.

“The pupils just turned light purple and they're not one - texture - they look like they’re inlaid with tiny tiny scales - and it looks like you have several horizontal lines bisecting the pupil, I’ve never seen anything like it,” she leaned in closer her nose almost touching his.

He heard the door open and an almost frozen silence for a few seconds.

“Shall I come back later?” He didn’t think he had ever heard var Emreis’ voice that cold before and he immediately realised why - Ciri was close enough that it probably looked like they were kissing. Bloody hell... way to make life more complicated.

“Father you have to see this, Geralts eyes have changed” she pulled back as she said it, standing up and turning to gesture him into the room and she was completely innocent to the undercurrent of anger from Emhyr.

Ciri looked back at him she winked and he quickly realised that she was actually aware of it, but was diffusing the situation by pretending to be ignorant of it. He shook his head slightly, she was getting better at playing the political field, how very var Emreis of her.

Geralt watched as the suddenly brilliant Emperor strode across the room, everything about him glowed with a million different colours, it quite literally took his breath away.

He could see the weave of the cloth he was wearing, that the black tunic that he customarily wore was not just one shade of black but many, he never knew that black could be so colourful.

Emhyr leant in and looked at Geralts eyes.“How intriguing” he murmured as he studied Geralts eyes, he didn’t come as close as Ciri and Geralt wasn’t sure how he was feeling about having the undivided attention of the most powerful man in the continent.Bad things usually happened when he had var Emreis’ attention.

“How is your vision affected?”

“He’s seeing more colours” piped in Ciri as Emhyr stood back up, the movement made colours swirl too fast and Geralts stomach swirled with it.He blinked hard almost desperate to switch it back to normal. 

“Thank you Ciri, Geralt how is your vision?” Geralt looked back at var Emeris who noticed the change immediately but waited for him to respond. He saw Ciri roll her eyes as she came to stand next to him again.

“As Ciri said, more colours, and they appear to be more intense and more details.”

“Eskel had wondered if your latest set of mutations would affect your eyes, apparently you kept indicating ocular pain when asked”

“Don’t remember that, do remember the pain though, it was everywhere.”he huffed and shifted a bit to ease the tension in his lower back.

His stomach suddenly let loose a loud grumble and Ciri snickered, “didn’t they feed you Geralt?” she asked with a smirk, she must have heard the argument.

“If you want to call gruel and broth food then I’ll be sure to serve it to you if you ever decide to quite being a princess,I’m a witcher, that’s not going to do much to fill the gaping void that’s my stomach right about now”

“How did mother neneke put it, ah yes - ‘a convalescing Witcher can eat a temples stores down to the bone in a week and not to mention the snarling bear mentality that comes with them being laid up, give me a Catriona victim any day of the week.’ She leant over and kissed him on the cheek.“And if you ask nicely I’ll talk Lanfare into letting you have something more substantial” she said as she started walking to the door.As she walked past her father she paused and raised herself up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek as well, it must have been a recent thing because Geralt noticed how the Emperor looked a bit surprised at the touch.

“Princess how about giving pity to the old starving Witcher who taught you how to kill a man or a beast with one strike.” He grumped at her.

“If that’s the best you’ve got no wonder you’re  starving, I’ll let Lanfare know that you should be given more reasonable food.

“Meat would be good, and a good hearty red” he called out as she walked out of the room.

“Don’t push your luck witcher, I’ve never known Lanfare to let alcohol into a sick room” said var Emreis as he grabbed the chair next to his bed, and sat down it was then that Geralt noticed the leather file in the Emperors left hand. 

Geralt narrowed his eyes at the unexpected move, Emhyr var Emreis wanted something from him.

“what do you want from me?”

“Blunt, even for you Witcher, but one I’ve come to expect from the North where people skip what they consider to be the unnecessary formalities of politeness.”Geralt took a second listening to the caustic tone threaded through the Emperors words.

“Would like to me to politely inquire how your day has been going or politely tell you how mines been” he asked sarcastically and was promptly treated to a cold gaze that had the subtle chill of the grave behind it, he was sure that gaze was usually reserved for when var Emreis order an execution he watched as he shifted in his chair, about to stand. Geralt felt a shiver crawl down his spine, maybe he shouldn’t be goading the man who had been instrumental in saving his life.

He sighed, “Sorry, I shouldn’t be so rude, especially after the trouble you’ve gone to over the last few days, I’m not myself and I shouldn’t take it out on others”

Var Emreis stilled in his chair cocked his head to the side and just stared at Geralt, who was feeling a little ashamed of himself right about now.

“Apology accepted, its not often that I find myself in a position where I too need to apologise” var Emreis settled back down, “you and I have an unfortunate past and you have always been the person who actively challenges me for better and for worse, I find that I am a better for it. Ciri connects us and for her sake and even mine I need to stop baiting you and start utilising not only your skills but as Ciri put it today, your considerable knowledge and expertise.”

“Okay I’m listening but my skills aren’t going to be much use until I can actually get out of this bed.”

Var Emreis passed him the leather folder, “this is a condensed version of the reports I ordered over the church burnings from the last 3 months, I want you to read it and if you need more information my secretary will give you the full reports, I want your opinion and your advice.”

“My advice as a witcher or as a impartial viewer to the proceedings here in Novigrad from the last year.”

“Both.”

“Then If your okay with a verbal report I’ll give it to you tomorrow  night”

Emhyr gave him a tight smile, one that Geralt paused over, var Emreis had never smiled at him before “I might just bring a bottle of Erveluce with me”

Geralt gave a slow conspiratorial smile back in return, “your going to have to get it past the dragon guarding his patient”

var Emeris stood up, “I think I’m adequately capable of smuggling in a bottle of wine, believe it or not this tunic is able to hide a multitude of sins”

Geralt looked the Emperor over and thought about the sins that a tunic like that could hold he realised with a jolt that with the smile slipping into a more comfortable one and the way his eyes had softened, Emhyr var Emreis was a handsome man and he had always been intriguing. Geralt had always liked intriguing - Well, that’s a rather unexpected thought, he watched as var Emreis walked away, but a very interesting thought all the same.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, life has a funny way of become busy when I least expect it too.

Chapter 8

 

Geralt lay sprawled out on the lounge seat, he focused on his breathing trying to stop himself from panting.... it had only been 7 fucking meters from bed to lounge.Maybe this hadn’t been the best decision - he had been snoozing on and off throughout the early morning after a substantially better breakfast this time round and he had forced his body and its quivering muscles out of the bed and into a chair.He was ashamed to admit, it had taken everything he had not to end up on the floor and longer than it should have taken to make his way to the sitting area in front of the fire place.But he had made it and he felt better for it. Last nights debacle of a bath had been bad enough for his pride, not having the energy to wash himself and then having his sorry ass hauled out of the tub by Eskel had been the cherry on top of the whole evenings saga. And to tell the truth he was petrified of having to take a crap because he was certain that the way his life was going right about now it was going to be a three man job. 

He didn’t remember being this weak last time he had gone through the mutations, but then again he hadn’t lost 20% of his body weight last time.The look in the mirror last night had shocked him, and made him feel physically ill at the thought to how close he had come to death.Death and he had flirted many times in the past, usually on the edge of a blade but this time was different, he was suddenly very aware of his own mortality. 

With a growl that sounded more like a groan he hauled his sorry carcass into a sitting position and almost cheered when he actually managed to stay there.Progress he thought with a savage grin. 

A knock on the door to his room drew his attention and he stared at it, he hadn’t recognised the knock, Ciri didn’t knock neither did her father for that matter, only one way to find out.

“Yeah” he called out pleased when his voice didn’t quaver like a dying old goat.

The young man who entered wasn’t familiar he was dressed rather well, understated wealth and mimicking Emhyrs rather austere look, he had a mop of bright red curls and green eyes, the fine features of a half-Elf, thus making his age hard to peg.

“Oh, I wasn’t aware you were allowed up Master Geralt, I am Adventis, secretary to his Imperial Majesty” Geralt blinked at the allowed bit, he’d get up out of bed if he damn well wanted to.

“Greetings Adventis, what can I do for you” he managed not to growl.

“I came to see if there is anything I can do for you, I am aware his Majesty will be discussing the matter of the Witch burnings with you tonight, are there any aspects of the file that you want clarified?”

“Yeah, the report was quite detailed but I want to read them”

“Which ones?”

“All of them”

“That’s 8 months worth of investigative reports to read before your meeting with -“

“Yeah, what of it? I’ll read them, I’ve got nothing better to do,” He looked at the surprised man hesitating before him and sighed. “Look Adventis isn’t it?” At the red heads nod he continued, “I may ply my trade by the sword but I come from a school that valued learning as well as witchering, I can read in several different languages and contrary to how I look and act, I enjoy reading”

“I wasn’t questioning whether you can read Master Geralt, his Majesty was most impressed with your reporting, I was concerned you wouldn’t read the sheer volume of them, but if you insist I’ll have the reports brought to you.” Said the man with a gentle bite to his tone, so thought Geralt the secretary was a pit bull disguised as a bunny.

“My thanks, ah can you send a message to the Chameleon for me?”

“I can what do you wish me to write” he didn’t have writing supplies so Geralt was pretty certain the man had a sharp memory, especially given his confidence.

“Just let them know I’m alright”

Adventis gave him a tight smile, “I believe Viscount de Lettenhoven and your friends are scheduled to visit you tomorrow now that you’re awake”

“Oh, well that’s good,” he felt relieved to hear that they would be visiting, he was certain Zoltan would smuggle something in for him, he was getting sick of drinking water and fruit juices, and he hated to admit it but he was looking forward to var Emreis’ visit later on, he hadn’t had a glass of good wine for months.

“Then if that’s all Master Geralt, I will leave and ensure that you have your requested reading material within the half hour.”

My thanks” replied Geralt sardonically as the half elf left.

As he sat there in the chair for a few more minutes he realised that moving from bed to chair probably hadn’t been the best of ideas, he was now in an area where he had nothing to do, no book, reports or even a scrap of paper was in sight and the small low lying table only held a vase of flowers. He looked back over at the bed that had, several books and a carafe of juice - yeah there was no way he was going to be able to walk back unassisted not with his legs feeling like jelly.So he did what an bored witcher would do in his situation, he started practicing his signs.

 

—————

The Emperor of Nilfgaard and his Heir, Princess Cirilla, queen of Cintra sat together going over the reports and letters that had been given to them that morning, most came from the capital and from Morvran Voorhis.The details over Cirilla’s rather startling proposal to the council the other day had become public knowledge and it had made for some interesting public debate, but on the whole the general thought was that if Nilfgaard had brought Rivia into its empire than they had a responsibility to ensure that Rivia flourished under the rule of the Great Sun. A win for his daughter if the senate agreed to the expenditure.

“Father.” Asked his daughter as she ruffled the paperwork in-front of her, she was nervous he realised.

“Yes Ciri?”

“Lord Morvran is starting to show signs of courting me.” She said with a blush and looked away.Well he thought, this was an unexpected development, truth be told it was one that he had been trying to manipulate into being after their disastrous meeting.

“That’s surprising, I believe he was most put out when you turned him down flat when he proposed to you 4 years ago”

“He didn’t propose, he told me that he was the only possible candidate for my husband” she said a bit grumpily.

Emhyr chuckled remembering the exchange, that one interaction between Ciri and Morvran in the garden at Vizima had shown him just who his daughter was.

She had been standing in the gardens when Morvran had approached, the road dust from white orchard barely washed away.And while he hadn’t been able to hear what was said from his vantage point from the tower he had been able to read her lips, she had told him to go fuck himself and that the Nilfgaardian Noble she chose to marry would be on her terms and no one else’s.

He hadn’t even been mad at her, Morvran’s proposal had been ill timed and ill thought out but Ciri had shown that she wasn’t going to take the easy path and had carved her own road when tackling the traditional bound hides of the Council and Senate.He approved of her turning him down although her language could have been more refined in delivering her answer to such an influential man of the Empire. 

“Well then, let’s think this through, how does this make you feel?” he asked.

“That’s just it, I don’t know and the question does he want me or the title needs to be asked.” She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck,“I agreed to become the empress to help people, I don’t want a man in my life who would hinder that or countermand my orders”

Emhyr thought about the dilemma, it wasn’t a problem for male heirs and there had been only two female heirs in the last two hundred years, both married off to males that would make powerful Emperors, but that hadn’t always been the case in Nilfgaards history.“You don’t have to have an Emperor Ciri, I thought that would have been covered in your history lessons in the first year you were in Nilfgaard”

“I don’t?” She looked perplexed her beautiful green eyes so like her mothers that it hurt sometimes to look at them filled with confusion.

“No, While it has been the more recent path that a female heir would marry and have an Emperor by her side, one that takes control of the Empire, it doesn’t have to be your path.There have been several Empresses born of the line who retained both power and a supportive husband in the form of an Emperor Consort. Tell him you would consider his suit if he agrees to become the Emperor consort, it would restrict his powers to what is negotiated and is signed into law before you marry. Is this the reason you’ve been reluctant to talk about marriage?”

“Yeah” She said shaking her head, “bloody hell, I knew I should have come and discussed this sooner with you, but I was afraid you would say choose one or else”

“Well thank you for that” he said a little hurt over the confession. 

She grimaced at him, intuiting from his expression that she had hurt him, she reached over and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry for thinking that, you’ve been nothing but accepting and considerate over the last few years and I have certainly enjoyed our time together, after we aired out our grievances.But this issue has been a sore point for a while, I know I need to consolidate my position and I know marriage would do that, I just didn’t want to be told it was the only way.”

“Ciri, I want you to marry who you want, and while an acceptable scion of Noble house would be preferred I just want you to be happy” he reached out and cupped her cheek in one strong palm.  She continually surprised him and delighted him at the same time. She smiled and pulled away , standing up as he did so.

“Ever since you appointed Morvran as my aide I’ve gotten to know him better, I like him, he has a quick wit and a sharp mind.He’s a brilliant tactician and would make a good Emperor. I just don’t want him to be an an Emperor and rule over me”

“He would be a good choice if he agrees to be Consort”

“I’ll think it over a bit more” she said with a grimace, “Its not a decision to make lightly.”

“You could always ask Geralt for his opinion before you leave tonight” he said without thinking.

She stared at him. “Wait, did you just give me permission to ask Geralt about this- Geralt, the man you’ve consistently rumbled about for the last 4 years” he could see why she was shocked at what he had just said, he had seen Geralt as a useful tool and a pain in his ass but in the last week he had been forced to see him in another light.

“I’ve spent several hours going over reports and proposals he’s put forth in the past year about how to address monster infestations within the surrounds of Novigrad, he’s articulate concise in his delivery, knows his craft and he has some very good ideas that would do well when implemented.He’s smarter than I gave him credit for and he sees more than I thought he did, he’s also the man who raised you and he has your best interests at heart.In other words he loves you, I was wrong about him and he’s a strong ally that wholeheartedly supports you, his advice is Sound”

Ciri smiled at him, “Well now, that’s a compliment - all I need is for you two to share a glass of wine together and have a decent civil conversation”

“I’m doing that tonight if I can smuggle in the bottle, although I can’t promise it to be a civil conversation” he said with a wink as he stood up, he was pleased to see the laugh turn into a jaw drop.“Now my dear, I have a meeting with aep Deldarlyn, he has the latest spy reports into the churches activities science I threatened the Hierarch High Priestess Attrenda is attending as well.” He went to walk away but she asked him another question.

“Has there been any more burnings?”

“None which is telling in itself, it means that the Hierarch knows who to scream at over this, and that Geralts information about the top levels of the church knowing about this is correct. Its also giving me the time to pull the Priests of the Great Sun into position to be able to give aid, healing and succour.Giving the people seeds for their crops and grain for their animals was a brilliant idea by the way.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Give them a reason to like the temple of the Great Sun, the people keep coming back and they see just can be offered to them. The concept is simple, human behaviour manipulated by the simple basic factor, What’s in it for me”

He nodded his head at her - their many discussions about how to rule and rule well had revolved around rule of the people.This was the basic principle in ruling a population that thinks more for itself than of the community, the North had a long way to go before it reached the level of enlightenment that Nilfgaard had.

“I’ll see you tonight before you leave, you had best spend the rest of the day with Geralt.”

She nodded and together they left the study and separated, him towards a meeting with his chief spy master in the North and head priestess and her to bait and tease a grumpy Witcher.It looked like Ciri was getting the better end of the day.

—————

The meeting went quickly, an hour instead of the two that he had scheduled, his spy master had reported that the night after that he had threatened the Hierarch several cloaked guards had left the Temple grounds and Novigrad, they had been followed by several of the Blades and while two had reported in two more were in the wind. 

The two who had reported in had found the guards heading to small hamlets or villages and each handing over a written missive.One of the missives had been intercepted and to Emhyr complete disbelief it read easily and wasn’t in code.

 

Stop activities immediately and do not burn any of the unworthy.The black ones Emperor is here and cannot find out that we are inciting the peasants into revolting.

H.H

 

He tapped the rolled up missive on the table with one hand the other he rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache at the sheer stupidity of the Hierarch “Please tell me that what I am reading doesn’t have his seal on it?.” He asked his spy master morosely.

“I’m afraid it does sire” Darlish aep Deldarlyn held up the envelope, the Hierarch’s seal intact.Emhyr looked at it with disgust.

“It’s written on vellum, in cobalt ink” he said incredulously , both items were expensive commodities, both we’re traceable when alchemists knew what they were doing and Emhyrs alchemists were some of the best in the world.

“Yes Sire” Darlish shook his head in exasperation at it all.

“He’s effectively said I’m doing this” Emhyr really couldn’t contain how he was feeling, the degree of ineptitude was staggering.

“Either that sire or it’s someone who wishes to make it seem like the Hierarch is behind the burnings” said Priestess Veil Attrenda

Emhyr conceded that point, there was the very distinct possibility that someone else was behind all this and using the Hierarch as a scapegoat he sighed “How did the Sun Service go yesterday?”

“By all reports it was well received in the countryside, the turn out was high, people treated it much like a festival but they were respectful towards our Faith.When the Priests told the farmers and villagers the Princesses idea that seed and grain rations would be handed out after each Service to those who needed to supplement their stores there was much rejoicing, the war it seemed took much of those reserves.”

Another thing to look into he thought sourly, those store should have been given to the landed nobility to give out to the peasants years ago.If he found out that they had been stolen or sold heads would roll. “And how was it received here and in oxenfurt?”

“Oxenfurt was a small gathering, mostly beggars and the poor, but they were very grateful, there was an interruption that was handled by the Ard Faeinn but no one was hurt.

“Novigrad however had a large gathering of the rich, which scared away the poor, I had the food that wasn’t eaten distributed among the destitute afterwards which was well received.I have also instructed the Temple healers to start wandering the streets with an escort to provide healing and food to those who need it.”

He nodded his head in approval, all in all it was going better than he had hoped.

“Some of my priests have reported that those who didn’t attend or grumbled about it, have all been overheard to sprout racial hatred towards non humans.Many of the healers are of elven decent and it shows, so I am concerned about their welfare” continued Lady Attendra

“I’ll notify Commander Jann to place a few more men in the areas that have been identified” he replied to her concern, it was a valid one, he would not jeopardise their lives.

“Then it seems we’re on track, keep up with the welfare of the poor and when the shipments of clothing comes in start handing out the warm winter gear to the poor, winter will be on us harder here than in the south.” She nodded her head, obviously already ahead of him in this department.The church often was when it came to looking after the poor hence the reason why the poor were well fed and dressed in Nilfgaards cities, they were often given jobs within the city and poverty wasn’t like it was here in the North.One thing that really angered him about the church of the Eternal Fire, other than burning people, was that they didn’t care for the poor or the downtrodden, they took the little coin they had but did nothing in return.People deserved better than that.

He finished the meeting glad for once that he could take a moment for himself, it was rare when he could.He stood up from his desk and left the room heading towards his bedroom, he heard yelling before he even got there.His curiosity piqued, he wondered just what the Witcher had done to incur the wrath of Lanfare.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

It was Ciri standing outside the door practically bent over with laughter that told him that what ever had occurred was more humorous than dangerous.He walked up to her and realised as she straightened that she actually had tears in her eye.

“Geralt decided to get out of bed” she said still giggling as she raised one slender hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Emhyr blinked although the news didn’t surprise him, the man was stubborn to a fault and would do as he pleased damn the consequences. 

“Then he deserves the tongue lashing, but I don’t see how that’s so funny”

The smile Ciri had trouble trying to stop blossomed back into a grin, “He decided to teach me a new knife trick and tossed my dagger in the air just as Lanfare walked in without knocking. Geralt reacted by casting Aard at the blade which caused it to fly through the air and slam into the wall not two inches from Lanfare’s ear, it also blew back the resting table and the vase of flowers” Emhyrhumphed at the sudden picture that Ciri’s words produced, Geralt was usually graceful and not given to startled behaviour.

So helooked around the door frame to see a dagger sticking out of the wall, the shattered remains of an elegant Nilfgaardian resting table and a cowed and silent Witcher. One who looked a little red in the face, sitting on the lounge chair being thoroughly chewed out by his healer.

Honestly he had seen Lanfare pissed off once, the elf had the patience of a saint but if you did something to jeopardise your health or the healing of one of his patients then he went into a righteous fury that truly had no equal. 

He stepped back out of the line of sight Well well, that was amusing, “should we rescue the Witcher” he murmured to his daughter, who was still giggling over Lanfare’s barked.

“the absolute ineptitude of someone of your years and knowledge is a disgrace Master Witcher”

“Yes we’d better”

Emhyr walked in, his presence obviously catching Lanfare off guard as he reached up and pulled the dagger from the wall handing it back to his daughter. “I think master Lanfare that if Geralt is getting into trouble on the second day he’s been awake it might be a good idea to simply give him something to do.”

Lanfare pursed his lips and a suspicious gleam lit up his storm grey eyes, Emhyr had never seen such a sadistic pleasure in his healers eyes before and he knew it didn’t bode well for the Witcher.

“Such a wonderful idea your Imperial Majesty” he swung his gaze back to a wide eyed Geralt who had the look of someone who wanted to retreat and was caught between two sides of the opposing army.

“Ah, I’m good master Lanfare, I’m still going through these reports,” the Witcher tried to say but was customarily dismissed as Lanfare waved his hand, “you’ll be finished them by tonight, I saw how fast you read yesterday. No if you wish to be up out of bed and have enough energy to caste Witcher magic then you _will_ make yourself useful.I have observed Eskel to be a master alchemist, he said that all Witcher’s are talented in alchemy and you’re no exception.I will have a small lab set up next door and you will spend tomorrow brewing the reagents for the potions for cholera and dysentery. That shall keep you busy.” Lanfare nodded his head and then bowed to Emhyr and Ciri, who was looking at the ceiling tried her hardest not to laugh, Emhyr had to look away from the look of horror on Geralts face at Lanfares pronouncement. 

With a murmured “at your command sire” Emhyr dismissed his healer and turned his attention back to the Witcher, who was now sitting with his head held in both hands.

“What’s wrong with potion making?” He asked, it was a obvious to anyone with a working brain that the idea of brewing potions was not to Geralts likeing.

“The smell” moaned Geralt, and for a second Emhyr watched the Witcher actually dry heave a little.

“Is it that bad?”

“It is for a Witcher,most potions made for human consumption smell vile when being made, and they take a long while to brew, witcher potions are different, yes they smell but they’re quick brewing so your not stuck in a room for long.I have to brew the reagents together in seperate batches then brew the potion, it takes time and those two reek of three week old sewage and corpses.”

“Doubly so for a Witcher’s nose and I think Lanfare knows it, as punishments go, its wicked.” Ciri said cheerfully.

Geralt gave her a filthy look, “must you revel in my misery”

“Ha why certainly, especially when it’s self inflicted”

“Thank you Yennefer” Said the Witcher sarcastically as Ciri just gave a grin in his direction.

Emhyr chuckled at the exchange, “Well then now that you have incurred Lanfare’s wrath and given me much in the way of amusement, I’ll leave you two, I have something to attend too.” Ciri leaned in and kissed his cheek as Geralt gave a rough salute, he turned away and left, but at the door he heard a whispered exchange.

“He laughed, I saw him smile but now he’s laughing?” The Witcher sounded shocked, not that he could really blame him.

“He is Human Geralt and yes he laughs, not often but he does laugh.” His daughter sounded wistful and he really wished he could be a man capable of much laughter, he walked out the door resolved that for her at least he would try a little harder.

 

—————

 

Geralts day was almost wrapped up, which he was entirely thankful for, Eskel and another healer had dumped him back in bed after his bath and yep _that_ had been a three man job, much to his dismay and Eskels amusement.He thought about how his afternoon had went and how that during the day he had done some light stretches and had stood up several times to move his muscles, all when the terrifying Elf wasn’t around.Lanfare he decided could Mother Neneke a run for her money when it came to scaring a patient into submission. 

He had enjoyed an hour of Ciri’s time before the dagger incident and they had spoken about a great many things with her opening up over a few issues close to her heart.He decided he was looking forward to traveling to Nilfgaard when the Emperor finished up here in Novigrad.  He was going to take advantage of var Emreis’s sudden and rather shocking hospitality.Ciri needed someone else on her side and he had never been to the City of Golden Towers it was high time he did.

Dinner had been delicious, Eskel and Ciri both backing him up over the need for robust foods for a convalescing Witcher and considering that Ciri was leaving that night dinner was with both Eskel and Ciri.Although when he had asked if the Emperor was joining them Ciri had said he had a dinner meeting that he couldn't rearrange she had seemed happy that he asked after him. 

They had discussed the creature that he had killed, with Eskels notes, drawings on the creature, his necropsy report and Geralts account on how it fought both he and the other witcher were definitely sure it had never been seen before.That conversation had led into his rather startling new mutation, his eyes.He was getting used to the way things suddenly looked and was spending time switching between visions in an effort to adjust his sight. It was when he was casting signs that he found an incredibly useful tick with them, he could actually see magic, as in when he was casting signs he could tract the progression of the sign, it shimmered in a dozen shades of gold.So Ciri had done a few simple spells as an experiment and he had been able to see just what she was doing and where the magic went, they had all decided that was an incredibly useful mutation. 

When she left not long after dinner the goodbye didn’t hurt as much as it usually did, he was glad she was happy and that she was walking her own path, he knew he would be seeing her soon.

With the last of the days reminiscing behind him Geralt put the last of the reports in the crate next to his bed and sat back, he let the last several hours of reading run through his mind, cataloguing and sorting it into usable and identifiable information that he could recall quickly.He could see patterns from the spies reports and with his understanding of Novigrad had already identified trouble areas. This was something he could tell var Emreis when he got here.

His hearing pricked up, another thing he had noticed that had sharpened just a little more, two sets of footsteps, one light, female, and the other heavy with a slight ring to the step that indicated boots and a measured tread, he waited sure that it was var Emreis and a servant.

The door opened and his powers of deduction proved correct.Emhyr var Emreis walked in closely followed by a servant carryinga tray ladened with several cheeses, breads and a carafe of juice, or so his nose told him.

His eyes flicked over the Emperor and deduced that if he was concealing a bottle of Erveluce it was cleverly hidden in that tunic because he couldn’t see any hint that it was there.Damn, he had been really looking forward to a good glass of wine.

As the servant placed the tray on the small table placed long ways beside his bed she curtsied to the Emperor and left the room, closing the door behind her.

“For a convalescent you’ve certainly managed to keep my staff on their toes today” said Emhyr as he stood beside the chair that had been left for this visit. He flicked his fingers over the gold clasp of his tunic, unbuttoning them as he went and pulling the tunic open, Geralt found his gaze riveted to the linen clad chest as it came into view, Emhyr var Emreis didn’t need a padded tunic to make himself look muscled, he was muscled, he must work out thought Geralt and then with reluctance tore his eyes away and looked back up to his eyes. 

“What can I say, I try”

“Lanfare would certainly say you’re trying” Geralt could see what looked like humour twinkling in those brown eyes and he sighed, the man it seemed had missed nothing, he never did.

“Ciri get off okay?” as a change of subject it wasn’t subtle and Geralt watched var Emreis smirk a little at his question.

“Yes, after having given me strict instructions about you”

He groaned, “don’t trouble yourself on my account”

“And incur the wrath of my only child? no Witcher I’ll obey her instruction, I’m assure you that having a meal with you once a week and glass of wine in the evenings is no harsh measure. And it keeps her happy”

Geralts eyes widened in surprise as Emhyr reached into the sleeve of his tunic and pulled out of wine bottle he was quick about it and was soon uncorking the bottle, Geralt shook his head.

“Well colour me impressed, you really do hide a multitude of sins under that tunic”

Var Emreis paused in opening the bottle “If you tell Lanfare I will deny everything, you’ve been yelled at by him so I am sure you understand that I have no desire to be on the receiving end of that tongue.”

A stunning image hit Geralts mind at that pronouncement and he squirmed a little at the thought of Lanfares tongue and var Emreis, he immediately did his damnedest to get that thought out of his head and ignore the unexpected blood rush to a certain part of his anatomy. Damn him and his damn libido, he was too old to be reacting like a horny teenager, you’d think after 100 years he’d learn to calm down a little.

Geralt snorted and replied, “I know a good thing when I see it your Imperial Majesty, there’s no way I’m turning down a glass of wine of that caliber.”

Var Emreis handed him a goblet of wine, and took the seat. 

“Let it breath Witcher” he said as Geralt went to take a sip. 

“By the gods you’re fussy” he muttered staring with sadness at his wine.

var Emreis sighed! “if you truly wish to enjoy the pleasures in life witcher one must exhibit a degree of patience.My father once said to me that a fine wine is like a fine lover, something that seduces the senses and is to be savoured with delight and then revelled in”

Geralt felt his cheeks go red, “how old where you when you revived that piece of advice”

“Twelve I believe, although I must admit I didn’t quite understand all of what he was implying until I was much older”

Again there was a twinkle in those brown eyes that made Geralt wonder just what Emhyr var Emreis would be like as a lover. He somehow thought he would be demanding and more than likely controlling, God’s he liked a controlling partner, sex was a way for him to truly let go of himself and he found that when he let his partner take the lead.The very thought made his toes curl and it was a thought that he was a little uncomfortable with, this man had been his adversary for years and here he was fantasising about how he would be as a lover.

But he thought, he would be a lover with few equal, he had that confidence about him. He had to stop thinking about this he thought, this was the Emperor of Nilfgaard and even if he wanted to explore this sudden bloody attraction to the man, because let’s be serious, it was attraction the man himself wouldn’t want a scarred old Witcher like him. He cleared his throat bringing his attention back to the conversation. And looking up at var Emeris who was sitting and watching him with slightly narrowed eyes, his hand gently swirling the goblet in his hand.

How to change the subject, because those eyes saw too much, they always had.

“Please tell me you haven’t passed that advice onto Ciri”

Var Emreis blinked, “of course not, a father doesn’t discuss those things with his daughter, you should know that” Geralt grinned, ha - shocked him, he thought, happy that the narrowed eyed look of appraisal had turned into a look shock.

“I know no such thing, count yourself lucky you didn’t have a conversation regarding the birds and the bees with her” he shook his head at the memory of that conversation and downed the glass of wine.Yeah the Emperor had been right the wine needed to breath.

The Emperor laughed, “how old was she for that conversation?”

“Thirteen - going on twenty and carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders”

The laugh turned into a chuckle “No no, I don’t envy you that conversation.” He paused, “I saw her room at Kaer Morhen, you gave her everything you could and you obviously loved her, you still do”

“Well yeah, didn’t expect to love her like my - well ah - but I do and I know that makes you -“

var Emreis held up his hand “I’ve come to terms with it and it no longer makes me envious, I am proud of her and you, she is a young woman who is quite capable of thinking things through with logic and reason, courage and attention, she values those that most dismiss and she learned it from you which is what makes her impressive and she’s utilising it in a way that will transform the empire.”

He felt his heart bloom with that compliment and he said without thinking “With you for a father and Pavetta for a mother, how can she be anything but impressive”

The praise that came from the him must have stunned var Emreis because he became silent and he visibly blinked at the suddenness of it.

“Praise Witcher?”

“I’ve seen what you have done here in 4 short years your Majesty, in Pacifying the North you have started the process of creating industry and commerce, building roads and maintaining peace.There is already a marked difference across Aedirn and Temeria and I would have to be blind and a fool not to see the change.”

“Then you see just what the Empire brings to its Citizens”

“Yes and I approve of it, but it’s been a slower growth here in Redainia”

“Yes, the growth here is slower, people here are more suspicious of change, they cannot fathom what we can do for them.So you can understand why I am absolutely furious with the current situation with these burnings and the sedition being whispered in the ears of the peasantry, someone is utilising that fear for their own gains”

He nodded his head, “It has the potential to spark a revolt against your rule and the North can’t afford it” he held out his goblet as Emhyr picked up the bottle, he refilled both goblets and then leaned back into his chair, what Geralt saw in those eyes chilled him.

“No it can’t afford because I can’t afford it.  If I have to put down a revolt I will burn the villages to the ground and salt the earth so nothing grows.I will make an example of all those who rose up in arms against me that will make future generations of nordlings weep in fear at the thought of ever revolting against the Empire again.” The brown eyes were icy, holding the warmth of the grave. The words said with absolute finality that Geralt knew they were a promise, this was the reason the White Flame had returned to Novigrad.For whatever reason, var Emreis was trying to stop a revolt before it could progress to armed combat between his soldiers and the nordlings and he was doing it without trying to provoke the peasants.Geralt was in awe of the subtle and cunning nature of the plan that he could see before him, they had conversed slightly about this before he’d been taken down by that insectoid but he hadn’t realised the true extent of the problem until he had read the reports.He hadn’t realised the real reason for the Emperors presence here in Novigrad.

“What ever you need from me, you have it” he said, realising he was making a vow to a man that believed in absolute loyalty but he needed to help stop this, before Redainia burned.

var Emreis nodded his head acknowledging the vow and then he lent forward, his eyes glowing triumphantly with an inner fire he had seen once before, the day he had taken Ciri to Vizima, “then tell me everything that you have pieced together Geralt, because you’ve just gone from pawn in this chess game to knight and I value your input”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a little science about Geralts eyes.  
> The human eye sees in colour because of three types of cone cells, this gives us the ability to be able to discern about a million different colours. People who are colour blind only have two working cone cells and can see roughly 10’000 colours.  
> The mutation I’ve given Geralt was essentially another 2 cone cells. One to enhance his vision to be able to see more colours than most humans and the other that helps him see the magic waves...  
> It is interesting to note that there has been one woman in the world who has been identified as having a fourth cone cell. This enables her to see an estimated 99 million more colours than us. 
> 
> I also wanted a visual change to his pupils so I chose the eyes of a Mantis Shrimp, the pupils now have the colour and look of the shrimp but with the same elliptical cats eyes and colour iris that we all know.  
> And for a little bit of trivia....The mantis shrimp has 16 cones so one can only imagine what it sees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again sorry this is a little late :)
> 
> This is loosely edited, and I’m sure there’s a few mistakes I didn’t see in here

Chapter 10

 

2 weeks later

 

Geralt worked fast as he corked the last batch of potions that Lanfare had made him brew for his punishment, although now it was less about punishment and more about keeping himself busy.He picked up a clipboard and a quill, dipped the nib into the ink and made several notations onto the parchment, detailing the potency of the reagents as this batch would be quiet strong.

Lanfare had been quick to pick up that he could smell how strong a batch of potions would be when the final product had been brewed and had asked him to note the batches that were particularly potent.

That done, he stood up from his stool stretching his back as he did, his spine had started to cramp during the last hour and he had not been able to walk it out.He did so now, pacing the room as he exercised his shoulders and neck, he no longer needed assistance when moving about but he did tire easily so he did it slowly and methodically.He moved onto exercises for his lower back and gently followed through with them, that done he grabbed a flask that Eskel had left him before he went on several contracts in the immediate area, it contained a mix ladened with sugar salt and water, three things that his body seemed to be craving at the moment.Downing several swallows of the crap he left the alchemy room that had been set up for him and walked back to his own chamber. 

The last 2 weeks had been busy, he hadn’t pissed of the healer since the day Ciri left, Thank the gods, and he had been been given more freedom in his movements as Lanfare watched him become more and more active.Yesterday he had started light training with the captain of Emhyrs personal guard detail,

Captain Fainrael ard’Enthiel was a high ranking noblemans younger son and Military scion he was good, very good at what he did.He had worked Geralt hard but he knew when to stop and not push him into something he would regret, the last two mornings had seen him moving through several exercises and on gym equipment to strengthen himself once again.It had felt so good to be able to actually do something he was familiar with. 

After lunch and the lie down that Lanfare insistened he had he had done the potions quitely filling in the afternoon with a task that was was needed and appreciated. He walked into his room and immediately spied a set of clothes laid out on the bed and the bathroom door was open.As he stared at the room with suspicion the chamberlain that had been assigned him, Dreyfus, walked out of the bathroom.

“Master Witcher, I have prepared your bath, you need to hurry if your to keep your appointment with his Imperial Majesty”

Geralt sighed, the universe it seemed wasn’t done with him, The last 14 days he and var Emreis had met most evenings for an illicit glass of wine and a surprisingly good conversation.They had talked about subjects that were both important to the Empire and each other, but more often it involved him being quizzed over monster activities and how different types were hunted and slain. 

Tonight however he had been told to dress presentably as he was dining with the Emperor.

the reason he was sure the universe loved to torment him was that over the last two weeks he had become more and more aware of his past enemy in a way that he wasn’t entirely comfortable with.In other words he was sexually attracted to the man and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.He had always been attracted to power, and the man wielded it like Geralt wielded a blade, with absolute certainty, deadly precision and deadlier intent.It got his Libido raring in a way that few women and few men ever had.

He was also seeing the somewhat softer side of var Emreis, the side that Ciri talked about and the side he had seen once before, when he had held Pavetta so tenderly in his arms.Seeing that side made him yearn for something he knew he would never have, every time he tried to reach for it, it had always been taken from him.

He complied with Dreyfus’s subtle order and proceeded to have a bath for the second time that day, he really did reek after several hours cooped up in that room.

He moved slowly, his muscles starting to let him know that they had been doing a little too much today the feeling of weakness made him growl, God’s he hated being weak. But within the hour he was washed and dressed. His finely made black and grey doublet and hose fit him a hell of a lot better than the last time he had been kitted out for an Imperial meeting and he felt like he could move and more importantly breath in it.

He found himself all too quickly at the entrance to var Emreis’s lair, and girding his loins he raised his hand and knocked on the wooden door. He didn’t hear the usual command to enter, but he did he soft footsteps that let him know the door was about to be opened.

The chief Chamberlain Mererid stood at the open door and before Geralt could say anything he raised a finger to his lips and then beckoned him in. 

The Emperor it seemed was still conducting business for the day, he was in conversation with someone via megascope, and Geralt knew the back of the woman intimately.

It was Yennefer, he was surprised he hadn’t seen her since she had left to take a seat at the Imperial University of Magic, stating her desire to be closer to Ciri.Geralt however focused on var Emreis, he was seated at his desk but the set of his shoulders and the way he had his head slightly cocked to the right told Geralt he wasn’t impressed.

“I do not care for the latest set of failures from the Lodge of Sorceress Lady Yennefer, the task was simple, find a way to lower the shielding spells over the Temple of the Church of Eternal Fire and after Philippa Eilhart assured me repeatedly that the Lodge could accomplish the task they have failed repeatedly. It is time for a different approach I want you to utilise the resources of the University and find a way for me to oversee the proceedings that the Hierarch is involved in.”

“Yes your Imperial Majesty, I will do as instructed, however the shielding of the Temple is not a simple shield, much like the shields on the Imperial Palace, its layered and constructed into the very foundations. Its old, and unless I can find a record of the shield diagram used then it maybe that I too will fail”

“Forgive the interruption your Imperial Majesty” he said and heard the hissed exclamation to be silent from behind him, he ignored it and focused on var Emreis, who hesitated and then nodded his head, Geralt walked past the megascope to the side of the desk where he could see Yennefer who took one look at him and shook her head.

“Really Geralt,” She said when she saw him.

“Yeah, I know I look like a walking corpse but I’m getting there, however Yen in regards to researching old diagrams, try Messanies First Context of Magic.It has the diagrams for blueprints on shield spells and Messanie was the mage that the cult contracted to lay the shields on the foundations of the Elven settlement it had overtaken, it stands to reason that he would have used some of the diagrams for his spells that are in his book.”

She gave him an assessing glance “Unfortunately there are no copies of Messanies context anymore Geralt, the books five centuries old and if a copy was found it would rewrite our knowledge of Magic sheilds.”

“Explain” ordered the Emperor.

Yennefer nodded her head and launched into a lecture, “We use words to power spells and we use diagrams that we study for years before we can utilise them to focus our will and intent, those diagrams must be fixed in our minds and be perfect, one slight change to the pattern and the results can vary from nothing to disastrous.The diagrams we use today are complex drawings that stem from a basic pattern and then layered over the centuries to become the spells we use today.We can’t formulate new spells because of how complex they are now, we can only add to them thus making them more complex than necessary.We don’t know the basic diagram because they’ve been lost over the centuries.The book is said to contain the basic diagrams for many types of spells including shields and according to researchers it was the only book to detail them at the time.” She finished her lecture and looked somewhat dismissively at Geralt who just smiled at her, it was a look he was familiar with, she often gave it to him when she thought little of his ideas - granted mostly those ideas had been a little bit on the crazy side.

“Why have they been lost?” Var Emreis queried as he shifted in his chair settling back into its cushion.

“War, pogroms, destruction from improper use of spells, take your pick Sire countless libraries have been lost over the years due to the lack of human understanding on the power of knowledge.” She sighed and looked at Geralt, he could see the look of consternation on her beautiful face as she levelled those judgemental eyes upon him. “It was a good suggestion Geralt,” She sounded like she was chiding him, he raised an eyebrow at her “I’m surprised you even knew to make it” a compliment and an insult levelled in one comment, even for her that was harsh.

Yennefer looked back to var Emreis “I will do as I -“

“There’s a copy in the Library at Kaer Morhen” Geralt said mildly, there was the satisfying sound of silence as Yennefer stared at him in disbelief, her mouth gapping in sock. “Two actually, the original and the copy” he continued as he took a second to lean against the study desk and crossed his arms over his chest.His legs were starting to tremble a bit, he saw the sharp look that the Emperor gave him and for a second thought it was because he was too close then realised that var Emreis had guessed the reason, the man saw bloody everything.

“No, I’ve seen what you called the Library, the books are relatively new and those that are older are in no way unique - there was no copy of Messanies Contexts” She stated confidently, then waved her hand dismissively.

“You saw what Vesemir allowed you to see Yen and you saw the books that we hadn’t processed into the Library proper, what did you think we did every winter, drink and tell war stories?.”

He looked at her and knew that’s exactly what she had thought, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, it hurt a little he acknowledged to himself to be thought of as that shallowly, especially as they had spent so much time together as lovers. But he realised he had her complete attention, “We wintered there to do two things, train our bodies and our minds and to keep the Library. If you come tomorrow afternoon I’ll tell you about it, but I can let you see Messanies contexts if you think it will help you” he offered, and could see the glee in her eyes, “but you can’t have it” he stated knowing that look.

“Then Lady Yennefer, attend me tomorrow afternoon at 2 bells, in the mean time you can start the task I have given you” var Emreis stood, it was a signal that the conversation was over and she bowed immediately.“Until then” the Emperor said and with a flick of his hand the megascope deactivated.

“I had no idea you could use magic” said Geralt his eyes wide at what he had seen.

“No, the ring controls the megascope”

Geralt watched as finger and placed into a small box. 

“But be that as it may, you need to sit before you fall” he was firmly told.

He grinned, “point me in the right direction then,” he looked at the pointed finger and then followed its trajectory, through an open door and into a library that had a dining table set up in the center. “Right I’m on it, those chairs have never looked so good” he walked over to the room and against all protocols he proceeded the Emperor into the room.

“You’ve done too much today Geralt”

“Yeah, I pushed my leg exercises today, I’ll cut them back tomorrow and won’t do the third set. I though the rest in the afternoon would compensate for it but it hasn’t.”

“Well at least you know when to admit the mistake”

Geralt snorted as he sat down or more like flopped into the chair that Dreyfus had pulled out for him. “I want to get back to myself as quickly as possible, however I am fully aware that to push myself too fast too soon will make the task longer as I heal from the damage I inflict upon myself as well as what was sustained from the Mutation sickness” he watched as var Emreis sat gracefully across from him and then order Mererid to start dinner.

As the servants busied themselves by opening the covered dishes and then presenting the plates to the Emperor, he watched as each dish was either chosen or not.It was fascinating to watch as those that were approved stayed and those that weren’t left the room, he wondered where the hell that food went, when that part was done, the dishes were left on the table and he realised that Dreyfus was there to serve him what he wanted.It was all so very - protracted, how difficult was it just to get a meal, he just pointed at what smelled good and watch as it was served to him.

He was suddenly very aware he had var Emreis’s undivided attention when that keen gaze was suddenly levelled on him.He still found it a little disturbing to have those eyes on him, they very rarely if at all missed anything and he was certain there were times in the last two weeks where he hadn’t been able to hide the level of attraction he felt towards him. He started shovelling his dinner in his mouth, hoping to get this over as soon as possible.

“I will admit I am surprised, I thought you’d throw yourself into it and damn the consequences” Said var Emreis.

He paused and the swallowed his food, looking over at his dinner partner, who was still watching him intently and had barely touched his meal.“ I did the second time I went through the mutations, learnt my lesson then” he shook his head at the memory. “first and last time I ever ignored Vesemirs orders”

“Ciri speaks of him often”

Geralt found himself blinking back tears at that casual observation, “He loved her as if she were his own granddaughter” he said a little horse at the memory of Vesemir carving a child’s wooden figurine set for Ciri the first time she came to Kaer Morhen.The poor kid had been bored witless and had gotten underfoot so Vesemir had carved some play toys for her until they decided to train her as a Witcher. He started eating again and then practically inhaled his food when he heard a soft “Thank you” come from the Emperor.

After coughing up a lung and being pounded on the back by Dreyfus he looked over blinking the tears from his eyes “pardon?” He gasped out unsure if he had actually heard the Emperor say thank you.

“You heard me Witcher, I said thank you”

“For what” he managed.

“For loving her, for giving her a home and teaching her to defend herself.For everything I couldn’t give her and that you gave selflessly. We won’t speak of this again Witcher”

Geralt nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders, “Ah, your welcome” and then went back to eating, for the next half bell, they barely spoke to each other, both concentrating on the task in front of them, for Geralt is was one of the most awkward meals he had ever had in his life and he had been in some interesting situations involving a meal.

As the last dish was served and they table cleared around them, they were left staring at each other with glasses in hand.It surprised him when var Emreis stood up and walked over to the chair nearest to his and sat down just as Mererid came in with a tray that held two velvet bags, one in black velvet and the one he recognised.

“You play Gwent?” He asked a gleam in his eye as he sized up the Emperor with sudden interest, this could be good.

var Emreis smiled a tight smile his own eyes gleaming in satisfaction as Mererid hand the two men their respective decks.

“I have been told you are a bold and brilliant player who has won several of the tournaments for Gwent”

“I have”

“Good, I enjoy a challenge, most who play me play badly because they’re afraid to win.I’m certain that you would never throw a game.Leave us Mererid, the Witcher and I can entertain ourselves” Emhyr waited as Mererid left the room and they both started setting up their cards. “I’ll make you a deal one that I have never given another being.Geralt of Rivia we play best out of three, if you win I owe you a favour, anything you desire that is in my power to grant you”.

“And _if_ I lose?” Asked Geralt cautiously, aware that whatever was going to be asked of him had to be huge.

var Emreis looked him up and down slowly, and Geralt was very surprised to see a heat that was as hot as his own flare into those honey brown eyes.His body predictably reacted to being on the receiving end of look that conveyed so much carnal desire and want, it completely flummoxed him. So did the smile.

“What I want _when_ you loose is you in my bed for as long as the desire that we are both feeling runs it’s course”

As announcements went that one left him feeling like he’d been smacked upside the head by a harpy.It left him reeling. 

“Do you need a minute to gather your thoughts”. Murmured var Emreis

“Ah no no I’m good, but ah - wait - did you just say you want me?” He almost, but not quite squawked.

“Yes, what part of my statement didn’t you understand.”

“The part where you said you want me, and that you desire me and that you know I feel the same”

“Then all of it” he sighed and sat back, “ is it truly that much of a shock Witcher? You and I have been adversaries for well over a decade.There has always been the element of ‘what if’ between us, you can’t deny that”

he felt almost desperate, the conversation and the evening had shifted in a way he had never expected and he felt like he was standing on a sand dune. “Well no but - ”

“And I know that you feel some sort of physical attraction to me, you wouldn’t have had such a physical response to me last night of you didn’t”

“Damn it, I knew you saw it” he groaned, he had gotten an erection when var Emreis had taken off his tunic which he often did to get comfortable, it was the first time he had such a reaction to him doing it though - it had been embarrassing then and it was embarrassing now, he wasnt a hormonal teen that had no control, he was a witcher.

“Of course I did, I notice everything about you Geralt.”Var Emreis’s eyes shined, as if he was enjoying himself, Geralt raised an eyebrow when he realised the man actually was.That either way the evening went the man was having a good time.

“So, this game is to what?”

“To see if what you and I are feeling is more than physical.While I do enjoy the act of carnal pleasures and have had my share of bed partners, I prefer sex to be more pleasurable and worth my time when my partner is someone who has my attention and therefor someone I am attracted to.You have a reputation as a consummate lover of women so I am curious to see if you’re just as good when it comes to a man”

Geralt snorted, he had a reputation? He’d had decades to perfect that reputation.

“Which I am led to believe is due to your mutations, but when you do commit Geralt, you commit wholeheartedly.” Geralt realised he had said the last part out loud, when var Emreis had replied but he had to admit to himself he was intensely aware of the man sitting next to him.Not to mention that during the entire conversation as shocked as he had been he couldn’t lie to himself he had been hard as rock, the mans voice seemed to do that to him.Decision time he thought and looked var Emreis in the eyes, that heated gaze stared back at him, confident and decisive.Well the Emperor knew what he wanted, it apparently was him.

He picked up his deck and fanned the cards in a trick that had taken him too long to learn

“You know,” he said, slightly huskier than normal, “I might just disappoint you and throw the game”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Satisfaction shot through Emhyr at Geralts words and he sat back into his chair, relief washing over him.It seemed that propositioning the Witcher had been more electrifying and spine-tingling than he imagined and he felt a little weak in the limbs with the tension he had been trying so hard to hide.In other words the conversation had been thrilling and quite titilating.

He sized up the smirking Witcher as he fanned out his deck with a steady hand, and completed several card shuffles in quick succession, he was riveted by the dexterity in those fingers and just quite couldn’t put his mind back to the task.Stop imagining the what ifs he told himself firmly concentrate on the now, as he counted out his hand.With no elaborate hand gestures or shuffle. 

“Throw this game Witcher and I’ll take out my disappointment and displeasure in the bed chamber, you may not get the happy ending you want” he gave the idle threat just as Geralt tried a riffle shuffle with his full deck and to his surprise the witcher jerked at the last second, his deck went scattering over the table.

Well well he thought, that was an interesting reaction he thought fascinated at what it had revealed, something to think about another time he thought as Geralt gracelessly scrambled to pick up his deck and sort it again.

He gave Geralt a few minutes to compose himself, taking the time to fill both their glasses with the wine that had been selected for their enjoyment that evening.Not an Erveluce, but a relatively unknown wine from a winery called Gwyn Cerbin, he had been particularly taken with their white Sepramento when it had been served last year at Ciri’s request. He was interested in Geralts opinion of the wine, he had noticed that the man knew his wines and was appreciative of a good glass as much as he was.

“Right, ready when you are” Said Geralt, as he finally finished getting his deck ready and looked up from the cards he held, a little red in the face.

“Well then Geralt, to a game that raises the stakes” he raised his glass tilting it towards Geralt, who did the same and they both sipped.

Geralts eyebrows rose and he picked up the bottle to look at the label.

“Its a wine that Ciri introduced me to, I thought you might like it.”

Geralt gave a half-smile, “I had a crate of it sent to Ciri when the late harvest was bottled.It was the first batch of wine from the new vines” he put the bottle down and then without warning, tossed out a lower ranked card from his deck.Emhyr responded and asked a question at the same time.

“You know the winery?”

“Know it?I own it, it was part of my reward for tracking down and slaying the Beast of Beauclaire, I had to pour most of my finances into the estate to keep it afloat and to get the winery operational.Can’t count the amount of contracts I was doing throughout Kovir three years ago, but now that the winery is producing I’m not having to send so much money and the wines have really taken off last year, far better than expected.If its been served at the Emperors table, no wonder its been popular with the nobles” another set of cards came into play and they continued.

“Hmm, I hadn’t been made aware that you are now a land owner” that was an oversight he would have to have corrected he thought with a slight frown.

Geralt shrugged, “I own the land and the estate, but its been more of a drain than anything, don’t want to sell it because if I can get it up and running than it would be a good spot to retire, if I don’t die a witchers death, came too close this time round” Emhyr raised an eyebrow at the off hand comment, as if the witcher expected to die before he retired. He didn’t like the idea a few weeks ago when it almost happened, he found that he hated the idea now,

“Have you thought more about my offer?”

Geralt hummed as he looked at his cards. “Its tempting, so so tempting, training soldiers to take on lesser monsters as a team is a damn good idea, especially here in the north.But as I said, its a commitment that I really need to think about, I don’t know how to work as a unit, I work solo.”

Emhyr was silent looking at the cards on the table, he put out a commanders horn on his siege weapons bringing the total up by 18 points and passed the round.

“You wouldn’t be alone, you would have the best of my armies trainers with you, they're the ones who would have to convert your knowledge into practical use for the units.”

He heard the muttered curse and watched Geralt as he contemplated his cards, the witcher put out a spy, took two cards and then passed as well, giving the round to him. “I really will think hard about it your imperial majesty, it is a good offer, and as you said a few nights ago, I’d be closer to Ciri.”

With that spoken they both collected their attention back onto the game and launched into a set of three games that were exhilarating.Emhyr hadn’t had a challenge like this in cards for years.

He’d played with Ciri, or rather tried to teach her the game but she was far better at chess than Gwent.

After two hours of some rather intense playing interspersed with some jokes thrown in for good measure they were both neck to neck on points and both had one won a game each, he only had two cards in his hand, Geralt had the same.

“Well Geralt, this has been one of the most amusing evening’s I’ve had for sometime, I want to thank you for it”

“No need your Imperial Majesty, I’ve enjoyed myself as well, I’ve been sitting here wondering about what favour I could possible hit you up for” Geralt flashed him a smile as he said it, a challenge in his eyes.

“Intriguing, I’ve been imagining the possibilities that you bring with you into the bed chamber” he murmured back delighted when Geralt sputtered and then grabbed his glass, downing the half full wine in one mouthful.“Really witcher one would think with your reputation you wouldn’t be so flustered” he teased. 

Geralt narrowed his amber eyes and replied, “Its not everyday that I get propositioned by the Emperor of Nilfgaard.” He returned and then threw down a Vernon Roache card, pushing him up 10 points.

“True” Emhyr said and then put down his own card, Menno Coehoorn, he heard Geralt curse again as he reached into his discards and pulled another card.Geralt put down a weather card and it was now his time to curse - the play took out his entire siege section and made his new card redundant.It also took his game play down by 17 points, Geralt hadn’t played any siege weapons this round so he wasn’t affected, he looked at the last card in his hand, and sighed.

The cards it seemed hadn’t been kind to him that night.He looked up at Geralt who was watching him like a Hawke and gave a small smile “Well played Geralt, it appears the game is yours.” He felt a stab of disappointment at the way it had played out but he was also happy that Geralt hadn’t thrown the game.

Geralt sat back into his chair with a thump, pushing it way from the table and turning it so he was facing Emhyr “Huh, thought I’d lost that last round.” He said obviously surprised at the turn of events.

“So, a favour - anything within my power to grant, a title, an estate, what is it you desire” Geralt gave him a look of pure astonishment.

“What the hell would I do with a title or an estate, I can barely keep the one I’ve got afloat” he shook his head, “I can’t make up my mind on what I want” he said.Emhyr picked up the bottle and realised it was empty, standing up he walked over to a sideboard which had several bottles of wine and about a dozen different types of spirits and liqueurs, he contemplated the selection for all of a minute and took a cherry cordial.A sweet nightcap that he had taken to enjoying.

“So you have some idea, maybe I can help you narrow it down” he said as he walked back, two tiny glass goblets in one hand, the bottle in the other, he set them beside Geralt, standing beside him, he uncorked the bottle and pour two small measures

“Fine” Geralt sighed and looked as flustered as a man could look, his interest increased ten fold, what was the Witcher thinking about. 

“I want permission to call you by your first name when were alone - or a kiss” Geralt said the last in a rush, Emhyr about to take his chair again he found himselffrozen as he contemplated what he had just heard.Of all the things the man could ask for, he asked for something as simple as the use of his name, or a kiss - it completely floored him.Geralt of Rivia continued to surprise him in so many ways.

“Well” he replied huskily as he straightened and looked down at Geralt, still seated and purposely not looking at him “I think I’m feeling rather generous this night, I’ll grant you both favours”

Geralt jerked and looked at him surprised, which gave way to relief, he gave him a flustered smile, “I feel a little guilty asking for both”

Emhyr put his hand on the back of Geralts chair, leaning over him, the other he used to tilt his witchers head back, his witcher he thought, yes he liked the sound of that and resolved then and there to make sure he became just that, his.

“It costs me nothing to grant you both, and yet it gives me everything, I’m the one that wins here Geralt” with that he moved forward and let his lips settle over the other mans.He felt Geralt stiffen and then melt into the kiss, one hand had reached up and gripped hold of his tunic.The kiss was everything he had imagined it to be, and he had had the time to imagine a lot.

Both giving to the gentle caress of lips and tongue that that first kiss blossomed between them, sweet and gentle.As first kisses went it was something more for a maiden than a full grown man and unexpected, he pulled back a bit and Geralt followed claiming Emhyrs lips when he caught up.Emhyr smiled into the kiss, how utterly like the Witcher he thought, Geralt gave back and took in equal measure and not shy to demand more.Then the kiss changed, it became wilder their tongues dancing together in a parody that had him thinking of what lay next, he reached out his hand griped Geralts hair and tugged his head back firmly, if its wild the witcher wanted he thought, he would give him wild.Emhyr took complete control of that second kiss and he stormed his way past any defence that Geralt had, when he had his partner in a shuddering mess from just a kiss he knew it was time to stop, it was with the greatest reluctance that he pulled back panting a little and almost completely aroused by it.

Geralt sat in the chair panting, a soft look in his eyes that had Emhyr going from mostly to hard to fully hard and aching in a heart beat. 

“Whoa” rasped Geralt as he raised a shaking hand and pushed it through his mussed hair. “You kiss like you've set your sights on conquering me Emhyr”

“To a degree I have” Emhyr murmured, delighted at the use of his name on those lips, he reached out and threaded his hands through those silver white strands of silk.He placed one knee between Geralts thighs pushing into his groin gently, feeling the heat and the hardness of the man seated before him.He let his hand trail down Geralts chest and slip through the silk doublet to the linen undershirt, he tisked in annoyance, his witcher was wearing too much clothes.His hands roamed down the doublet unbuttoning it as they did, the Geralts breathing deepened and became ragged as he did but before he could pull back the silk doublet a knock sounded at the door.He stilled and Geralt let loose a long drawn out growl.

“That’s Lanfare’s knock” he said, Geralts amber eyes sparking in annoyance.

Emhyr let out his own growl. “Please tell me he hasn’t given you a curfew” he asked.

“What do you think?”

“He gave you a curfew” Emhyr sighed, straightening up from leaning over Geralt and pulling away.

“You’re the Emperor, can’t you tell him to go away?” Emhyr levelled a look at Geralt, who just groaned at him. “Cock-blocked by my healer, fuck my life sucks right now”

“Its not the first time I’ve been cock-blocked as you so wonderfully put it by Lanfare, he’s been a part of the var Emreis house hold since my grandfathers reign and mine for the last 15 years”. Emhyr turned away, it was best he thought ruefully, Geralt still needed time to build up his stamina, “Come in Lanfare”

The elven healer stepped into the room, his expression mild and serene but his silver eyed gaze took in Geralts state of disarray and hardened just a little. “I’ve come to remind Geralt that he really should be in bed by now, alone”

Emhyr winced at the not so subtle dig at him.

“Really master healer, am I not allowed to make that decision myself” growled the grumpy Witcher at the Elf.Who just looked at him with those eyes and shook his head with a sigh.

“Master Witcher,” The level of censure in that comment made Emhyr blink he had never seen Lanfare growl so much at one patient, was Geralt that difficult? He’d have to ask, he listened intently as Lanfare continued berating his patient “until you can strap on your armour yourself and swing a sword with the confidence that you will kill your target no matter its strength I am your healer.At this moment it is my professional opinion that you are not quite ready for a sexual encounter, give yourself anotherweek or two at the rate your are healing and you’ll be ready.Your body will be weaker than its used to but you wont pass out when your heart rate is up, which I assure you you will, pass out that is.I promise you I won’t stand in your way and you can jump into bed with whomever you please.”

Geralt sighed, stood up and buttoned up his doublet. “You know sex is less strenuous than the exercises I’m doing during the day” he griped.

“Depends on the type of sex engaged.” Geralt raised an eyebrow at that and looked the elf up and down, Emhyr had to admit, it made him look at the elf in a new light as well.Lanfare continued not fazed at his patient and his Emperors sudden focused attention. “You were the one who got dizzy at the end of the third set of leg exercises, your heart rate was too high after that last bout, you agreed then to cut back to two, think of sex as a third bout of leg exercises”

Geralt sighed in disappointment, obviously agreeing with his healer but not happy about it, “Well its been fun your Imperial Majesty, looking forward to the day we can continue this” he said it mournfully which made Emhyr snort a little and shake his head.

He reached up and gripped Geralts upper arm as the witcher went to walk by, “it’s Emhyr, but I’ll be waiting with baited breath” he murmured into Geralts ear. He heard the witcher swallow at the words and he lent in and kissed him once on the lips.

“Lanfare, when you judge Geralt to be ready, do let me know” Geralt sputtered at the imperious order than came from him, his face flushing and his eyes darkening not with fury though but with something more like arousal.

“Only if you keep your hands to yourself Emhyr” said Lanfare mildly. “Otherwise I won’t okay him for anything more strenuous than a card game.”

Threat delivered Lanfare escorted Geralt out the room.Leaving Emhyr to himself, with a slight shake of his head Emhyr picked up his forgotten glass of Cherry Cordial and downed it. 

What an exhilarating evening he thought, even if he’d lost the game he had still gotten what he wanted.

The next two weeks were going to long, they always were when he was waiting on something he wanted. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

“What made you tell her, of all people, about the library wolf” grumbled Eskel.

Geralt was currently flat on his back one leg hooked over Eskels shoulder the other parallel to the ground as His friend kneeled over him.  Eskel had locked his ankle around Geralts grounded leg and with a steady pressure pushed his raised leg back towards Geralts head, stretching the muscles. He breathed out through the assisted stretch and then grimaced at the question.

“You know me and Yen, I was trying to get one over her for once, I just kinda felt smug about knowing something she didn’t. Yet as I was listening to what Yen was saying I realised she needs the book to be able to get through those ancient shields” 

“Yeah, I got that, the knowledge contained in the Library shouldn’t be hoarded which is why I’ve just spent 4 months at Kaer Morhen convincing the Library’s Guardian about the need for the library to become public. Which she’s agreed to by the way, reluctantly” Eskel paused in the push and released Geralts leg, allowing him to take a breath and move the other leg into position “You sure you weren’t trying to impress her, get back into her good graces after dumping her for her best friend?”

Geralt muttered under his breath, when he really thought about it he had been trying to impress someone, just not the one Eskel thought he’d been. “No, its well and truly over between Yen and I, we’ve talked about it and realised the wish is what made us love each other, agreed we’re better suited friends”

“I wish you hadn’t told her about it but its done now”

“What you think I should have told Triss, who would have told the Lodge and then we’d have a pack of rabid sorceress’s on our hands demanding that we hand over the library for the sake of their pride” he was a bit defensive he realised when Eskel just leaned over him and looked him in the eye, his grip on his leg tight, he growled through the burn as Eskel pushed the stretched further.The sudden grin on Eskels scarred face told him his friend had just thought of something.

“Heh, we could have stood on the battlements and watch Takara slay the lot of them.”

Geralt snorted, “That would have been something to see”. He imagined the Sorceress’s from the Lodge battling a creature that their magics washed off, one who had claws and fangs and would use them without hesitation.

“Remember when she tossed you off the battlements” grinned Eskel, Geralt winced, he had snuck into the library one day after training and while it was more than permissible to use the library taking a book without the guardians express authorisation was tantamount to self-flagellation.She had bounced him all over the keep by ‘teaching’ him unarmed combat skills then tossed him off the upper battlements, he’d been caught by a spell before he’d hit the cobblestone but it had still scared the shit out of him.He’d been 12 and had just completed the first set of mutations so she hadn’t gone easy on him.Takara though had given him a copy of the book he’d pinched a week later, one she had personally copied out for him.Lesson learned, don’t take what others will willingly give.

“Or the time you brought back a copy that had food stuck between the pages” Geratl said back and watched Eskel pale, she hadn’t just bounced Eskel in training she had made him sit out and copy the book to her Satisfaction, it had taken him 8 tries to get it right.

Takara Ayakashi was an enigma to the Wolves of Kaer Morhen, far older than the oldest of them, definitely not human, not with her features but she had been a part of the keep and it history for nearly as long as the School itself. No one knew what she was but what the Witcher’s did know was that she was a force to be reckoned with.

They fell silent as they finished the leg stretches.Geralt had only done a minor weight workout that day as he had spied Eskel the moment he had walked into the training rooms. He’d been delighted to see his friend back from his contracts who had taken one look at him and said “Come twirl the blade with me when your done” a euphemism meaning to practice sword kata’s. He had been stretching out after his weight work when Eskel had come over and helped him finish.It was good to take the time and chat together as Eskel had up and left him to his own devices the a few days ago.

Geralt was fully limber, or as limber as he could be they both stood up and went to the practice rack choosing wooden swords to practice with. As they took their stances they started moving together in a choreographed dance mirroring each other as they stepped lightly, lunged slowly and swung their swords in precise moves.It was repetitive, the motions being done over and over again but they flowed over the moves like water over rock. It brought the inner training room in the basement of the Embassy to a standstill.

“How did she take Lambert’s death?” Asked Geralt as they flowed through one sword kata into another, not stopping and ever moving.

“She disappeared for a week, and then came back, I think its really struck home that we are the last of the school of the Wolf, she understands the reasons why we think the Library should now be donated to those who could appreciate it.”

“It would be best if the library could stay where it is and the keep restored as an institute for learning.She could stay there.”

“yeah but whose going to pay for it”

Geralt stopped mid form dropping his sword arm beside him and looking up “Fuck” he said vehemently and a little loudly.

“What” replied Eskel frozen in the form, surprise on his face.

“Nothin” muttered Geralt as he retook the stance.

“Don’t nothin me wolf, you don’t swear for no reason”

“I managed to win a favour out of var Emreis, anything he could give me within his power, should have fucking asked for the keep to be restored”

Eskel just gasped at him, “Anything? What did you ask for?”

“Don’t ask” Geralt shook his head, a name and a kiss he thought, and then immediately got hot under the collar remembering the kiss, it had been worth it though. He ignored the side looks he was getting from Eskel and they both continued the work out together, by the end of the first set of sword forms he was sweating, by the end of the second set he was breathing hard, and he stopped.

“Good, thought I’d have to tell you to stop at that one” said the bastard not even sweating, they moved off the floor, opening it up for others who wanted to spar, Geralt sat back against a padded bench feeling tired but his muscles felt good, not shaky like they did yesterday. They looked up at the sound of footsteps and captain ard’Enthiel stood there.

“Master Witchers, that was a pleasure to watch”

“Huh?” Said Geralt and then realised they had a very interested audience. 

“I’ve never seen blade dancing like that before, it had control and it was precise, exactly the way a master moves, not a dancer who uses props, every move had a purpose” Fainreal had a glow in his eyes that was all together too interested and firmly fixed on Eskel thought Geralt as he slowly stretched his back muscles out. 

“That’s the way we practice” grumbled Eskel, a little embarrassed.

“It’s different to the drills we preform” continued ard’Enthiel, “Its no wonder Witchers are considered some of the best swordsmen in the world”

“You wanna lesson?” asked Eskel much to Geralts amusement as he looked at the byplay, well Well, Eskel liked the Emperors personal Guard Captain. 

“Oh I couldn’t possibly ask you to - Well that is - ah yes?” Geralt was more than interested to note the blush staining the half-Elven warrriors cheeks.

“Then get your blade, not a wooden one, you’re no clumsy pup to cut yourself on a live weapon” as the warrior saluted he hurried off to get his sword, Eskels gaze firmly rooted to the sharply ass that moved with the grace of an elf and a warrior.

Geralt caught Eskels eye as he turned back, and saw his friend stiffen at the humour he knew was in his eyes.

“What I thought a lesson might help to repay the poor guy for having to watch your ass while in these rooms”

“Ah huh, you gonna teach him to polish your sword after too” he teased

“Fuck off Geralt” Growled Eskel, and then looked beyond Geralt, distracted by something or someone, Geralt thought he had the answer when Eskel grinned, evilly.

“Your healers here” He said smugly.

Geralt gave a silent groan, and turned to the left see Lanfare walk sedately over to them.

“Master Lanfare”

“Master Geralt, I’ve come to inform you that there’s been a change in your schedule today.HIs Imperial Majesty has ordered you to attend him for Lunch, considering you won’t have time for a rest afterwards due to the arrival of Lady Yennefer I really must insist you have a rest for the next two hours.”

Geralt sighed reluctance in every shred of his being and an argument ready to fire up, but Lanfare just smiled at him, and said “If you don’t argue, I’ll raise your curfew by an hour and tell his Majesty, light petting”

Geralt went scarlet as Eskel, scenting blood, went in for the kill “Light petting?” He said incredulous at the thought. “What’s this about you, light petting and var Emreis in the same sentence Wolf”. But Geralt had already stood up.

“2 hours Master Lanfare?”

“Yes, 2 hours”

“Then a rest and no growling is what you’ll get” and he walked out just as Eskels fancy walked back in carrying a stunning sword, “Enjoy the lesson Captain” he said with a wink as they crossed paths.

His keen ears picked up Eskels curse at not being able to follow him.

“Don’t think I won’t grill your ass when I get my hands on you” called Eskel as Geralt left the room.

 

————

 

“Tell me about this Library” 

Geralt who had just sat down to start a light Lunch with Emhyr when he was asked the rather sudden question paused, his bite of chicken half way to his lips and then chose to eat the tender morsel before answering the question.

“What do you want to know?”

“How big? how old? what sort of state is it in?” Emhyrs elegant fingers moved with alacrity as he picked at the plater in front of them, choosing bits and pieces to put on his own plate, it was mesmerising to watch thought Geralt who had to shake his head at the sudden piercing gaze sent his way.”

He looked longingly at the platter for a second before asking “How much of Kaer Morhen’s history for you know?”

Not much, it was the home of The School of the Wolf, has trained witchers in preparation for them to undergo the mutations of their caste for centuries, mostly destroyed by the pogrom which was said to have been instigated by mages 75 years ago”

“That’s the short of it” agreed Geralt “The longer version is that it was once an Elven Mountain Palace and while the main part of the palace is no longer there, replaced by the fortress the underneath very much is.Kaer Morhen is where most of the research for the Witcher’s was done so its laboratories are second to none. The elven hall underneath the mountain was repurposed into a library.The collection started growing from there, and when the mages left after their task was done, they left the research, which was added to the collection.”

He paused to eat something and take a sip of juice and then continued, blotting his lips with a serviette“So as the Wolves of Kaer Morhen walked along the Witchers Path, they were tasked with not only killing monsters for contract but also keeping their eyes out for books, those books were sent on to Kaer Morhen.”

As he spoke Geratl realised the fascinated expression on his companions face meant he wasn’t going to be able to eat and talk at the same time. It appeared Emhyr was in the mood to talk, with an inward mutter, he started constructing a sandwich with the foods available on the platter before him, as he did he continued his tale.

“It became our duty to uphold the Library and as we train we train not only our bodies but our minds, we were encouraged as boys to study, not only curses and dark magics but also languages.Its why the Witcher’s who wear the Wolf were renowned for dealing in curses, we’ve been studying them for years. Before the Pogrom Witchers would send reports of Monsters, notes on effective strategies, adaptations to alchemical formulae of decoctions and oils, poisons and tinctures, it was all sent to the Kaer Morhen.And over the centuries that knowledge grew until there is over 4 million books, journals, compendiums, manuals, maps and treatise on various subjects and in various languages. And that doesn’t include the vast collection of Witcher gear and collections”

Emhyr blinked, “Your joking me” It amused Geralt slightly to see the disconcerted look at the thought of the sheer number of books in the collection.

“No, its our greatest treasure, when the Pogrom came to Kaer Morhen, the mages were after the research in the Library.They didn’t survive finding it”

He finished putting together the sandwich he had been making and then proceeded to eat it with gusto.He noticed Emhyrs somewhat bemused look and realised he might be portraying bad manners, he put down his half eaten sandwich “Sorry”

“Oh no, I’m enjoying watching you enjoy yourself.The simple things in life are often the ones we find most enjoyable, Eat it looks quite tasty”

“Wanna bite.” He said without thinking, offering up the concoction of chicken, several cheeses, tomato, patè and mustard.

Emhyr looked a bit dubious but to Geralts amusement lent in and took a cautious bite, he chewed slowly obviously taking stock of the tastes and then more vigorously, enjoying it, Geralt smiled,

“Not bad, I’ve never eaten a sandwich before, Mererid would have a fit if it was ever served to me”

“Its commoners food, simple quick and easy to eat, good for travelling too, want me to make you one?”

At a Emhyrs hesitant nod, he did just that, taking a bit more care with this one than the slap dash minute he had taken with his own.After carefully constructing the same concoction he had made for himself he passed it over to Emhyr, who delicately ate it with relish. He watched for a few seconds glowing inside at the knowledge that _this_ man, was enjoying something he had made.It was an odd thought and an even odder feeling.

“I’d like to see this library when you go today” Stated the Emperor, and it didn’t take a genius to realise he wasn’t being asked.

“You’re more than welcome to come along, that means Yen won’t get a chance to snipe at me for never telling her.  Seeing it however might be a problem, we’re basically descending on Kaer Morhen without warning and the Library’s Guardian can be a bit temperamental”

“Guardian? Another Witcher?”

“No, and I’ll leave Takara at that, I will say she isn’t human but if you treat her as if she’s your equal she’ll be more than receptive to you.She values honesty and the pursuit of knowledge and responds well to those who value the same.”

They sat and finished their sandwiches in silence, when he was finished he sat back after filling his plate with an assortments of fruit.Emhyr cradled his glass of juice, he had said when they had sat down to a light repast that he didn’t drink alcohol during the day, but had offered Geralt a glass of wine but Geralt had declined.It made sense that the most powerful man on the continent would want a clear head when conducting the affairs of Nations

“You said the mages didn’t survive finding the Library” said Emhyr, looking thoughtful.

“I did, Takara Ayakashi is a formidable foe, and the reason she is the Library’s Guardian.The wolf first encountered her didn’t attack her, didn’t see a need to as while she wasn’t human she clearly wasn’t hurting anyone, she lived in the ruins of an elven port.  Apparently she was reading and said to the Witcher, if you wish to try your hand killing me for your own glory then go outside and wait, I’ll be with you as soon as I finish this chapter.

“He apparently asked her what she was reading, they had a conversation and he left but over the next three decades he came to her cave every year on the way back to Kaer Morhen and they spoke of many things. And she taught him many things.He documented each visit and each account was added to the archive, one year he died on the Path and didn’t visit, she came to Kaer Morhen to see if he was okay.They knew who she was and she spoke to the head of the School, they asked her to stay awhile, she did and then over time she became the Librarian and its Guardian she’s been a part of the Keep for centuries.”

“Hmm” Emhyr looked thoughtful, “So she will continue to guard the library even after all the witchers are gone” He stood up and Geralt watched him stretch his shoulders, he couldn’t help notice the way he moved, it was rather mesmerising and he noted, rather liquid and graceful - someone clearly had sword training.

Didn’t surprise him, Duny had been rather good at the sword, stood to reason that a man so disciplined with his empire would be disciplined with himself. Looks like Emhyr had kept up the practice.Emhyr gestured for Geralt to follow him into his study and they took a seat in the small lounge area away from the desk.Clearly more comfortable than a table and chair.

“Eskel and I spoke about this after we received word of Lamberts death, “ Geralt paused, thinking about Lambert’s death while with Keira Metz was painful, the brash bastard had been a friend even if he was a bit of an angry prick “Eskel was in Kaer Morhen to convince Takara the need to ensure the Library doesnt go to waste, she’s agreed, although I gather its rather reluctantly, that it’s necessary.”

“Then what’s your plan for its future, If I may ask”

“We’re donating it”

“To who? Or are you breaking it up to various colleges and universities?” Then Emhyr scowled, “Do not give it to the Lodge” he said a little forcefully.

“Not for all the gold in Nilfgaard” swore Geralt and then smiled “We’re going to donate it to the New Empress of Nilfgaard when she takes her position. As a gift, we believe it would be best if it went into Imperial hands.The Empire is politically the most stable state on the continent, it values knowledge and the betterment of all species and we know that Ciri will take care of the Library, she too values knowledge and we know Takara likes Ciri.”

Emhyr raised his glass to Geralt, “That is a truly wonderful gift, one that will be the talk of the Empire.I for one can’t wait to see it”

Geralt raised his own glass in response, “To the future” he murmured before taking a swallow.

“If its not too presumptuous of me to ask, hows things going with you plans here?”

Emhyr smiled, a little coldly, “Quickly, the twice weekly sun service has attracted a large amount of interest from the peasantry, and there has already been people starting to swear to the religion, more than I expected to at this stage.My head Priestess believes that most people are good at heart but are merely led in the wrong direction giving them something else to believe in that is benevolent and aids the common man has instilled some much needed trust.My Blades have infiltrated the Temple and its guards, they have already identified several suspects among the clergy and the guardsmen.The two that you overheard a few weeks ago were apprehended and while they didn’t know much, they did talk and point the finger to others, they and the ones that they identified were executed for their crimes three days ago, the message was abundantly clear to the populace who came to watch. If you burn the Empires Citizens to death then the Empire will find you and do the same.

“Threat delivered” said Geralt

Emhyr tilted his head in acknowledgment “I am still focusing on the Hierarch or his second in command High Priest Farzel Creihvon, there have been intercepted communications to priests in the villages which all point back to the High council and the Heirarch.But I need to move carefully, I dont want this to generate a revolt.  I’m sick and tired of war Geralt, I want to go home, get to know my daughter, give her the throne when she’s ready and bounce my grandchildren on my knee”

Geralt knew immediately that Emhyr had never voiced that last wish to anyone, it was in the way his shoulders suddenly tightened, a disapproving cast to his features.

“Ha, after my last fight with whatever the hell it was I fought I can relate, I’m getting to old for this”. He gave a wry smile, “Never thought I’d be complaining like Vesemir”

“Your what? 60?”

“Try over a hundred”

“Huh, my reports on you never said how old you were, they could never pin point it, didn’t think you were that old”

“What can I say, I’m an old man - does it bother you your prospective lover shook hands with your grandfather after a successful griffin hunt.” 

“You met my grandfather?” Emhyr looked disconcerted.

At Emhyrs askance look Geralt just grinned, remembering the buff Nilgaardian Emperor who had reminded him more of a fist fighter than a swordsman. “Yep, 3 years after I started the Path, found myself in Nilfgaard and a local garrison was having a hell of a time taking out a Royal Griffin. One officer noticed the double swords and knew what I was, hired me on the spot to take it out.He didn’t know at the time but the Emperor was leading a hunt to kill it, I got to it first and they came along with traps and mages and watched me.Apparently I impressed him enough for him to want to meet me, still have the dagger he gave me as a reward”

Emhyr narrowed his eyes in thought, “There’s a mounted griffin in the trophy hall of the Palace, apparently taken down by my grandfather in 1193”

Geralt snorted, “Maybe not by your Grandfather, same year I took it out”

Emhyr shook his head, Geralt not surprised, wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to claim his kill as their own.

In the square the Central bell tower tolled twice and Geralt realised how quickly the time had passed.He groaned, “Well time for an ear bashing” he muttered and cocked his head listening to the sound of approaching footsteps, both booted but one lighter than the other.

At a knock to which the Emperor called Enter and Mererid escorted Yennefer into the room. Geralt took one sniff and before she could even bow exploded out of his chair in anger and disbelief.

”You’ve been to Kaer Morhen!”


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 

“You’ve been to Kaer Morhen”.

The words rang in the air and silence quickly followed.Geralt had felt his blood run cold when he scented the familiar scent of home on Yennefers black and white dress, quickly followed by fury that she could be that mercenary.

She sniffed in reply and waved her hand as she said “I merely thought that it would be best to see what you were talking about Geralt”

He gaped at her, how the hell could she betray a trust like that and so nonchalantly brush it aside, “You Idiot Yennefer, do you think we would leave a trove as unique and priceless as what the Library is without guarding it.”

She just looked at him in her usual dismissive way, “I am a sorceress Geralt, I can shield myself from whatever traps you witchers have placed.” she tried a smile at him fully aware that he was angry at her, what she wasn’t aware of was that he wasn’t going to forgive her every little thing. He took the few steps towards her almost going nose to nose with her and he saw her violet eyes widen at his response, a slight gesture of her hand and a look in her eyes got his hackles rising and curiously, his skin itching, he blinked hard switching his gaze into his new mutation.

And there it was, a deep betrayal that just about broke his heart anew.Streams in a thousand different shades of metallic gold poured from her finger tips and flowed over him, he instinctively knew it was a calming spell, along the lines of Axii but not the same.With it came the feeling of loving resignation that he had alway felt when forgiving her her actions even when he’d never been able to explain why he could forgive her everything, he felt his anger snap and a cold burn iced through his chest. 

“The interesting thing about my newest mutation is that I can see you using magic on me, that manipulation spell isn’t going to work now” he stepped back, there was shock on her face and a little fear in those mesmerising eyes, once so precious to him.He didn’t want to see her right now but he needed to pull himself together, he had a job to do.

He was going to see Emhyr home to bounce his grandchildren to be on his knee and to do that the Emperor had to get the information he needed to stop a fight.“We’ll discuss this later”

“Geralt” she whispered “I - ”

“I said later Lady Yennefer, you've just violated my trust in you and I realise now this isn’t a new thing, but my issues with you will not stop me from doing my job. You’ve also gone where your not invited and the Guardian doesn’t like to be disturbed by those she doesn't know.She would have watched you wandering the keep and poking around, if she doesn't like you there is no way in hell she’ll allow you near the Library.”

“Guardian?”

“Yes, Guardian” He sighed and the anger he felt melted away to a deep hurt softly he said “you and the Lodge don’t know all the secrets of the Universe Yen as much as you’ve always tried to portray that you do. And you sure as shit don’t know anything about Kaer Morhen and its secrets. You have always dismissed it as a nothing in your world and gone out of your way to ignore it. You’re damn lucky you didn’t find it, or its your corpse we would have found”He took another step back, physically and emotionally distancing himself from her “I just hope the damage your actions have done can be smoothed over” he glanced at the door, just wanting to leave.

“Mererid, escort Master Geralt to a waiting room, I wish to have a word with Lady Yennefer” even Geralt froze at the arctic tone that came from Emhyr and one look told him the still seated Emperor was very angry, the fear in Yennefer eyes deepened still.

Geralt didn’t hesitate, he wanted to leave so bad, wanted to take the last few minutes of his life back but he gave a nod of acknowledgement to Emhyrs order and then left with Mererid.

Mererid didn’t say a word as he escorted him to a room opposite Emhyrs study but he did politely and rather gently ask if Geralt wanted a strong drink. 

“No thanks Master Mererid, you don’t have anything strong enough for me to drink to forget that ever took place” he replied emotionally drained.When Mererid left Geralt sat heavily in a chair then after a deep sigh leaned forward and held his head in his hands and as his mind wandered the years that he and Yen had been together,he perceived just how great a fool he’d been.

———

 

Geralt wasn’t sure how long it had been before the door opened, truth be told he hadn’t even noticed it had opened until someone had thrust a steaming cup of tea under his nose.He blinked once and quietly berated himself for his lack of attention, the scent of stringent disinfectant and a mix of molyarrow and calendine told him the tea bearer was Lanfare.

He took it, it was only polite and straightened up, “Thanks” he rasped, he sniffed it just to be sure his healer wasn’t trying to sedate him, not that many things worked but he wouldn’t put it past him to try.Nothing came to him other than the scent of tea and honey, he didn’t like tea, too bitter.

“Sweet can’t take away the bitter but sometimes it soothes the pain enough to think” said Lanfare as he sat down.

“Emhyr send you?”

“Mererid actually, I believe his Imperial Majesty is still haveing a talk to the Sorceress, He didn’t say much just said that I needed to look in on you, that you’d taken a bit of an emotion smack down”

“I feel like I’ve been hit repeatedly by Zuegl”

“Disappointment in someone can do that”

Geralt snorted at the understatement, bitterly disappointed he thought would sum up what he felt quite nicely. He sipped the tea - huh, not bitter rather smooth and the honey was a nice touch.He looked at the cup speculatively, it tasted nothing like any hot leaf juice he’d had before but -.

“What is this?”

“Tea”

“You sure? Its not bitter or nasty”

“I’m sure, you’ve obviously never had tea thats been brewed correctly, I’ll remedy that tomorrow.”

They sat in silence while Geralt sipped his tea and it was a companionable silence, light and gentle.Geralt hadn’t switched his eyes and he was fascinated by the play of light on the liquid in his cup and he heard Lanfare chuckle.

“You look at that tea as if it holds all the answers to the mysteries you've never solved”

“Nah, just fascinated by the explosion of light and colours with my new mutation, I’m not getting headaches or throbbing from the visual stimuli anymore so the mutations settled”

“I find it utterly fascinating how your body just up and mutated itself”

Geralt gave a rough chuckle “I know right, how rude of it - thought I was done with that crap.”

“I want to know everything I can about a Witchers physiology”

“I’ll bring you back Leirdeberger’s Physiology of the Witcher, interesting read as a medical healer and a magical one at that you’ll be able to understand it”

“How generous of you, I didn’t think you liked me all that much”

“You mother too much”

“Ahh now I understand, I’ll try not to mother you so much”

Geralt gave the elf a wry smile “Don’t make promises you can’t keep Lanfare besides if you read it maybe you’ll understand how I heal so quick. Which means I won’t be locking horns with you so much” he said dryly, he tossed back the rapidly cooling tea and finished it in one swallow. “And on that note thanks for the tea and the chat but it seems Mererids here to pick me up” he stood up and stretched his back a bit just as a knock sounded at the door and Mererid did in deed walk in.

“Master Geralt his Imperial Majesty has requested your presence in the Mage Hall.”

Geralt noticed Lanfares expression as he looked from the Chamberlain to the witcher. “How did you know?”

Geralt smiled, “His gait, he walks with his hands behind his back it throws out his balance a little and his steps hesitate, so do you but you’re an elf and you wear slippers so I can’t hear your steps as easily”. With that he left with the Chamberlian and went to meet up with Emhyr, he had a Library to see.

 

————

 

Emhyr really hated portals, his inward cursing was interspersed by his internal mantra of ‘don’t throw up’ as the vortex of doom spat him out in the inner Bailey of the Keep.He took a few precious seconds to force his body to comply with his demands as he calmly walked away from the drated thing, four portals in three weeks, he thought he was fast approaching a new record for himself, one that he could have done without.

His small group of 4 guardsmen and his Captain had come along with the two witchers and Lady Yennefer, who of course had been the one to get them here were doing fine, except it seemed, his witcher whose grumpy expression and muttered curses were in line with his own thoughts and feelings.The Sorceress had tried to talk to Geralt when they had gathered but the witcher had brushed her off coldly.  using her had been a calculated risk as the dressing down he had given her hadn't been a simple reprimand but a vociferous condemnation of her behaviour.He hadn't gone easy on her and she still looked rattled.

He had been quick to grasp the importance of the exchange between the two in his study, the Sorceress had tried to use a manipulation spell on Geralt to alter his feelings, a massive betrayal of trust. He was thankful that the armband he wore on his left bicep negated such trickery.The sadness he felt for Geralt though had been a surprise, Emhyr understood betrayal far greater than most and he knew the pain and grief it caused.He resolved himself to help Geralt through it, maybe a megascope call to Ciri would give him a few ideas.

He heard Eskel say “Welcome back Wolf” and he brought his mind back to the now and not to the future.

Geralt still gaunt and pale but filling out a little more each day, just grinned at his friend. “Its been awhile”

The nine of the them walked into the Keep and into the great hall, the last time he had been here he hadn't actually taken much in, focused on his daughter he had let her lead him to the sights she wanted to see. 

The fire was still going and to his surprise a large roasted venison was siting just near the flames, it was finished but still being kept warm, several loaves of bread and cheeses where on a table as well as bottles of wine and a bowl of fruit. The room still had a large collection of books, distilling equipment and an area set up with three cots, some of the Ceiling had caved in but it was still sound.They walked over to the table with the food, he heard murmurs from his men when they saw the whole roasted deer.

“are we expected?” Asked Yennefer, cautiously.

“Yes, I sent a message this morning after Geralt said we were coming here” said Eskel, he turned to the 5 guards and said “Make yourselves at home, feel free to browser the hall and the Bailey, we ask that you dont go into any other areas unaccompanied, the keeps old and in disrepair some areas are dangerous and the Guardian isn’t one to be trifled with.”Emhyr backed up the invitation to his men by quietly telling ard’Enthiel to let the men stand down.

“If your guardian is so dangerous why didn’t she attack me last night” asked Yennefer, Geralt snorted but beofre he could say anything a dulcet feminine voice called out behind them.

“Because I recognised the scent of Lilac and Gooseberries, Geralt has often sighed while describing its particular notes and the one who wears it.”

Almost as one everyone turned to see a white haired woman standing by the keeps door. she wore a blue robe in a style he had never seen before, long flowing and with wide sleeves.It was belted at her waist with a wide white band which had the most delicate of embroidery stitched into it. She wore a sword at her side and an odd white fur pelt over her shoulders.At first glance Emhyr thought she was human, regardless of what Geralt had told him, but as she walked towards them he knew with certainly she wasn’t.

Her eyes had locked on Geralt, eyes that looked just like amber cat eyes that saw more than most ever could.He thought her long hair was styled strangely as the two pointed triangles on her head looked odd but when one twitched at the sudden clanging sound of a dropped pitcher he perceived they were her ears.He stared at them, they were so strange and yet he couldn’t deny it, she had what amounted to wolf ears on her head.

He heard the sorceress gasp, she was coming to the same conclusion as he had, not human and she was dangerous she came to a stop just before Geralt and reached out a sharply nailed hand and gently brushed Geralts cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Hello Child of Honour and Fire, welcome home.”

Geralt just smiled, a gentle smile and raised his hand to cover her own “Hello Lady who walks the Keep, I’m back”

It sounded like a personal greeting one of love and understanding, she turned to Eskel,“Welcome back Child of Valor and Spirit”

“I’m back” replied Eskel with a smile.

“Now who do bring to the Keep? Two I recognise but have not met, five I know not at all” her words flowed in a manner that was poetic, formal and she levelled those eyes on him as she said it.He was uncomfortable with the suddenly scrutiny, it took a lot to intimidate him but this being was going a rather good job of unnerving him and he didn’t think she was doing it on purpose. She had stepped back and placed her hands into her sleeves, across her chest, she looked - peaceful, wise and had an aura of complete assurity.

“Emhyr var Emreis, Emperor of Nilfgaard, Ciri’s father, I have the honour of introducing you to Takara Ayakashi, Guardian of the Library of Kaer Morhen”

“Welcome to the Keep Emperor” she said, her voice neutral her gaze sharp, but not hostile.Emhyr was conscious of Geralts warning on how to deal with her, he didn’t take umbrage and he was prepared to meet her as his equal.

“Thank you for the welcome Lady Ayakashi and for the meal you've so thoughtfully prepared”

She smiled at him and his disconcertion went up another notch when he saw the set of dainty but sharp fangs.“You are most welcome” she almost purred, a part of her fur pelt broke away from her shoulder and moved then eight more pieces did the same.He blinked rapidly when he realised, she had nine tails dancing around her, slowly calmly and almost mesmerisingly.

“What are you?” he blurted out without thinking.She quirked one eyebrow at him and the smile widened, he could hear Geralt chuckling at him and he looked at Geralt with narrowed eyes. “He said you weren’t human, he made no mention of what you are” he muttered embarrassed at blurting out such a question, he had more control than this.

“My kind are called Kitsune” she said softly, answering his question with no heat or anger, just a calm amusement.“Be at ease Emperor, I hold no ill will towards you or those who choose to serve you.”She turned her gaze to Yennefer of Vengeberg, Emhyr noticed the sorceress stiffen as the yellowed eyed vipers eyes, so familiar in those who walked the Path, looked at her slightly narrowed.

“You I know, Yennefer of Vengeberg, Sorceress of the Lodge, what is it that you seek?”

“I seek an old text, Messanies First Contexts of Magic.” She replied confidently she reached out a hand to shake the kitsunes hand.  She was pointedly ignored.

“An old text to be sure, why do you need it?”

“I need to pierce the shields on an old temple,” the eyes narrowed a little more.

“She follows my orders, I want to observe what is being said and done in the Inner Sanctum of the Temple of Eternal Fire.” Emhyr said conscious of Geralts remark that this female valued honesty, “Geralt recommended the book and said a copy was here”

“And she keeps your secrets, that is good”. She looked at Geralt, “”The book does not leave the keep, Eskel set the Sorceress up in the depository, she may take notes as needed. Do I have your word that you will not steal it?”

“Of course, I would never steal’ she sounded rather put out at the implication she would steal but Geralt coughed into his hand and made a sound that sounded like “Uroboros”. Yennefer went scarlet.“That was different Geralt and you know it, I needed the power of the mask to find Ciri” she snapped at him.

Before Geralt could say anything Takara said, “and now you need the information contained within those pages to carry out your duty, Ciri was also your duty.It is a prudent demand Yennefer of Vengeberg more so when you would ignore the advice of others. Geralt and the Emperor may follow me” she turned and walked through the shelves towards the main hall entrance.

“Come with me Yen, I’ll get you set up” said Eskel as he took Yennefer elbow

“Oh, but I wanted - ”

“If you hadn’t poked your nose where it wasn’t allowed then you wouldn’t be relegated to the Depository” replied the gruff Witcher not unkindly, Emhyr watched as he escorted Yennefer to the area in the keep set up to be a small library.

He turned when Geralt coughed, “Shall we, you wanted to see this” the Witchers eyes were dancing at him.

“You’re enjoying this” accused Emhyr as they followed the Guardian back to the entrance way.

“Of course” replied the drated man with an easy humour. 

Takara Ayakashi was waiting for them.“You wished to see what the Wolves of the North have spent centuries collecting?” She asked.

“Yes”

She smiled at him flashing her dainty fangs and then pulled a simple but breathtaking dagger from her sleeve, cut the palm of her hand and then crouched, placing her bleeding hand on a flagstone of the floor.The tile flashed blue light and then the grating of stone could be heard as the entire floor of the entrance way started to move.

Within minutes, the floor had descended into a grand staircase that led down into the stone of the mountain, blue fire leapt from her hand and brushed past him and Geralt as it sped down the stair case.Bits of it breaking off and coming to rest in elaborate elven carvings highlighting the ethereally delicate stonework hand carved millennia ago. Emhyr had seen Elven palaces, preserved by the humans that kept them but changed over time to reflect their human owners.This hadn't been changed to reflect anyone, as they walked down the stairs his breath caught at the murals painted on the walls, scenes of hunting, of mages, of battles, of elves living their lives, and at the very end of the stairs he was fascinated to see white ships painted floating above virgin land.He hadn't realised Kaer Morhen was this old. 

The staircase had opened up onto a Mezzanine balcony floor with two sets of stairs on either side of of the level, there were carved stone benches to rest on, and a profusion of plants in pots. The glow of mage lights sat in large circular glass orbs everywhere bringing light to the dark. As he walked out on the floor his footsteps echoed and he had a sense of vast space above and below him. Above them were two levels and he could see book shelves evenly spaced across the floors above him, he moved over to the balcony and looked down.The view took his breath away, Level after level after level and at the bottom a mosaic pattern of a white ship piercing the sky.

“How many floors?” He managed to rasp, shock still making him feel breathless.

“In total, 24 floors, with four million two hundred and seventy-three thousand four hundred and twelve books, scrolls, journals, letters, diagrams and maps. It includes battle plans, witness accounts and official reports on every battle that has shaped the land accounts from both victor looser and impartial observer. There are also two levels known as the upper and lower Galleries that hold a variety of treasures trinkets and paintings”

“This is incredible, I have never thought that anything like this could exist.”

“It is the work of eight centuries, Geralt why don’t you show your Emperor to the Gallery.I wish to retrieve the text for the Sorceress.”

“Sure” Geralt replied congenially “Its the next floor down”

Emhyr stared as the Kitsune suddenly jumped the balcony and pushed herself of the railing falling towards another floor, almost half way down she landed with cat like agility on the railing.

“You get used to that, she very rarely takes the stairs”

“It isn’t often that I find myself lost for words, but I don’t seem to know what to say”

Geralt took hold of his upper arm and pulled him away from the balcony, “Then don’t say anything, just look and see for yourself what was built here”

So for once in his life, he took Geralts advice and together they explored just a tiny fragment of the Library of Kaer Morhen


	14. Chapter 14

 

Geralt winced as he sat down on the cot that had, for years, been his. His legs _burned_ and he knew that Lanfare was going to kick him hard for over doing it, again.

He looked up as a clawed hand took hold of his chin and made him raise his head, Takara stared at him for a full minute and the slight tightening of the corners of her mouth told him she realised that he was hurting.

“Your heart is heavy”

Her comment didn’t surprise him, she had alway been able to tell when he was hurting over something a lover had said or done, he couldn’t help his eyes flicker over to Yennefer who was still reading and frantically taking notes.“Betrayal is a knife that cuts deep” he wearily murmured to her and watched those amber eyes glow in a way his never had, she understood the words.

“How many times has the blade struck?” He shuddered at the tone of her voice, cruel and calm, a storm waiting to strike with lethal precision.

“Unkown but the blade is known know”

“Do you wish me to break the blade, or blunten it?” he paused before answering, she hadn’t said she would destroy it just blunten or break, was he that vengeful?. He hesitated and felt ashamed that he even did so, Yennefer had hurt him but she was still needed and useful to many.

“Neither, it cannot hurt me now”

He blinked hard and his vision shifted, he stared at her arm the one that held his chin, blue fire leapt over her and around her, sliver flickers dancing in that fire never touched anything but her.He realised he was seeing her power, the power he had only glimpsed at when she utilised it, he looked at her face.She looked the same as ever but she had blue markings, like tattoos, along her brow and her cheeks, sharp lines that ended close to here eyes like the make up that Ciri used. 

“What do you see?” She whispered cocking her head to one side.

“You, your power, you blaze with power” he gasped, the colours were so intense so many many blues and silvers.So much white and grey.He couldn’t cope with the visual impact and he blinked again to bring his vision back to normal.

“You’ve done too much child” she said gently.

“Yeah no need to tell me” he grumbled as she let him go, then reached into her sleeve and pulled out a small potion, Geralt’s breath caught when he saw it, no way, he thought.

Itwas a light purple in colour, derived from several rather nasty ingredients one of which was extinct.It had not been made in over 300 years.

He looked up into eyes so like his own “Is this - ”

“Iyesu”

Iyesu was a decoction that when taken after mutation sickness halved a Witcher’s recovery time by forcing their muscles to strengthen quickly.

“There is enough for 30 days in total, it is the last vial I have and even though it was made in the last batch produced its been in the Library so the preservation spells have kept its efficacy.2 drops in a shot of white gull on the morning you plan to use it. Use it sparingly three times a weeks no more.Eat large amounts of protein, eggs, chicken and fish are good as is red meat.” As he took the vial from her she reached into her sleeve again and pulled out a large stone jar with a tight lid, he opened it and reared back at the smell. As he put the lid back on he honestly thought his eyebrows were singed as his eyes watered from scent of wintergreen, helichrysum and a few others he couldn’t identify. 

“Muscle liniment, use it at the end of each training session and at the end of the day, your muscles will be able to adapt quicker if you use the two together, the recipe is in the Leirdeberger that your taking back with you.”

“It stinks and you want me to rub myself down with it” She smiled her fangs flashing,

“Why yes Geralt, I expect you to do exactly that, because while Iyesu will get your muscles developing again, the Liniment is for the pain that will come with forcing your body to heal quicker then then the mutations allow for. Use it tonight after a hot bath, one part liniment to three parts oil of your choice”

He sighed and added it to the small pile that he had gathered to take back to Novigrad with him.

“Geralt, may I have a word with you Eskel and Lady Ayakashi” they both looked over to var Emreis who was standing near his cot.

He groaned and Takara gripped him by his hands and pulled him to his feet, Eskel who had been in the Depository going through the books that they had collected over the last 10 years walked over to them.

“Is there a problem Emperor” asked Takara as she turned to watch him.Emhyr took the few steps he needed to turn the conversation private.

“I understand from Geralt that you are planning on giving the Library to Ciri as a coronation gift”

Takara stiffened and a slight growl, very animalistic in its tone, came from her, Emhyr actually stepped back but Eskel said “Takara, we talked about this”

She breathed in deeply “I know, but my kind finds change hard, give me time to accept that this change is coming” she looked sad thought Geralt.

“Kaer Morhen is your home Takara, just because the library won’t be here doesn’t mean you have to leave.” She touched his cheek, she was always so careful when touching them, Geralt had seen her claws slice through meteorite steel.

“That’s part of the issue I want to raise, As Emperor of Nilfgaard I can tell you that there is no building capable of holding a library this size, not to mention the sheer logistics and cost in transporting a collection this vast and priceless. I don’t think giving the books is practical” Emhyr stood still watching them as Eskel shook his head and sighed shoulders slumped and Geralt felt sorrow as he thought about what Emhyr was saying.It was too vast, he hadn’t considered that.

“You would not say this if you didn’t already have a solution” said Takara her soft voice slightly challenging.

“Am I that transparent” said Emhyr a tight smile slipped onto his lips as he looked at her.

“You are a ruler, if you see a problem you find a solution, or you find those that can, by all accounts Emhyr var Emreis you are a brilliant ruler”

“Thank you for the compliment and you are right I do have a solution, a proposal if you will. I think it would be best to have the Library remain here and the Keep restored as an Insititute of Learning. There is not need for the Library to be relocated and its guardian can stay and continue her duty”

Eskel and Geralt looked at each other.“You asked him for a favour” Eskel teased.

“Fuck off Eskel” he groused.

“Children” murmured Takara “Language Please” Geralt grimaced and nodded his head, he was lucky, she usually smacked him over the head when he swore.She had done it with every witcher who did swear in her presence.

“I am prepared to fund the keeps restoration” all three of them stared at him Geralt in disbelief, Eskel in shock and Takara expressionless.

“Are you certain” asked Geralt, his chest tight, “I know that the Empire is still rebuilding the Northern Kingdoms after the war”

“I have no intention of using the Imperial treasury, I’ll personally fund the restoration of the keep and its surrounding buildings. In return it will be acknowledged that the var Emeris house is the sole Patron of the Library.”

Geralt and Eskel blinked, Geralts mind racing over the thought of how much it would cost to rebuild the Valley, the amount would be staggering and here was Emhyr offering to personally fund it

“This is why you were asking me questions of the keep when its was fully utilised.” Takara murmured.

“Yes, the moment I realised how big this collection is I knew there was no way it could be moved without danger.This way it remains where it has always been and it can be a place for learning.

“I find this more than generous, if Geralt and Eskel are in agreement then I am more than happy to assist in your endeavour”

“Wolf and I were just talking about it this morning, we thought it would be best if we could do just this but didn’t think we could find a way to fund it”. Geralt nodded his head in agreement, his heart felt a little overwhelmed.

“Vesemir would have loved to see this happen” said Geralt, Takara bowed her head acknowledging his words. 

“Then Emperor, send your men who will make this happen, I will help”

Takara walked over to Yennefer who was still pouring over the book that Takara had retrieved for her.

“It is time for all to leave Yennefer of the Lodge” Yennefer jumped a full foot Geralt noted as Takara came beside her.She blinked, then looked back at her notes and the open book.

“Oh but - ”

“You have the knowledge you sought and the time for you to leave has come, I give you fair warning” from the back Geralt saw blue fire flicker around her, not in the quantities that he had seen with his other sight but the nine balls of flame danced around her.Her tails swished angrily as she looked down at Yennefer who had paled. “do not return here without Geralt or Eskel, I give you no welcome here and will slay you where you stand” the kitsune gently closed the book that Yennefer had been feverishly reading, picking it up and to the shock of every one but the two Witchers disappeared in a ball of bright light that zipped over to where the entrance to the Library was and decended the staircase.A rumble in the floor let Geralt know the entrance was closing and within minutes it had.

Yennefer was still sitting shocked that she had been interrupted and at the threat.Geralt knew the look, knew that she was also quite pissed off.

She jumped to her feet and quickly walked over to them.“Geralt, I must protest.I hadn’t finished with that book”

“You had read the chapters you needed” he said mildly, distaste in his mouth as he looked at her

“That book needs to come with me, it needs to be given back to the world. I also don’t appreciate the threat, I am a sorceress, if she thinks to take me on she will be surprised.” She said it firmly her back straight and her lavender eyes sparking with annoyance.

Eskel tsked in disgust and Geralt shook his head “How many mages and sorcerers did she slay when she got to Kaer Morhen after the Pogrom struck Eskel?” he said it with false curiosity, he knew the answer.

“Twenty four mages and almost three hundred looters”

“Good luck with that Yennefer” he said. She looked stunned but then changed her tactics

“Geralt, I don’t think you understand its importance - ”

“Oh I do understand its importance Yennefer, I also know that if you hadn’t pissed of the Guardian and had asked if you could have a copy she would have written you a copy.”

“I’ll apologise for yesterdays mistake, I shouldn’t be penalised for it” she said haughtily back at him.

“You just don’t get it do you, its not yesterdays intrusion thats pissed her off Yennefer, you not seeing the library was the punishment for that, she knows you’ve betrayed my trust, she doesn’t know how. but she sees us as her Kits her children, regardless of our ages and she protects her own.” he snapped back. 

“What?” Said Eskel.

“Not now eskel,” Geralt sighed, he was tired, his muscles hurt and all he wanted was to lie down and get Lanfares lecture over and done with. “‘Betrayal is a knife that cuts deep’ Takara told me that when I was a boy and one of my training mates turned a blade on me jealous that I was better than him.It hurt then and it hurts now.I will help you on a professional basis only now Lady Yennefer, but other than that I want no contact from you or from the Lodge.”

He saw the pain in her eyes and she reached out to touch his hand “Geralt - ”

“Don’t touch him” snapped Emhyr, Geralt looked at the other man a bit surprised at the vehemence in his tone. “I have given you your orders Yennefer, I expect them to be carried out, right now though, you will see us back to Novigrad”

Yennefer nodded, paler than before and Geralt noticed sweat on her brow, he wondered just what Emhyr had said to her to elicit such a nervous state.

 

————

 

“I know, no need to yell” he said as he handed the jar of liniment to Lanfare, “but after my bath, could you rub me down with that, and you can give me the lecture at the same time”

He had made it back to his room, just.A little emotionally shaky and his muscles protesting as he had sat down on his bed, he hadn’t even managed to take his boots off when Lanfare walked in, for once the elf hadn’t knocked, had taken one look at him and been ready to yell.

“What is it?”Snapped Lanfare

“Its a muscle liniment, good for witchers and apparently, according to Leirdeberger, livestock”

Lanfare scowled at him.“Fine, I’ll order a bath drawn and be back in 30 minutes”

Before he could leave Geralt picked up the book he had put in the bundle next to him and held it out to Lanfare.“As promised Master Healer and just so you know, that book was never shown to those who were not of the Caste or the Schools.”

“Don’t think this is a bribe to get out of a lecture Witcher” warned Lanfare as he took the book,

Geralt smiled tiredly, “Perish the thought”

Within minutes Geralt watched as the poor chamberlain Dreyfus readied his bath and then got to him out of his boots.A few more minutes he was sinking into water hot enough to scald and pleasurable enough for his muscles to relax. He groaned in response as he let his body unwind, the hot water was almost up to his neck and he let his hands dangle over the ceramic edge of the bath.

“Better than sex” he muttered his head resting on a padded lip, eyes closed and all his senses relaxed.

“I sincerely hope for your sake that a hot bath was never the best you've had” Emhyr purred from the doorway.

Geralt jerked at the sound of that voice and sat up, looking at the door, he saw Emhyr arms behind his back, a slight smirk on his face and he was dressed down for once in a black linen shirt, breeches and knee high black boots.He swallowed “What are you doing here?”

Emhyr moved, his hands coming out from behind him, a small corked bottle in one hand and a familiar large stone jar in the other.“I met Lanfare in the hall and he asked if I could rub you down after your bath.” Those whisky brown eyes flared with a heat that scorched through Geralt.“I said it would be my pleasure”

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is so late, I’ve been unwell, but I’m on the mend now :)

Chapter 15

 

Emhyr had seen Geralt naked, well mostly naked, but the man had been dying and other than noting the gaunt face and the colour he hadn’t noticed the scars.

Well he noticed them now....They took his breath away, each one a story and knowing the Witcher each story was one of courage. They mapped his body in a web of pale tissue and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the large one across his chest.In any other man, it would be a death sentence.

Geralt had just relaxed into the hot water and was reclining into the back of the bath, Emhyr brought his attention back to the man just in time to hear him say that it was better than sex.

He smirked to himself, well then he thought, he could have a little fun at the witchers expense.

He put his arms behind his back and purred “I sincerely hope for your sake that a hot bath was never the best you've had”

Geralt jerked and sat up when he heard him and to Emhyrs greatest satisfaction Geralts eyes darted over him, the surprise in his amber gaze turned a little heated, obviously approving of what he saw.

Geralt swallowed “What are you doing here?” He rasped.

Emhyr took his hands out from behind him, and held up his treasures.“I met Lanfare in the hall and he asked if I could rub you down after your bath.” At the widening of Geralts eyes his smirked turned into a seductive smile “I said it would be my pleasure.”

He glided into the small room and placed the two bottles on the small table beside the bath.Geralt hadn't taken his eyes of him as he approached, “Lanfare gave you permission to rub me down?”

“I’ve been told light petting only and I’ve also been asked to deliver a message, ‘your lecture is postponed till tomorrow morning, and you’re to do no exercises until further notice.’” Emhyr flicked his wrists and brought them up to undo the small gold toggles on his cuffs.

“Bloody hell” muttered Geralt as he flopped back into the water, “your master healer worries too much, I’ll be fine by tomorrow”Emhyr rolled his sleeves up and with a smirk took hold of a washer and bar of soap.

“That remains to be seen, the order for no exercise while delivered by Lanfare comes from Eskel who in turn is delivering the Message from Lady Takara.So your options are to disregard both your healer and the Guardian and do those exercises or to do as they say” he paused to consider what he had noticed that day. “I for one would advise you to do as you’re ordered, your Guardian isn’t a being I would cross”

Geralt groaned, “You got that right, if I ignore it its a nasty lecture _and_ an ass kicking, guess tomorrow I’ll be twiddling my fingers”

“I have plans for you tomorrow” said Emhyr as he perched on the side of the bath and lazily swirled the washer into the bath water.

Geralts breath hitched and if he hadnt been so focused on the Witcher he wouldn’t have noticed it but the sound delighted him.He looked up into amber eyes that were soft in a way that told him Geralt was rather happy to have him there.

He hesitated, what he wanted to do was obviouse but it was something that he had never done for another person, he was an Emperor not a Bath servant but watching those eyes watch him made him want something he had never had before.He took the plunge and proceeded to wash Geralts chest.His hand glided over scarred skin and he was tempted to ask for the story of each imperfection, but the warm silence told him to ask another day.He enjoyed the slight hitch in breath each time his hand swept over a soft spot, or a spot that was obviously pleasurable for his Witcher, he filed each bit of information for later use.

When he was finished with the chest and stomach, going no further than that he stood up and moved to kneel behind Geralt.With sudden dexterity he dug his fingers into the tense shoulders before him.

Geralt gave a long drawn out groan of utter satisfaction much to Emhyrs deep fascination and he proceeded to massage the mans tight muscles.Truth be told, he hadn’t ever had his hands on such a fine specimen of a man, when he had deigned to take a male lover the man was usually not so perfectly muscled as Geralt, his lovers had never been fighters.

He focused on his task and let his mind wander as his hands did the same, he enjoyed the glide of wet skin, a different type of silk and he moved his hands up Geralts neck and dug his hands into the silver gleam of hair that had always fascinated him when the candle light made it glow.

Geralt grunted and flopped his head back and Emhyr looked down his attention diverted by a set of lips that had parted in pure contentment.

He lent in and kissed Geralt, who immediately returned the favour and kissed him back with unabashed heat.A wet hand dove into his own hair and cradled his head gently feathering into his ebony dark hair flecked with silver and he let himself get lost in the desire he felt for this man.

When he pulled back his gaze caught in a golden gaze and those startling new eyes that saw more than anyone ever would. 

“What do you see?” He rasped to Geralt.

Desire roughened Geralts tone to almost a growl and he moved his fingers softly caressing behind Emhyrs ear, his spine tingled in response.“You’re glowing and sparkling, your hair is like Ebony light streaked with silver, your eyes dance with a hundred shades of brown. I see the brown of new tilled earth ripe for planting, the deep colour of sun kissed whiskey and the most decadent of chocolate,” Geralt pushed up and captured his lips in a quick kiss that he felt down to his toes, “Gods I want you” he breathed.

Emhyr blinked at the words which had taken his breath away, no one had ever given him such a rich compliment, he gave a smile, “You’re going to have to wait, Lanfare will give me a lecture if I do anything more than light petting”

Geralt muttered something about the healer being the death of him and then gave a sigh, “Well I had better get out, the waters getting cold.”

Emhyr hid a smile as he stood up and grabbed a towel, he didn’t have the heart to tell Geralt, the bath was spelled to keep the water warm.

As Geralt stood up, Emhyrs gaze was instantly riveted as water glided over chiseled planes of muscle and a rather large and erect endowment that made his mouth water at the sight of it.

He wordlessly handed Geralt the towel and grabbed the two containers he had brought with him, he beat a hasty retreat to the bedroom before he actually decided a lecture from Lanfare was a good idea.

He took a deep breath when he got there, noting that the servants had been in to turn down the bed and ensure the room was comfortable. He put the bottle and far down next to the dish that Lanfare had told him to use to mix the two together.He focused on getting his suddenly misbehaving libido in check, with a grimace he reached down and adjusted his own erect cock into a more comfortable position.

“Take them off if they're uncomfortable” Geralt goaded cheerfully as he walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist.

“No, I’d rather not in the face of such temptation” murmured Emhyr as Geralt stopped in front of him moving as if to take of his towel.

Geralt paused and then blushed a rather becoming shade of pink, “Do you desire me that much?” He asked softly.

“Oh Witcher, you have no idea just what you do to me” purred Emhyr, he reached out and touched a claw mark on Geralts abdomen, pleased when he felt the muscle tense under his fingertips and Geralts hiss at the tactile brush of fingers.

“Well then witcher, it seems I am to be your personal masseuse tonight, get on the bed” he ordered.

Geralt suddenly growled and then groaned, letting his head fall back and study the ceiling. “Gods curse it, that bloody healer”

“What?” Confused at the sudden mood shift from Geralt, he hadn't realised the man could have such a mercurial temper

“This is his idea of a punishment isn’t it?” Geralt ground out.

Emhyr thought about it and realised that Geralt was right, Lanfare had chosen a way to punish the Witcher for doing too much. He didn’t know if he should be amused by the underhanded tactic or disgruntled at being the instrument of Lanfare’s punishment.He looked at Geralt scowling at him and decided to be amused.He had to hand it to Lanfare, the master healer knew him well, he had an excuse to get his hands on the witcher, literally in this case and Geralt, well Geralt was going to feel good, with no completion at the end.Light petting he reminded himself and smiled a smile of pure wicked pleasure at the disgruntled witcher in-front of him.

“Get on the bed Geralt, face down... I’ll start with your back.”

“Huh, you’re not angry at being used like this?” surprise in the sunlight gaze as the looked into his own.

“No, Lanfare knows what I like, that I like to savour a new lover, seduce and delight in them and this is the perfect way for me to savour you. I really must thank him when I see him next” His smile deepened at the flare of desire in those cat like eyes “Now for the last time Witcher, on the bed”

Geralt let his towel drop and he got into the bed, face down as instructed.

Emhyr picked up the oil and poured a measure into the dish, as he picked up the stone jar a knock sounded at the door.

Emhyr looked a the solid door, incredulous that he was being interrupted right at this pivotal moment.He grunted as he put the jar back down.

“That’s not a knock I know” said Geralt as he fliped over onto his back and threw the blankets over himself.

“Who is it?” Emhyr said commandingly.

“Forgive me Sire, its aep Deldaryn, I’m afraid this news can’t wait”

Emhyr went cold, if his spy master was interrupting him then it was bad, very bad.He flicked his gaze to Geralt who was sitting up leaning on a knee. 

“Better get it” he said, his face a study of seriousness.He was glad, most of his lovers had never liked to be interrupted and usually pouted when the demands of State interfered with their pleasure.

“Come in” Emhyr ordered and aep Deldaryn stepped into the room bowing low after he had shut the door behind him, his bright green eyes almost glowed in anger.“Report”

“There was an attack in the Village of Carsten on a small group of priests of the Sun and their accompanying guards, no survivors, all of them were burned to death”

Emhyr took a deep breath, he stood calmly by the bed but inside he seethed in rage.How dare they, he thought, how dare they!

It appeared that the Eternal Flame didn’t realise just how dangerous his ire could be when raised. Well then he would show them just who they were dealing with.His vengeance would be swift as it would be merciless.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 

When events moved quickly they often move far faster than predicted thought Geralt as he stared at the Emperor’s back, silent and straight as a blade Emhyr stood there processing what his spy master had just told him. 

“Gather my commanders, I want them in my study in an hour.”Geralt stopped a shudder when he heard that tone of voice cold, calculating with a hint of cruelty threaded through it. A tone he was familiar with considering he had been on the receiving end of it once or twice.Geralt sighed softly, and shrugging off the steady ache in his muscles he slid out of the bed just as aep Deldaryn left his room, he reached over and grabbed a robe, sliding into the light silk cover and tied the belt around his waist.

Emhyr watched him, he could feel those eyes on him and he looked over and made contact with them.There was no joy in them anymore, no warmth of the sun or the warm temptation of chocolate kisses.These eyes held the cold of the grave.And it was with surety that he knew that he never wanted to see those brown eyes look like that ever again. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asked.

Emhyr studied him, the eyes warmed a little “One things been bothering me Geralt, how did you know the scent of andoulos incense? My investigations into its said that the recipe is a closely guarded secret and only made by the church for the churches use”

Geralt grinned, “Because I’ve been inside the churches inner sanctum, the scent is everywhere both in the burnt form and in the incense itself.It also has a hidden library which I raided and took a few books and the large basin of Eternal Fire, the flame from which all flames of the faith come from”

Emhyr raised an eyebrow in surprise “When were you going to tell me that?”

“Didn’t really think about it to tell you the truth, its been so long since I was there.There is an escape tunnel from the inner sanctum, its old don’t think its been used in centuries. But the exit isn’t easy to find and is smack in a nest of Arachas which is guarded by an old Venomous Arachas, called a Harrisi.I found the entrance after biting of more than I could chew 40 odd years ago and escaped through it, not one of my more sterling monster hunts, I failed that one.” Geralt touched a spot on his back, the scar seemed to throb at the memory “I’ve been meaning to go and exterminate the nest but never found the time too”

“Can you do it now?”

“Not in my condition, give me about 6 months and I could, Eskels a better choice however while I am confident in his skills the reason I didn’t exterminate it in the last few years is that its a job for two witchers, possibly more.Its a big nest Emhyr” he walked over to his small lounge set and sat in-front of the fire, he felt a little chilled at the memory of how big the nest had been 6 years ago when he had scouted it out.

“If several battle mages and a squad of my best soldiers were under your direction could it be done.”

Geralt hesitated, he honestly didn’t know, and he really didn’t want to be responsible for those lives, he said as much to Emhyr but he did have an idea.

“Takara does go on the odd hunt but she’s contrary over it.If it doesn’t take her fancy then she won’t do it.I could ask her to exterminate the nest but the chances of her taking the contract are slim”

Emhyr started pacing, not in an agitated manner, but calmly as if this was a habit he took when thinking. “Contract? She doesn’t strike me as a being that worries about money”

“She doesn’t do it for money, tempt her with something else and you might prick her interest”

Emhyr was silent for a full minute thinking, a very dangerous pastime considering his genius when it came to strategy, “Would she accept the Temples inner Library to add to Kaer Morhen’s in payment?”

Geralt smiled at the question, it appeared that Emhyr understood that to Takara knowledge was more precious than diamonds.

“You could certainly ask her.I’ll have Eskel contact her.”

“How does he do it, Megascope?”

“No, Eskel has a high level of magical power that he can’t access, he would have made a great Sorcerer if he hadn't become a Witcher, but there is an old magic that can be used to access the latent power he has, I have no clue how it works, but it does, it powers a spelled crystal to mind-link with whoever holds the other one.” Geralt stood and walked over to a table near his fireplace and poured two glasses of whiskey, he turned to walk back and hand one to Emhyr but Emhyr had followed him and took the glass, he knocked back the fingers worth of alcohol it contained.He shook his head firmly when Geralt held up the crystal decanter in question.

“I need my head clear, I also need that nest cleared in two days, if the Guardian can’t or won’t clear it, I need another way to do it.Find me a way to clear it out Geralt.”

“You have a plan?”

“I am the Emperor of Nilfgaard Witcher” replied Emhyr arrogantly, the look he gave Geralt implied that he should have known that. “I always have a plan but with the knowledge you've given me the plan I had formulated has a much better chance of success.”

“Then I had better find Eskel and see if we can convince Takara to leave the keep long enough to take out the nest.” He striped off the robe, depositing it over the bed, still naked and completely unconcerned of that state he opened the ornate cupboard and pulled out a set of leathers, no way he was getting gussied up in a court outfit, not now.

“Geralt, thank you for your help, I know that you and I have been enemies in the past but I appreciate that you are able to put that in the past to help me with this.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that the Empire is the future of the North Emhyr, I just don’t want to see that future with salted fields and the entire populace turned to slaves.”I also don’t want you to have to make the decision to do that either thought Geralt, not willing to share his deepest thoughts out loud when the emotions involved in them were this new. He pulled on his pants, leaving them unlaced he stepped back to Emhyr.

“Then I had better get the meeting of my commanders ready, I have some decisions to make that are not going to be make anyone happy.”

Geralt had an idea what Emhyr meant, he had to make Nilfgaards response swift and violent, but if the violence was directed at the innocent - “Can I make a suggestion?”

“Of course”

“Let me investigate the area first, send me with a group of your investigators and see if we can narrow the suspects so that you can kill the guilty and not just anyone who happened to be in the wrong place.”He watched those eyes narrow in thought.

“Carsten is a three hour travel from here, you can’t sit in a saddle for that length of time,” Emhyr held up a hand as Geralt went to argue, “You leave in the morning, take my carriage and you will be accompanied by a squad of men from the Ard Faeinn division. And thats not negotiable”. Geralt could see the Emperor was firm in this and decided not to argue with him. Instead he leant in and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Go do what you need to do” he said, “I’ll do what I need to do to assist you”

Emhyr didn’t let him step back rather he stepped right up to Geralt, gripped him by the waist with a surprisingly firm hand and then took Geralts lips in a kiss of his own, unlike Geralts gentle kiss this one came in a fiery promise of passion and a craving for what was to come.

When Emhyr finally stepped back, Geralt couldn’t help but be jealous of how composed the man looked while he was struggling to breath properly. 

“Until next time Witcher” he squeezed Geralts hip as he said it, a tactile promise of what was to come. And it really couldn’t come soon enough he though desperately, he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted Emhyr var Emreis.This enforced celibacy was going to be the death of him he growled to himself.

—————

He found Eskel in the room that had been assigned to him, not far from his own and the way his best friend suddenly barred the door from entry told him one thing and one thing only.He had company.

He couldn’t help the sly grin when he saw Eskels narrow eyed look, “I was wondering if you had a whetstone and polishing cloth, mine seems to have gone missing and I want to polish my sword.”

“Fuck you Geralt” growled Eskel, his hand tightening on the door jam, but then relaxed and the same sly grin cross his scarred face. “Do you have Lanfares permission to polish your sword, he seems a bit protective when it comes to you handling anything you can stab yourself with”

“I’ll have you know I can lightly polish my sword.” He replied, enjoying the banter. “Healers orders”

“You can always ask the White Flame to give you a hand, you and he seem to be getting along well, I’m sure he could show you some fine Nilfgaardian tips on how wield a polishing cloth.”

“You’re a prick Eskel” Geralt replied knowing he had lost the banter, “Besides I need to talk to you and I don’t care if you have company, the good Captains reputation is safe with me.”The door was pulled away from Eskels grasp and Geralt looked at the Captain of Emhyrs personal guard. Fully dressed, he heard Eskel sigh of disappointment and was on the end of a vicious glare from the other Witcher.

“I am not worried about my reputation Master Geralt, I am an adult and can take who I please as a lover, if you need to chat with Eskel then please do so, I’ll leave.”

“No need Captain, I just need you promise to keep what you hear to yourself” he replied and walked into the room when they let him in.He took stock of the room, same layout as his and the bed was still made, while he had enjoyed poking at Eskel he was glad he hadn’t interrupted them mid coitus, Eskel would take it out on him later, he was sure of it. He sat on a chair near the fire place, rubbing his left thigh where the insectoid had gotten him, it was aching.Eskel and Fainrael took a seat each.

“What’s so important that you couldn’t wait until tomorrow” growled his grumpy friend.

“Emhyr has a contract for Takara and it needs to be done in the next 48 hours”

“Why Takara? She very rarely takes a contract.”

“Its the largest Arachas nest I’ve ever seen, the Harrisi has to be over a century old, with a good dozen brood males, largest male is almost the size of the Harrisi.Its in a pit cavern north-west of here and they're unable to escape the pit so the threat is contained but the cavern has an entrance to the inner sanctum of the Church of the Eternal Fire, his majesty wants to use it for some plan of his.”

“I could do it” offered Eskel.

“If I thought you could handle it alone I would have said you but I couldn’t handle this alone.I was going to ask you if you wanted to help me but it wasn’t important at the time.”

“I thought witchers worked alone?” Asked Fainreal a definite question to his statement.

“Generally speaking we do, but every now and then we work together if the threat is sufficient for us to call for aid” replied Eskel with a small smile to the Captain. “Takara won’t stir just because she’s been commanded too, if fact I’m pretty sure that would make her dig her claws in and growl”

“The Emperor is willing to offer the Library of the Churches Inner sanctum to her as payment.”

“Ohhh, well now thats a temptation she would probably take. I’ll ask her, to the north-west you said?”

“Yes, There’s the ruins of an elven tower, and the basement leads to a cave system, tell her to follow that, you can’t miss the stench.”

“Okay, is that all?”

“That’s it”

“Good, now leave”

“Testy testy”

“Piss off Geralt and don’t bother me until morning”

Geralt stood up and walked to the door, he smirked when he got there, looking over his shoulder at the two men he saw that Eskel had moved closer to Fainreal and had his hand in the good captains short black hair.Geralt opened the door making sure his escape rout was clear and then asked “So can I borrow that polishing cloth” He ducked out laughing and slammed the door shut just as the wine bottle that had been on the low resting table came hurtling in his direction.

He came to sudden halt when he saw Lanfare leaning against the wall, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised in a sardonic lift that said everything.

“Keeping yourself amused Master Witcher?” He asked mildly his even baritone light and friendly, Geralt wasn’t fooled, it was the sound of pure evil masquerading as the dulcet tone of serenity.

“Yes? That is to say, what are you going to do to me this time?” He knew the healer had something planned, he always did.

“Nothing, other than to rub that liniment into your muscles. Then my orders will be bed rest until tomorrow afternoon” replied Lanfare as he pushed away from the wall and gestured to Geralt to proceed him back to his room

“I am afraid master healer that will be impossible, I’ll be leaving with the investigators to study the crime scene at Carsten tomorrow morning.” Geralt replied with false melecholy, truth be told he was ecstatic to impart that bit of information as he walked beside the elven healer, he knew it was petty of him but he felt he had finally gotten one over Lanfare.

“Fair enough, the Emperors Will must be obeyed especially now at such a crucial junction, I’ll accompany you”

“Huh?” Geralt felt his mind blank at that, he hadn’t expected Lanfare to offer to babysit him.

“Accompany you, and before you say that it’s unnecessary do remember that while in my care I am the one that decides what’s necessary.Now its just gone 11 bells, I am tired and I want to ensure you are settled for bed, so let us retire to your room”

“You just want an excuse to get you hands on me” teased Geralt as they walked back.

“My dear witcher,” Amused Lanfare with a deep chuckle, “I hate to be the one to inform you, but I’ve had my hands all over you when you where at your worst, I’ve also had to clean up your bodily fluids - ”

“Okay, got the picture”. Geralt interrupted almost desperately his head reeling over the thought of Lanfare cleaning him up, “No more teasing the healer” he continued.

“Its always a good idea not too, especially if your healer holds the pain relief” Lanfare opened the door and walked into Geralts room, Geralt still feeling a bit like he’d been smacked up the head by a Harpy followed and did as directed.Soon enough he was on the bed and the smell of that damn liniment burned his nose again. 

“I must say, this oil is making my hands heat up and I can’t figure out if its hot or cold.I can see it would be good for muscle relaxation and healing.”

Geralt grunted in response and then groaned and Lanfare attacked his legs, they weren’t burning as much as they did a few hours before when they had arrived from Kaer Morhen but they were still sore.But Lanfare knew exactly what he was doing and he did it well, and Geralt soon realised just what Lanfare meant by hot and cold, the sensation was odd, to say the least.

 

—————

 

The carriage rocked gently along the road towards the village of Carsten.In the four years since Nilfgaards occupancy of the North the condition of the roads had improved immensely and while he could do the trip on horse back in a little over two hours, in a carriage it was not 3 hours not 5.Geralt approved wholeheartedly the empires expense on the roads and this was not one of the main highways, they had left the cobbled road two hours ago and taken the widened gravelled road to the west.

Traveling in carriage wasn’t a new experience for him, what was new was sharing it with a healer who had taken a certain book along with him and a list of really embarrassing questions.He wasn’t a prude in anyway shape or form but some of the intimate questions that Lanfare had levelled at him in the last two hours made him blush and in one memorable instance splutter like a fool.The worst thing was he was asking in genuine curiosity.Maybe he should mention that curiosity killed the cat? Or maybe not, the book on a Witchers Physiology was a rather interesting read and not all the questions were embarrassing.

“So if I am understanding this book about venom uptake in Witchers, your bodies go through an adaptive response that can take anywhere from a few minutes to a few days but once your body goes through it then your basically immune to the venom unless dosed in high quantities. I find it fascinating that your bodies response then utilise that toxicity to further enhance the mutagen effects thus giving you sort burst of energy specific to the bodies needs and the toxin given.

“That’s about it”

“Remarkable, so your body was going through that adaptive change when I first met you”

“Yes”

“Then why did it trigger a mutation?”

“The venom, when you forced it through my lymph system and made me sweat it out, weakened my immune system considerably. Which in turn triggered a hormone response to the mutagens in the venom and my body took the mutagens into my DNA, it only happens when our bodies weaken dramatically.”

Lanfare paused and looked at him, realisation dawning across his face in a look of horror “You’re saying that I triggered the Mutation and the subsequent sickness that followed?”

“Not your fault, you had no idea that would happen to me.” Geralt gave him a lopsided smile.

“And if I had left you alone” asked Lanfare quietly.

Geralt sighed, he knew that what he was about to say to someone who had dedicated their lives to healing, would be a hard blow. “I would have been fine once the venom ran its course, but again Lanfare I don’t blame you, you had no idea what would happen.”

“You’re too kind Geralt, but it doesn’t change the fact that you nearly died”Geralt had no idea what to say.But he tried anyway “You know, my first memory I have of you was you yelling at that apprentice healer forcing some gods cursed concoction down my throat”

“You were choking on it” said Lanfare heatedly, “that idiot should have ceased his ministrations immediately, not forced more into you”

“You tore a strip of him and then kicked him out, even as delirious as I was I was impressed” Geralt sighed, trying to organise his thoughts and say what he wanted to say.“Lanfare, you've protected me while I was ill, your protecting me still while I’m healing, I appreciate it more than I can say.But the main thing from all this is you've never treated a witcher before, you did what you thought was necessary given the circumstances.I didn’t die, in fact I got a rather handy new mutation that has already saved me.I dont regret this change, in fact I’m itching to try it out more, especially in investigations, please don’t feel that this is your fault.”

Lanfare nodded is head “I’ll try to heed your words Geralt” he acknowledged, but Geralt had a feeling Lanfare would take a bit more persuading to let go of his guilt.Maybe he should mention it to Emhyr, he had known the elf for decades and counted him as a friend, not just his healer.

Lanfare picked up the book he had been reading and Geralt, giving him the space he obviously wanted, picked up the report he had already read and reread Emhyrs orders.

 

_Geralt._

_Our orders to the investigating team is to isolate the guilty, if any can be identified, and to have them taken to the Novigrad Military Compound for immediate questioning. The bodies of the two priestesses and their 6 guards are still on site but they have been cut down to give them as much dignity in death as we can give them._

_We have also ordered the Ard Faeinn Divison to attend Carsten to give military support to the team._

_After your investigation has been completed, they will be ordering every person to gather their belongings and leave the village by the next day.The village of Carsten will be razed to the ground and the fields salted._

_The Empire cannot be seen to be weak in this matter.Our advisors had advised that the entire Village and its people should be put to the torch but we do not see that as having any viable outcome other than more death and discontentment._

_We wish for you to assist in the matter of identifying who was responsible and how many of the Churches guards were involved, and any spectators that were there, your assistance is appreciated._

_Emhyr var Emreis_

 

As orders went, it was not as shocking as it could have been, at least the Emperor was willing to let the innocent leave.Geralt knew for a fact that Emhyr had not been as generous in the past, he could be and was often ruthless.

Reflecting back on the the years he had spent on the Path and the rulers he had known, he knew Emhyrs response could be seen as weak to those who held power.But to the peasants who knew the wrath of their Lords it would been seen as merciful, he also knew that Emhyr was a ruler who knew who to weave that to his advantage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!!! I got another chapter done!!!  
> I’m feeling quite accomplished right now.

Chapter 17

 

Emhyr stood at his study window overlooking the bustling of daily life in Hierachs square, the hawking cries of the sellers thankfully silenced by spell work.The first thing he was doing after he had shut down the Eternal Fire was renaming that blasted square to something else.Something with no religious or political leanings, something neutral.He heard Mererid put a tray down on his table and frowned.

“Please Sire, I know you said no lunch, but before he left Master Geralt insisted that I bring you this if you hadn’t eaten by 1 bell, he gave me very precise instructions into its - making.” The voice was tight with a bit of irritation.

He turned, surprised not only at Mererids tone but by Geralts order, there on the table was a sandwich, a glass of juice and a fresh bowl of cut fruit, it looked quite tempting actually.

He looked at Mererids pinched expression and knew its cause immediately, “How hard was it to make yourself construct it Mererid?” he asked sardonically and walked over to his desk, he took one slice of bread and peeked at what was inside it was Ham, a hard cheese and what looked like mustard.

Mererid sighed, “In all honesty sire, I found it rather galling”.

Emhyr chuckled, his mouth watered.“Then why did you make it?”

“Master Geralts argument was surprisingly strong.He argued that you would be more inclined to eat if it was something that didn’t distract you from your work. He also said that you had enjoyed the one he had made and it was easy to eat.”

“I did enjoy it, very well I’ll eat it and thank you Mererid for listening to Geralt, he was only thinking of me. That will be all” as he gracefully sat down in his chair, Mererid swept into a courtly bow and then left the room.

He absently ate the fruit, his mind going over the events of the last 14 hours. 

He had, much to the shock of his commanding officers decided to take a less bloody approach to the murder of his subjects.He had all faith that Geralt would uncover some of the bastards who had slain his people and he would burn them in Hierarchs Square as soon as he had their confessions.He was hesitant to try and understand why he had taken the stance on the villagers, at any other time in his life he would have ordered the village razed and the villagers killed. But when he went to issue the order the memory of amber eyes filled with horror made him hesitate and changed his mind.He had said that the true enemy was the church and that was who he was focusing on, the village would burn but the villagers who were innocent would live. 

When he had taken a second to assess his decision he knew that his desire for the Witcher went far deeper than just the flesh and simple admiration.He was falling in love.He also knew that Geralts feelings for him were also deeper than just the flesh, he picked up the Sandwich and studied it, Geralt wouldn’t have argued with Mererid about something so simple as a meal for him if it was only skin deep. Geralt, in his own endearing way, was ensuring he was being looked after.He also found it very interesting that his indomitable Chamberlain had actually caved and done as the Witcher had all but demanded.

He bit into the sandwich that Mererid had prepared and savoured the taste.As he chewed he couldn’t help but think that it was by far it one of the best things he’d eaten.

All to quickly he had finished his meal realising he had time before he was due to leave for the Novigrad Army Camp he decided to looked over the reports for the preliminary investigation and at aep Deldarlyns reports into the populaces reactions to the news of the burnings.It was mostly fear and anger, fear about how he would respond and anger at the church for endangering them all.He smiled in satisfaction, the tides were shifting. There were still adherents to the Eternal Fire some who were condemning the murders and some who were applauding them.But he was pleased that there was more condemnation, it was a direct testament to the Great Suns Priests and their tireless devotion to serving the people. Two weeks may not seem like a lot of time, but his Priests had merely shown what a religion that believes in helping and uplifting others can do for the people of the north.The church of the Eternal Fire had wealth beyond avarice and they never spent as much as a crown for the poor, all the Great Sun had done was feed and cloth the poor, give seed and grain to the farmers and people’s hearts were easily swayed. 

A knock at the door told him that his time was up, so he stood and took hold of his crown sitting on the edge of his desk in its ornate velvet lined box.He placed it upon his head and a quick check told him it was sitting correctly, it wouldn’t do to have a crown sitting lopsided.Walking towards his study door he grabbed the black fur lined cloak sitting over a chair and twirled it over his shoulders, setting the gold clasps.He opened the door and stepped out, he started walking beside his Captain who after bowing, brought him up to speed over the security measure taken for this trip. 

He had felt the need to make his presence among the Ard Faeinn and the Great Sun clergy count.He knew that the priests would be shaken over the murders of their friends and wanted to assure them that as the High Priest of the Great Sun he felt their pain, and he felt their anger.

As he started walking down the large ornate staircase that lead into the Embassy foyer he barely noticed the bowing from anyone in the immediate area, it was to be expected, what caught his attention however was a woman who didn’t bow.She had her head cocked in a curious way as she examined him and he in turn examined her as he finished descending the stairs.Ruby red hair that wasn’t natural, possibly a sorceress he mused, she had a leaf tucked in her hair and was dressed rather ... oddly. Black boots, black leather pants and a flowing black and green top that wasn’t a style he had seen before, it had wide sleeves that she currently had her hands in and a collar that went up to her neck.A black leather belt completed the outfit, the Sword at her waist said swordsman, so maybe not a sorceress, his gaze moved to the sword at her belt.He felt his eyes widen and he caught himself before he missed the last step, he knew that strange shaped blade and the ornate woven ribbon hilt with its blue tassel. It had caught his attention the first time he had seen it because of how unique it was, and he couldn’t forget it considering he had only seen it yesterday on the waist of a certain Guardian.He flicked his disbelieving eyes up to her face and while her ears and eyes had changed and she didn’t have a nine tails, he knew it was the kitsune Guardian. 

One of the Embassy officials looked up from his bow and squawked when he realised the woman beside him wasn’t bowing and he went to force her into compliance.Emhyr slightly panicked as he remembered the power that she had displayed while threatening Yennefer of Vengeberg. He didn’t want her to let her anger out, Geralt had said she was slow to anger but fearsome in her cold rage. He walked the several meters to her and stopped at a polite distance.

“Lady Ayakashi, I didn’t expect your visit” the official froze at his words and Takara Ayakashi smiled then swept into a court bow with such graceful precision it took his breath away.She moved like liquid silk her movements so elegant that he knew noble ladies would scream for lessons from her if they ever saw her move like that.He was also surprised, he honestly thought she would be just like Geralt and refuse to bow in his presence, she hadn’tyesterday, he was curious as to why she would now.

He heard ard’Enthiel gasp of disbelief at the sight of her, he had to admit, he was stunned and he felt entirely justified in blaming Geralt, the bloody Witcher could have told him she could look more human.

“My apologies your Imperial Majesty but I am not here to see you, I’m here to see either Geralt or Eskel about the contract I’ve been given” well he thought, she was using his title not just his designation.How curious.

He ignored the indignant spluttering from those who could hear her and inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Geralt is at Carsten investigating a murder scene and I believe Eskel has taken a contract and is out executing it, is there anything I help you with? I am the one who issued you the contract”

“No, I just wanted to let them know that I’ve completed it, and that there is a raft of ingredients and some treasure in the cavern.I found a set of rare diagrams.”

He blinked, “it’s done?”

“Yes” she gave him a warm smile.

“In less than a day?” He clarified, still trying to fathom how she had managed it so quickly.

“Yes, I do work fast when I am sufficiently motivated your Imperial Majesty, but now that I have completed my task I should be leaving” she looked to the open doors and Emhyr couldn’t help but feel a little sad that she was leaving so soon, he had so many questions he wanted to ask her.

“Would you care to accompany me, I am about to tour the Imperial Army Camp and would enjoy having a the company of such a fascinating woman, I’ll be back before the early evening and Geralt should be back by then”

Her green eyes changed to yellow, the pupils taking the cat eyed appearance synonymous of a witcher and he saw deep amusement in their depths.

“Now I see where Cirilla gets her charm from.” She hesitated and then nodded her head, “I’ll accept your invitation and I’ll even answer the questions that prompted the invite”

Well he thought with a small smile, she was exceptionally perceptive and highly intelligent, he had always enjoyed picking the minds of those whose minds were sharply intelligent, he was going to enjoy this.

 

—————

 

Geralt picked up a mug of beer from the table in the small house that had been used by the Great Sun worshipers as a home.  He sniffed the remains of the beer, Rivian Krek and sleeprose.  Well that explained how the soldiers were burnt alive without a fuss, from the rather potent smell wafting from the mug they’d been given enough to knock out a fiend. 

Geralt had decided to started his investigation here, he already knew that they hadn’t been dragged out of their beds but drugged while eating their lunch the day before, all 6 mugs had sleep rose in it, one of the mugs was only a quarter finished. 

He had noted that the kitchen had been striped bare of food and and while he couldn’t be sure, he thought that several pots and pans were missing too.  Odd things for the church’s hired killers to take.  There was also signs that someone or multiple someones had come in through the back window. 

Judging from the all the broken bushes and clear trail to a cart path, the victims were removed from the back so no one would see what was going on.  There were four distinct sets of footprints, each a different size.  One had a left foot with two missing toes, one had a slipper with a hole in sole and another had a large bunion, he gave a tight triumphant smile, he had enough to be able to identify the people who had been here.

He asked the guards who were stationed there when they had arrived and had been informed that they had been part of the squad that had discovered the small group burning in the field.  They hadn’t realised at the time that they were the priests and the ard faeinn stationed here but the sun medallions they were wearing gave it away.  Their commanding officer had ordered them to guard the house roughly around 7 bells last night.  And yes they had left everything exactly as it had been when they arrived. After taking in all he could he had then jumped back into the waiting carriage and ordered it to the crime scene.

Lanfare watched him, his gaze assessing, “Seriously Lanfare, I’m fine” 

“I can see that Geralt I was a little curious as to what information you gathered”

“Drugged with Sleep rose in their lunch meal and appears there are items and food missing, they were taken sometime between 12 bells and 5 bells, and with winter setting in, sundown is closer to 5 bells so I’m guessing around then.  The house in on the outskirts of the village so its relatively private and no-one may have seen anything if they were taken from the back of the house.”

“Sleep rose is a powerful sedative, derived from a blue Ishkin rose mixed with honey. Not your average potion.”

“Not your average potion in the south maybe, but its standard in the north, especially here where the rose grows incredibly well this time of the year.”

The horses slowed down and came to a stop.  When Geralt jumped down from the carriage, not waiting for the steps to be lowered, he looked up to see several healers tents pitched and a smart looking gentleman walked up to him, he had green eyes and brown hair, the man was wiry and lean, close to about forty and he had a sword at his waist, the leather grip worn.

“You’re the witcher right?” came the surprisingly deep voice from such a thin man. 

“Yes, Geralt of Rivia”

“I’m Gracen de Taselvile, Senior Investigator for His Imperial Majesty, I am really looking forward to seeing what you can find that we can’t, I’ve heard that witchers are able to pull facts from the oddest of sources” he reached out and shook Geralts hand, he had a split second to fell that the hand he had griped, was pitted and calloused, a working mans hands, not a paper pusher.

“our senses are heightened so we see and smell things humans can’t”

“Oh I don’t doubt it Master Witcher, your reputation in these matters is second to none and I am thankful that you’re here to help.  I want this investigation wrapped up as soon as possible. I also don’t envy you the smell bit, burnt bodies stink at the best of times and these hadn’t burnt all the way through before the Patrol found them.”That immediately caught Geralts attention and the theory that had started taking shape in the village took a left turn and went in another direction.

“Then I’ll start my investigation there.  Show me the victims.”

Gracen de Taselvile took him to the largest of the healer tents and pulled back the flap, Geralt walked in and saw the bodies laid out on the ground, oil tarps placed on the ground and covering them.  He had to hand it to the team, they were conscientious to the dead.  He started on the first body and noted that de Taselvile had been right, the victims hadn’t been burnt to a crisp like the other victims he had recently dealt with.

As he methodically went through the autopsies he took notes on everything he saw as different, from the lack of defensive wounds on five of the six bodies to the wounds on one of the Soldiers. Three puncture wounds in an evenly spaced row, the same solider was the only one whose burnt face was contorted in a rictus of agony.  The only one awake then he thought sickened, at least the others had been unconscious, this poor bastard must have been the one who didn’t have a full dose of sleep rose.

After he had finished, de Taselvile was waiting for him with a mug of cider, Geralt decided then and there he liked the guy, he took the proffered cup and downed it, he cleared his sinus and took a few deep breaths to get rid of the stench of burnt flesh.

“Thoughts Witcher?”

“Not ready to give my report yet, let me look at the actual crime scene and then I’ll wrap it up.”  Geralt had a few thoughts on the evidence provided and he didn’t think the Senior Investigator was going to like them.  This crime scene wasn’t as cut and dry as it appeared.

He was quickly shown to the site and after taking the time to identify how many had already walked the scene he walked up to the blackened poles of oak.  Hmm, oak was a hard wood, a wood commonly found in the huts and houses in the area, not planted in the ground for a gruesome murder. 

There were other differences in the crime scene and other than the same four sets of shoe prints that he found at the house, there was no trace of hobnailed boots favoured by the Temple guard and no large presence of spectators.  He widened his circle, walking out and around, his eyes ever searching and he spied a lash of dark red, he crouched down to study this find.

 He was thankful for his new vision.  The world was so much more colourful and he found that it was easier to identify tracks that even his formerly enhanced vision might have missed.  It was only through that he found the very minute traces of blood and close by it a set of child size foot prints, he tracked them and quickly discovered that two of the four killers had started chasing the child.

 There had been a witness he realised his heart sinking, sweet Militile he hoped that the kid escaped.  He started jogging towards the end of the field and to a small pond, where in the marsh reeds that covered the waters edge, he saw a child, no more then eight curled into a foetal position and a girl judging by the dress.  His shoulders slumped, with a deep sigh he slogged into the water no higher than his calves and reached her body. 

He crouched beside her careful not to actually sit in the water and rolled her onto her back, to his shock she whimpered.  She was alive he realised, heart suddenly racing.  He immediately started running his hands over her tiny little body, broken arm he thought when he felt the bone on her right forearm and she cried out a little at the pain, groggily waking up and looking at him.  Her big blue eyes looking at him, glazed in fever and her bruised face told him she’d been beaten. 

The bastards had probably thought the drowners would take her and had tossed her into the pond to get rid of her. “Its alright, your safe now” he said as softly as possible and as she closed her eyes again he picked her up as gently as he could.  He settled her into his arms heart wrenching at the soft cry of pain and he quickly walked back towards the tents.

“LANFARE” he yelled, as he drew closer, he felt her start at the sound but she kept quite and didn’t wiggle.  Lanfare swept out of one of the healers tents a right scowl on his face.

“What is – oh by the Great Sun” he heard Lanfare say before he ran to him, he was quickly followed by de Taselvile and several of his men.  When the healer came abreast of him Geralt wasted no time describing her injuries to him.

“Get her into the second tent, you” he pointed at a middle aged man following de Taselvile, “My bag is in the carriage, get it for me” The healer was in his element as he snapped out orders that he expected to be obeyed and made the tent ready for his latest patient.

Geralt placed the young girl down on the folding camp table that had been set up for the teams investigation.  He and anyone else that Lanfare deemed expendable were kicked out of the tent and told not to bother the healers. 

Geralt stared at the tent flap a grin on his face, Lanfare had someone else to mother he thought, grateful the healer now had another priority he relaxed. 

A cough behind him made him turn and de Taselvile stood there, “Can I have your finding now?” he asked politely.

“I’m ready, but your not going to like it”

The Investigator frowned but he was listening.

“The church wasn’t involved in this.” Said Geralt, he didn’t like it, he wanted it to be the Church but there was no evidence to support it.  
“Okay, tell me how you came to that conclusion” The man was keeping an open mind thought Geralt, that was the hall mark of any good investigator and de Taselvile struck him as the type to be very good.

“First off, this is the second scene I’ve been on, the first I came across a few weeks ago, and I positively identified several signs as that of the Church of Eternal fire -.”

“I know the one your talking about, I was the investigator in charge of it.  His Imperial Majesty informed me you had been there first and what you had told him.” Interrupted de Taselvile. “You did good work there and you were able to conclusively prove the upper levels of the church were involved, that was impressive”

“Thank you” replied Geralt to the rare compliment. “Then let me tell you what I’ve noticed here.  The victims were unconscious except for one of the Guards, the church prefers their victims to be awake and aware, makes for a better show” he said harshly.  “they were given Sleep rose at their lunch meal yesterday, one of the mugs with the drug had only been sipped a few times. Because of this a guard woke up enough to be a nuisance, he was wounded by a pitchfork or a trident” Geralt grimaced as he said it, he knew how effective pitchforks could be and not to mention how painful they were when you were stabbed with it.  “He was alive and awake when he was burned”

de Taselvile scowled and shook his head “Poor bugger” he muttered.

Geralt agreed with him “They were removed from the house via the back window and there were four identifiable sets of shoe prints, the same prints are at the crime scene here.  There are no shoe prints from Hobnailed boots other than the ones from the Nilfgaardian patrol, there is also no evidence of a crowd and the church only uses these murders as a way to stir up trouble and discontent.  They want the crowd to witness this. 

“I think the girl might have been a witness, they saw her and two of them ran after her, her arms broken where someone grabbed her roughly and she was beaten, I'm not to sure how badly, you'll have to ask Lanfare that.  They threw her into the pond probably hoping she’ll drown or be taken by a drowner or a waterhag.”

“Poor kid”

“The Church also nails the victims to the pole with a spike nail, there was no nail on the post, no mark where one would have been and no wounds on any of their palms”

“The patrol reported that our victims had been tied to the poles.”

“The last thing that makes me believe that this wasn’t the churches fault is the fire itself.”

de Taslevile looked at him oddly, “The fire? How can that tell you anything”

“What do you know about the flame of the Church of Eternal Fire.”

“I don’t understand the question” said the baffled investigator.

“The church is based on an Eternal Fire discovered in an Elven palace when Novigrad was still an Elven settlement, it is said that all Fire of the church comes from this source, they even have a ceremony and procession when it’s being transported.  The flame burns hot and it doesn’t stop for anything, no water or magic has ever quenched the Eternal Flame when it has taken hold of what it is burning.  Here, the Patrol put out the fire”

“Bloody Hell” muttered de Taselvile and then sighed “Not the Church, the Emperor is not going to like that”  
Geralt grimaced, “Yeah you’re not wrong there, it’s not the church but if you get me the villagers I’ll tell you who did it”

 —————

An hour later every villager in Carsten and several outlying farms had been rounded up and taken into the village square, the headman squawking all the way about the villagers not being involved, he was pointedly ignored.  The soldiers of the Ard Faeinn division were not too gentle with anyone who balked at their orders and several of the village men were also sporting bruises, Geralt was pleased to see none of the women had been roughed up. 

The Witcher had been quite specific in his request, he wanted the men and women separated and the men to stand in a line, if they were wearing shoes the shoes needed to be removed and held by their owner.  It didn’t take long for the men to start complaining of the cold ground and several rather large spitwads were spat in his direction.  Geralt was silent as he slowly walked up the line, inspecting their feet and their shoes.  At the 4th male he gestured to a guard who immediately pulled the man aside, the 5th and the 6th also joined the now yelling man. 

Geralt walked over to the small crowd of women, most holding their children to them, all very scared.  “Whose missing a little girl, blue eyes and blonde hair, about eight”

No one spoke until a middle aged woman said, “That’s the village ‘orfen, ‘er ma was a no good slut and died two win’ers back. The girl stays in me coop and looks after the chikens and does the work around me cottage, wasn’ here this mornin’ though”

“Her name?” He inquired through clenched teeth, he had a feeling he knew where this was heading.

“Elke”

“Elke was found half drowned in the small pond in the field, broken arm and badly bruised.” At the woman’s callous shrug Geralt said  “You don’t care?”  
“Whys would I, shes no get of mine”  Geralt growled softly, he had seen this too often in too many villages to be surprised.  
“Then I’m taking her” he said.

De Taselvil gave him an incredulous look, “Sir?”

“I have friends who will either take her in or find somewhere that will, I’ll make sure she’s supported, schooled and apprenticed in a profession”

“But she’s just a village orphan, I can have her sent to an orphanage”

“It’s alright, its not the first time I’ve taken on a child or funded one till adulthood.”  He looked at the woman who had denied the girl, “Elke will have a much better future away from this village”

She sneered at him and as he turned away his keen ears picked up the muttered word “Freak,”

He looked back at her with narrowed eyes, “freak I might be you nasty hag, but at least I have never kept a child as a slave, or in a thrice damn chicken coop. I hope you rot from the pox”

With that he went over to the three men waiting with a half dozen of the Ard Faeinn who looked ready to murder them.Geralt wouldn't be surprised if the three murders didn’t make it to Novigrad.

Geralt stood in front of them waiting, he let them snarl and yell and before too long the three men were silent, sweating and pale.

“So you cock suckers like beating up little girls and setting people on fire” he said casually

They tried denying it, “No good sir, we’s would neva do some’ing as ‘orrible as that” the toeless one begged, the other two agreed.

“I’ll give you limp cowardly pricks a word of advice, Witcher’s smell lies just as well as they smell fear and you three reek of both.There were four of you who did this, your very distinctive tracks lead me right to you and I can guarantee you one thing, the Empire will make you pay for your crimes.There is no mercy for murder in Nilfgaard, I suggest you give up the forth man before it’s tortured out of you.Senior Inspector de Taselvile, they’re all yours


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

 

Geralt arrived back at the crime scene just after Gracen de Taselvile arrested the three men he had identified. He had no regrets about fingering the men responsible for the heinous murders that he had just investigated and he had no regrets about taking on the responsibility of an abused child. Elke he reminded himself, she had a name, a rather pretty one at that.

As he stepped down from the carriage, he saw Lanfare part the flap to the tent he was in and he walked up to him.

“How is she?” He asked the Healer who smiled thinly at him and actually bared some teeth at the question, he isn’t happy thought Geralt.

“She has a broken arm, various bruises, mostly old, some fresh from a beating and was suffering from exposure.I’ve set the bone, its healing well and she’ll be able to use it in three days.She still has a slight fever but I’ve brought it down with willow bark tea.While she’s awake, she won’t speak, not surprising that she’s terrified of us.Did you locate her parents? I want to ask them about the bruises” the look in Lanfares eyes told Geralt he wasn’t going to be nice about asking.

“She’s an orphan, she’s been kept as a virtual slave by one of the village women, abused, forced to do chores and made to sleep in the damn chicken coop.” The look in those grey eyes turned stormy and Geralt couldn’t help but think the most savage of winter storms had nothing on the rage in Lanfares eyes. He had no pity for the woman who was going to feel Lanfares wrath.

“I’ll arrange for a wardship after she’s healed” Geralt had a feeling that the healer didn’t just mean physically. He wondered if Emhyr knew that his personal healer had a soft spot for kids.

“No need, I’ll take her” he said and he saw Lanfares eyebrows raise.

“You?”

“Yes me, not the first kid I’ve taken in, I have a few options available to me, I’ll either find someone for her and make sure she’s financially taken care of.Or send her to my estate in Toussaint, Marlene would dote on her.”

“I want her to stay in the embassy until I’m satisfied that she’s healed” Lanfare said it firmly.

Geralt just nodded, “I wouldn’t have it any other way” he wasn’t shamed to admit that he had an ulterior motive now he realised just how committed Lanfare was, he was hoping that Lanfares motherly instincts would kick in and he would stop pestering him so much.

“Guess I better go meet my ward” he said to Lanfare. He went to take his swords off, then remembered he hadn’t worn them, actually it was more factual to say he couldn’t find them.He had been assured by Dreyfus they were locked away in the Embassy vault, safe from theft. More like safely away from the witcher.

He pulled out the little dolly he bought from the travelling merchant in Carsten, the thing was made of rags with blue button eyes and yellow yarn hair, little girls like dollies he thought.

He walked in to see Elka sitting in the corner of the tent hugging her knees, she was dressed in a huge robe that swallowed her up but it was clean. Elka however still smelt like pond muck and chicken shit so he knew that she had most likely been sponged but she needed a bath.

He walked towards her slowly, and his heart was heavy when she seemed to shrink into herself.“Hello Elka, he said softly “I’m Geralt” she didn’t respond so he sat down a little always from her and theatrically groaned as if he was in pain as he did so.

She looked at him startled.He just grinned at her, “Old age makes the bones hurt and the floors too far away for someone my height.I have a gift for you” he could see the curiosity in the blue eyes and he felt a little relieved, curiosity was a good sign.He held out the doll to her and she slowly reach out, hesitant to take it.“I bought her for you because I thought she looked like you” he said cheerfully.“See she has blue eyes and pretty yellow hair.”

“Is she really for me?” she said softly, Geralt paused, her accent throwing him off, she had no peasant inflectional her voice, no rounded vowels but a slight lilt that was clearly from upper Aedern and she spoke her words properly.Well then he thought possibly a child from a genteel background displaced by the war.

“Yes Elka, she’s really for you.” She took the doll and relaxed a little, letting her legs down.

“Thank you, I had a dolly when we lived in the big house, but Momma said I couldn’t take her with me when we had to leave” she fingered the pale green dress. “What’s her name?” she asked him not meeting his eyes.

“She doesn’t have one, you’ll have to give her a name” he said with a smile.

“Can I call her Tersa, that was Mama’s name”

“You certainly can, thats a good name.Elka, can I ask you a few question”

‘You want to ask me what I saw don’t you?” She said astutely, smart for her age.

“Yes” he said. “I need to know what you saw and who did it.” He saw Lanfare silently enter the tent and pick up a quill and papers, he sat down out her sight and indicated that he was going to take notes. Geralt nodded, there was no need for her to relive this more than once.

The little girl sighed and clutched her doll to her, “Priestess Enamari was really kind to me, she said she was going to take me away from here because Mistress Millis was mean and nasty, she said there was a place for children where they could be educated and have a home, an Orphanage that she would take me to the next time she was going to Novigrad. Priestess Enamari told me I was to go to the Suns house for dinner every night and to bath and I went there last night but I saw Cleese, Jon, Burrah and Nasta in the cottage, they were taking the guards out the window and into a cart.”

She looked at him then, her blue eyes confused and scared.“I thought they were dead but then I heard Private de Lorien say something and they hit him.I followed the cart and saw them tie everyone to the poles, Private de Lorien tried to fight them and Cleese stabbed him with the pitchfork he was using to put the hay all around the poles, I didn’t know what they were doing until” she stopped talking and sniffed, Geralt saw her wipe at her eyes and he realised she was starting to cry,“Until they - ” she gave a heaving sob that shook her shoulders and Geralt moved over to her and gently rubbed her back, she surprised him by crawling into his lap and burying her head in his shoulder, her tears cascading onto his doublet.

He looked over at Lanfare a little wildly, what the heck was he supposed to do Ciri hadn’t done this to him. The healer just sighed and mouthed, “let her cry.” Geralt nodded his head and concentrated on the little girl in his arms.

She was smaller than Ciri had been when he had first seen her in the Forest of Brokilon he thought and he continued to pat her back as the tears and sobbing started to wind down. He watched as Lanfare walked about the tent and stopped at a chest, he pulled something from it and came and gave it to him.He could smell chocolate he thought and gave the healer a perplexed look. 

“Something sweet for the bitter” murmured the Elf and then went and sat back down in his chair.

Elka gave a few shuddering breaths and stopped crying, he said to her softly “Feeling a bit better” she nodded her head at him “Good, Master Lanfare brought some chocolate for you, would you like some?”

She nodded her head and took some from him when he offered it, he didn’t push her to finish the story, he had a name, four actually but three where already in the custody of the Blades. 

“Cleese didn’t like Priestess Emanari and the Priest Artis, he said they were evil for not following the Eternal Fire. They were so much nicer then the other Priest who came and threatened everyone.” She looked so sad and so very confused he thought, poor kid.

“Evil is in the eye of the beholder it Elka, I think burning people at the stake just for being different is evil but believers of the Church thinks otherwise.The Great Sun believes that all life is precious no matter what race you are.” he said to her.

She was silent then she said “I guess your right, Cleese was angry with the Black soldiers because his brother Clem was taken by them and he was executed.”

And there’s the connection, thought Geralt, it was for revenge, he remembered fingering Clem a few weeks ago as a participant to a Church burning.He sighed stroking her hair “Cleese’s brother was executed because he broke the law and aided a murder” he said, “He wasn’t executed without reason.” She wiggled off his lap and he let her go, happy to have feeling coming back into his legs.She stood up, almost tripping on the huge robe she was wearing.

Lanfare stood up and placed the sheets of writing he had done back on the table, along with the other paperwork that had been left there.Geralt knew that the healer was ready to leave, the afternoon was getting on and he didn’t like the idea of travelling at night.

“Clem wasn’t nice, he used to hit all the children and he beat up poor Miss Neila so bad her mind broke.”Then the prick got what he deserved thought Geralt, he went to say something but she continued “Mama said that what you do to others comes back to you ,so be kind and good and kindness and goodness will be your friend” she gave him a wobbly smile.

“Your mother sounds like a wise woman” he said, 

“She was, I miss her...Geralt?”

“Yes Elka” The witcher got to his feet agilely and stretched his back. He looked at the little girl he had just staked a claim on, she was silent and wouldn’t meet his eyes.“What do you want to ask me?”

“I don’t want to go back to Mistress Millis, I don’t want to sleep in the chicken coop anymore” she looked so serious and upset, he didn’t blame her, he wouldn’t want to sleep in a chicken coop either. He gave her another smile, at lest he could tell her this.

“Your coming back with me Elka, I’m going to find you someplace good to live”

Her smile lit up the tent.

 

—————

Emhyr walked the lines of immaculately dressed and flawlessly armoured soldiers and their commanding officers, past horses silent and proud in flawless formation.There was not a twitch of muscles, a dipped halberd or glaive, the Ard Faeinn was parade ground perfect, as any soldier of the Empire was expected to be. 

His address to the soldiers of the Novigrad Camp had been sufficiently well received, at least the single cheer permitted by Military Protocol had sounded sufficiently boisterous and lively.

Field Marshal Havart var Moehoen walked just behind along with Commander Jann aep Dyffid and High Priestess Veil Attrenda, all three had the red band of mourning on their left bicep, as did he.He had already spoken to the Priests and Healers who had been in the Camp, some having been pulled back into the Military fold after last nights events.He was happy with their response and their conviction in moving forward considering the murder of the Priest and Priestess at Carsten. 

He was shown to the large functionally built wooden building that housed the Command center for the Camp.Having been stationed in Novigrad and Redania for the last four years the Novigrad Camp no longer looked like a camp, with its sturdy wooden buildings for barracks and mess halls now built in neat rows.It was a location that had been chosen on the peninsula situated before the city, the land now utilised for the Armies command and it now had its own docks for Naval vessels and sea access. It had water brought in from the rivers aqueducts supplying fresh clean water for the bath houses, there were fields beyond that had been harvested to supply the camp with fresh grain.The Redanian base of Operations was becoming permanent.Most labour was supplied by the surrounding village and Novigrad proper, with men and women employed to ensure the camp ran smooth for the 10’000 men stationed in and around the surrounding lands.As a Camp for an occupying army it was well managed and impressively run and he was more than pleased with what he had seen.

His ship was ready to set sail on the half hour trip back to Novigrads docks and he would leave within the hour, he looked around and saw Takara Ayakashi sitting with a Commander of the 3rd Army group, judging by his stripes and the coat of arms on his armour.He was telling her a story which she seemed to be amused by.

As he walked over to her, the Commander immediately halted his tale, rose and bowed and then promptly left.Takara stood to bow but halted when Emhyr told her to sit he too took the now empty seat beside her with a slight sigh of happiness.

“Old age” he murmured softly “can be a curse,” his feet were sore.Takara raised a single white eyebrow at his words.

“I wouldn’t know, my kind don’t age like you do although we have indicators for others to gauge how old we may be.You to my knowledge are not as old as you act, you’re part elven you have the bloodline in you to thank that you’ll be alive for at least another 40 years, possibly 80.Its hard to judge mortals with Elven blood.”

Emhyr huffed, “You’re right, my mother was half Elven. Technically I’m a quadroon.But you’ve sparked my curiosity, what are the indicators to your age?” He asked politely.

“Tails, we gain a tail every 100 years up to nine, and then our hair lightens going to white over the next 900 years. Then the only way to know for certain is to ask the Kitsune their age.” There was a gleam in her eyes as she said the last, a challenge he perceived. 

“It’s rude to ask a lady her age” he said with a smile, a tease to his voice. “My mother, for all her faults did ensure that I was politely raised” he had the distinct pleasure of hearing her laugh and unlike the ladies of the court and very much like his daughter, she was unrestrained in her amusement and she didn’t titter.He was enjoying her company, it was lively and she didn’t care for his rank.She took him as Emhyr var Emreis not as the Emperor.He could count on one hand the people who spoke to him thusly, she now made five.

“Now that was diplomatic, I know your dying to ask the question and I applaud you your restraint. And as you’re curious to know I lost count after 3’000 years.”

He had a feeling she could count her age in four digits, not three, “the stories you and your kind must be able to tell, the lives you must lead. Yet your kind are incredibly reclusive, I haven’t heard of Kitsune before”. Emhyr became alarmed, when the smile she wore disappeared and sadness flooded her eyes. 

“I am the only one here, there were few Youkai who were torn from our world by the Conjunction of the Spheres, they have not survived the centuries here.I’ve wandered this world looking for others but have found none.” He saw the loneliness in her eyes.A yearning that he couldn’t fathom.

“You’ve been here that long?” The Conjunction of the Spheres had been 1500 years ago, a very long time to be so alone, he now understood her attachment to Kaer Morhen, it was the home she had built and remembering Geralts words, ‘we’re her kits her children’ he thought he understood that to Takara the Witchers in a way were her family.

“Yes”

“And how long have you been at Kaer Morhen?”

“The first witchers appeared just over 900 years ago, I came to the keep 770 years ago andI’ve been apart of it ever since, I taught the witchers their distinctive blade movements called Katas and I helped them correlate the information they gathered sothat they could fight effectively.I’ve seen their Caste rise to the demands of an ever expanding world and I am seeing it fall.There are fewer than 20 Witchers left on the Path, when they die the Witcher Caste will be no more, their story told and in time, forgotten” she looked over his shoulder, her yellow eyes narrowed and her nose flared as she took a deep breath, “Lady Yennefer has arrived, she smells - like blood and pain - and fear”

Emhyr blinked and turned in his seat to see several of his men had intercepted Yennefer of Vengerberg who appeared to be highly upset, pale and dishevelled, for a woman who prided herself on her appearance that in itself was telling, she had never appeared before him in anything other than an immaculate condition.

“Let her through” he ordered, “And leave us” he didn’t need this, what ever it was, all over the camp.Yennefer almost wobbled over to them and gave a shaky bow.

“Lady Yennefer, can you place a shield of silence over us” he asked calmly.He saw Takara stand and she gestured to her seat so the Sorceress could sit, she then got a glass of water from a pitcher near them, returning to her as Yennefer tried to smooth her skirts nervously she shook her head.

“My magic, I can’t focus, I am so sorry for appearing like this unannounced and without your permission sire” she said softly, it was so at odds with how she was that he grew increasingly concerned then when Takara had first seen her.She took the goblet offered to her with a shaky hand and gulped the water down, he frowned when he noticed her fingernails were so much shorter than yesterday and there were traces of blood on her hands.

“We can talk without fear of being heard” said Takara softly. He nodded and took her at her word, not something he did often, but Geralts trust in her was high, high enough for him to take note.

“What happened” he said and she dropped the goblet, Takara moved almost too fast for him to see and had caught it before it even came close to hitting the floor.Yennefer ignored her as she lent forward, curling into herself and her hands came up to cover he face, she was distraught.

“Phillippa Eilhart knows about Kaer Morhen” she almost wailed, “I’d never have told her, you bound me to secrecy but she tortured it out of me.” Emhyr looked at Takara, who had grown very still and her gaze locked with his, her yellow cat eyes taking on an red tinge.

“Yennefer, look at me” as she did her violet eyes reflected deep pain both physical and emotional “Tell me everything” he said “Leave no detail out” he felt his anger rise, how dare Eilhart. Yennefer was an exceptionally talented sorceress and she not only had his confidence when it came to magical matters, she had given Ciri the love of a mother.It was the reason he had offered her seat at the Imperial University of Magic. And even though she had betrayed Geralt, that was a matter for the two of them, he had already expressed to her his anger over the issue. 

“It took me less then three hours to get through the Temple shields last night and I had set up the visual link with the Blades as you ordered so the Inner Sanctum could be monitored. Phillippa had been informed that you no longer had confidence in her abilities and you had personally given me the order to find a way through the shields. This morning she visited me in my tower, she said she came as a professional courtesy to assist me” She scoffed and shook her head when she said it, “Professional Courtesy? I told her it wasn’t necessary as I had already done as you ordered.She got angry and vocal about it, but I had a lecture at the university so I told her to leave and come back.” She paused in her story, her shaking starting to subside but she was still upset, she sat back in her chair and took a deep breath, obviously trying to get herself under control.

“She came back while I was in the lecture, she got through my wards, she’s always been brilliant in dismantling wards and found the notes that I took from Messanies Contexts. I had no idea she’d even been in my tower and I didn’t even notice that she’d drugged my water.Then she appeared via a portal and dragged me through it, I couldn’t even summon a simple defence, I couldn’t concentrate enough too.She tied me up and whenever she asked me a question I couldn’t lie but I did have the choice of not answering so I stopped answering.That’s when she ripped my fingernails out and she did it slowly, I - I caved, I told her where I got the book.” She had tears in her eyes as she said the last part “I can’t believe I broke” she whispered and the tears spilled down her face.

Emhyr reached into an inner pocket of his tunic and brought out a linen handkerchief. She took it hesitantly, then wiped her eyes.

“I need to tell Geralt, I didn’t mean for this to happen, I didn’t want to tell her, but the pain, it was like the wild hunt all over again... and I couldn’t lie” she whispered, looking lost.

“Varieght is hard potion to fight against” Said Takara, Emhyr looked at her, she was still standing, her arms folded and her hands tucked into her sleeves, he was relieved to see the red tinge in her eyes had faded as Yennefer had told her story. “it does two things”, she coninued “ It makes lying impossible and it takes away a mages ability of higher cognitive function. This action results in most mages unable to use magic but there are some who, with extreme will, are able to circumvent the drugs actions.You managed to form a complex portal to get you here and you still have the drug in your system, I can smell it”. Takara said gently, she reached out and brushed a hand over Yennefer’s ebony locks.

“You broke when it came to pain, many do. It’s why torture is so effective.” Said Emhyr, following on from what Takara was saying. “How did you escape her?” He asked, needing to know, Phillippa Eilhart had just broken the agreements with him when he had granted the Lodge amnesty, she had harmed another under his rule. 

“She left, went to get some dimeritium shackles as we don’t keep dimeritium in our work spaces - it destroys our spells, when she left I managed to open a portal to the Embassy here and pull myself and the chair I was tied up to into it.” She gave them both a shaky smile, “I think I shocked your staff, your chamberlain was the one who got me free and a healer healed my hands, he also arranged to get me here.”

“You did exceptionally well Lady Yennefer, well done, now its my duty to ensure that what you told me is acted on.” Emhyr decided then and there, Phillippa Eilhart would die,

Emhyr looked at Takara, “I am issuing the immediate execution of Phillippa Eilhart and any who help her”

Takara smiled a cold cruel smile, it was in such contrast to the warm smile he had seen earlier.“That’s a contract I have no problems carrying out” she murmured.

Yennefer had gotten herself under control, her breathing still a bit shaky but the tears had stopped, she cleared her throat “I need to let Geralt know so he can inform Kaer Morhens Guardian, I can’t step foot in the Valley without her trying to kill me so I can’t warn her myself.”

Takara chuckled and Yennefer looked at her oddly “I am sorry but I’ve been remiss in introducing myself” she said to Takara, “I’m Yennefer of Vengerberg” she held out a slightly shaking hand to Takara, whose smile returned, warmer and friendlier.

“I know who you are Lady Yennefer, we met yesterday, I’m the Guardian and I thank you for informing me of the danger”

Yennefers eyes widened her violet eyes traveling up and down Takara taking in her appearance, she opened her moth to say something, clearly thought about it and then closed her mouth.She shook her head and then said, “If you’re here, the library is defenceless” she said.

“Ie - no there are other defences and the elven shield in place is one that even the most powerful of the Elven Sages would find difficult to penetrate, I’ve also layered my own magics in protecting it. But I will return to Kaer Morhen when I’ve spoken to Geralt”

“You don’t understand, Phillippa is a brilliant sorceress and she has the sheer power to back herself up, she’s also not an idiot, she’ll come with others”

“What did you tell her about me?” Asked Takara softly.

Yennefer smiled tightly, “Nothing, she didn’t ask me about what guards the library, nor did she ask me where it was, I managed to let her think it was in the great hall as it was the only library I saw.But when she searches that she’ll come to the conclusion that there is another one.”

Takara looked a little thoughtful and Emhyr wondered what the Kitsune was thinking, she obviously didn’t think like a human so he wasn’t able to predict what she would do “When the pogram hit Kaer Morhen it took, 24 mages 3 days to even find the entrance to the Library, thats how long it took me to get back to Kaer Morhen from the opposite side of this world. I can travel to Kaer Morhen in less than four hours from here, there is no need for your alarm.”

“I can get you there through a portal” offered the sorceress.

Takara smiled “I thank you for the offer, but if I step through a portal I end on the other side of it in the same place as I entered.Your magic has no affect on me whatsoever”. she looked at the door, cocking er head a little to the left, Emhyr realised it was the exact same move Geralt had when his attention had been distracted by something he was hearing.Usually just before there was a knock on the door. “It appears your Majesty that you are needed.”

Emhyr nodded his head and when the knock came, he called for whoever it was to enter.

Field Marshal Moehoen, his helm under his left arm bowed low and apologised for the interruption, he went on to inform Emhyr that his ship was ready to leave on the tide.

Emhyr nodded his head.“Lady Yennefer, you will come with me, I’ll have Mererid find a room for you tonight, it may not be in the Embassy as room there is sparse and you may leave when you feel rested.I will be sending one of the Blades to you to take your formal statement tonight.”

“Yes Sire” she said as she got to her feet and bowed. She wasn’t shaking as much and she had more colour in her cheeks. Satisfied that he had done as much as he could for the sorceress he looked at Takara.

“Will you be coming back with me via the ship, I noticed that - you didn’t seem to enjoy the trip here. Or do you wish for me to arrange a horse and outriders to travel with you.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out she didn’t like water. she had been lightly growling at the waves when they slapped the side of the ship and then had actually yipped softly when a wave crashed over the bow close to where they were standing. Not that he would ask.

Takara just gave a smirk, “The only use I have for a horse is for dinner, I’ll take the boat even if the water wants to ruffle my fur.”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Geralt grunted as he stepped out of the carriage with the arm full of little girl he was carrying.For such a small thing she was remarkably heavy, or he was that weak he realised with a scowl.The little thing just slept through it all, snug in her massive robe as he carefully moved her so she was held to his left hip, her face firmly planted in his shoulder and her broken arm supported so it didn’t jostle and wake her up.

The three hour trip back had been a revelation, she hadn’t shut up.She was excited and nervous so she kept asking questions, first of him and then when she opened up to Lanfare she badgered him with even more.The only peace they had gotten was when her arm had started hurting as the pain medication wore off, Lanfare had mixed another one but added a drop of sleep rose to it so she would rest.

“I’ll do another healing on her in the morning, the bones been set and I’ve put a rapid healing spell on it but I’ll feel better when its not hurting her so much.” Lanfare had said as she nodded off to sleep. 

“All good, broken bones always hurt” he’d replied.The journey had been a silent one after that.

As he walked up the steps to the Embassy he huffed a little, maybe he should have taken up the healers offer to carry her in he thought.The carriage rumbled away behind him and didn’t wait for the guards or Lanfare to catch up, the quicker he got Elka into the healers quarters the quicker he could give Emhyr his report.

The guards immediately jumped to open the doors and he walked in to the busy reception area to see Emhyr on the fist level landing giving orders with his customary precision to Mererid.To his surprise Yennefer was standing near the foot of the stairs talking to red headed woman who back was to him.

Emhyr paused when he saw him “You’re back Master Witcher” his voice carried and he saw Yennefer jump a little at it.Geralt nodded his head in acknowledgement knowing that he should be bowing but if he tried, both he and Elka were going to hit the ground. “I’m back your Imperial Majesty and ready to report at your convenience”. Emhyr just nodded and Geralt saw his sharp gaze linger on the little girl he held, his face a blank study, he then turned to continue speaking to Mererid and another.

The red head turned and smiled when she saw him, “Another little waif Geralt?” she said mildly when she saw him. 

It took him a minute and then Geralt stared, while he had seen Takara in human form before, the red hair was new especially such a vibrant ruby red. “Yes another child Takara, but I’m just going to keep her here until Lanfare is happy with her healing, I’ll arrange something else for her then, I gave a few options” Takara smiled at him.

He breathed in feeling the need to scent the air and smelled blood but not from Takara, it was coming from Yennefer. His eyes darted to her and he took in her pale face, tired and frightened eyes and the way that Takara was guarding her.Something had happened.

Lanfare came up behind him and touched his shoulder, “I’ll take her Geralt, I’ll wake her up and get her bathed, fed and into bed.”

Geralt nodded and handed Elka over to him, as the healer gently took her and carried her up the large ornate staircase Geralt stepped over to Yennefer and Takara.Takara reached out and gently brushed his cheek with her claws, still as sharp now in this form as in her other.It was the one thing she didn’t transform.

“That is good Geralt, your heart will lighten”

“Yen are you okay?” He asked her softly, worry tinging his voice, she looked a shadow of her usual self. her usually confident violet eyes held a depth of pain he had never seen in them before. 

She just gave him a wan smile, “You were right, the knife does cut deep” she said her voice husky.Geralts eyes widened, he had only said those words to her yesterday and he knew exactly what she meant, someone had betrayed her.He swallowed his anger on her behalf, it wasn’t conducive to helping her.

“What do you need me to do Yen” she blinked back tears when she heard not only his offer but her nickname.

“Its being taken care of Geralt” she replied, she reached out to touch the back of his hand but froze before she could make contact and pulled her hand back. “I appreciate the thought though, all things considering” he knew what she was inferring too.

“Geralt, I came to inform you the contract is done but I left something there that you or Eskel might appreciate, due to the nature of the events with Lady Yennefer, I return to Kaer Morhen, the wards were tripped a half bell ago and I must intervene.”

“The wards?” His breath almost stopped, the wards were a warning to Takara that someone had entered the valley or the Keep itself.The first alert to trouble, but she was acting as if she was expecting more than just a wanderer or traveller.

“Yes, they haven’t found the library but they’re insistent, do let his Majesty know that I’ll bring the schematics and the blue prints of the valley to him soon and Lady Yennefer” Takara paused and looked at the sorceress, an unreadable expression on her face. “When you feel up to it you may return to Kaer morhen, You impressed me with your fortitude Lady Yennefer, I wish show you just what you protected when you were tortured by the one you thought as friend”

Geralt felt his heart slam into his chest, “Tort- Yen, What the hell happened” he asked, horror coating his voice, Takara would never use a word lightly and if she said torture, she meant exactly that. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to look at him.

“I am alright Geralt” she said, and shook him off her eyes darting to Emhyr.“His Imperial Majesty and Lady Ayakashi are taking care of it.But I would like to talk to you tomorrow, I have a lot to atone for, and apologise for”

Geralt took in the defeated expression on her proud face, he knew that any talk form her now would be from the heart, he stepped back and nodded his head. “Okay then Yen, we can meet and talk about everything” he also knew there was no way that they could have the friendship they once had, there was too much pain for that, but maybe they could start anew. She smiled at him, relief and warmth at his words.Mererid walked up to them and gave a slight bow.

“His Imperial Majesty wants your report in his study Master Geralt, and I am to escort you to the Kingfisher where a room has been made available to you Lady Yennefer.His majesty wants you to attend him tomorrow for breakfast, he breaks his fast at 8 bells.”

“I won’t be later Master Mererid” she replied, the Chamberlain bowed and then held out his arm to escort Yennefer across the square to the Inn.

As the two walked away Takara leaned into him and whispered in his ear, her voice so low it was more a breath than words.“If can find it in you to look past the pain she has given you then do so, she has gone through much today.She survived being kidnaped drugged and tortured by the Lodge and while she broke under torture she never spoke about the library proper, just the depository. She was most concerned that you and I be told there was danger to Kaer Morhen”

Geralt swore under his breath, “I could always count on her” he murmured back, “But she and I have a lot to discuss and move on from.”

“Understandable, well then, I have a sorceress I need to attend too and my first words to her will not be ‘Welcome to Kaer Morhen’”

Takara swept past him and walked out the large ornate doors of the Embassy, the guards leaping to open them.Geralt glanced around and realised that he knew no one else in the large open reception area and that he had a meeting to get to. 

 

————

 

Emhyr stood by his window and watched the citizens of Novigrad finish their business for the day, the was the scent of fear in the air and the square which was usually busy during the day had been all but empty as the people stayed away fearful of his retaliation.Adventis had already come and given him the communications he had received today, including no less then eleven letters from the Hierarch each begging him to stay his hand as the church had no involvement in the Carsten incident.He was reserving their judgement until Geralt reported to him.

He knew the moment the door opened to admit Geralt and he looked at the witcher as he walked in, the man looked good, not tired like he usually did, he gestured to the glass of red he had poured him and then proceeded to sit at his desk. 

Geralt took the glass and took his own seat with a sigh, “thanks, I need a drink”

“Was it rough?”

“Nothing I haven’t seen a dozen times over” he replied, “Although there are times when I wonder who are truely the monsters in this world”

Harsh coming from a monster slayer, yet no less true thought Emhyr, “Who is the girl?”

“Her names Elka, she’s an orphan and she also witnessed the murders, I took her from the village when I realised the abuse she was suffering.I won’t allow a child to be treated like that, not when I can do something about it”

“Fair enough, what do you plan to do with her?”

“When Lanfare is happy that she’s healed, I’ll talk to Corrine Tilly, she may take her in for me if I pay for her keep and for her lessons, its not the first time Corrine has taken a child on for me.Or I’ll send her to Toussaint, to Corvo Bianco where Marlene my chatelaine will take care of her.”

“So you don’t plan on keeping her yourself?”

“That’s an option, I could train her to be a witcher” it took Emhyr a second to see that Geralt was teasing him, the witcher gave a slight chuckle at his raised eyebrow “I can’t take a child on again unless I am prepared to commit to it.At the moment, I have no idea what the next few month will bring” Said Geralt.

“So you have that sorted, now tell me what you found out at Carsten”

“The church didn’t do it”

Emhyr looked at him in disbelief “Come again Witcher” he said setting down his glass and sitting up in his chair.

“According to Elka, a peasant man by the name of Cleese and three of his friends drugged and transported the 6 victims to the field and then set them alight, she saw the whole thing.I had already come to the conclusion that the church didn’t do it when I found her tossed into a pond left to die, her account though confirmed it all.The Church was not involved, there were no temple guards and no spectators.Cleese is the brother to Clem, it appears to be an act of revenge for the execution of his brother.Gracen de Taselvil is searching for Cleese but the other three have been arrested and are being transported here to answer for their crimes.”

Emhyr growled at the news he had to admit, this was not what he was expecting.But he took a moment to sort what he was told and realised that this could actually work to his benefit. 

“Hnn, this could be for the best, I need more time before I move on the church.But I’ll have the courts hand a suitable public execution, one that evokes fear of reprisal.”

“I’ll leave that in Nilfgaards capable hands” said Geralt finishing off his wine.“Takara also said to tell you that she’ll deliver the schematics of the Valley and the Blueprints to you soon.”

“Excellent, she and I had a most informative conversation today while we traveled to the Novigrad Army camp.She is truly fascinating she doesn’t think like a human and I can’t predict what she will say and do.She’s very good at reading the situation and advising you of the room, she did it the moment we stepped into the camp.I was able to adjust my speeches to more effect because of her advice”

Emhyr was silent clearly thinking, “I’ve been thinking about the Library, I said yesterday that it should be a school for learning, with an administrator to oversee the school itself and with Takara as the Librarian.I have already sent a letter to one of Nilfgaards best builders to contract their services, they utilise both magic and mundane means of building to ensure the job is done fast and correct.Outside the imperial builders who have the contract for all buildings built by the Empire their the ones to use.”As he said this Emhyr stood up and gestured Geralt to follow him.They walked out the doors and towards the imperial appartments.

“So your happy with Takara being the librarian and guardian” there was relief in Geralt voice and he looked back as they walked he gave a wry smile in return.

“Oh I think its a given, and I have an ulterior motive in all this, a motive that would stretch far into the future.” They walked into his appartments, several of his body servants already in his lounge room bowed when they saw him, but he didn’t stop heading towards another room, one that he was looking forward to seeing Geralts reaction to.

“Prepared to share”

“Not quite yet, ah here we are”. Emhyr had led Geralt into his personal bathing room.He took a lot of pleasure when he heard the audible swallow coming from behind him. “I thought a massage and a soak in the bath would be enjoyable before dinner tonight.”

“Oh damn” whispered Geralt.

Emhyr turned to look at him “Do you agree Geralt?”

It seemed that Geralt was a little lost for words as he looked at the sunken pool and the swirling mists rising from the hot water.It was a decadence that Emhyr wholeheartedly enjoyed, and he was going to enjoy Geralt along with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger.... but I’ve very nearly finished the next chapter so it will be up soon


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

 

Emhyr listened to the low drawn out moan of utter contentment that came from Geralt as one of Emhyrs personal attendants massaged his back.He couldn’t help but smile into his arms as he heard it, his own massage was almost done and he felt as relaxed and as content as Geralt obviously was. 

When his servant had finished Emhyr sat up on the padded table, a towel over his lap and looked over to where Geralt was lying and not moving.

“Asleep witcher?”

A few seconds passed before Geralt managed to rasp, “Nah, just wondering why the hell I’ve never had that done before.” Emhyr almost chuckled as Geralt bonelessly moved tosit up.He looked more relaxed then Emhyr had ever seen him.

“Bath next Witcher”

Geralt muttered as he stepped down from the table, letting his towel drop to the floor and staggered to the sunken pool.Emhyr followed, more sedately and found that his gaze was riveted to a certain muscular backside as it wobbled over to the water.He had plans for that ass, that wouldn’t come to fruition tonight, Lanfare would have a lot to say if it did, but light petting he could do.

He waited for Geralt to walk down the steps into the pool and find a spot near the corner of the pool to sit in.Emhyrs personal servant, bowed low and offered a tray to him, he took his usual glass of fresh orange juice and let the towel go, just as Geralts eyes found him. 

He saw Geralts eyes widen, he knew that while he was not as broadly muscled as Geralt he was a handsome specimen of a man, he enjoyed the sword and was considered a master swordsman and he took the time each week to train his body.Judging from the look in Geralts eyes he was in fine form tonight.

He watched those mesmerising eyes slowly travel down his body, stopping at key intervals to look his fill, he didn’t mind, in fact he enjoyed it and with the fact that he had an audience in mind he stepped into the water and walked the four steps down into the chest high pool.

“See something you like Geralt” he said conversationally

Geralt smirked, “If I wasn’t under orders I’d tell you just how much I like what I see” he said back in the same tone.

“Oh do tell” Emhyr took his time and walked through the water to come up to Geralt, whose purple pupils had blown wide to look almost normal. 

Emhyr raised his wet hand and carded his fingers through his black hair, pushing it back out of his face.He sat down on the corner bench and placed his glass on the marble floor beside him.He kept his gaze on Geralt who had accepted a glass from one of the attendants. 

“Ah, maybe later” said the witcher into his glass and his eyes flickered to the three servants in the room.

It dawned on Emhyr that Geralt wasn’t comfortable discussing sex when there was an audience. “Leave us” he ordered. He waited until they did and then smirked at the witcher. “There, no audience”

“Do you often have them in attendance at times like these” asked Geralt.

“I’m not often alone Geralt, in fact I generally sleep with no less then two attendants and four of the Impera Brigade in my rooms, that number doesn’t include the ones below my windows or at the doors and the roof or balcony.I order them away if need be”

Huh” he watched as Geralt squirmed a little “Isn’t that confining?”

“You have no idea, gone are the days where it was just me and the forest and gone are the days when I only had one guard at my door.Too many people want my head now” he said it offhandedly but Geralt gave him a piercing look and let the silence continue for a little while.

Emhyr picked up his glass while Geralt just looked at him and was just in the process of taking a sip when Geralt suddenly decided it was time to declare“I want to sit in your lap and feed you from the platter behind you” Emhyr inhaled his orange juice instead of swallowing it and burst into a paroxysm of coughing that had Geralt thumping him on the back.

“Next time you want to declare something like that don’t do it while I’m drinking” he managed to growl.

“Sorry” said Geralt clearly not contrite at all, Emhyr narrowed his eyes and then made up his mind.He grabbed Geralts wrist and tugged at him, demanding that he sit down in the very lap that he had declared he wanted to sit in, much to the other mans shock and delight.As Geralt straddled Emhyrs lap and clutched at his shoulders to get his balanceEmhyr curled his hands into the silver waterfall of hair that he still found so utterly facinating and tugged Geralts head down until he could feast upon his lips. And feast he did as he took Geralt the way he’d been thinking of since their first kiss, it delighted him to no end when Geralt matched his passion, kissing back with sudden abandon that had Emhyr hard and aching in a flash. He pulled back slightly out of breath and was pleased to see Geralt panting hard.

“I don’t think your sorry at all Witcher, in fact I think you planned it” he purred at Geralt

“What can I say, I got where I wanted to be” murmured Geralt with a smirk.Emhyr pulled him back down and bit Geralts bottom lip hard enough for the other man to gasp and roll his hips into Emhyrs. 

Emhyr groaned into the kiss as he felt Geralts hard cock graze his own and he tugged the witcher closer to him, the hand not latched tight to Geralts hair slid over Geralts hip and grasped the firm flesh of his ass. He dug his fingers into Geralt and felt Geralt thrust his hips again a needy moan threading through the kiss that they shared.He pulled Geralts head back breaking the kiss and let his lips and teeth graze Geralts throat while he slid his hand further down to play at the entrance of Geralts body.A place he dearly wished to be in right now, as he bit down on Geralts shoulder he breached Geralts ass and slid his finger deep into him.Geralt shouted out, surprised at not only the bite but the sudden intrusion into him.Emhyr felt Geralts hands tighten on his shoulders as he slid his finger in and out feeling the way Geralt clung to him, the heat and the glide of silk.He growled into Geralts neck and licked the bite mark forming on his shoulder but kept his ministrations to Geralts body slow and steady, watching with hooded eyes as the witcher pushed back into the thrust. He let go of the hold he had on Geralts hair cradling the back of his head instead of controlling him. Geralt looked down, his eyes glazed and he leant in to kiss Emhyr, he returned the slow passion filled delight and letthe witcher set the pace, as Geralt leaned back and swiveled his hips Emhyr smirked and angled his hand to hit that spot that had Geralt freezing in place. To Emhyrs surprise the glazed look blanked and Geralt shuddered, his breathing ragged and he sank into Emhyrs chest panting and completely boneless.Emhyr realised with sudden clarity the Witcher has just cum.

“So silent Geralt” he murmured into Geralts ear as he kissed the spot he could reach and slid his finger out from the warm clasp of Geralts body.

Geralt groaned in response and didn’t move so Emhyr warped his arms around the other man and held him to him.He tilted his head back and tried to ignore his own aching cock, an image of Lanfares rather disapproving expression was like a bucket of ice water tossed over his head, he’d gone too far over light petting.

“Lanfare is going to have words” he said gruffly.

“Fucking worth it” groaned the witcher. “Although I can’t move my body” 

“That could pose a problem, hows your heart”

“Pounding, let me just lie here for a while, I’ll be fine” the witcher sounded sleepy his speech slightly slurred. Emhyr relaxed and let Geralt fall asleep on his shoulder, he could let him have a 15 minute nap.

He was more than surprised when not five minutes later he felt Geralts hand slip between their bodies and take hold of his half hard cock.

“Geralt, I thought you wanted a nap” he said warningly. He bit back a curse when the calloused hand proved that it knew exactly what it was doing.

Geralt stirred and leaned back, the yellowed eyed gaze locking with his own and he moved his hand pulling at his length with just the right amount of grip. “Its not fair that I’m feeling wonderful and your not”

Emhyr hooded his gaze and thrust into Geralts hand,“What do you have planned?”

Geralt leaned in and whispered in his ear, Emhyr felt his breath stop and his own heart beat stutter in response.“Well then Geralt of Rivia” he murmured “If thats what you desire then who am I to stand in your way”

Geralt snorted, “especially since you’re the one that benefits” he murmured back.

Emhyr just smirked at him and Geralt slid of him, swimming back a bit so that Emhyr could stand and seat himself on the edge of the pool.

“Well then witcher, you did have a suggestion did you not”

Geralt licked his lips and then swam up to him, gliding through the water. He knelt on the ledge then had both just vacated and brought his lips to Emhyrs own.It was a sweet kiss that still held the passion of before, but none of the lust that had brought them both to their knees.The kiss was quick and Geralt moved his way down Emhyrs neck stopping to nip him in the exact same spot that he had bitten Geralt. He hissed as the sudden nip shot a heat straight to his groin and he felt himself get bigger, if that was even possible at his stage.He didn’t think he had ever been as hard as he was right now. Geralts hand gently traveled up his chest to flick his nipple and then settled to play with it, the other took hold of his waist.

Geralt still continued down chasing water droplets as they ran down his chest.It was one of the most erotic sensations he could ever remember having, that talented tongue dancing down his chest and stomach curving just a little to lap up the droplet he was chasing.He lent back a little on his hands not trusting himself to keep them free.He knew that he would grab Geralt and command him to do as he wished if he wasn’t careful.But right now he wanted to see how Geralt did this.

Geralt came close to his groin, his breath ghosting over his cock the hand leaving his chest to rub his inner thigh, he paused and Emhyr couldn’t help but hold his breath. One second became two became four and then the feeling of indescribable heat as Geralt sunk his mouth over his cock. Emhyr couldn’t stop the low groan that came deep from within, as Geralts talented tongue caressed his cock as his mouth went down and kept going until his lips kissed the base of his lenght .

“Oh by the warmth of the Great Sun above”, he cursed “you’re good” he swore again, as Geralt hummed and rasped out “You’re very good”

Geralt pulled off and smiled up at him “glad your enjoying it, its been a long time since I last did this”

He went straight back to it and Emhyr couldn’t help the slight snarls and low groans that came from him as Geralt proved just how good he was.Within minutes he warned Geralt he was about to cum to which the witcher doubled down his efforts and picked up the paces as he moved his mouth up and down his hard cock. Then the blasted man did something no-one had ever done before, he slid a finger down his balls and pressed on the skin between his ass and his heavy sack then he rubbed firmly.To Emhyr it honestly felt like lightning raced up from his ass to the tip of his cock and he grunted, leaning over Geralt and grabbing at his shoulders as he came in a burst that flooded the witchers mouth, and Geralt kept sucking.He lay gasping for breath as dimly felt Geralt haul himself up to lie on his side beside him.

“Damn Witcher, where were you hiding that talent” he gasped out.Geralt chuckled and took hold of his hand.

“I’m full of surprises Emhyr” he said huskily and leant over him a smile on his lips before he kissed him, Emhyr could taste himself on Geralts tongue and he kissed him back with passion. He barely heard the raised voices coming from his other rooms but he did hear the knock that followed.

Geralt broke the kiss “Oh shit, we’re dead” he cursed. Emhyr frowned then heard Lanfare drawl.

“Do I really need to tell you both what light petting involves?”

Emhyr cursed, low and fervently under his breath, then said firmly when he sat up to look at his personal healer. “No Lanfare, I take full responsibility for this”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 

Geralt didn’t think he’d ever been tossed out of a room so quickly before in his life, Lanfare had pitilessly hauled him up, picked up his towel and shown him the door... to which he had firmly closed behind him with an even firmer “I’ll speak to _you_ shortly”.So now here he was mostly naked except for his towel, which covered little, and found him self to be on the receiving end of several very curious looks.

He sighed “Anyone know where my clothes went” he growled he was satisfied to see two of Emhyrs servants leap to get them and by the time Lanfare prowled, yes he thought to himself, definitely prowled out of the bathroom he was fully dressed and in the process of arguing against the need to shave.It was a loosing argument he’d had daily since being shaved while he was ill.

Lanfare just looked at him and then looked at the body servant who was arguing with him, “He’ll sit and be shaved with no more arguments won’t you Master witcher?” Geralt, who had lived for a long time knew that arguing with _that_ tone was more than pointless he sighed again and sat down.

And while he had a blade to his throat Lanfare started on a lecture that was more impressive with each stroke of the blade against his skin.Out of the corner of his eye he saw Emhyr, in a bathrobe and fully shaved walk into his lounge room.The man seemed unperturbed and Geralt wondered if he had actually gotten a lecture or if he’d gotten off it. He was betting on the later, Emhyr didn’t strike him as a man who would submit to a lecture from an underling.

But Emhyr surprised him by simply stating “Lanfare, enough”. 

Lanfare stopped and pursed his lips.“I’ll concede this time, but until I deem you fit for any sexual activity you are going to be chaperoned”

Huh? Geralt blinked and then pushed the hand wiping away the soap from him neck and sat up. “ _Chaperone_?” He said the word like it was unfamiliar, which it was he was a century old and had never needed a chaperone in his life “Lanfare I’m not some simpering noble maiden who needs protection”

 

 

Emhyr had a slight smirk on his face at Geralts indignant vocalisation, he couldn’t help it.

While he hadn’t been on the receiving end of Lanfares lecture he had been given the guilt trip.Lanfare beginning with ‘Do you really think I would limit such activities if I didn’t think there was an issue?’ Had started the tone.In the end he had agreed with Lanfare and it had been decided that for the next week at least he would have a chaperone when he and Geralt where alone.

It was galling but he had found that he had very little control when he’d actually gotten his hands on the witcher and the light petting he had planned on had devolved into something much more. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, he thought sourly.And watched Geralt argue about the need for a chaperone, “Geralt, I’ve agreed, besides its only for the next six days or so.”

Geralt groaned, “Nobody is telling Eskel, I’ll never hear then end of it” he said in way of agreement and Emhyr nodded his head, his servants were trustworthy, they would never gossip about anything spoken around him, it meant their heads if they did, literally.

“Hesper” he said, “Have dinner brought up to the dining room, it appears there will be three for dinner tonight.”

He walked into his bedroom and was immediatly surrounded, within minutes he was changed into a simple outfit of breeches, slippers and a long sleeve shirt. He put a belt on to cinch the outfit together and waked back out to find Geralt and Lanfare discussing the girl that they were both quite smitten over.

He paused at the door shamelessly eavesdropping on their conversation.

“She’s quite the enigma Geralt, her vocabulary is well above her age, even for a nobles child and she is very articulate.I agree with your summisation that she’s from Aedirn, she has that slight lilt from the upper area near the Mahakaman Mountains.”

“Did you get much out of her regarding her family” asked Geralt

“No, other than her mothers name Tersa, she’s very reticent about her family, I’m hoping that she’ll open up more to you in the next few weeks”

Interesting thought Emhyr, his formidable mind already coming to a conclusion, he made a mental note to order aep Deldarlyn tomorrow to look into the matter.

As he stepped into the room the two broke off and Geralt gave him a wry smile, “seems we’re deemed untrustworthy with each other”

Emhyr raised his eyebrows and acknowledged the fact with an incline of his head, “It appears so Geralt.I do hope that there are no adverse affects from our - interlude”

“No, but it took longer for him to get his heart rate and breathing under control” said Lanfare pointedly. “If you had continued I am certain he would have passed out”

“Worth it, and I’d do it again” muttered Geralt and Emhyr smiled at the glare Geralt got from Lanfare, but before the venerable Elven healer could launch into another diatribe one of Emhyrs personal servants came in, indicating that dinner was served. 

Emhyr at least had worked up an appetite, he was looking forward to dinner and he had to admit that with the companionship of an old friend and a budding romance, it looked like dinner would be interesting.

 

————

 

Emhyr tapped his fingers on the armrest of his chair as he listened to Gracen de Taselvile give his report, he had already heard most of it from Geralt.It had taken his investigator less than 2 hours to find Cleese Gotheder and arrest him, the man had been beaten in transport but had arrived at the Novigrad Jail in almost one piece, he was apparently sporting a broken arm however.The Questioners had already started their work last night and two of the criminals had already broken, confessing to the crime and to a list of other things that had been documented. 

As early morning reports went he was happy with the news, as where his advisors in this early meeting he had called. A meeting which involved the six top officials who were involved in this silent war on the church, his spy master for the north, his head investigator, his field marshal, the commander of the Ard Faeinn and his head priestess had joined him at half seven bells along with Geralt.He had invited the witcher to attend due to his knowledge on the Eternal Fire and for his knowledge on its practices. 

He focused on what was being said, “So the Court will judge the crimes and hand a suitable punishment to the four murderers, does your Imperial Majesty have anything that you wished passed onto the Judge?” Asked de Taselvile.

“Yes, I expect the punishment to echo over the north” he wasn’t in the mood to let anything else slide, and he knew there were numerous methods of execution available for the crimes committed against the Great Sun.

“With that now aside, its time I put the puzzle together for you all and tell you what my plans are concerning the Church. As you know I want to break its stranglehold on the people here, High Priestess Veil has made good strides across the countryside, the poor are responding to the Great Sun’s offer of support.” He paused for a second taking a drink of water from his glass.  

“Yesterday’s murders aside, the local Novigradians are more concerned over Nilfgaards reprisal than excited over the burnings, which was a marked change from the first burnings reported 8 months ago.And while this wasn’t an execution burning sanctioned by the church it was still enable by it.I have ordered the Hierarch to attend me this afternoon to explain to me how he intends to stop his congregation from carrying out more attacks.In saying that, my plans for the church’s collapse have almost come to fruition” he paused and gave a small tight smile. “The cave entrance you told me about Geralt is just what I was looking for and with the inner sanctum being monitored I am now confident that what I had planned can be done.”

He pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up, he motioned them to follow him into the library off the study.The large table in the room was filled with old scrolls and books, and a map of the Temple.He reached to a book and picked it up, opening it to a section that dealt with the Eternal Fire and its nature.“The Eternal Fire, is a bound fire sprite” he said, “The Sorcerer Gorgio van Cutten studied it when it was first discovered just after the first landing.In his words “The Fire Sprite is a force of nature but like any force it can be contained and used to the advantage of who wields it.”He contained it, and its now become a symbol synonymous with hatred and racism. The mages who are working on this have said that if its unbound it will rampage through the city in a rage over its imprisonment.That poses a problem, however a water sprite is the natural enemy of a fire sprite and the essence of one sprite will kill the other.

”My plan is to get a mage into the inner sanctum with the essence of a water sprite and put out the Eternal Fire.” He paused to let the frisson of excitement carry through the room, as all six of these trusted individuals shifted and started looking at him with more enthusiasm, they now understood. “The repercussions would be instant as every fire that has ever been lit by the Eternal Fire is snuffed immediately and its adherents will succumb to the fear of the Fire leaving them.The Church can’t come back from the loss of its core particle of Faith”

Geralt looked thoughtful at what he had just declared and Emhyr let the others talk among themselves. It had been a bold idea, Ciri had been the one to give it to him and he had then put his researches onto finding him an answer to the Question “Can the Eternal Flame be quenched”. It had taken them three months to come back with “Yes”

“Gods you’re cunning” said Geralt finally, “That has the potential to work”

“I only employ the best Geralt, and the best told me it can be done” he replied.

He answered several questions from var Moehoen and Veil Attrenda, he had decided that the Glory of the Great Sun, a festival that was just over 2 weeks away would be the perfect time to execute his plan.As the Cardinal High Priest of the Great Sun it was his duty and responsibility to hold a sermon to give praise to the Great Sun for the year gone by.It was in this sermon that he would strike.As he was continuing the meeting Mererid entered and paused near him, a sign that he had something important to impart. He beckoned over his chamberlain who bent to whisper in his ear that a large parcel had arrived bearing the seal of the School of the Wolf, and that the accompanying letter was signed T. Ayakashi.

As he had given orders that anything from Takara Ayakashi was to be given priority he indicated that he would receive the package now, as the moderate sized wooden chest was bought in he saw Geralt stir, his gaze fixed on the very distinctive and very unusual design on the box.Truth be told he had never seen such exquisite craftsmanship before.The wooden box looked almost too delicate and it was patterned in a way that he had never seen before. He picked up the sealed letter and ordered his advisors to take a break.

“That’s too big to be the schematics she was going to send you” said Geralt “And its a Karakuri Box, so she’s sending you a gift.”

“A Karakuri Box?”

“Yeah the method Takara uses to get the designs, its fascinating to watch her make them, I don’t think its one of her puzzle boxes though”

“She made this?”

“Oh definitely, Takara is incredibly versatile with what she does, she also makes and embroiders all her own clothes.”

“Then what is she gifting me?” He asked as he tapped the letter on the box

“No idea, open it and find out” Geralt said with a shrug, his other advisors where still in the room, openly curious as to what he had, he decided against ordering them out.He opened the letter to find a short message.

 

Your Imperial Majesty, Greetings.

With my most cordial thanks for yesterday, I enjoyed accompanying you to your Camp and to and have the opportunity to observe you as Emperor, I can see the rumours don’t do you justice.You are who you need to be and you have taken on that burden willingly. I commend you for it.Enclosed is a gift, I hope it meets with your approval.

Takara Ayakashi

 

He opened the box, lifting the lid of entirely as it wasn’t latched or hinged and saw two long scroll boxes on top of a wooden tray with a black and gold bolt of embroidered fabric covering it.He pulled them out and saw that the labels both indicated the blueprints and schematics of the Valley, he’d been expecting them, he wondered what else she had sent.He pulled it off the bolt of silk and saw a very short sword, similar to the sword she was wearing yesterday, along with a book, he smiled when he saw the book.He had mentioned he had wanted to read it but was unable to find a copy.He pulled out the sword and looked at Geralt.

“Its a Tantō Sword, like a dagger or a knife but she calls it a sword.And yes she makes them too.If she’s sending you one of them, then she likes you.” Geralt smiled at him “You’ve impressed her”

Emhyr who had received more gifts in his life than he could count, had never felt more touched then right at that moment. He pulled the sword from its ornately black and gold lacquered sheath and immediately noted the metallurgy, the blade had a water like banding pattern. 

“Its sound?”

“I’ve had mine for near a 100 years and I’ve never had to sharpen it, cuts through bone easily enough” Geralt replied “Its a blade forged by a master craftsman even if its of a method never seen before” 

Emhyr sheathed it and tucked it into his belt, he often carried a small blade, usually hidden on his person, but this he decided he would carry at his waist. He lifted the tray out and paused, well he thought, he hadn’t expected that.

He know realised that Takara Ayakashi could be charming but here was the proof she could be brutal.The gift of a blade and, he reached in and gripped the object and raised it up, he heard his priestess gasp and bite back a cry and his other advisors cursed.It was the head of Phillippa Eilhart.

“The gift of ones enemies” said Geralt with a sigh “Vesemir explained to me when Takara first came to the Keep she kept leaving the heads of various types of monsters of the head Witchers Desk. It caused a bit of a commotion until someone asked her why, he said that when Takara’s kind wish to make an Alliance they’ll gift the head of an Enemy as a token of their regard to the one they wish to ally with.The mages who were studying her decided its an instinct of hers.”

Emhyr put the head back down and looked into the box again.“She sent me two more, I take it these were the sorceress’s who were complicit in the of torture Yennefer of Vengerberg.” He looked back at Geralt and beckoned him closer.

“Keira Metz and Fringella Vigo” he said to him as Geralt looked into the box. “Takara Ayakashi took on three of the Lodges greatest sorceress’s and won” he said it blandly as if the proof of what he had been told didn’t shake him.It did actually.

“I believe you heard me tell Yen the other day that she took on twenty-four mages at the Pogrom of Kaer Morhen.She didn’t behead them though, she was too angry for that. Seventy-five years later we’re still come across parts of human remains scattered over the valley when we’re hunting.” Geralt sighed, “By her account she also took out the three hundred or so attackers in less than an hour, I can ask her to send her and Vesemir’s accounts of the Pogrom”

“Yes, I’d like to read them”

He looked at Mererid, “have the heads piked and put up at Glory’s Gate.” He hesitated, the box was beautiful and he had noticed the oil cloth that had covered the inside where the heads had been, not that there was any blood for some reason the wounds had been cauterised. “Have the box cleaned, and put into my study”

Mererid bowed then put the lid on the Karakuri box then took it, leaving him feeling a little rattled.

“So she wants an alliance?”

“Yes”

“I’ll need to discuss this with my council before I can accept her as an ally of Nilfgaard”

“Ah, I don’t think its Nilfgaard she wishes to ally herself with, its the var Emeris House”

“What makes you say that?”

“The Tantō Sword is a personal gift is a gift for a friend, not an Emperor, if she wanted to ally with a nation she would have given the nation a gift.”

“She certainly doesn’t think like a human” he paused and thought about it, “Then she has it, an alliance with the var Emeris House and for what its worth, she has my friendship as well” he touched the knife as he said it.Geralt smiled and nodded his head in acknowledgement.Emhyr had come to the conclusion that Takara Ayakashi could be his greatest ally, he didn’t like the idea of her becoming an Enemy, then again he didn’t know what it would take for her to become his enemy.He decided that he didn’t want to know.

He called the meeting back to order and within the hour this advisors had their orders and he had dismissed them, the next two weeks it seemed were going to be interesting. As he handed aep Deldarlyn a folder containing his secret assignment his spy master took the bold step in saying “Your Imperial Majesty forgive me for saying this but I have no information on this Takara Ayakashi no knowledge of how dangerous is she” he saw the concern in his spy master.

“You met her briefly yesterday Lord aep Deldarlyn how did she strike you then?”

His spy master paused for second and then said “Confident, an observer although she doesn’t come across as one.  I think she takes in everything around her. She didn’t say much to give anything away, polite but distant. Graceful and she held herself as if she knew how to wield the blade she carried, fears water though” as observations went aep Deldaryn’s was Accurate.

“Come see me tomorrow, ask Adventis for an appointment and I will give you what I can about her”

aep Deldarlyn hesitated but nodded his head in a bow.That done he stood at the window and watched everyone leave but Geralt and Mererid, he saw the look Geralt gave Mererid in the reflection and nearly laughed out loud.Mererid it seemed had been given orders from Lanfare and Geralt knew it.

Geralt shook his head in resignation, it was no use argument against the Imperial Machine, you needed to work with it.Emhyr knew that for a fact. 

He turned and gave Geralt a smile beckoning him over, “what are your plans for the rest of the day?” He asked conversationally.

“Is that a trick question?” Teased Geralt “I need to train, the quicker I get my strength up the quicker we loose the chaperone”

“Well you sound motivated” remarked Emhyr slyly.

“After last night you can damn well believe I’m motivated” muttered Geralt.

Emhyr chuckled at the witcher “Patience is a virtue Witcher” he said, to which he got another wry smile. 

“I’m going to see Yen this afternoon, we have a lot to speak about.Including what the hell happened with Eilhart, I knew she was tortured yesterday but left it alone when she asked me too and I knew you and Takara were dealing with it.I was surprised to see Eilharts head come out of that box not to mention the other two”.

“You should talk to her about it, I believe the last few days have been a revelation and a shock to her. She’s been forced to be introspective and has had to assess her own actions and feelings, I don’t think she’s happy with what shes seen within her self”

Geralt sighed, “Well it was high time she had to do it. Are we dinning tonight?”

“Unfortunately no, I have to host a dinner with several of the local aristocracy”

“You sound so delighted over it” said Geralt smugly.

Emhyr rolled his eyes, honestly he hated having to pander to the Nobles but at least with this rather large banquet he could get it over and done with and not have to worry about it for at least another few weeks, he hoped to be gone by then.He delighted in Geralts chuckle and said “Enjoy your evening, I take it you’ll head to the Chameleon”.

“Am I that predictable”

“You’ve been given permission to leave the embassy now that Lanfare is happy with your progress, it seemed like the logical step for you to take with a night off from dancing on attendance to me”

“You’re mad if you think I’m dancing on attendance,” snorted Geralt, “I’m enjoying the company”

“So am I” murmured Emhyr as he raised a hand and carded his fingers through Geralts hair, pulling it out of its half pony tail and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Quick however went out the window and he indulged himself in a passion filled meeting of lips and tongue.Mererid slight cough interrupted him however and brought his attention back to the now.He sighed, and let Geralt go.

“Until next time witcher” he said, his desire deepening his voice and Geralt gave a slight bow in response.

“I awaite you with baited breath” he said slightly mocking, but Geralts own hunger made his voice rough belying the mocking tone he tried to hide it with.Emhyr smile turned Carnal and he made sure to give Geralt a look that conveyed everything he wanted, Geralt just blinked blushed a little and then turned and left him to his day and the running of his empire.He laughed, the Witcher was indeed fun to tease.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

 

It was mid afternoon, the bells of Novigrad had just rung 4 bells and Geralt couldn’t help but wince when he heard the time, he had wanted to be at the Embassy by now but instead he was dragged into his fourth clothing shop in less than an hour.

His talk with Yennefer had gone well he reflected as she tugged him into the recesses of the shop. He thought back to the last few hours to their meeting and wondered, happily, just how far they had come.

 

She was nervous he thought when she invited him to sit down, her hands brushing over her skirts as she too sat across from him on the lounge.He couldn’t help but notice her hands as she did so, her usually elegant fingernails tipped with well cared for nails, now they were so short they didn’t cover her fingertips. 

“Who ripped your finger nails out?” He growled, he tried to talk normally but he found he just couldn’t.

“His Imperial Majesty didn’t tell?” She asked her usual confident voice was muted,.

“What makes you think he’d tell me anything” said Geralt, hoping she didn’t see through him, becasue she was the one person who knew him as well Takara

“I’m not a fool Geralt, I saw the way he looked at you, the way he focuses on your name if you’re being discussed.And I saw the look in your eyes when you saw him last night, you once held the same light when you looked at me” she didn’t sound bitter, she sounded resigned.

Geralt sighed, yeah she knew him well, but he wasn’t going to apologise, instead he said. “Yes there’s is an attraction between him and I, yes I am well aware that this is the man who ordered our deaths and yes I am well aware of the person he is.But I have also seen the man behind the Emperor, I’ve seen the thoughtful caring he gives to those who serve him, he tries to find a way that won’t involve their deaths which isn’t easy for a man who leads an empire to do so.He’s done things he’s not proud of and he’s done things he has no right to forgiveness for, but if Ciri can forgive him for what he’s done, then I too can forgive him fo what he needs to be”

“Have you?”

Geralt paused, and thought about it “Yes Yen I have forgiven him”. She nodded her head and gave him a wry smile,

“That gives me hope, if you can forgive him all that he’s done, than maybe in time you can forgive me, just a little, for what I’ve done”. She stopped then and cleared her throat, Geralt had heard the thickening in her voice and knew she was close to tears, this time they were genuine. He let her continue, “I should never have done what I did, it was so stupid of me.I knew that it was such a breach of trust and I swore I’d never do it again, but you were always so stubborn and I justified it each time.But there was no justification to it at all and I realise this now, and I cannot apologise enough for what I did.”

“Tell me when was the first time you did it”

“Not long after we met up after we parted in Vengerberg, I can’t even remember what I did that angered you and you were about to leave, I didn’t want you to leave and I was too proud to say sorry so I just tweaked your emotions so you wouldn’t be so angry. It worked, and I was so disgusted with myself, yet I did again a few years later and then again, then it just seamed easier than let you rant and rave”

Geralt sighed, “I figured that out, it kinda made sense when I realised what you had done, and when I processed what it meant.I don’t know Yen if I can forgive you now, it was a betrayal that you kept doing even though you knew it was wrong.” He saw her bow her head, and the droplets of tears as they hit the back of her hand, still clenched in her skirt. “But I want to try and forgive you, your friendship through the years and the love that we once had for one another has been a big part of my life, it gave me so much meaning, and truth be told Yen, Idon’t want to loose that.I also know that it will never be the same,

“Thank you” she sobbed and looked up, he had seen her cry so rarely and never like this, “Geralt I want you to know that I never tried to make you love me, I just changed the shape of your anger, made it so it wasn’t so hot, but I never tried to influence your love.”

Geralt sighed, releaved at that and he thought about their love “I don’t know if I regret the wish I made Yen, on one hand it gave me you, and on the other, I don’t know if it was real”

“I will always believe it was real but I think we had drifted apart too much for that love to last when I broke the spell in skelliger, you had moved on to Triss.”

“Yeah look how that worked out” he said with a snort of derision

“I was too angry to think about it then and when I did I was to upset to tell you I thought she was using you”

“I wouldn’t have listened” he said “knowing me”

She chuckled, “You are stubborn, I do hope his Majesty knows what he’s gotten himself in for.”

“I think he knows, he’s too perceptive not too”

“I wish you all the best with him, Geralt he is a vicious man when he needs to be, but I see Ciri more than you and she sees then ma too, I think your right when you say he is what he needs to be.”She picked up her glass of water and drank from it. 

“You still didn’t answer me, you just neatly deflected the question, who ripped your finger nails out”

“Phillipa”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really, I am a little ashamed about how I dealt with it to tell you the truth, but you Takara was kind and so was the Emperor, I too have seen the man beneath that austere mask.”

“Well Phillipa is dead, so are Keira Metz and Fringella Vigo.Their heads were delivered to Emhyr this morning, much to his advisors shock, and I think Emhyrs too.”

She blinked, opened her mouth and then closed it again, shocked, “How? together those three can level mountains if they wanted too”.

“Takara can level much more if she desired. But as to how her magic is alien and the magic of this world doesn’t work on her, she is also an incredibly effective killer and hunter. She can walk through your wards as if they’re not there because to her, they're not.I did say that she wasn’t to be trifled with.”

“You did, they're dead, really dead?”

“As dead as they can be, she dispose of their bodies by fire but their heads went to Emhyr.”

Her shoulders sagged, “I still hadn’t forgiven Fringella for blinding me at Soden”she muttered “And I heard a rumour from Francesca Findabar, and it was a rumour I was looking into it because I liked Lambert for all the fact that he was a prickle bush of emotions.” She school her head “Keira was ultimately responsible for his death.”

Geralt felt his heart clench, fuck he thought.“You sure? We were told by the Lodge that he died fighting a Higher Vampire that was attacking a small village”

“Yes, however it was living peacefully and Keira apparently pissed off enough when she tried to capture it as a specimen. Against Lamberts strident objections, he wanted to leave it alone.”

“I’m fucking glad then” he hissed, his shoulders tense at what she was telling him. “He was a prick most of the time but he was our prick” he growled.“Thanks for letting me know” he was silent for a few minutes processing what she had told him and he accepted what she had told him, his heart felt lighter and the dread feeling he had been dealing with at the back of his mind was gone.

“I feel lighter after this” he said with a chuckle and gave her a half smile.

“So do I” she said with a laugh back at him.

“What are your plans now?”

“To Serve his Majesty in all that he requires, but he has given me a leave of absence for a few weeks so I am going to take Takara up on her offer and see your Library.Then I don’t know what I’ll do, rest for a while”

Geralt thought about it then jumped up to the writing desk, he took a few minutes and wrote a letter, then sealed it with the wax provided and the seal he carried in his pouch, the symbol of his rank as a Landed Knight in Toussaint.

He gave her the letter, “Let Takara be for the rest of the day, go to Kaer Morhen tomorrow if you want but if you feel like it I have an estate in Toussaint, Corvo Bianco, its a winery if you can believe it, give that to Barnabas-Basil my Major-domo, you can stay there for as long as you like Yen.”

She blinked at him and he saw a few tears, but she took the letter and gave him a smile “I had heard that you had an estate, I didn’t think I’d get an invitation to see it.Thank you Geralt, I think I will take you up on the offer and take a break there.Toussaint is beautiful at this time of the year.”

“The wines good too” he said with a grin, “Served at the Emperors table no less”

She laughed, and he felt good that he had made it happen. 

All things considering, it was a good talk and he was very glad they had it... so as they had been about to part ways both happy that their friendship could be forged anew.It would never be what it once once, too much had gone by for that to happen, but Yennefers heartfelt apology and her explanation, had done much to heal the wound in his heart from her betrayal.He knew he would never trust her as he once had, she knew it as well, but they would move forward. 

As he had been about to leave her rooms at the Kingfisher he had asked innocently enough where he could find good quality children’s clothes, he should have known better than to ask Yennefer. She had all but grabbed his arm and dragged him about Novigrad on a quest to find clothing for Elka.She had cooed and awwed over more dressed than he thought a little girl could wear and before he knew it he was the ‘proud’ owner of no less than 7 dresses, underclothes, night dresses and all the apparel a little girl could want.

Henceit now being four bellls, his coin purse felt so much lighter.After the 5th leather belt and a heap of stuff that had been identified as hair ornaments he’d put his foot down and said enough,although he tack on a please at the end. Yennefer had glowed all through their trip through the shops and he was more than thankful for her assistance, so much so that he invited her to the Chameleon that night.She had said yes, it would be good to catch up with old friends. 

So after he said goodbye to her he headed back to the embassy to let Lanfare know he had purchased a ‘few’ items for Elka, few being the operative word. 

He had seen the little girl briefly after his meeting with Emhyr and his advisors se had been excited to see him, showing him the dress one of the servants had lent her, it was 4 sizes to big and had to be belted up off the floor.The young assistant healer had informed him Elka was skin and bone, he could have told her that, but was eating well and she had had some serious nightmares through the night.Lanfare also took the time to inform him, that he would keep her arm immobile for the rest of the day but he was very optimistic that bone would be fully healed by tomorrow and that he was going to hire a tutor for the girl, to see how educated she was. 

It was then Geralt had asked her her birthday she had told him she was 10, he had looked at her and realised that the last few years of malnutrition and abuse had stunted her growth to the point she looked about 2 years younger than she was.He’d brought it up with Lanfare who had said he would look her over again and see of he could do something about it, but he was confident that she would thrive with good meals and some love and attention.

Geralt stepped into his room to find all the boxes that had been sent on from the stores had already been delivered, he sighed, he should have thought to have the delivered to Lanfare, not him.He cursed himself because now he had to haul them over to the healers quarters.Dreyfus knocked at just the wrong moment and Geralt took advantage of the poor man and had him help him carry them down the stairs to the healers quarters.When he stepped in he saw Elka sitting by the bed of a patient reading a primer to the old man, her healing arm in a sling.She was dressed in a long blue pinafore with a white apron and he realised someone had brought her clothing.He sighed inwardly, looks like he hadn’t needed to buy quite so much he thought.He looked about at the quite room, he had been lucky in that Emhyr had ordered him into a private room so he hadn’t stepped foot in here until a few hours ago.But the healers quarter had 6 beds for patients of the Embassy staff, three of which were currently occupied, one was Elka and two older men.The staff were helpful and Elka was in good hands.

She saw him at the doorway with an armload of boxes and squealed “Geralt” putting her book down and jumping up to go to him.He smiled at her and brought in the arm load he was carrying, Dreyfus walking behind him.

“I brought you a few things Elka,” he said and chuckled as her blue eyes went wide and she blushed.

“For me Geralt? but you got me Tersa too”

“That I did but a little girl needs more than just a doll”

“Thank you,” she said shyly

Lanfare poked his head out of his treatment room and saw him, “put them on her bed Geralt, Elka can go through them, I believe shes being quite spoiled today”

“Who gave her the dress?” he asked mildly as he deposited the boxes.And waved her over to look through them.

“His majesty thoughtfully ordered a few dresses for her, they arrived not too long ago.” Said the old man Elka had been reading too with a smile.“I’m Carsor de Crevenite, a scribe in the service of his Majesty.” He held out his hand and Geralt crossed the room to take it.

“Geralt of Rivia” he replied, “You were listening to Elka read?”

“Yes, I’ve been assessing her, told Master Lanfare that it would give me something to do other than stare at the four walls.My heart is failing you see”

Geralt nodded, he could hear it the thump and splutter.And he knew that the man didn’t have long to live, another few months, if he kept himself stress free he may see another year.

“His Majesty is retiring me, I think I about gave him the heart attack when I collapsed on him a week ago.” Carsor gave him a tired smile.“But your girl, she lightens the heart, she’s well educated, reads very well, if she doesn’t know the word she sounds it out then asks for the meaning. Then she’ll use it in a sentence, without asking.She’s been tutored most of her life, I’d wager good money on it.”

“Thank you Master Carsor, if she hasn’t been too much trouble - ”

“Not at all my lad, she’s been very helpful, you let her visit you hear, does this old man good to see such a bubbly thing.But I am getting tired” he warned and Lanfare was immediatly by his side, fluffing his pillows and handing him a drink of something that smelt so gods damn awful his belly flipped.Carsor blanched when he saw it, but Geralt had to give it to the old scribe, he didn’t argue with the healer just downed it in one gulp.

A squeal of happiness got his attention and he turned to see that Elka had found the hair ribbons, the dresses all but forgotten as she ran over to the female that was in charge of her, an apprentice healer named Marlie, “Miss Marlie, can you put these in my hair please”

Marlie just laughed and sat her down on the floor in-front of a chair and started weaving blue ribbons in her hair.

“She seems happy”

“I am most pleased with how she’s doing, the trauma from the last two days hasn’t seemed to hit her too hard, but I will keep an eye out.I want to keep her here for at least 2 weeks to assess her mental condition before you move her on, but Geralt I need you to be aware that moving her on might jeopardise her emotion well being, you need to be cautious in how you approach her about it.”

Geralt nodded, it would take him that long to ensure he had a proper home for her.He needed to talk to Corrine or send a message to Marlene at Corvo Bianco, but he was very confident that both would love a little girl.Corrine after all had Little Sarah she had said to Geralt four years ago that Sarah did better when she had another child to interact with. He had immediately thought of Gretka, when he had gone to see his favourite armourer and he had seen the fear in Gretka’s eyes he had invited her with him, she had packed her small belongings so quickly Geralt had been sure they were already packed.But she had thrived with Corrine, he had written to them once a year and had sent a coin pouch each month for her keep, 3 months ago she had gotten an apprenticeship at a seamstress shop and had moved out to live with her mistress.

He noticed that as he and Lanfare had finished talking she had finished with Marlie, he went over to her and praised her new look.She giggled at him and told him he was silly.

With mock indignation Geralt immediatly said “Did you hear that Master Lanfare, our little Elka thinks I’m silly” she was giggling at him still and Geralt turned to look at Lanfare who had one elegantly grey eyebrow arched and a rather small smile on his lips.

“Are you asking if I agree with her Geralt, because if you are I do” with that the healer just laughed and walked back into his rooms.Leaving Elka in fits of the giggles and the other patients chuckling as well. 

Geralt spent the next half hour playing a child’s game until the bells chimed six and he said his good nights to his ward and left to have some adult company.

————

 

Emhyr swept into his quarters at precisely 12 bells that night, the banquet had been as expected, dull and uninteresting and he had counted the hours down until he could leave.And the moment that it was polite he had done just that.

He had dismissed his body servants earlier and other than the lamps being lit to give him light to see by his rooms were empty, he had wanted privacy tonight, when he was ready he would call those that watched over him in.With The wards up and the guards at the door were at attention all was right in his world.Or so he thought.

As he stripped of the black and gold tunic and placed it over a chair he heard a light sound that should not have been there. He frowned putting his hand on the Tanto blade at his side but the shadow of a memory had him taking his hand off it and he dropped to his knees and looked under his bed.

To see bright blue eyes swimming with tears and the rather cherubic face of Geralts little waif. He pushed himself up blinking, yes there was a child under his bed, he thought to himself, _how_ was a completely different question because his rooms were supposed to be _guarded_ at all times.

“You can come out Elka” he said firmly but not unkindly.It was the same voice he had used all those years ago when Ciri had been a child, he had a memory of her doing just the same thing, hiding under his and Pavetta’s bed when she’d had a bad night.

He heard rustling and Elka crawled out from under his bed, at least it was clean under there he thought seeing that her white night robe wasn’t dusty but she had been crying.And his eyes flickered to the red mark on her face.He immediately recognised that she had been hit and rather recently.

“I’m sorry” she said softly “I got lost and I couldn’t find Geralt.” She sobbed at that her tears tracking down her face and Emhyr sighed.He reached out and picked her up hugging her to him, she was more bone than fat her thought with a frown as he carried her into his lounge room. 

“Let me get someone to find Geralt” he said as he sat her down on one of the plush couches that dotted about the room.He rubbed a stone that would bring him his night attendant to him and then sat beside her taking her back in his arms to wipe her face with his handkerchief.

“How did you end up here my dear?” he asked.

“I had a nightmare and master Favian told me off for waking the other patients. I was scared and I wanted Geralt, he makes the bad things stop”

“Who hit you?” he asked gently and touched her cheek

Master Favian chased me and said I was being a naughty girl, he hit me when I wouldn’t come back so I ran away”

Emhyr clenched his teeth, this Master Favian was soon going to find out how unhappy he was that a child had been scared enough to run when she should be safe.

He patted her head, “I won’t allow him to hurt you again” he promised and then froze when she suddenly crawled under his arm and snuggled into his side.Just like Ciri had he thought with a lump in his throat.

“He scared me” she whispered.

“He won’t again” he said it firmer, a promise more now to himself.

He heard his attendant enter and come up short when he saw him with a child, he looked across at the man, “Find me Geralt of Rivia and tell him I wish to see him.Then after you have delivered him here, Bring me Master Lanfare”. His attendant bowed and left but Elka stayed where she was.

“Tell me Elka, where did you live before Geralt found you?”He had read the several reports from both Geralt and de Taselvile about the conditions she was found in and the one from Lanfare about her progress this morning but he wanted to hear a few things from her.

“Castens, but we moved there 6 months before Mamma died.She got sick one winter and didn’t wake up so Mistress Millis told me that I can live in the coop and do the chores for food. “ he listened to her as she spoke about Carsten not so much focusing on the words but on her voice, Geralt was right she was from Aderin and the lilt put her firmly in the city of Eysenlaan.

“And your mothers name was Tersillia?,” he said her mothers full name, knowing that if she responded yes he knew exactly who she was.

“Yes, she was very beautiful, Papa said so”

“I am sure she was, Tersillia was said to be a great beauty, you look much like her” Elka giggled.

“Do you think so - I don’t know you name?” She looked at him puzzled.

“My name is” he paused and gave her a half smile “Emhyr and yes you look just like her, I have a picture of her that I can have found for you if you like”

He blue eyes widened and she nodded her head.

“Thank you Master Emhyr, I’d like that” she said it softly and he could tell that she was fighting back tears. 

“Did I tell you that I have a little girl, well she’s a big girl now but you remind me of her.She’s brave and smart, shes kind and gentle” so he started telling her stories of his little girl and how mischievous she could be. 

Twenty minutes later a knock heralded Geralts arrival and he called enter, as Geralt walked in he came to a complete stop as the door shut behind him.The witcher however, had his jaw hitting the ground.

“Elka” he said incredulously, “What are you doing here?” then he must have seen the bruise forming on her check because his eyes almost lit up and he said with a light growl “Who hit you?”Elka jumped up from the lounge, abandoning her spot cuddled up next to him and ran to Geralt.Emhyr held back a smile, he didn’t think the witcher realised it yet but Elka had already chosen her new home.Yes he thought, and he had the power to make it happen.

“I’m handling that Geralt” Emhyr said mildly, “I have also ordered Lanfare here, but Elka is fine, we’ve been talking about her mother and about Ciri.

“Did you know that Master Emhyr’s daughter got into a fight with a boy from Skelliger and they had race on ice.She won.

Geralt blinked and then smiled, “Yes I did, Ciri never let anything as silly as a boy get in her way”

“You know her?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes I've known her since she was your age.” Geralt picked her up and walked back toawards him and then plopped the child down again and sat beside her. 

“Tell me more stories” she demanded.

Well there was this time” Geralt launched into a tale that he hadn’t heard and while Elka giggled at it he couldn’t help the deep laugh that echoed along with hers.

Lanfare came in about 20 minutes later, flushed and a little wild, he got that look when he was stressed. His shoulders sagged when he saw Elka, who had fallen asleep on Geralts lap in the last five minutes. “Oh thank the Great sun, Favian said she ran out when Carsor had another heart attack, we were do busy dealing with him that I’ve only just started looking for her.

“How is he,” said Emhyr, concern for his faithful scribe.

Lanfare grimaced, “Not good, I’ve put him into strict isolation until he wakes up, I’m not sure he will” the elven healer sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Favian scared her enough that she ran, when he chased her, he hit her” Emhyr got the pleasure of seeing Lanfares temper flare. 

“Oh really” the healer said softly and even Geralt flinched back at the tone “Thank you for informing me your Imperial Majesty”

Elka woke up at Lanfares voice and immediately sat up to look at Emhyr. “Your Imperial Majesty? Are you Emhyr var Emeris, the Emperor of Nilfgaard” she asked softly.

Emhyr looked at her and saw her bright blue eyes held not so much fear but confusion.

“Yes I am”

“But you’re nice, and you’re not black” she said incredulously.

He heard Geralt chuckle softly, “Your right I’m not black and I can be nice especially to lost little girls.” He stood up and held out his hand with a slight bow “Now young lady, it is late and well past your bed time.You will go with master Lanfare who will ensure that Favian never comes near you.” She put her hand in his and let him pull her off the couch she leaned in and gave him a hug, it took him a dew seconds to unstiffen but he hugged her back.

“Tell Favian, I want to see him in my study tomorrow morning at 7 bells” he said, his voice calm and a little cold. “And inform my guards I want to see them as you leave” his voice warmed and he said “Good night Lady Varelkar, your company has been a pleasure.” He gave her a small courtly bow, and Elka performed an accurate curtsy deep enough for a ruler, the style popular in the northern realms.Lanfare hesitated and looked at the two of them, Emhyr knew that he was worried about what could happen.There was no Chaperone after all. “Come back when Elka is settled” he said to which Lanfare bowed and then he took Elka’s hand and left.

He could feel Geralts highly curious gaze burning into the back of his skull as his guards slinked in, they had seen the child and knew that something that shouldn’t have been had happened.Emhyr took the time to Royally chew them apart.He told them in no uncertain terms how displeased he was that someone had managed to get into his rooms, that they could be thankful it was a child and not an assassin because if it had been he would have been dead and they would have been executed.He was firm, his voice arctic, he didn’t yell but they left trembling, his last order was to have Captain ard’Enthiel woken up and at his rooms in half an hour.

He then turned to Geralt who had remained seated, the man sat with his legs crossed, one boot on his thigh and both arms stretched out over the lounge, he was dressed casually and his hair was loose.

“Tell me Geralt do you enjoy complicating my life” said Emhyr conversationally as he went and got a glass of wine from a sideboard.

“I have excelled at making your life difficult for over a decade” said the Witcher cheerfully “What did I do this time?.”

Emhyr half turned and looked at him, a glass raised to his lips, he took a sip.“Only you could find the one child in all the children of the North that has a legitimate claim to Aedirnian throne.Elka or Lady Varelkar is the bastard daughter of Prince Stennis and the _only_ child of the Aedirnian Royal Blood alive.”

He was quite satisfied to see Geralts jaw drop.

“ _ELKA_?”


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 

You seriously could have knocked him over with a feather, thought Geralt as he gaped at Emhyr who still had that rather pleased sardonic expression on his face at his pronouncement. And he didn’t know what to say.  After a few minutes of him gaping like a fish in which Emhyr took the time to pour him a glass and give it to him, he snapped out of his dumbfounded state and finally managed to ask “Are you serious Emhyr?”

“I assure you I wouldn’t be joking about something like this Geralt.  I gave the Aedirnian Council 5 years to find Varelkar if they wanted to be a Vassel State or in five years they would be a Province of Nilfgaard and under direct rule of a Nilfgaardian Governor”. He sat down again this time next to Geralt who shifted to be able to see him. 

“What makes you think that Elka is Varelkar? And how the hell did you figure that out in less than two days”

“By adding up the facts Geralt, Varelkar went missing almost five years ago at the age of five and a half and she has two identifying marks, she has the Aedirnian Family birthmark on her hip, she also has three scars on her back.  I had a suspicion when I read your report as you mentioned that she spoke with an Aedirn lilt and was educated, no peasant speech.  You also mentioned her mothers name Tersa, which is a very unusual name that is often used as a nickname for the Elven name Tersillia.  Tersillia was the mistress to Prince Stennis and a half-elven beauty” he paused to take a sip and Geralt winced, Demavend had hated non-humans particularly elves and had been responsible for many a pogrom.

“By Melitile’s sweet breath he would have hated that his son was shacking up with a half elf.” He said and almost gulped his wine down.  

Emhyr nodded his head, “Hence the reason he struck out one night while visiting on progress, he whipped Tersillia and then turned on Varelkar, Stennis came home two days later to his city of Eysenlaan.  His father had left and Stennis flew into a rage, by all accounts he loved his Mistress and his daughter.  He had them moved when they had healed, to protect them and on his death no one knew where they were, except me.  I lost track of them Windley in the war 4 years ago, they moved from their location and it was done very sneakily, my agents couldn’t find them. And from then nothing until you came back with a little girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, after I read your report I asked Lanfare for his report on any marks on her body in particular scars or birthmarks, his came back just before our meeting with what I expected to find.  I took the opportunity to send aep Deldarlyn to get me the intel on the Aedirnian line.  It all matches, when I found her under my bed I asked her about her mother, she gave me the responses I was looking for.” 

“Damn, and your certain beyond a shadow of a doubt” he leaned forward putting his empt glass of the low table in front of him and lent on his knees his hands in his hair.  He thought about just what kind of life she had led and what life she would have now as a political pawn to Nilfgaard and he thought of another little girl.

“Emhyr, what are you planning for her?” his voice confrontational, his tone enough to convey that he was now taking a very definite interest in her future. He stood up and turned to face the Emperor of Nilfgaard knowing that it would be seen as a challenge.

The Emperor looked back at him, expressionless and Geralt could almost see the cogs turning in his mind.  

“She will be raised in Nilfgaard in a manner befitting her station as a Princess of the Aedirnian Royal Blood.” Emhyr stood up, his height was just that two inches taller than Geralt, which made him feel as if he was being towered over by the other man. “And as negotiated with the Aedirn Council when she reaches marriageable age she will be married to a Nilfgaardian of the Imperial Line”  Emhyr looked at him with those fathomless brown eyes “And witcher, wether you approve or not is of no consequence, it was out of your hands the moment I realised who she was”

“All for the Glory of Nilfgaard” muttered Geralt sarcastically, anger in his veins.

“Gloir aen Nilfgaard” snapped the Emperor, in the guttural tongue of his people. “She is a royal Geralt and she will be raised as such, I don’t expect you to understand the intricacies of such an alliance.”

“Keh, what would a witcher know? Is it?” snapped Geralt back, stung by what the Emperor had just said. “You know what, I’m done” Geralt growled turning around and storming over to the door.

“I have not given you leave to go Geralt” 

Geralt paused and looked back, his hand on the door, Emhyr was angry, not the impassivity as before, but Geralt really didn’t care. “When’s that ever stopped me” he growled and swept out of the room with his head held high.

He stormed down the corridor to his room, which wasn’t very far and probably wasn’t going to be his room for much longer, when he almost collided with Lanfare coming form the healer rooms. 

“Ahh Geralt I take it - ”

“How the hell do you do it, that mans a - ” he shut up, or rather he was shut up when Lanfare lunged towards him and smacked a hand over his mouth, his eyes blazing.

“Ne” he hissed “Not here” and almost dragged Geralt into his room. “Never in the presence of his guards.  What have you fought about?”

Geralt shook the elf off and started pacing, “Elka, she’s an Aedirnian royal and he’s just going to take her off me and do as he wants” he snapped.

Lanfare took the time to process what he’d just said, “No Geralt, he’s doing what needs to be done for there to be as little blood shed as possible” he said it gently.  “You need to see past the Emperor to the man beyond and there are things he has to do to keep the peace.  He is not a needlessly cruel man Geralt and the child - ”

“You never saw him when he went after Ciri at Strygga” snapped Geralt.

Lanfare just stared at him his eyes reflecting truth and understanding, “I know what you’re talking about, I know what he did and what he said he would do. I know because he broke after he came back to Nilfgaard - you calling him a monster rattled him and with Vilgefortz death he started thinking clearer, he expelled his entire council and named new progressive members knowing that they could overthrow him.  That move effectively undermined his power although he has been able to ensure his reign in other ways.  He was never the same when he came back from that expedition.” Geralt listened to what Lanfare was saying, he hadn’t realised what he had said in the heat of the moment had been so profound but Lanfare continued, “I need to ask, are your projecting your fears for what he planned with Ciri onto Elka? And if you are you need to stop right now”

Geralt flinched at the question knowing it for the truth it was and groaned, knowing he’d now fucked up, he gone full confrontation mode and Emhyr reacted as an Emperor would, Lanfare sighed, “This is what your going to do and I want no arguments.  You are going back and you are going to be the better man, you are going to apologise and you are going to let him speak, you both have a past and its not a pleasant one.”

 He gripped Geralt by the upper arm and almost dragged him to the door.   And hauled him out “I am not coming in, I am tired so if things get out of hand between you and you end up in bed I am not going to say anything.  But Geralt you need to remember he is who he needs to be, with you in the past he has been the Emperor of Nilfgaard,  with you in the last few days he has been Emhyr, but he is one and the same person.  You have never been a passing fancy for Emhyr, you are and have been so much more than that. And seriously, If I get a call to attend you I am going to ignore it and you and his Majesty can deal with the consequences of your actions.”  Geralt nodded his head understanding what Lanfare was saying.  

“Right” he said with a rasp. “But I don’t think he’ll want to see me.”

“Has that ever stopped you before, I remember a time in Vizima when you just barged into his study because you had something to say and didn’t want to wait” muttered Lanfare.  

They came to Emhyrs quarters just as the door opened and Captain ard’Enthiel almost bolted out, he saw Geralt and his eyes widened “He’s angry” he all but whispered “You may want to come back later Witcher”

Geralt winced “Yeah I’m sure that anger is because of me” he muttered “Wish me Luck” he growled at his healer and sidled past ard’Enthiel and into Emhyrs rooms.

And yeah, Emhyr was not happy.

He managed to get into the room and shut the door before Emhyr actually saw it was him, so he was the only person who heard the chilly command to “Get out”.  Which was a good thing because he was certain he would have been dragged out and tossed into the streets by the guards who were suddenly very motivated not to have their heads removed.

“Nope, Lanfare says I’m not allowed to leave until I fix this” he said, having no compunction whatsoever in tossing his healer under a carriage. Emhyr was seated in a very comfortable looking wingback chair with an open book in his lap and strong glass of spirits in the other.

“What makes you think I have any wish to even see you let alone hear you?” said the pissed off Emperor as he snapped the book closed and levelled a cold look at him, Geralt could feel the ice in those eyes.

“One word, Ciri, two words Elka and three words I’m an asshole”

Emhyr was silent for a full minute and then he sighed, the tension in his shoulders relaxing enough to for Geralt to know he was letting go of his anger. “Well at least you acknowledge it” he gestured to a chair opposite him, as Geralt walked over to it a glitter out of the corner of his eye drew his gaze to the fire place, the shards of a broken glass littered the stone.

“I can acknowledge my faults and where I go wrong, you should try having a kitsune drum a sense of morality into you when your a kid.” He said roughly.

“Hnn, sounds painful” said Emhyr noncommittally. 

“I learned not to take without permission, I also learned to listen before I act” he sat down. “Unfortunately the last one skips out on me on the rare occasion, Lanfare asked me one question that put everything into perspective, Was I projecting what happened with Ciri into Elka’s situation”

“You saw me as the monster taking away another child and I reacted as the Emperor who commanded you to die ,the man you called a monster”. Said Emhyr

“Yeah, but I started it. I said I wasn’t going to goad you anymore and to give you a chance.  First hurdle and I throw that away. I apologise, you didn’t deserve it”

“I also should have spoken to you about Varelkar not just thrown the fact that its out of your hands in your face as a retaliation to your sudden question and your accusing tone.  I’d say we are both to blame for what just happened.  Children, it seems are a volatile topic with us”

 They were silent for a few minutes, and then Geralt said “I know its out of my hands but can I see how shes doing every now and then?”

“I knew almost instantly what went wrong but I reacted because I was - hurt - your accusation hurt because I was trying to do everything I could not to be the man I once was.” Geralt winced.  “So let me start again, I would like to have her raised in Nilfgaard in a manner befitting her station” he paused and Geralt decided to ask.

“So you’ll have her fostered out?” 

“Traditionally when fostering a royal child the var Emeris House will be tasked to do so, however considering that there are only 4 people who know who she is, if you ask it of me I will destroy the evidence connecting Elka to Varelkar and you can raise her as you see fit”

Geralt sat back, stunned, he knew that Emhyr was making a massive concession and that he couldn’t even begin to understand the political rammifications of what he’d just given.

“I would prefer to have her raised as her Blood demands but I will leave this up to you”. 

Geralt tried to speak, he opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and then shook his head.

“I see I’ve struck you senseless” said Emhyr, faintly amused. 

“Yeah you have, I can’t begin to imagine what that just cost you”

“Not as much as I thought it would, in fact I feel lighter having asked it” pondered Emhyr his expression puzzled.

“You know what I’m going to say” Geralt said, he had a feeling the master of manipulation and tactical Genius knew him well enough to guess. 

But he shook his head, “I have a feeling I know but its your call and I can’t guess when both our emotions have been shaken up”

Geralt pursed his lips thinking, “Which branch of the var Emeris House will she be fostered with”

“I’m the head of the family, and that includes head of the two branches that managed to survive my fathers deposing, but I won’t leave a child with my uncle or my cousin, I’ll  have her raised with me”

“Alright, I can accept that, but I will be writing to check up on her”

“I did say that until you are fully healed Geralt of Rivia, you will be convalescing with my household. That means your coming to Nilfgaard when I leave.  I also have every intention of doing absolutely everything I can to get you to stay, I want you to train my men in witcher tactics.  I also still want you”

Geralt blinked slowly, Oh he thought, “Even after this? I thought you’d be showing me the door if not having me booted from the steps”

“Yes I still want you, because arguing, fighting and misunderstandings are what make a relationship grow, you come to a better understanding, you forgive and you move on and become stronger.  Ive never had that and I want it.” Replied Emhyr softly.

“So you’re saying -?”

“I’m saying I've chosen you, you who have no compunction in telling me I’m a monster, who challenged me and still challenge me.  You, who infuriated me, you, who make me laugh” he sighed and shook his head, “I could have left you in the healers rooms to die but I rushed to your side the moment I heard you were in a serious condition, I moved everything I had to to ensure that you were well taken care of and I did it for two reasons.  I did it because I didn’t want to see Ciri mourn her foster fathers death and the because the very thought of a world without you in it made me so incredibly - upset. You had to be here,”

Emhyr stood up and put his book and glass on a table, then started to pace tension radiating out of every muscle.  “I can’t believe I’m about to say this” he heard Emhyr almost breath, “if its truth that we are looking for right now, I’ve loved and hated you in equal measures for years and when I let the hate go, only love remained, I never expected you to feel attraction towards me but -” he stopped and sighed, his entire body slumping in what Geralt could see was resignation. 

He was so shocked he could have been knocked over by a light wind but he looked at Emhyr and he knew, he knew his own heart so he stood up and said, “But you’re a perceptive bastard and could see that I was softening up to you quickly, that I was highly attracted to - gods I want you so bad that I find it hard to keep my hands off you, I always have wanted you and when I let go of my anger and hatred to you I realised just how attracted to you I was.”

He took hold of Emhyrs shoulders, turning him to face him and he looked lightly up into those whiskey brown eyes that held so much emotion in them. “And if its my truth that you want Emhyr, my heart feels soft around you, in a way that I never felt with Yen or Triss.  I feel light when I’m with you, you make me laugh, and I’ve enjoyed getting to know you and the way you think and act.  I think, no, I know that I am falling in love with you. ”

Emhyr blinked, huffed at his confession gave a small pleased little smile, his eyes brightening and then gave a half sardonic smile, “trust us to have a heart rendering confession at a time when we cant’ do anything about it, I haven’t even had you in bed yet”

Geralt raised his half smile and gave the wickedest smirk he could, “What would you do if I told you our chaperone said that he’s going to bed and if we go to bed he’s not going to say anything” Emhyr raised his eyebrow, his eyes darkening in desire but Geralt continued, his own desire building. “if he’s called to attend me he’s going to roll over, go back to sleep and let us deal with the consequences.”

“Well” murmured Emhyr, “You do realise it seems Lanfare just gave us carte Blanche to do as we want, but in reality he’s throwing me a challenge”

“What?”

“He’s saying you know what I want but here’s the temptation to fail, so behave” Emhyr played with a button a geralts chest his light touch not registering beyond because Geralt felt his heart sink at what Emhyr had just said.

“Awww fuck, he’s mean, he’s so mean” Geralt cried out pissed off that Lanfare could be that fucking manipulative. Emhyr just sank a hand into his hair behind his neck and dragged him over for a kiss.  As he broke it Geralt stood blinking confused, his cock was throbbing hard and uncomfortable.

“Can you not kiss me when we can’t do anything about it” he said desperately putting his hands up to give himself a little distance because he wanted this so bad. But Emhyr didn’t let his take the distance instead he pushed Geralt back his strength surprising him and he took three steps back and sat abruptly in the lounge behind him.  

The suddenness shocked him and he just looked up at Emhyr confused as the other man closed the distance and put one knee on the lounge beside him, bracketing him into the lounge when his arms close over the back of his seat. Emhyr just licked his lips, those brown eyes so filled with a passion Geralt wanted to taste “Lanfare miscalculated,” he said his voice a deep dark purr, “I always rise to the challenge but this time I am quite happy to fail because even in failing I get what I want, we’ll deal with the consequences” and then Emhyr kissed Geralt again.

 

 

 

Sent from my iPad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the cliff hanger but the chapter was getting too long and it ended nicely there  
> I promise though that the next chapter will be a continuation of the this one... ie NSFW


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised and this is so NSFW

Chapter 24

 

Emhyrs hand rested on Geralts neck with enough pressure to let Geralt know who was in charge, he could feel that heart beat speed up through the tip of his fingers that rested on Geralts pulse. And the reflexive swallow that came with it. 

Finally he thought as he kissed Geralt, his insistent mouth giving no quarter to Geralts own and he stormed his way into where he really wished to be, his tongue dancing with Geralts own and he revelled in the taste that was now his to enjoy.  His own heart raced along with Geralts and he felt almost lightheaded with the sensation of joy and desire.  Such a heady drug he thought. 

He broke the kiss and stood up from where he was leaning over the other man, his lover he thought, he could finally use those words and he could use them with all his heart.  He knew with a certainty he couldn’t explain that Geralt would never betray his trust, he was too honest, too open and more importantly he didn’t fear Emhyr.  And while he might have power as the Ruler of Nilfgaard it was something that Geralt never really respected, he had always treated Emhyr as a man.  And he loved him for it.

He held out a hand to Geralt whose yellow eyes had glaze to gold with desire.  “Shall we retire for the night Geralt” his heart all but humming in joy and anticipation.

“I hope for your sake _retire_ means ‘I’m taking you to bed and I’m going to fuck you senseless’” rasped his lover.

Emhyr smirked “I was thinking more along the lines of making love, but if you want me to fuck you senseless, as you so delicate put it, I can”

Geralt gave a full body shudder and reached up and took Emhyrs hand, pushing up from his seat to follow where he led.  Emhyr led him to the bed, a giant monstrosity of a thing covered with furs and silk, with pillows of various sizes and shapes scattered about it.  

“Well thats - huge” said Geralt his voice deep “Ive never seen a bed that big before”

“My bed in the Palace of the Sun is even bigger” he murmured in Geralts ear as he pushed the witcher onto the bed.  “Now Geralt, I have you exactly where I’ve wanted you for years.  I’ve had more fantasies involving you in my bed than I care to admit, and I plan on acting out those fantasies. Now you said you wanted to be fucked sensless”

Geralt whimpered at the words and Emhyr smirked as he pushed him back on the bed again anchoring him in place with his hands and then his hips as he straddled him, leant over him and kissed him hard, then nuzzled his ear.

“I can take you as hard as you want” he purred the dark promise in Geralts ear “I can have you on your knees on your side or on your back, I’ll make it so that you forget your name as you scream mine and everyone will know who has taken you.”

He sat and stared at Geralt, flushed and panting at his words, he took one of his hands away from where he had anchored Geralts and stroked down his chest pausing to brush the buttons opened as he did.  “Or I can love you so completely that it will feel as if you I own you and you own me, that there is no beginning or end and we are one,  but I’ll leave the decision in your hands.”

He flicked open the doublet with both hands and was thankful that Geralt hadn’t gotten dressed in an undershirt.  Geralt moaned as Emhyr spread his hands over his torso and caresses him and then clenched his hands in the cover of the bed, fisting the silk, he looked at the scars that landscaped a chest carved to perfection and swore to himself that by the end of tonight he would know every mark on his lovers body, he would know them by the touch of his hands and the kiss of hips lips. He flicked a longer than usual nail over Geralts nipple which had him arching into the caress.

“The last one” Geralt gasped, “I want the last one” 

Emhyr smiled . “Then beloved, let me love you unlike anything you've ever felt before” he promised.

 

 

Geralt reclined within the circle of Emhyrs arms, the hair dusted sun kissed brown arms held him with an assuredness that was a complete and utter turn on and a comfort at the same time.

He sat with his back to the other mans chest as Emhyrs just held him, his forehead resting on the back of Geralts shoulder blades so that Geralt could feel Emhyr breath on his spine.  Geralts heart rate was calming down.  It had been going crazy with his excitement but Emhyr had obviously heard, because he had all but stopped. 

Who stops when things are beyond good he thought desperately, his breathing slowly going to normal but Geralt couldn’t believe that Emhyr was taking the time to just hold him, especially as he’d just had his lips and his teeth all over him a few minutes and now when all he really wanted was his - his breathing shuddered out with a gasp as Emhyr moved and then without any warning grasped his aching cock in one firm grip.  He whimpered as the grip turned into a caress that felt like haven and hell at the same time as a lightning bolt of pleasure struck his spine. 

He panted as Emhyr moved his hand with methodical precision - finally - and he did it so damn well, with firm long strokes that engulfed his aching cock that within minutes he felt like he was about to come. 

But the bastard stopped.

Again.

For the fifth fucking time. 

He gave a strangled cry - he wanted to howl - when he felt the hand move and grip the base of his cock to stop him from exploding all over his hand.  He desperately wanted to come, but Emhyr hadn’t let him.  He had pleaded, Damn it he had even begged but each time his lover had turned his head with a firm grip on his chin and shushed him with a slow kiss. His hands going from demanding to loving that had Geralt confused and wanting more. And he kept whispering in his ear, he told Geralt how good he was doing, how well he responded his, rich as sin voice deep with his own passion and desire that had Geralt wanting to wrap it over his skin.

He focused on Emhyrs voice “Thats it you’re almost ready” he purred and nibbled Geralts ear.

Ready? he thought panting, he’d been ready a gods damned hour ago. 

He felt Emhyr shift behind him his skin slick with sweat as he slid out from behind Geralt.

And with such gentleness that Geralt almost felt like tears were forming in his eyes he laid Great back into the bed, surrounded by pillows and his hands, Gods those talented hands, held his face and rained sweet kisses on his lips, his cheeks, the corners of his eyes.  He kissed away the tears that did form and Geralt wasn’t ever going to admit that they had.

Geralt felt Emhyr pull back and he tried to follow desperate for the promise and the touch that Emhyr had given him with every caress of his hands and every kiss of his lips, it took him a bit to realise that Emhyr had only been getting a small vial of oil and his heart beat kicked up a notch when he did. 

About blood time, he thought. 

As Emhyr brought Geralts leg up and hooked it over his arm, he moaned into the kiss as Emhyr flicked the cork off and oiled up his fingers, Geralt caught the subtle scent of Arenia flower and thought it was strange to scent such a sweet scent but the thought quickly disappeared when a finger pressed on the entrance to his body, his ass clenched and Emhyr who was lying beside him, his hand stretched down kissed his cheek and then his lips.  There was nothing subtle about that finger as it penetrated him and the slick sweet glide of the oil made it easier to take, he panted it response and whimpered in delight

“More”he rasped thrusting his hips to demand it as well.

He heard Emhyr chuckle into his lips, then he pulled back to watch his face as he added another finger to the sweet burn below. 

He was careful but so so _so_ good at what he was going, but there was a spot that he wanted Emhyr to touch, he knew how good it would be so he angled his hips and tried to get Emhyr to it, but Emhyr steadfastly refused to play.  But he added another finger, his motions fastened up too as he did and Geralt swore he saw stars. He grunted and knew he was going to come anyway so he let the glorious feelings go but the bastard pulled his fingers out and gripped the base of his cock, squeezing just this side of pain until the feeling of impeding orgasm faded.  He swore a blue streak and his language peppered the air brokenly.  

“Soon, Geralt soon” he heard purred into his ear.

“I can’t” he gasped, “no more Emhyr” he brokenly whimpered.

Emhyr kissed him deeply and then moved over him, gripping his legs and pulling them around his waist.  He felt it as Emhyr moved himself into a better portion and then - there - oh gods right there.

The burn of - bloody hell how big was he, he thought momentarily diverted as Emhyr pushed himself into him, but the pain was transmuted to almost instant pleasure, he reached out and held Emhyrs shoulder, gasping at the feeling of being one with him. 

And Emhyr had been right there was no beginning and no ending when they were together. 

Emhyr kissed him while Geralt slipped his arms around him and held him, running his hands up his back and feeling the sweat slick skin beneath his palms.

  It was almost like Emhyr could read his mind as right when he felt settled enough to continue, Emhyr moved.  Oh Fuck he moved, he moved with such grace and purpose that Geralt couldn’t believe the sweet pleasure that followed. 

It was glorious, it was the best it had ever been. 

He couldn’t help but cry out Emhyrs name. 

And Emhyr kept moving, gliding his hard length into him again and again,  Geralt felt his spine stiffen and his back arch as with a subtle shift of the hips Emhyrs cock struck that point in his body that had made him fly past the point of no return, he came with a shuddering cry that pierced the room but was quickly caught in Emhyrs kiss. 

Emhyr kept loving him through it. 

He didn’t slow down, he didn’t speed up and he didn’t stop moving, Geralt panted feeling the slap of fleshing meeting flesh, the touch of Emhyrs hands as he stroked his chest, he’d pulled back up and watched Geralt as he moved and Geralts hands where clenched into the fur below him, trying trying so hard not to grab Emhyr. 

Emhyr smiled at him and his eyes were half lidded in pleasure and desire, a look Geralt knew he would never forget.  He couldn’t believe it when he felt his body respond again, the glow of desire returning and burning into a fiery inferno with just a few talented thrusts. Emhyr moved his legs, pulling then back and angling his hips more, he increased his movements, his speed and his tempo.

Geralt all but howled and forgot everything as the ecsatcy filled his body again and he came again, he dimly heard Emhyr follow him , the sudden snap and stop of his body and the low drawn out groan of completion, the intimate wash of warmth deep within him. He was barely aware of Emhyr collapsing into his arms his breathing ragged, and Geralt he felt his own heartbeat, thundering and sputtering just a bit. 

His breathing shallow and uneven. 

The darkness came, and it was regret that he let it take him.

 

 

Emhyr felt Geralt relax, under him and it took him less than two seconds to realise that he was too relaxed, he felt his heart thump in panic as he pushed up with a groan and looked at his lover, placing a hand over Geralts heart, feeling the fast beat and the breathing slowing down did a lot to temper his own fear. 

He’d passed out he realised.

He groaned again and rolled off, taking his unconscious lover in his arms and holding him to him, spooning him, stroking his slick wet silver hair and he whispered to Geralt to come back to him, to open those amber eyes.  He was worried, but it wasn’t anything he hadn’t expected.  He had hoped that Lanfare was wrong when he had warned them Geralt wouldn’t be up for it.  He was right it seemed.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity but in truth was only about five minutes, talking to Geralt letting him know he was there and then he felt Geralt stir, coming back into consciousness.

“Fucking worth it” he heard the witcher groan and he couldn’t help the laugh of relief that came.  

“How do you feel?” He asked his voice laced with equal parts concern and equal parts relief.

“I can’t fucking move” came the disgruntled moan “why the hell does that bastard need to be right” Geralt grunted.

“Because he knows his craft” said Emhyr as he carded his hand through Geralts hair, relief warring with the need to sleep. He had heard the bells toll five when he had been waiting for Geralt to wake. 

Geralt snuggled into him, which made him smile, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back against him, spooning him.  He nuzzled the spot where Geralts neck met his shoulder and kissed it but his body felt heavy, “I need to sleep Geralt, I have meetings and a church to dismantle” he murmured into his ear. 

 Geralt clasped the arm he had around his waist.  “Then sleep” he said his own voice weary.  “I’ll be here when you wake”

Emhyr squeezed him at those words, they meant a lot, the ones he had deigned to bed in the past since his return to Nilfgaard had never stayed past the act itself.  They had never shared his bed either, it was against protocol, but he found right now he really didn’t care.  _He_ was where he _wanted_ to be.  And Geralt was where _he_ needed him to be.  He felt sleep rise and he went with it

 


	25. Chapter 25

I’Chapter 25

 

Geralt tried not to stagger into the training rooms at precisely half seven bells that morning, he was sore in an oh so glorious way and he felt pleased as punch every time his body twinged in reminder to last night - no this mornings activities. 

He was tired, but it wasn’t anything unusual, he could go a few days before he really needed sleep, Emhyr on the other hand was a right bear when he was woken at six bells. He’d actually growled when Mererid had shaken him awake but had managed to get up on one hours sleep, the sheer willpower it took was impressive. 

He almost felt sorry for the Healer who had hit Elka, Emhyr was not happy at being woken up, he paused at the thought, who was he kidding, the asshole who hit the girl deserved being on the receiving end of that amount of ire.

He saw several sets of officers of the Impera Brigade going through their morning routines and he saw Eskel and Fainrael working through a set of basic kata’s, although Eskels form was a little sloppy since he kept trying to contort his neck and watch Fainrael’s ass.   

He grinned, those two were doing more than well he mused, he was glad that the usually closed witcher was opening up to someone.  He walked over to the weight room, it was time to get serious about getting his muscles back to their usual shape and strength.  Today was the first day he had taken Iyesu, the Witcher potion Takara had given him and it had taken effect within a few minutes of ingesting it. He had noticed his muscles go from the usual mutation sickness feeling of being heavy all the time to feeling - airy - would be a good word to describe it.  As he set himself up for an hour of training he focused his will and intention on what he was doing and then proceeded to do it.  

He phased out, his mind so focused on his task that it was almost meditative, like when a witcher took the time before a fight to prepare himself for the fight to come.  He went through one set after another, moving onto different equipment with no real memory of what he was doing, just doing it by rote.

It was Eskel who brought him back to himself when the other witcher tossed a heavily weighted ball at him when he came up in a sit up, timing it perfectly so if Geralt didn’t catch it it would smash him in the face. He caught it and paused.  

“ _Ohayoo_ ” Eskel said cheerfully as Geralt sat the ball beside him and then passed him a flask of water.  Geralt gratefully took it, drinking deeply.  He jumped up from the floor and grabbed a sweat drag to dry the sweat dripping off him, he was saturated.

“When did you wake up?” Said the other witcher mildly a smirk on his face when he asked.

“Six bells.” 

“Well you didn’t get much sleep now did you, we got back from the Chameleon at what just before midnight bells?.”  the question was innocuous, but the query had Geralts hackles rising.  Eskel was going somewhere with this line of questioning and he couldn’t figure it out. He looked at his friend narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah thats about right” he said suspiciously.

“Fainrael was called to Emhyrs quarters at half one bell, he mentioned you were going to see the Emperor when he left.”

“Yeah we had something that needed to be discussed” he perked up and went to tease Eskel a bit about Fainrael trying to take the conversation away from him when Eskels slammed him with a statement that made him choke.

“You discussed it pretty damn loudly until five in the morning wolf.” The level of smug satisfaction in Eskels voice was unlike anything he had ever heard form his friend.  “We never did have that conversation about you, Emhyr and light petting now did we?” He continued on.

“How the hell?” He growled, trying to figure out how his friend had fucking heard.

“Fainrael rooms are directly above the Emperors, on the fifth floor of the Embassy.  Fainrael and I were asleep when you let out a yell that woke us up.”

Eskels eyes were just about glowing with his amusement and Geralt groaned, a Witcher’s hearing could be the bane of his life at times, but Eskel continued Geralts mortification.

“Because you’d said to Fainrael that you’d pissed of the Emperor I was ready to swing down through the windows to save your ass from whatever you’d done when I realised that your yell was - how should I put it, one more reserved for pleasure than for pain.” 

He really wanted to wipe that smirk from his friends face but in all good conscious he needed to be few bottles of white gull in before he and Eskel degenerated into a fist fight.

“He must be good, I don’t think I ever heard you yell that loud with Triss before”

“Fuck of Eskel” he growled, feeling put out and off kilter.

Eskel just grinned, “Guess you don’t need a polishing cloth anymore” he teased and Geralt groaned, he knew Eskel was getting him back for before but damn he was ruthless.

He turned to walk away hoping Eskel would take the hint - he didn’t.

“I really must ask his Majesty for some tips about ‘talking’ he seems to - ah, Geralt when did you get here and start training, you’re to too sweaty for just the last hour or so?.” 

Thankful for small mercies, Geralt replied “I started training at half seven bells, why what time is it?”. Now that he thought about it, it may have been a few hours since he got here. 

Eskel just smacked him in the back of the head, “Fuck Geralt its one bell in the fucking afternoon, I’d no idea you were here.  Damn it, wolf you’re bloody well overdoing it again” snapped the other Witcher, his face a twisted grimace of frustration.  

Geralt rubbed his head and rethought the merits of punching his friend “I think the Iyesu’s working then, I still feel like I can go on”. He said instead

“You took it?” Eskel immediately settled down, giving Geralt an assessing look.

“Yes”

“Well, it’ll be interesting to see how it works then, then lets see how your doing with a few Kata’s”

 Geralt took the time to work through a set of easy stretches, not to stretch but to see how his muscles were feeling.  They felt fine, not tired, not sore.  It was odd, Iyesu was suppose to help a witchers muscles gain their strength in half the time it would take normally, he felt like he could go on for hours.

He and Eskel walked out into the weapons practice rooms and Eskel gave him one of his swords, the silver one and took his own steel.  So live weapons it was he thought and then they both got into position.  On Eskels count they started moving , the blade dance was not a slow variety of kata it was fast, the two moving with a grace that was hypnotic. After a while it was natural for them to transition from the solo Kata’s to a full on sparring with the blade.  The fight was good, it went fast and he felt like he had before he had been injured, after about another half hour he called it just in time to hear the bell strike three.  

And then the hunger hit him.  Oh boy, his stomach made its presence known in a almighty grumble that had both him and Eskel staring at it.  

“I could eat a horse” he finally said when he looked back up.

“If I remember correctly, a ravenous hunger is one of the side affects of Iyesu” pondered Eskel.

“Well I’m done, I think I might go rustle up some lunch.”

“I’ll join you”

Geralt shrugged, he didn’t care, he really wanted to eat.

They both departed from the basement rooms to the fourth floor where Geralts rooms were.  As he walked in he saw that Dreyfus was there putting some of his clean clothes away, he really could get used to someone else doing his laundry and gave the man a winning smile. 

“Dreyfus, how do I go about raiding the kitchen?”

“I can have anything you want brought up Master Geralt, What do you feel like.?” Replied his Chamberlain.

“Food, anything as long as its here fast”. He saw that the fruit bowl that was on the sideboard had several rather exotic fruits in them, some he had never seen before so he went to grab something.

“I’ll have a light repast brought up sir”

“No no make it as unlight as possible” the hunger was really staring to naw at him and he couldn’t focus on anything but the thought of food.  Screw the horse he thought he was hungry enough to eat a whale.

Eskel took a hold of Dreyfus’s arm and spoke to him while Geralt just stuffed more fruit in his mouth.  He dimly heard the door close and saw Eskel start to go through his wardrobe.

“What are you looking for?”

“Your witcher bags, you have a supply of fruit and nuts right?” It was stock standard for a witcher to have trail rations on them at all times.

“Thats right” 

They found them and he ate that too, he was staring at the flower arrangement contemplating the merits of roses and their taste when Dreyfus - that godsend of a man- returned with several servants and a plethora of food.  At first he was a bit shocked at the amount but soon there was nothing but empty platters and a full witcher.

He groaned in completion.  He was finally full, that had been a bit disconcerting he thought as he patted his bulging stomach and took in the sheer destruction he had left in his ravenous wake.

“Damn, I can’t believe I fit all that in.”

“Well” said Eskel, his eyes were wide in surprise, “Its a good thing Emhyrs footing the bill because if you ate like that on the Path you’d be penniless between each contract.  I see what they meant by Ravenous Hunger, but I guess its better than the standard bleeding from the anus with most decorations or the erection that won’t quit when you take an Enhanced full Moon Potion”

Geralt gave him a rude gesture and winced, rubbing his legs, “I need a hot bath” he said “And a rub down with that liniment Takara gave me to go with the Iyesu.”

“Dreyfus already ran the bath while you were focused on eating.  This indoor plumbing thing is the best.” 

“Agreed there,” Now that he had eaten he was starting to feel the burn.  He had been warned Iyesu would cause pain so he was expecting it to hurt.

 

 

Pain was a fucking _understatement_  he decided... he was a curled up moaning wreck and moaning not in a good way.

“Fuck it”, he snarled “No amount of hastening the rebuild is worth this pain” he panted as another spasm made every muscle in his body feel like it was ripping itself in two.

“Eskel, what did Takara say?” he managed to ask after the spasm passed.  When the pain had struck he hadn’t been ready for amount of pain, he’d hit the floor and just managed not to yell the Embassy down and Eskel, bless him he didn’t deserve a friend like Eskel had picked him up after it and dump his sorry ass on the bed.  He’d then contacted Takara.

“She said to stop being a pussy and its normal, the pain’ll pass within the hour of it starting or earlier but once it’s done its over”

“Fuck she said pussy” he panted back at Eskel knowing that Takara would never say something so crass.

“She said to stop complaining” growled the other man as he pushed Geralt on his back and then sat him up, forcing him to drink the crap that he kept making.

“I’m dumping that shit down the gods damned drain” he cursed as another spasm hit, he knocked Eskel aside and curled up, just as Lanfare knocked on the door. “Ahh fuck,” he swore, he didn’t want the chewing out Lanfare could give him so he didn’t say anything else as the Healer let himself in.  

The flare of incandescent anger that lit Lanfares eyes when he saw his patient lying on the bed sweating and contorted in pain didn’t bode well so he was beyond thankful when Eskel intervened.  

“Master Lanfare he’s under the affects of a Witcher’s brew that’s designed to hasten the rebuilding of a body after Mutation sickness.”

“Fucking not worth the pain” growled Geralt as he relaxed a little, the pain going away for the moment.

Lanfare just shook his head, “Then why did you take it?” He asked mildly, the anger still there but not as intense.

“Didn’t think it was going to do this, I was warned there would be pain but fuck this shit” he gasped and swore a blue streak when the cramps struck.

“How long will this continue?” Lanfare asked the other witcher as he looked to him for answers.

“About another half bell, he’ll be fine.”

The healer looked reflective at the response from Eskel, Geralt knew it was because he was fascinated with what Witcher’s could do to their bodies and not kill themselves .“Do you need anything from me?” 

“Nah but thanks for the offer, it’s appreciated” 

“Next time I would appreciate being told that you are doing something like this, just so that I can factor it into my care plan for you Geralt.  And I’ll tell Elka that you’ll come see her in an hour, shes asking for you” he watched Geralt for a minute while the latest spasm took hold, he winced at the expression on Geralts face, yeah he was pretty sure he looked like he was a miserable old fool. 

He fucking felt like one right now.

The pain kicked up a notch not long after Lanfare left, if that was even possible and he had Eskel bring him something to bite to muffle his screams, the next half bell passed in a haze of complete and utter agony and misery.

But when it was done, it was done.  He felt good... really good and he sprung out of bed like he’d slept for a week.  Eskel was frowning.

“What?”

“Your shirts fitting a bit better over the shoulders.”

He stripped of the shirt and went to look in the mirror, Eskel was right, some of his muscles, particularly his shoulders and his abs had bulked up about a millimeter or two and while it didn’t seem like much, it was massive in the scheme of things.

“Well fuck me” he said in awe, pleasantly surprised “Maybe it is worth the pain”

“How are you feeling now?” Asked Eskel curiously.

“Better, a lot better actually, I've still been feeling weak and shaky at times but now thats gone, I’m  not up to fighting weight but I feel like I've done about two weeks worth of workouts.”

“You look it”

He looked at the small amount of muscle tone and for the first time since this had all started he felt relief, he hadn’t  admitted it but this whole nightmare had scared him.  He was too fucking old for this to happen and he’d worried about getting back to witcher fit but now he knew, he was going to do this. “Eskel,” he said looking at his friend in the Mirror, “thanks for today and for everything”. 

“You’d do the same for me old friend” said Eskel with a grin and he clapped Geralt on the back, “You’ll be fighting fit in no time” with that he turned and walked to the door and with a wave, left.

Geralt got changed, again, thanking his lucky stars for the laundresses and went to find and prod the angry healer.  

 

Lanfare was in the healers quarters as was Elka and her assistant healer Marlie, Elka gave a light cry of delight when she saw him and ran up to him.  She was wearing the pink little dress he had bought yesterday with matching ribbons and a white belt, her hair was curled and he was happy to see that the bruise on her cheek was gone. 

Lanfare was an impressive healer he thought as he looked at her arm, it was completely healed, he did note out of the corner of his eye that he had Lanfares complete attention, the elf taking a slow study of him. He ignored him, knowing that when Lanfare got his hands on him he was going to be stripped prodded and poked until Lanfare had decided that he’d had enough.

He looked down at Elka as she tossed herself into his arms “I’m getting my own room tomorrow and Miss Marlie is going to become my nursemaid” she told him with all the excitement a child could have at the news.

“Really now?” He said with a smile as he returned her hug.  She lightened his heart, he realised as she beamed up at him.

“Yes His Majesty said so, he also said I was to have a tutor”

“I take it his Majesty came and saw you today”

She nodded her head, “Yes, we had lunch today, you were supposed to come but no one could find you”

Geralt winced, whoops he thought. “Sorry about that” he said, “I was busy”

“Thats what his Majesty said” 

With that she chatted away to him while she dragged him over to the corner of the room that had been set up for her.  And she still chatted away while she played a childish game with him that he knew had the other patient snickering behind his book.  He did notice that de Crevenite was missing, but didn’t say anything not wanting to upset the girl.

He was in the middle of tea party -  _tea_ _party_  - sitting at a child’s table with his knees up around his ears and in full conversation with a doll when Emhyr walked in unannounced. 

Geralt couldn’t help the sigh when he saw Emhyrs austere expression take a sudden and dramatic change into the realm of humour after he did a double take and assessed the situation.

 “You’ve been a rather difficult man to track down today Master Witcher”  said Emhyr in his rich as sin voice that after last night did lusty things to his body. Geralt had noticed it this morning and had hoped it had been a one off thing.  Seemed not, just his luck he thought gloomily as he willed his body to settle down.

“I apologise Your Imperial Majesty” he replied “But you found me now”

“Yes so it appears, I came to say good night to Varelkar, you will accompany me to my study I have something I will discuss with you.”

As he spoke to the remaining patient Geralt said good night to Elka and stepped back as Emhyr did the same.  She gave them her promise to be good that night and that she wouldn’t run away from her nursemaid.  

They left not too long after that and as they walked towards Emhyrs study he was surprised when the Emperor changed directions and took them towards his quarters instead.

“What is it you wanted to discuss with me?” He said pitching his voice into an intimate register.

He saw Emhyrs sidelong glance and wicked smile as he walked beside him, “Patience witcher” was all that he got in response.

When they came to Emhyrs quarters he stepped in behind the other man but an unfamiliar scent made every hackle on his body raise in alarm. He immediately grabbed Emhyr by the back of his shirt and spun around taking the other man with him.  He heard the whistle of a blade slicing through the air and felt the sharp sting of a dagger taking him in the shoulder, right where Emhyrs heart would have been.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh.... sorry for the cliffhanger 😅


	26. Chapter 26

 

Chapter 26

 

Muscle memory accounted for a lot in a fight and even with the huge set back of mutation sickness Geralt simply moved on memory. He yanked the blade out of his shoulder, ignored the pain and threw the dagger back at the assassin with absolute deadly precision.

It struck with satisfying accuracy.  

He could smell more but couldn’t see them, he took the second to switch his vision to his latest mutation and the golden streams of magic masking his prey danced through the room.  He focused his attention on the one directly in front of him.

He took no notice of the Impera Brigade other than to note Emhyrs safety as they hustled him away from the danger and swarmed into the room - he just leapt forward, knocking another assassin back with a blow to head, he took the mans sword and blocked a swing from yet another assassin - fuck how many were there - and with two very precise moves decapitated the man. 

It was then the Brigade caught up to him and took over, one throwing a dimeritium bomb past him and into the room,  Two more were dead in quick succession and he stood there wincing as he transferred the sword from one hand to the other and prodded the knife wound. 

Yeah thats going to sting he thought noting the blood soaking his shirt, he looked around and saw a wide sash on the belt of one of the assassins he took it off, tied it around his wound and cursed rather fluently in Nilfgaardian when he tightened the improvised bandage to stop the bleeding.  Sting it did not, fucking hurt more like it, his vision swam a little as he moved but he brushed it aside.

He walked over to the door ignoring the pain and the rather wide eyed looks he was getting from some of the guards and stepped out to a chaotic scene in the corridor. 

Lanfare was pushing his way through a throng of spectators and not being too gentle about it either he noticed, the Elven healer looked as furious as Emhyr did.

Emhyr was safe within a wall of Guards and snarling orders at the Brigade and so coldly furious that he was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of that rage but was secretly thrilled when Emhyr saw him and Geralt saw the relief in his eyes when he did.  Emhyr was safe, he thought, thats all that really mattered to him right now.

He heard ard’Enthiels command for all personal but the healer and the guards to leave immediately or face disciplinary action, within a minute the corridor held only those who were supposed to be there.  And Lanfare was talking to him.

“Playing the Hero witcher,” there was a massive dose of concern from Lanfare but he heard the humour as well “Lets take a look at your latest injury”

“You make it sound as if I injure myself on a regular basis Lanfare” he said cheerfully as he let Lanfare lead him into a room across the hall, a recreation room he thought taking in the small library and the large card table.  Lanfare sat him on the table, making him jump to sit on it, it was a good height he thought.  An assistant rushed in with a leather bag, the same bag that Lanfare had in Carsten.

“In two and a half weeks Geralt, I've forced your body to expel an unknown poison, patched the wound in your thigh and several other wounds you received, battled an illness I had no idea was possible and then fought you on overdoing things. Now you have a knife wound in your shoulder” the healer cut the cloth away and ripped his shirt away from his arm, he winced, he really liked that shirt.

“Well when you put it that way” he said a little disgruntled at the list, it really did sound like he injured himself on a regular basis.

Lanfare prodded the wound and gave his assistant on order to give him pain draught, he gave him a half grin. “Really Lanfare? It won’t work on me, just stitch it and it’ll be fully healed in three days”

“Fair enough, but according to Leirdeberger you’re still able to get infections” said the Healer as he prepared to flush the wound, cleaning it. Geralt hissed as the antiseptic solution was flushed into the wound, Mother Nenneke was the same, she’d go by her book and no one else’s.

“Yes but my body will burn the infection out within a few hours, other than feeling a little flushed it won’t hider me at all, we’re designed to be able to take on the nastiest creatures known to man, many of them carry disease.  Infections don’t slow us down”

“Every time I think I've found the limit to what your able to do, you surprise me by smashing through it” murmured Lanfare, concentrating now as he started stitching the wound.  He had to stitch both sides of the wound, the throwing dagger had been longer than usual and the dagger had pierced his shoulder back and front. 

Geralt closed his eyes while Lanfare worked, and swallowed, concentrating on switching off his bodies ability to feel nausea and pain, he really thought that he’d endured enough pain for the day.  But this was a bee sting compared to an hour before when he’d been enduring the effects of Iyesu, in which he _hadn’t_ been able to moderate his response to pain.  

He heard a commotion at the door and Emhyr walked in, closely followed by several officers of the Impera Brigade and Gracen de Taselvile.  

“Witcher, it appears I owe you my life” Said Emhyr his voice deep with its usual coldness that he spoke to everyone with and not the warmth that Geralt had started to notice but the relief in his eyes let Geralt know his heart.

“Appears? That dagger took me exactly where your heart would have been.” He stated the facts, he was still feeling a little unhinged at the thought of Emhyr with that dagger in his chest.

 If the grim faces from Emhyrs little entourage could look any grimmer, they just did.

  “Besides” he continued “I’m just returning the favour and I really didn’t want to watch Ciri cry over your death” he gave Emhyr a half smile as he said the words similar to what Emhyr had growled at him.

De Taselvile stepped forward and cleared his throat, bowing to Emhyr as he did so “I have a few questions for you Master Witcher, I’ll be investigating this and any insights would be welcome”

“What’s to investigate, the church is responsible, they're trying to divert attention from them” said one of the officers.

“It would be an exceedingly foolish thing to do,” said Emhyr, “my death accomplishes nothing more than to direct the full attention of Nilfgaard on them, I want this properly investigated”  

“Ask you questions, and I’ll help in anyway I can” Geralt said as Lanfare finished up stitching.

“What made you aware that there was an assassin in his Majesty’s quarters? the two guards said you were right behind His Majesty and reacted immediately, you couldn’t have seen them as they were using sight shields” 

“I smelt them, wasn’t a good smell and it took me a bit to realise it was the poison on the blade though, but I also felt the change in the air as the assassin threw his dagger. I reacted.”

Lanfare who had been padding the injury beofre he bandages it paused. “Poison? the dagger was poisoned?” His voice rose, sharply and Geralt saw Emhyr freeze, his breathing almost stop.

“Yes and no I don’t need you to shove it through my system again” he teased, trying to lighten to mood and failing miserably “Lanfare I am fine, other than the hole you've plugged up, as soon as you’re done I’m going to take a golden oriole to neutralise the poison”

Emhyr turned and ordered Geralts potions case brought now and Geralt was pretty sure now meant right this second.  He was looking a bit paler than he had been when he’d come in.

 “But the effects now - ” insisted Lanfare.  Emhyr tuned to sit on one of the lounges in the room, listening intently.  Geralt saw him snap his fingers and point towards a decanter of spirits, one of his officers poured him a drink, he wondered if he could get a response like that if he tried, cause he could really do with a drink. 

“My vision is swimming a bit, I’m a little dizzy and I’m feeling nauseous but I’m fine, its a slow acting poison so I’m not worried about it’s effects but it would kill anyone else. I don’t know its name but I've been hit with it before, in Vicovaro. 20 years ago I think”

Gracen was taking notes and frowned “I think I know which poison it might be, smells bitter but is colourless - comes from a berry found below the Aruga - what would a poison from the south be doing up here in the north, especially since there are northern poisons to use”

Geralt could see the cogs turning in the investigators brain, the man was on the hunt.

“I can take a look at the bodies for you and give you my thoughts” he offered, he had an ulterior motive, keeping his new lover alive was now going to be his daily mission... Emhyr didn’t know it now but he’d just gotten a body guard. Geralt decided to inform his Majesty of his decision later though. Just in case his love pitched a fit over it.

“Please, watching you the other day showed me use how much could be gained from a corpse than just the method of death”

Geralt looked at the closed door and said “Eskels here” just as Captain ard’Entheil and Eskel walked in, the captain bowed to the Emperor and Eskel did a lazy half bow then he tossed a sealed vial with a thick golden liquid in it at him with the comment.

“Vesemir said you’re a cursed trouble magnet Wolf, never realised just how right he was”

Geralt caught it and flicked the seal and cork, downing the contents in one swallow, the effects almost instantaneous. He grimaced at the feel as he tried to move the coating off his tongue, the damn potion looked pretty but tasted like horse shit.

“Thanks” he said as he hopped of the table.  He noticed the look Lanfare was giving him, a narrowed eyed stare of intense scrutiny. 

“You’ve put on muscle”

“Yes, hence the agony I was in an hour ago.”

“Hnn, you and I will be sitting down to discuss this” warned the healer, still looking at him

He sighed, yeah he had figured Lanfare would want a talk.

 

—————

 

Emhyr was in a cold rage, it was a state that he rarely let himself get into but for once he wasn’t going to fight himself over it.  He had left Geralt and Eskel in his quarters about to walk the scene and see if they could figure out how the assassins had come in, he hadn’t wanted to let the witcher out of his sight, in fact he had wanted the man by his side so he could keep an eye on him but reasons of state had dictated otherwise. 

The night was getting deeper and he was in a meeting with his Officers and with the Governor over the safety of the Embassy.  Vat Harten wanted him out of the City, for his protection, Emhyr had vetoed that idea with a dark look and a snapped out “Don’t be preposterous, I will not show weakness and turn tail to run, its not the first attempt on my life this year, I doubt it will be the last” He was more concerned that they had managed to slip in unseen, through wards and shields designed to stop this sort of intrusion. This was especially after last nights debacle with Varelkar getting in.  

The guards responsible had been arrested for the breach, it was a point of fact that in Nilfgaard failure on this magnitude was met with death, they would be give the choice to commit honourable suicide or be executed.  

He was not happy over the entire affair, not only had his guards failed twice but the acting captain of his Guard had frozen in fear when he had realised what was going on.  The idiot, a scion of an important house had unable to give orders beyond “protect the Emperor” Emhyr had had to take command himself and order his men to do their duty. 

He had been glad when he had heard ard’Enthiels voice taking control, the half-elven Captain of his Guard had taken a leave of absence that night, a rare night off that he had requested permission for that day. 

It was pure luck that he hadn’t been in command right then or Emhyr would be loosing a talented young man, the acting captain had failed and failure would not be tolerated, no matter whose House you belonged too.

“I have ordered the increase in Patrols across the City” advised ard’Enthiel, who had summed complete authority of the City Guards, standard protocol in the event of an assassination attempt or an Attack on the Emperor.

His captain continued as he stood to the side of Emhyr, “The Blades are out combing everything they can to identify who ordered this, but it is as you said your Majesty this isn’t the first attempt this year on you and it could be the work of several groups who the Blades are currently investigating.  The best recourse is to let the investigators narrow do-”

There was no warning whatsoever when the door to his study suddenly slammed open, every guard and officer in his room that had a weapon immediately drew it and spun to face this latest attack head on. 

But Emhyr just looked to the ceiling and sighed, “Cirilla, it seems you have a spy in my House” the world had decided to up and kick him in the face tonight he decided. And then levelled his stern gaze at his daughter...

Who flatly ignored his look.

“I’m your daughter of course I have a spy in your House” she snapped as she prowled in to the room.

  She was dressed for high court in a flowing gown of black and green with gold accents that flared about her like the wings of an avenging angel.  Some of the embroidery designs were for Imperial use only and the long sleeved gown, perfect for an autumn night defined her as a var Emreis, as if anyone needed to be told.  Her long white hair bound in a gold and diamond hair net that framed emerald green eyes that sparked with intense power, with the diadem of the Imperial Heir on her brow she looked like a woman not to be underestimated.  

He looked at her, he truly looked at her and in this moment she took his breath away, her strength and grace was phenomenal, there were times when he had to stop and just remember that yes this creature both elegant and powerful, cunning and intelligent was his daughter.  He had to remind himself that she was his, the var Emreis blood had never produced a woman of such raw talent.  

She looked so much like her mother, he thought wistfully and she had her foster father in her too he thought as he saw the sheathed blade clenched in her hand.  Once it would have been enough to make him want to growl at a weakness that she refused to let go of now he saw it as a strength in her that would shake the foundations of the Empire.

She had his intelligence and cunning, she had her mothers beauty and power and she had Geralts strength and kindness.  He had always known she would be a formidable ruler, now he could see just how far she had grown under his tutelage. He couldn’t help the small satisfied smile that danced across his lips as everyone in the room bowed to her.  Wary of her sparking temper...

Yes he thought she was almost ready to Rule.

But for now he had a pissed off Lady of Space and Time to calm down.  No he thought the world hadn’t kicked him in the face it had up and turned itself on his head.

————-

 

Geralt and Eskel stood in the remains of the once opulent lounge that was apart of the Imperial Quarters of the Embassy.  They had an audience, mostly a few blades and de Taselvile.  The two witchers were about to recreate the scene and see of they could figure out just how five assassins had managed to slip into the chambers undetected, the investigators were very interested in how they were going to do their work.

Geralts enhanced vision had been able able to pierce the magic that had shielded the attackers from sight and in the split second he had before he engaged the one with the sword he had seen two more coming in from the bathing room. So thats where he started from.

He walked into the chamber where he had a rather fond memory of Emhyr and just how he had tasted. 

“Gods damn it wolf” growled his friend as the other witcher looked at him in askance “I can smell your desire” he said it softly so as not to be overheard but Geralt certainly head the ribbing that was about to come.

He groaned in embarrassment “You know some people would be polite enough not to mention it” he said back as they fanned out over the large room. Eskel heading to the large windows that looked out over the square.  It could be a point of entry but with the amount of sentries on the roof and patrolling the square he doubted it.

“Yeah, then go hang out with them” said Eskel and Geralt snickered at the look he got, now he knew what was getting on Eskels nerves.

“You’re a bit surly, anything happen with your captain” he taunted cheerfully. 

“Yes he’s not in my bed.  I had plans, good ones too until you interrupted them” grumped Eskel

“I interrupted them? My apologies for saving the Emperor” teased Geralt as he took to following what appeared to be a minute dusting of dirt towards the wall but it ended before it could lead them to the section that they had entered from. Eskel saw what had his attention and nodded, they both started to rap at the stone wall, listening for the sound that would tell them that there was a secret to this room.  Eskel found it. 

“So they got in through an escape way, that would have been a state secret of absolute silence.” He said.

“Yeah makes me wonder just who knew about this bolt hole.”

De Taselvile was watching form the door.

“Not many, in fact there are less than ten in total, not even the architect or the builders know about it as the mages were the ones to put it in after the build was completed. That narrows things considerably”

The two Witcher’s returned to the lounge room and Geralt walked them through the fight, there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary in the fight, standard assassins but with good equipment.  He asked the Blades where the bodies were and they were taken to another room where all five bodies lay on tables waiting for them to look at them.  

Eskel said, “You take them, I’ll take the clothes, then we’ll take their gear” Geralt nodded his head.  They worked together with methodical precision taking notes on everything they saw.  They didn’t have the common look of Redainians but had the sun warmed skin of the south and the black hair of those more commonly found west of the Aruga.  All five of them were well trained swordsmen, the muscle structure telling Geralt at least one of them was also a gymnast, they had a brand on their shoulders.  He felt his lips harden, a brand usually meant a guild, he had heard whispers of an assassins guild but only that, whispers.

 He had all he needed which wasn’t much but Eskel had said that their clothes carried the stench of the sewer, confirming that they had come from the bolt hole.  

They also were not the usual corse linen of the north, but the fine linen of the south, the stuff that made summers their more pleasant, the leather wasn’t from an animal he had seen or monster for that matter.  It was odd, the leather grain had divots and bubbles and it was quite strong.  It stumped them both. 

It was in their equipment that Geralt found yet another piece of the puzzle, one that put the picture together.  All five assassins had been well equiped with magical talismans that shielded them from sight and from the wards, Geralt could see them moment that it hit Gracen de Taselvile.  Mages, only the mages connected this - it wasn’t hard to say that one of the imperial mages had been behind this or had sold the information. 

They all concluded that the evidence pointed towards an assassination attempt from Nilfgaard not from the north, Gracen was pleased and told Geralt and Eskel that if they ever needed work to come see him. He could use a men with that level of observational skill.  They walked out and Geralt actually flinched when he saw Lanfare leaning up against the wall.  

“Okay, I’ll go rest” he said as he held his hands up in surrender.

Lanfare just raised his eyebrow, “I wanted to let you know that our esteemed Crown Princess just descended on us, I thought it prudent to inform you before she came looking for you”

“Ciri’s here” he said delighted at the news.  He perked right up at the thought of his foster daughter.

“Yes she barged into Emhyrs office without an escort and in full fury, you might want to go rescue the Emperor.”

Geralt chuckled, less than a week ago he would have had a good laugh and walked in the opposite direction, willing to leave his one time Enemy to his own daughters wrath, now...  Yeah he could play hero again.

“Thats twice in one night I get to save his Imperial ass” he joked as they headed towards Emhyrs office.

Lanfare laughed. “At least you won’t end up with another dagger wound” teased the Healer.

Eskel snorted, “If you think our little girl is less deadly than the assassins think again, a dagger wound is the least of your worries with her.”

Lanfare laughed again but Geralt knew the Elf just didn’t understand, Ciri really was deadlier than the assassins that had targeted her father.  

He just hoped that she kept her temper reigned in.

 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

 

Emhyr decided the only way he was going to contain an angry young Princess who had the power to blow up the town was to let her foster father handle her.  That being the case he ordered Geralt to be sent for and then tossed his advisors out the door after the servant. His plans however didn’t really go to plan.

It all seemed to go downhill when he asked the rather innocent question “What seems to have upset you so much my dear?” he asked pointing at a chair opposite his desk with the quill in his hand.  Sh ignored that too. But she did put her sword down.

“Are you joking?  You’re honestly asking me that question after almost being assassinated, its the fifth time this year Father!” She almost shouted at the end, that was when he noticed that the power in her eyes reflected not only anger but fear.  She must be frightened for Geralt he thought, she loved him so much that he couldn’t help but feel a little bit of jealousy, not much mind you but enough that he was ashamed of it.

“You’re worried about Geralt, he tells me he’s fine, Lanfare assures me the wound is clean and will be healed within the next day or two, once the stubborn man sits still long enough for him to do a healing.”

“Whats Geralt got to do with this conversation?” She snapped.

“He took the dagger meant for me, Isn’t that why your so upset? That he was injured when I swore that I would ensure his health” he said trying to figure it out “This isn’t about Geralt” she said in a strident voice, her eyes glittering with more than power and her hands on her hips. “Are you deliberately being this dense or are you just dense, we’re not talking about Geralt, a knife wound is all in a days work for him” She all but growled, angry at him he realised bewildered. “ I’m upset because my father has had yet another group of bastards try and take him out.  I’m upset because I don’t want you to die yet you idiot, you’re my father and I’m still getting to know you, I don’t want to loose you yet”

She was frightened for him.

The bewilderment was replaced by shock, he looked at her unable to speak as he understood  what she had just meant. He blinked a couple of time, cleared his throat and looked away. Unable to really meet her eyes, he didn’t deserve her love, not after what he had planed to do to her.

“Are you that surprised Father?” She asked, at his silent hesitant nod she looked to the ceiling and let out a frustrated groan of annoyance. “Ahhh Melitile preserve me from the stupidly of man.” She looked back at him levelling eyes on him that were wet with tears, and he felt a lump rise in his throat “You are a cunning devious bastard who has united the land under an iron fist, you rule an empire full of cut throat bastards who would smile at you as they stab you in the back and you play that deadly game with even deadlier precision.  You have taken me under your wing and given me not only my mothers birthright but your planning to give me your own.  Soon I’d wager. 

“You haven’t shielded me from the game of politics, you've let me play my own way and by my own rules, mostly, but you've supported me through it, you've been by my side and you’ve advised me on what to do, where I went wrong and how I could have done better.  And I can see your pride in me, the concern and love you have for me.  It’s why I've tried to open up to you, it’s why I wanted us to spend time with each other that had nothing to do with the empire and everything to do with getting to know my father.” 

She sighed and took her hands of her hips.  “Four years ago in White Orchard, Geralt said to give you a chance, you may not deserve one but to try anyway, so I did.  I didn’t expect to bond with you over a love of swords and swordsmanship or on strategy and tactics, I certainly didn’t expect a friendship that has made my life in Nilfgaard more than tolerable and though the last four years I found out that I love you father and now I’m scared that you’ll die.”

What she said shook him to the core“I don’t deserve your love Ciri, my past - “

“Is in the past, for suns sake father, do you think my past is that of a noble born properly raised Nilfgaardian princess.  Hell no, I’ve seen things and done things that would make even you stop and stare in shock.  In my own way I’m as devious and as cunning as you.”

“I am starting to see that, based on the reports I’m getting from the senate and the council” he said.

“Don’t change the subject” she said a little more mildly. “Do you think I’m blind, that you are still governing with an iron fist so that I won’t have too.  You take so much onto yourself you could ave sent anyone up here to do this but no you've done it yourself.  Well guess what, I've decided I’m now taking this on, you are going to finish what you set out to do here and I am going to hunt down the traitors who sent these assassins after you”

He looked at her, silent while weighing up the pros and cons of what she had just declared.“Its more than likely the church, but Geralt and Eskel are both examining my chambers to see if they can find more out about the assassins.  If they can ascertain that this attack came from the north it would be best if I handled it” She pinched her lips and narrowed her eyes at him He smiled at her “If from the south, ill leave it in your capable hands”

“The attempt happened in your quarters?”

Yes, immediately upon entering.  Geralt was coming in after me and spun me around taking the dagger in his shoulder.  If he hadn’t moved damned so fast I’d be dead.”

“Why was Geralt with you in your rooms?” She gave him a falsely sweet look, that made him suspicious of her question but unable to figure out why it was suspicious..

“He was joining me for a glass of Erveluce” he said thinking quick, “I did say that I would keep an eye on the man.  We enjoy a glass most evening and often have meals when I’m not busy”

“You actually did I asked in regards to him?”

“Well yes, he’s very intelligent and I enjoy conversing with - ”

There was knock at the door and Mererid opened it at his command, Geralt walked in and grinned at his foster daughter.

“Well if that isn’t a sight for sore eyes Ciri, you look pretty as a picture” she leapt up and ran to his as he stoped in the room, gripping her wound the waist and swinging her around and then hugging her.

“Watch your shoulder you stubborn man” yelled a voice from the corridor as Mererid shut the door.

“Was that Lanfare? Is he still yelling at you?”

“He hasn’t really stopped” remarked Emhyr, as he stood up “I think we’ll take this to the lounge, no sense in being so formal.  I am ordering something to eat, since my plans for dinner were interrupted.  Ciri, you would have already eaten but do wish for anything my dear.” She shook her head “ Geralt I was told you nearly ate the kitchens bare this afternoon, are you still hungry?” 

Geralt thought about, “Yeah actually, I’m hungry. Thanks”

“You’re looking good, your colour is a lot better and your not imitating a walking corpse anymore” Ciri teased as Emhyr lead them towards the comfortable seating nook.  “I hear father is taking good care of you”

“Oh, did he say so” Geralt said, keeping his tone light as he did so. Emhyr left instructions for Mererid on his speak stone when they reached the nook.

“Well he said that he enjoys your company, but my spy says that he spends a lot of time in the evenings with you.” They sat around in the chairs Ciri taking the seat next to her him and pointing Geralt to a chair opposite them.  As they sat she reached out and patted his knee smiling at him when he looked at her. He smiled back, his heart light after the talk.  The forgiveness he had been after give and the love he hadn’t expected made him feel as if he were on top of the world.  Topsy Turvey that it was. 

“He’s a font of information and I enjoy picking his brains, he also plays a mean hand of Gwent but I've stopped playing chess with him because he decimates me in less than 15 moves.  I’d pay good money to see him and Takara play”

“She plays chess?” Asked Emhyr and he looked at Geralt, his interest sparked. 

Geralt nodded, “She’s a vicious bitch too, takes me down in less than 10 moves, she also plays a game called Shogi, native to her world, similar to chess but I’m not any good.”

“Takara?” Interrupted Ciri, her eyes narrowed as she looked between them “Takara Ayakashi?” At Geralts hesitant nod, she said through clenched “When did she awake?” 

“About a year ago, I sent you a letter informing you that she’d woken up from the state the wild hunt put her in.”

“I didn’t get it” she snapped back. Angry again, Emhyr touched her knee, and she looked at him.

“Mail is unreliable at best Ciri, especially through the distances involved, what’s important is that you know now. What happened with the hunt?” 

“When I was dumped by the wind hunt outside Kaer Morhen by a small battalion and a Navigator, Takara attacked thinking I was in danger. The Navigator hit her with a spell of the white frost, she was so used to ignoring magic here that she didn’t think it would be any different. It froze her solid.  We thought she was dead until Ciri said that she could be alive and just thawing out. Still surprised the absolute hell out of me when she landed in front of me on the Path not long after I left Poviss”

“That’s why there was no mention of her during the events on Undvik, it had puzzled me as she doesn’t seem to be the type to abandon those she is loyal too.”  

Geralt nodded his head “You couldn’t have kept her away, not for that”

“She would have wanted to be there and Vesemir wouldn’t have died for me at Kaer Morhen” said Ciri softly.

“You can’t know that, Geralt said their magics worked on her so while her presence may have worked in your favour, it may not have as well.” Said Emhyr. “You can’t play the what if game when it comes to this Ciri.”

“She wasn’t happy when she heard what had happened from Eskel.” Replied Geralt, “But you should go and see her, she would be happy to see you”

“I will.” She smiled, “It wouldn’t be a long visit, I’ll take an hour tomorrow and se her, but I think I better go back to court tonight, I shocked the hell out of the court when I up and ah left when I received word of the attack.”

Emhyr closed his eyes at that and wined “You used your powers to portal out in front of the Court?”

“Yes”

Emhyr sighed and rubbed that spot between his eyes that was starting to feel a little tight, he was tired, the herbal stamina mix that Lanfare had given him that morning, under duress, had well and truly worn off. 

“I won’t apologise, and why are you rubbing your head?”

“I’m tired, I only got an hours sleep last night and my planned early night was interrupted when a dagger flew in my direction” he snapped.

“Why did you only have an hour last night?” Emhyr saw Geralt go a little pink and look away, obviously not wanting to be pulled into this conversation. Unfortunately Ciri noticed as well. And she looked at Geralt, then at him and back to Geralt.

“I was busy” Emhyr said, his mind racing to head her off.

“Is that what you call it” she said with false sweetness, he knew that tone... it was pure Pavetta when she was feeling disagreeable over something.

Emhyr narrowed his eyes at his daughter, she was implying something and she wouldn’t be implying unless she had evidence, he’d taught her too well for that.  “What has your spy been blabbing?”

“That not only are you and Geralt spending a lot of time together but Geralt was seen leaving your rooms just after 7 bells this morning, that is after he was ordered to your rooms just after midnight. I refuse to believe you were playing Gwent for all that time.  Especially considering that Geralt is tapping his fingers on the arm chair, his tell that he’s nervous about something.”

“Yep, I’m out” Said Geralt as he stood up clearly planning on leaving Emhyr to Ciri. Emhyr growled at him, coward he thought a bit wildly, he was going take that one out on Geralts hide later.

“Sit” said Emhyr and Ciri at exactly the same moment both pointing at Geralt.  Who clearly thought better of running and sat with a groan.

“Do we have to do this now, my shoulder is hurting” the witcher said desperately 

“Oh don’t give me that bullshit” said Ciri with a snort of derision, “You’re fine, now how did this happen?”  Emhyr couldn’t help the scandalised look he gave her, this was not a topic for conversation with his Daughter.

“Cirilla, what goes on between Geralt and myself is a private affair” Emhyr said sternly, 

“Affair is correct” she muttered and Emhyr saw Geralt wince and felt a slight flare of annoyance at her, they didn’t need this after the day they both had.  He put his foot down.

“Don’t interrupt me child” He said his voice conveying his disappointment in her “We won’t be discussing it until we are both comfortable with it, but because I know you love and worry for him and you know that our past has not been easy. I will say this is not a decision that both he and I have made lightly, it was made knowing the full weight between us.  He’s not a passing fancy”

“Do you think I’d tumble into your fathers bed for just a fling?” rasped Geralt clearly uncomfortable at his foster daughters attention over this.

“I don’t know, you've both hated each other for years so it wouldn’t have surprised me if you both decided to get one over the other, I was trying to wrap my head around what was being said this morning.” She said with a sigh, “What confused me the most was the report that this all happened in fathers rooms, you never take a lover to your quarters, ever” She looked him straight in the eyes and he saw that she guessed the full weight of his feelings.  “ I won’t pry, but don’t hurt each other please, I love you both dearly and the last thing I want is to see you hurt the other”

Geralt sighed in relief and nodded his head Emhyr did the same, thanking the Great Sun that that was over with.

A knock sounded just before Mererid and another servant brought a light repast for them to eat.  They decided to stay where they were but Mererid stayed to serve, Emhyr was glad that they had gotten that out of the way for while Mererid knew his masters business he still didn’t want his servants to know the ins and outs of his private life and his feelings.

“Do you have anything to report over the attack, asked Emhyr as he settled into lounge picking at the plate of cut fruit that he had chosen.  

“The assassins are all from the south, clothes equipment and skin type are all typical west and south of the Aruga.  

“So not the church”

“Not a chance, so who have you pissed off this time”

“I think the easier list is who hasn’t he” said Ciri.  “Well then Father, as per our conversation before, this investigation is mine.  I what the full reports on my desk by midday tomorrow and Gracen tasked with handing over the investigation to my aids.” He looked at her bemused at her complete usurping of his power as she gave her orders to him.  Even Geralt had a bemused expression on his face as he watched her.

“As you say, it will be handed over to you and your department tomorrow.”

“Now I know you have the Impera Brigade as your personal Guards but please consider having a personal body guard as well.” He groaned silently, he hated having a shadow behind him every second of the damn day.

“That would be me”

They both looked at Geralt, both surprised Ciri very pleased at Geralts announcement

“Well then he’s in capable hands”

“I won’t let anything happen to him” swore Geralt

“We’ll discuss this later” said Emhyr, not to happy, his mind conjuring up several images of Geralt being hurt, it was an emotional mine field he hadn’t counted on. And even now he was frightened, he had loved Pavetta but what he felt for the witcher was a torrential river compared the gentle river he’d had for her.  Seeing Geralt rip a dagger out of his shoulder and go charging into a room of vipers without a sword had made his heart stop.  And he hadn’t even known what was going on until he’d seen the bloody thing in Geralts hand, and the singleminded focus in the witchers gleaming gaze.  

He hadn’t thought that love could leave him this vulnerable.  

He know understood the saying “Emperors command multitudes yet cannot command two things, their time and their hearts.”  He’d always understood the time part, his free time was as precious to him as water was to a man dying of thirst. The heart not so much, he loved Pavetta but she had never ruled beside him, he had walked in her shadow as she prepared to rule.  Geralt he was coming to realise was precious to him in a way that made him vulnerable, the wise thing would be to let Geralt go.  He knew he should, but he also knew he wouldn’t.

“There’s nothing to discuss” said Geralt mildly and looked at Emhyr a lazy smile on his lips, “I’ve decided you need a bodyguard and I've just hired myself as said bodyguard”

He sighed knowing a loosing battle when he saw one.  And then he yawned, loudly, surprised at the sudden breach of etiquette he apologised.  

“Bed father, its been quite a day, I’ll leave now” she stood up and both he and Geralt rose as well. She embraced him, hugging her tight to him for a few seconds, the embrace meant more than he could say and the lump came back in his throat.  She hugged Geralt as well and then smiled at them, “anything you want me to pass on to Takara”

“A challenge to a game of chess, and tell her I’m interested in this Shogi game” said Emhyr with a laugh.

“I will”

And with a snap of power that had the hairs rising all over his body, he eyes glowed the colour of her magic and she disappeared in a flash.

“Well that went well” Said Geralt no trace of sarcasm in his voice, completely unaware of Emhyrs scrutiny.

“Hnn” Said Emhyr non committally his narrowed eyed gaze firmly on Geralt, who looked startled when he suddenly saw the expression and said, 

“What?”

“Exactly, What was that?”

Geralt shrugged his expression clearly showing his confusion at Emhyrs sudden growl as he walked to stand before the Witcher..

“You leaving me to deal with our daughter over our relationship” Emhyr poked a finger into Geralts chest.

“Oh that” he said as he rubbed the spot Emhyr had poked.

“Yes that, you coward” said Emhyr in exasperation “I just had to sit through her growling and yelling at me for an assassination attempt that I hadn’t arranged and then got slammed with this and you were going to abandon me?”

“Ah well you handle her so much better than I do” spluttered Geralt.

“Thats not an excuse witcher, and don’t think I won’t take it out of your hide later one.” He said darkly his voice a promise of things to come, he reached out and pulled Geralt in for a hard kiss.

“Is that a promise?” said Geralt, his voice a purr of delight as he pulled back a lazy arrogant smile on his lips.

“It is now”

 

 

 

Deep beneath the strong stone halls that housed a collection so vast and so incredible Takara Ayakashi knelt delicately on a tatami mat floor. The large light orb that lit her cavernous rooms gave the room the cool silver glow of moonlight on water and reminded her of home...she held herself with with perfect form, one hand held back the sleeve of her beautifully embroidered cream and blue kimon, delicately embroided with flowers that had no place on this world as she used a brush to paint a broad stroke of black across the paper that was before her.

She was in her quarters below the Library, her sanctuary, reflective of the castle she had ruled in her world so far from this one, her sanctuary in this world that was not her home but had become as precious to her as her own world.

One that was far more interesting than the one she had unwillingly left.  As she turned the brush to paint across the streak of black she looked up her long white hair falling back as she did, her ears pricked at a sound that wasn’t there when her senses picked up the thunderous crash of alien power and she smiled, her delicate red lips pulling back enough to flash her dainty fangs. She stood up from the kneel and smoothed the skirt of her kimono, her nine tails sedately dancing around her. 

It seemed her Child of Starlight and Destiny had finally come home.

This time alone.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 

“Sit” said Emhyr as he pointed his quill at the seat in front of his desk. Geralt ignored him, standing behind his lover as he wrote up a some imperial commands of some such.Probably important.

“Geralt, we need to discuss this bodyguard business”demanded Emhyr in exasperation as he sat back when Geralt refused to move “And I’m not discussing this when you standing behind me”

Geralt snorted “There’s really nothing to discuss, I’m guarding you”

Emhyr growled and Geralt saw him rub the spot between his eyes, he was irritating him he realised, nothing new there he thought“I have concerns with you guarding my body, you need to concentrate on building your strength back up and you can’t do that if your standing behind me all day staring at the wall”

“Who says I’m starting at the wall, its the back of your head mostly and your ass when you stood up before” he said deadpan

“Pardon?”

“Well I gotta get my thrills some way considering you wouldn’t order your guards out of your room last night. I had plans for this morning”

“I was too damn tired to bother thinking beyond sleep”

“It bothered me, all that rustling, the talking in the next room, the guard who kept shifting so his armour kept clinking, hows a witcher to sleep with that racket?”

“Is that why you left?”Geralt knew he’d put Emhyrs back up this morning when he’d said a pointed remark about waking up alone.

“Yes, I told one to tell you it was too damn noisy”

“I was told you left at 1 bell, I wasn’t told there was a reason - now come over here so I can damn well see you without dislocating my neck.” Emhyr sounded a beyond exasperated now so Geralt knew he was pushing it. He watched from behind as Emhyr touched the stone beside him and ordered Adventis to not disturb him for the next half hour.

He sighed and went to stand beside Emhyrs desk, half siting on it so he could look at him.He looked refreshed, had obviously slept well which didn’t surprise him, the man had all but passed out the moment his head hit the pillow. Leaving Geralt to argue with the four Impera Brigade who had point blank refused to leave without an Imperial Order.He’d been sure no amount of shaking was going to wake up Emhyr so he’d let him sleep.

Emhyr gave him an arch look as he sat down and he shrugged in return, Emhyr shook his head at him and reached out his hand, Geralt hesitated not sure what he wanted then realisedEmhyr wanted his hand.He took it and let Emhyr hold it.

“I can understand you wanting to be my bodyguard, yesterday surprised even me and I am not often surprised by assassination attempts, so I can see why you want to be here”

“I’m not letting the bastards get the drop on you again” growled Geralt, fingers clenching around Emhyrs hand.

“I appreciate knowing that I’m in good hands but, Geralt you aren’t at your peak performance”

Geralt was silent, he knew it was the truth, he couldn’t argue against it. 

“I promised Ciri- ”

“Who would understand that you need to concentrate on strengthening yourself so that you can become my offical bodyguard” he was interrupted

“Offical?” Said Geralt, intrigued - the idea had merit.

“Yes, you being my bodyguard means that there is a valid reason for you to be around me at all times beyond being my concubine, which is an entirely different position that involves you prettying yourself up for me in a life of complete decadence and every indulgence.”

“Wait - concubine?” He gaped at him, how did this go from him being a body guard to being a concubine, did that mean Emhyr had concubines? were some of them men? He had so many questions now. Did he have to share? They were going to have words if he had to share.

“Thats not what you are to me but it is what people will perceive you to be”

“I’m a man” he said his eyes wide in astonishment, you could knock him over with a strong breeze he thought as Emhyr gave him an arrogant smile and looked him over, his eyes half lidded as he lazily stroked his thumb over Geralts pulse.Which had started to increase.

“I am aware of that Geralt, but do you really think that matters in nilfgaard? such provincial Nordling intolerances in same sex lovers isn’t accepted in in my Empire.”

“Well hell” he muttered, he knew it wasn’t a problem in Nilfgaards army, in fact in was encouraged, he hadn’t been aware that is was acceptable in society. “Do you have a lot of Concubines?”

“I’ve never had a concubine, my lovers have all been from the noble ranks”

“Oh good, wait so concubines are?”

“Commoners or slaves usually” Geralt blinked, well he had asked he thought. “So what’s it to be, concubine or bodyguard?” Emhyr continued on, Geralts breathing picked up as the thumb stroking became a play of fingers over his hand.When the hell did his hands become such an erogenous zone.

“Whose guarding you if I’m not here?” He rasped, and felt his cock harden in his leather pants.

“ard’Enthiel is arranging for one of his men to take the position until you are ready.” Purred Emhyr a slow smile of pure seduction on those kissable lips - gods he wanted those lips. He tried to bring his attention back to the conversation but he knew he failed as he said distractedly.

“Fine, I don’t like it but I can see your point.” 

“Good, I’m glad you see it that way, now go bother ard’Enthiel and let me get back to work” Emhyr let go of his hand and picked up the quill again.Geralt sat there stunned, he looked at his hand and then looked at Emhyr, who looked right back at him, Geralt narrowed his eyes at the look of amusement in those brown depths.

“Your joking right?”

“No Geralt I’m not, its the beginning of the morning and I have a meeting in 20 minutes.I don’t have the time to devote to you.”

“I don’t mind a quickie over the desk” said Geralt, feeling a little desperate.

Emhyr arched a brow at him and gave him an arrogant smirk, “I prefer to take my time in such matters especially with a new lover that I want to devote my attention too. But when you are named as my bodyguard I will bend you over my desk and take you on it, possibly more than once a day, so until then Geralt, work hard and think of it as an added incentive” Geralt shivered at Emhyrs rich as sin voice as it seemed to stroke down his spine in a promise yet to come. 

He shook himself to get rid of the feeling, “Then what was that?” He said with a growl and shook his hand at him.

“That was me wanting to touch you, think of it foreplay for tonight when I get to punish you for trying to bolt when Ciri decided to ask some rather embarrassing questions. Now, I am having lunch with Varelkar again and you will be there at 12 bells.I will see you then”

Geralt knew a dismissal when he heard one but, he reached out fisted Emhyrs tunic to Emhyrs surprise and lent forward for a deep kiss.He was quite gratified to hear Emhyrs own heart rate kick up a notch or three.He pulled back slightly and nibbled on Emhyrs bottom lip, Emhyr groaned and kissed him again demandingly. Geralt chuckled into the kiss and broke it, he got off the table and stepped back Emhyr licked his lips and gave him a scorching look, 2 parts heat and one part exasperation.Geralt gave him a lazy arrogant smile and a mocking half bow.

“See you for lunch Your Imperial Majesty”

He walked out the door with a satisfied smile gracing his lip as the muttered curse, only audible to a witcher, came from behind him.

 

———————

 

Geralts exercise program had kicked up a notch as his newly developed muscle tone was able to keep pace with a more demanding schedule.Ard’Enthiel was more brutal with him over it too.Eskel having told the man not to go too easy on him.They softly concentrated on his legs and his abdominal area, his shoulder being out of commission so he couldn’t do too much to aggravate it.

At 30 minutes to 12 he was a panting sweaty mess but he wasn’t shaking in fatigue, score he thought as he ran back up the four flights of stairs.The burn wasn’t as pronounced and he knew he’d done a decent work out, after all he had an added incentive to improve. He’d use the Iyesu again tomorrow he decided, 3 days out of seven was its recommended usage and with its results, it was worth the pain, maybe. Emhyr had bloody well better make it worth it he decided.

He jogged down the corridor to his room and dashed in, he had time to wash, dress and get over to the healers quarters, apparently he had a lunch date with a little girl. He took the time to wash himself in all the pertinent places and he crushed some herbs that Yen had liked to rub on his skin giving him a fresh scent.He put on a fresh set of clothes but he hesitated at the doublet and sighed, knowing he should wear it, although he had to admit, this one fit him better than anything else he’d managed to accumulate from Dreyfus in the last two weeks.He slipped the blue and silver thing on and buttoned up the myriad little silver buttons and flipped his medallion out.There he though, running hand over his chin, no need to shave.His primping done he left and walked down the corridor took a few turns and got to the healers quarters. He knocked and opened the door, finding Lanfare there, the beds empty and no Elka.

“Lanfare, I was supposed to met Elka for lunch with Emhyr”

“That would be in Emhyrs office library Geralt and Elka is no longer here in the Healers Quarters, she has her own room, about two rooms down from the Imperial Quarters.” Said the elf as he moved about the room replacing vials and generally stocking up the medical equipment.

“Well hell” he said, I forgot that was happening, thanks for letting me know” he said turning about to escape before Lanfare co -

“Geralt, before you go, if your free after lunch I want to check your wound.”

Geralt silently groaned, then he turned around with a sighed, he also knew better than to argue, “You just want an excuse to get your hands all over me again” he teased as he looked back. 

Lanfare just smiled at him, “I also want to talk to you about this witcher potion and I did promise you a properly brewed tea.”

“So you did, well I’m free after lunch, I was planning on heading over to the Chameleon.But I can do that later”

“Excellent, I’ll see you here then”

Geralt made his escape, and jogged down the third floor to Emhyrs office, Mererid was standing there as he usually did when not needed by the Emperor and he gave Geralt a half bow when Geralt arrived.Wha-?

“Ah, Master Mererid, last time I checked I’m no noble, there’s no need to bow to me.”

“The Gentleman understands that all propriety is held to great Esteem by Nilfgaard and as such it is my responsibility to ensure that protocol is adhered to. I inquired into your past Sir Geralt and was informed that you are a Knight, as conferred by Queen Maeve of Rivia and Ratified by the Duchess of Toussaint four years ago.”

Oh crap, he thought wincing at Mererid, he thought he’d finished the Sir business unless he went back to Toussaint. “Does his Majesty know?”

“I took the liberty of informing his Imperial Majesty” Replied the Chamberlain deadpan and a twinkle in his eye.

“Ahhh fu-“ Mererid raised an eyebrow at him and he stopped and sighed.“Right, am I free to go in or do I get to loiter?”

“Loitering will not be necessary Sir, you have been given permission to enter at anytime”

“Really? So if he’s in an important do not disturb meeting, I can enter?”

“Yes, its a privilege His Imperial Majesty has never given anyone other than his daughter” Mererid looked at him rather perturbed at the situation.

“Huh, does this mean I’m trusted?” Geralt looked at the door curiously, he couldn’t help but wonder how people were going to take that, he’d better hurry up and finish training before people started calling him a concubine.

“Yes, don’t break it Sir Geralt”

Geralt nodded and let Mererid open the door for him.Emhyr was not in the study of his office, but Marlie was, Geralt nodded his head to her and could hear Elka’s voice coming from the library, as he walked in the bells of Novigrad tolled 12. 

“Right on time Geralt” said Emhyr from where he sat in wingback chair with Elka standing beside him reading from a primer.

“Your Imperial Majesty” he said with a small bow, for Elka’s sake and he smiled at the young girl who skipped over to him in a blue and white dress with so many flounces on it that he was sure the thing had enough material for three dresses in it.Yen had picked it out for her.

“Geralt, look” she spun about letting her skirt flare out and she giggled “His Majesty says you bought me this”

“I did, a friend helped me pick it out, do you like it?”

She nodded, “thank you, I like it very much”

Emhyr stood up and put the book she was reading away on the small table beside his chair and touched a stone that flared white.“Varelkar was reading from her primer to me to show me her words, her tutor will be stating lesson tomorrow with her and I wanted to see how far she already is.I also wanted to talk to you about weapons lessons with her”

Geralt stared at him, “I thought noble born daughters had no training in weapons” at least that was what he had noticed here in the north

“Young ladies in the south are taught both archery and blades, you did an incredible job with Ciri, I’d like for your to consider training Varelkar”

“Will you Geralt? Please” she gave him a pleading look.

“How can I say no to two of my favourite people” he said back with a smile.She gave a small yelp of joy and threw her hands around him in a hug.

Emhyr smiled as well, “Well then lunch will be here soon, why don’t we sit at the table and Varelkar can tell us how her morning has been.

Geralt knew the girl could talk up a storm so he sat in the chair that Emhyr pointed to and they both listened to the young girl chatter about her morning with her nurse. And the walk in the gardens, and how Lanfare had come to see her.Before long lunch had arrived and they sat at the table to eat.

As he watch Emhyr and Varelkar interact with each other, Geralt couldn’t help but wonder why Emhyr was taking the time to connect with the girl.He didn’t know if the cunning man who ruled the continent had an ulterior motive but he could certainly say that Elka was thriving on Emhyrs attention as he directed the conversation. It was no wonder yesterday she’d been his majesty this and his majesty that...He’d have to ask Emhyr later.He smiled at her when she asked him a question about monsters and keeping it light launched into a small story involving a drowner and a child who had managed to outsmart the thing. A wise tale told to children across the northern lands.

 

————

 

Geralt knocked on Lanfares door, the treatment room he used when he was in the healers quarters.At Lanfares acknowledgement he stepped in and sat in the chair that was pointed to by the other man as he finished writing up something and then put the quill down to give Geralt his undivided attention.The look was one that made Geralt feel like prey.

“Now tell me about this witcher brew.”

Geralt knew that Lanfare wouldn’t leave him alone about it so he told Lanfare everything that he knew about it.Which was quite a bit, he explained the reagents used, the plants that made the base and why it wasn’t used anymore.He explained the brewing process and how it was supposed to function.He explained how it was only used in the worst cases of Mutation Sickness and that it was designed to force the body to strengthen in half the time that it would normally take a witcher to do so.He explained the ravenous appetite that he hadn’t expected, the pain that he had expected and the pain level that had blindsided him.When he was done he let Lanfare think about it and then the Elf began asking his questions.

Would he use it again? - Yes

Can he monitor the process? - if that made him feel better - it would.

Was there anything he could do to help with the pain? - no

Did he have to do it this way? - Yes, he had to. 

In the end of the questions Lanfare sighed and said “I really wish Geralt that you would let your body heal in the time that it would normally take”

“Lanfare, I have a body that was crafted for this, I may as well utilise it as the resource and weapon it is”

“Your body is not a weapon”

“It is to a witcher, it is the Ultimate weapon for us and we must keep it honed.Witchers never stop training, we never stop learning, fighting is what we’re designed for.”

“I see, its taken me a while to truly understand that about you, you can do so much so much so that anyone one would buckle under the same situation and you keep going when all would fail.Its remarkable. Now strip, I have an excuse now to get my hands all over you, isn’t that how you put it”

Geralt snorted, “I knew it” he stripped down and stood still as Lanfare prodded and poked, measure and listened.In the end when he was done he said, “Truly remarkable.I have to wonder what would happen if there were an army of you.”

“That won’t happen, 7 out of 10 don’t survive the training or the mutations, its why Witcher’s were never numerous. Besides no Witcher’s are being trained.The knowledge has been lost” said Geralt, knowing it for the lie it was.Takara knew exactly where that research was, at Vesemirs urging, she’d hidden it. But he had no qualms with the lie.

Lanfare shook his head, “I didn’t mean it as it came out, but as an observation, Get dressed and I’llget you a cup of tea. And then you can answer the raft of questions I have from the book you gave me” he smiled at Geralt “I have a few”

Geralt laughed, “a few too many more like it, but ask you Questions”

As Lanfare poured the tea he looked over at Geralt, “What happened that night with Emhyr?”

Geralt was silent for a minute “Exactly what you said would happen, I passed out. But Lanfare, with the Iyesu’s results, that won’t happen again, my heart and lung function have improved.”

“I could tell, your lung capacity has increased and your heart rate is stabilised , your cleared for any sexual activity that you deem pleasurable.And knowing Emhyr as I do, he will take any opportunity you give him when it comes to the bed chamber.”

That made Geralt wonder, not for the first time “Are you and he?”

“Are we wha ?- NO, oh my by the Great Sun no. I was the first person to hold him when he came into this world, I was his healer and his friend when he was growing up, I wept when I thought him dead during the coup and was the one to confirm it was no imposter when he came out of hiding to reclaim his throne.He and I have a bond, we are friends nothing more.” He paused in what he was saying giving Geralt an assessing look, he handed him a cup of tea and Geralt was suddenly very wary of the look he was getting. “Are you aware that Nilfgaardians don’t stand on ceremony when it comes to sex, they're more open about it than the nortn, so I’m unsure how you feel about sex.” 

Yeah he was glad he hadn’t taken a sip, he was pretty sure he would have choked on it with that announcement, but it got worse.

“Most take lovers and they like to experiment behind closed doors, they’re private in that regard but there’s no shame in enjoying your sexual nature.In fact, there are whole libraries given over to books on the pleasures of the flesh.Emhyr likes to ensure that what he’s doing isn’t going to hurt anyone, on a permanent basis so he talks to me, as a physician and a healer its my job to have these conversations with those who need information.Although Emhyr hasn’t asked for some time, he seems to ave found what he likes.”

Geralt cleared his throat for some reason this was making him as uncomfortable as when Vesemir had started up the conversation so many years ago, “Sounds like Nilfgaardians could give a witcher a run for their money.” He said.

“Oh, how so?”

“Witchers have a lock up your daughter and wives reputation, we also have a reputation for being lusty animals who can go on for hours, a Witcher’s stamina and all that.”

Lanfare chuckled as if at a private joke “The you and Emhyr sound most compatible.”

And that led Geralt to set of imaginations that had him uncomfortable in seconds.

”Can we change the subject” he said almost pleadingly.

Oh you Nordlings” huffed Lanfare with a laugh.

He left an hour later, his head reeling and still embarrassed.  Lanfare had given him a small leather book as he’d left with a “cone see me if you have questions.” 

He was walking back to his rooms when he decided to look and he took the time to open it...he blinked, turned the book on its side and stared at the picture, was that even possible? He flicked through it and came across another picture that had him counting limbs.  Whoa he thought feeling the blush creep up his neck, he wasn’t a prude he thought, he really wasn’t!

He who had a reputation as a consummate lover, who girls remembered fondly knew more than most men. But it appeared the Nilfgaardians could teach him a thing or two about sex - or possibly three. He stared at a page with pictures of sexual aids, well hell... and Emhyr knew what he was doing? He took a shaky breath and exhaled it.  Night time couldn’t  come soon enough.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so NSFW as it’s nothing but gratuitous smut. You’ve been warned 😉 and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 29

 

Emhyr walked into his rooms, it was late having just returned from a ball held at the Vengelbud estate, the rumours of an assassination attempt had spread like wildfire and he had found it was often best to be seen directly after such an event.Mostly because it calmed the local population and also because it was a brilliant way to thumb your nose at the ones who orchestrated it.He knew that there was an invite to the ball and told Mererid that he would be going.He’d had better times have his bones reset, at least then he could curse the high heavens, but no he’d had to be polite and hold Court.But the good thing about being the Emperor, he could arrive when he wanted and leave the same way, he had stayed for exactly one hour, had nothing to eat or drink then left.

He paused at the door, surprised and delighted to see Geralt in his lounge room. But the witcher looked conflicted, he was pacing and he looked - stunned was a good word, combined with eyes a little wild.

“Geralt, is everything alright?” he asked as he stepped into the rooms, the door closing behind him.

Geralt flicked his gaze to one of the guards dotting the room, he had more guards now too.

“Leave us” he ordered as the guards left Geralt turned picked up a black book that had been sitting open on the lounge behind him.

Geralt walked over to him and thrust it under his nose, “What the hell is that?” Asked the witcher, louder than he usually was.

Emhyr pushed the hand back, took the book from Geralt and looked at what had Geralt in such an excited state.

Ahh, he thought as he saw a picture of a reclining chair that could have several phallic attachments put to it, depending on personal taste to how many or size. Geralt it seemed had gotten his hands on a Nilfgaardian sexual handbook, out of all the devices in the book, it was actually pretty tame.

“Its a sexual aid designed for one to two people, mostly poplar among women, but can be used by men.Why? are you interested in it,? I don’t have one but I can order one if you wish to try it out.It would be quite arousing watching you on it.” In fact thought Emhyr he would order one for his palace the next day.He nearly salivated at the thought of Geralt on that chair.

Geralt gave a strangled sound and went poppy red in the face “No”, he said quite forcefully “No I - bloody hell, you Nilfgaardians really do approach sex openly” he managed to say. 

It didn’t take a genuis to realise that Geralt was shocked at Nilfgaards sexual proclivities, he had to admit, his formative years were spent as a hedgehog and then n the Cintran court married to a woman who had been quite a beauty, but not adventurous in the bedroom.He’d been shocked at first when coming to Nilfgaard as an adult then had embraced his ah, heritage.

“Who gave you this?” He asked tapping one finger on the now closed book, curious because it shouldn’t be in the public library here.

“Lanfare, he said to come see him if I had questions” he looked baffled and Emhyr couldn’t help think that Geralt looked quite adorable when he was baffled.And if this had shocked him, he also couldn’t help but wonder what else would, his anticipation in finding out grew.

“As your attending healer yes he would be the one to go and speak too” Geralt gave him a horrified look that was easy to interpret“You don’t what to speak to him about this”

“No, sweet Melitile no” groaned Geralt, rubbing his face as he turned and paced back into the room.

“Are you ashamed at our relation-“ Emhyr tried to ask, he wanted Geralt to think beyond the Nordling dislike of men as lovers.

“Fuck no” said Geralt dismissively, knowing where Emhyr went with this and shaking his head violently, “I’m a witcher Emhyr, there’s not a lot of women at the schools, if at all, and a lot of down time during winter, male lovers are the norm, but - but whoa, that books a bloody education I wasn’t expecting”.

“Did you see anything you like it there” he couldn’t help but ask, his voice a light purr, the conversation was starting to turn him on. He tossed the book on the chair and watched Geralt pace, the man moved like a graceful cat, he prowled even when he was agitated.Emhyr took off his belt, fingering the thin supple leather as an idea came to mind, he smiled and then unbuttoned his wrists and then the tunic, removing it while Geralt was focused on his thoughts

“Too fucking much” muttered Geralt after a few minutes. 

Emhyr walked up behind him and put his hands on Geralts hips and bringing him flush against him, his belt still held in his hands.

“Then you will indicate the pages that interested you. You and I will enjoy exploring them together.” He murmured into Geralts ear just before he nibbled on the lower lobe.Geralt shivered, at the bite and tried to turn, Emhyr held him there and nuzzled into Geralts neck, breathing in the scent of blade oil and basil.“Take off your doublet, Geralt” he murmured back in Geralts ear.He had meant for Geralt to unbutton the thing, he hadn’t counted on Geralt ripping it apart.He saw the little silver buttons fly of in a dozen different directions and knew he would also be ordering more doublets for Geralt tomorrow, again.

He sighed and dropped his head on Geralts shoulder, a chuckle forming at the situation and helped him remove the tattered remains of his doublet and undershirt.

“Next time, I’ll rip it off.” He said, he pushed Geralt towards the chair and told him to sit, Geralt did so a cheeky grin on his beloved face.

Emhyr kissed him, at first gently then with more demand and control, he revelled in Geralts response.The man giving back as good as he got if not more. 

He took hold of Geralts hands from where he had put them and placed them hands in his lap, the while still having Geralts complete attention on his kiss, he looped the belt and then tied his lovers hands together.

Geralt immediately pulled back and looked at his bound wrists, tugging at them to test the binds, they didn’t give.He didn’t look upset, in fact his eyes gleamed with desire.

“I can play this game” rasped the witcher flashing a lazy, sensual smirk at him. Emhyr straddled him and leaned in then bit his lip, the same way Geralt had done this morning. 

That kiss hadn’t left his mind all day, in fact it had interrupted him in several meetings at the most inopportune times.

He pulled back, and fisted one hand in Geralts hair, tugging his head back, the other he stroked down Geralts naked chest, using his perfectly manicured nails as he went. “I’m glad, I like playing this game” he said darkly, his own lips pulled back into a sensual smile as he leaned back in and licked the tip of Geralts nose, he moved to nuzzle Geralts ear again and murmured “especially when a certain witcher needs to be punished over last night” his hand down reached his destination and lightly pressed Geralt between the legs.Geralt groaned but Emhyr continued, his hand massaging a very prominent bulge in Geralts woollen pants “And that doesn’t begin to cover the kiss you gave me this morning, I’ve had you on my mind all day because of it. You’re distracting”

“Fuck if this is your reaction to me distracting you, I’ll endeavour to find ways to excel at it.” Rasped Geralt.

Emhyr realised he’d just shot a bolt into his own foot, Geralt was very successful in achieving his goal when he put his mind to it, and he was certain that the stubborn man would put his mind to ways of distraction.He went from stroking to a hard grip that had Geralt satisfyingly crying out but not in pain, never in pain.

“Behave Witcher” he ordered, as he stood up from straddling Geralt, “now stay there” his tone brooked no defiance and he watched as Geralt bit his lip and shuddered at his voice.

He left Geralt there, walking into his bed chamber, he saw the four guards and hesitated, if he ordered them to leave they’d walk right past Geralt, and while he has no qualms about sex and an audience, he nearly always had servants around him, Geralt would.He told them to stay where they were unless he specifically called for them.

He took of his clothes, not waiting for his body servants and pulled on a black silk robe the gold embroidery around the edges of the robe were the typical Imperial motifs. He grabbed a small vial from the dresser and decided if he was going to indulge himself with Geralt in every part of his quarters he would talk to Mererid about discreetly placing small vials in various locations around his rooms.It would come in handy.

He walked back out to find Geralt still sitting but working at getting his bonds off with his teeth.

“That will cost you Geralt” he said as threaded his hand through the hair on Geralts bent head, he tugged his head, and looked into glazed amber eyes.“You couldn’t help yourself could you?” He all but crooned.

“Nope and I don’t regret it either” replied his Witcher back, almost guttural, he looked wanton, thought Emhyr liking the expression Geralts face. He took hold of Geralts bound hands and raised them over his head, bending them so that they were behind, holding him there he lent in for another deep kiss.Distraction was a wonderful thing with Geralt he’d noticed, he became very easily distracted by one thing when it came to Emhyrs attentions.It was something he was going to use to his advantage, he looped the belt through, around and through again on a carving on the back of the chair that  Geralt was in and he pulled back.It took Geralt all of 10 seconds to realise that not only was he bound he was tethered too. He watched as Geralt bit his lip, hard.

“Are you uncomfortable?” He asked as he pinched a nipple.Geralt gasped and shook his head.

“Good” he reached down and started on the straining laces of Geralts woollen pants, within seconds he had him in his hand and was rewarded by a long low drawn out groan. Geralt thumped his head back on the wooden lip of the recliner and swore under his breath.

He smiled to himself at the sound and then crouched down infront of Geralt, between his legs running his hands up and down Geralts thighs, not as muscled as they once were, but were still quite fascinating.He also had Geralts complete and utter attention, the amber eyed gaze firmly fixed on him, eyes wide and pupils blown, such a wonderful look to receive.He hadn’t done this to Geralt yet, he grasped his hard length again, got into a comfortable position. And then lent in. he was very pleased to hear Geralts garbled cry of shock, desire, lust, you name it, Geralt cried out with it threaded through his husky perfect voice.It sent a shiver down his spine.

So he moved his mouth on Geralts hard length, tasting stroking and delighting in every sound twitch and curse that came from his lover. 

He heard the slide of leather on wood and knew Geralt was trying to pull his hands down, he heard the whimpers when he moved his tongue just a certain way and he delighted in the strangled grunt when he caressed the heavy sack between Geralts legs.All in all it wasn’t long until he felt the tightening and hardening that preluded orgasm.He pulled back and took a firm hold on on the base of Geralts cock, ignoring the almost shouted curse that followed.

“Are you really doing this to me again?” whispered Geralt, his voice hoarse and a little shaky.

He stood up and put one knee next to Geralts thigh as he leaned over him.He took hold of Geralts chin and looked deep into his eyes.Funny how those eyes had always fascinated him, they were mesmerising in his desire.He didn’t take his own eyes away.

“Yes” he said deeply, his own desire evident, Geralt just closed his eyes at his words.

“Fuck”

“I plan on doing that too” he murmured as he went to kiss him, their tongues dancing together as he let Geralt taste the small taste that he had given Emhyr.

He gave Geralt a wicked smile as he pulled back and went down again.

And again.

Each time he stoped Geralt got a little more strident and lot more demanding, he begged so prettily too.But the desperation in Geralts eyes had gotten to the point where he knew enough was enough, after all this wasn’t a true punishment, it was a game after all.He put the empty bottle of oil aside, everything now more than ready.

He straddled Geralts lap and shifted his hips closer, letting his robe fool around his elbows as he moved up so that he was aligned correctly.

Geralt suddenly realised where this was going.

“Wait - you haven’t” he gasped, tugging to pull his hands down but froze then hissed when Emhyr grabbed him angling Geralts cock to enter him.

“Its of no matter Geralt, I have prepared myself”

“I’m bigger than most men’ Geralt almost pleaded.

Oh Geralt he thought with sudden fondness, a tender love that held his heart. He lent in and kissed him. “Do me a favour Witcher mine, never change” he murmured and then pressed down - he didn’t regret it, he decided a minute later, he would never regret it, but maybe he should have better prepared himself for it. 

He let his head fall onto Geralts shoulder and he panted at the feeling.Geralt wasn’t even fully inside him and he already felt stretched to the limit and so completely full.

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” asked Geralt gently.

Emhyr hesitated, “just a phallus, but one not as big as you, in fact, it was quite small” he said, his deep voice muffled by Geralts shoulder

“You damned fool” Geralt murmured, “Look at me”

Emhyr did, Geralt held such concern in his eyes, and a stubborn set to his chin, “untie my hands”

The order got Emhyrs back up, and he shifted gasping at the sensation, it had felt good.Geralt growled at him so Emhyr just gave him a smirk, feeling a little more confident.He moved again, this time pulling himself up a little and then pushing himself back down. 

A burn and a thrill he thought as he moved his body in that ageless dance.Before long he had gotten into the swing of it, and was enjoying himself.Then he felt Geralt shift his legs, opening his thighs up further which changed Emhyrs position.The next thrust had him seeming stars.He managed to temper his voice but it still came out garbled.“What the hell was that?” He gasped, having frozen at the intense pleasure. He dimly heard a snap and Geralt was suddenly moving more than he should.He found he really didn’t care his eyes unfocused as he moved again the same way, with the same result. So thats what it was he thought dizzily, no wonder his male lovers went frantic when he hit them just right.The pleasure was unlike - Geralts arms were suddenly around him. He focused his gaze and scowled at the man.The ruins of his belt beside him, how had he? “That is not -“

Geralt kissed him.

“You’ll need more than leather to keep me tied down” purred his Witcher, his eyes victorious.

“And what you felt, was you prostate” Geralt shifted his hips again thrusting up and Emhyr realised he really didn’t care anymore.With Geralts help he found a rhythm that had his heartbeat racing, it was intense, it was glorious and he decided he was damn well doing this again.He felt Geralts hand close over his hard cock and his pleasure ratchet up in intensity.But it was the firm stroke of a calloused palm that made him loose control.With a deep cry he came all over Geralts hand and Geralt thrust his own hips upwards with a cry of his own.

The rest was a blur for a few minutes as they both came back down from the dizzying heights of passion that he'd managed to get them too.

He was cradled in his Witcher’s arms and he didn’t want to move. He could feel Geralts steady strong heartbeat under his palm and he flexed his finger wanting to hold that heart forever to him.

“Don’t think I’m not going to give you hell for taking me cold like that” Geralt murmured as he stroked his hand up Emhyrs spine under the robe he was still wearing. 

“Probably not my best idea, but I have no regrets” he said as he turned his cheek and kissed Geralt on the chest, his muscles felt so heavy with the relaxed glow of satisfaction, it was so much deeper than usual too he thought.“’I’m tired, let me stay here just a little longer” he murmured.

“I’m not going anywhere” murmured Geralt, his own voice sleepy with the same post coital glow.Emhyr didn’t think much more he let himself drift of in a comfort he had never allowed himself to have before


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn’t originally going to be written, chapter 30 was actually going to start 6 days later but someone evinced a desire to see the aftermath from the last chapter, so here it is.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 30

 

Geralt strolled up the way towards a set of shops in the more affluent part of town, it was early morning with the mist still swirling through the city as the sun started to burn it off and it had barely risen when Emhyr had slid out of bed to start his day.

Geralt then realised seducing his lover first thing in the morning might pose a challenge... his bloody _servants_ always entered at the wrong damn time. He did however have the pleasure of seeing his usually unflappable Emhyr wince out a growled curse when he moved, served him right but the rather heated glare shot in his direction had been entirely unfair.It wasn’t his fault Emhyr was feeling it this morning, he’d done that to himself.

Although Geralt has to admit, he as feeling it this morning too, he had woken up around three bells to find the fire low, the room cooling and Emhyr still asleep in his arms.And while the pins and needles in his thighs had dispersed very soon Emhyr had growled in pain as he’d stood up, his own legs barely able to hold him as they’d been folded under him.So Geralt has bundled him up in his robe, hitched his own pants up and all but carried the Emperor of Nilfgaard of to bed.Thank the gods Emhyr had ordered everyone out right then.

Because the Emperor hadn’t finished with him, as soon as his legs had stopped hurting he’d all but tackled Geralt and proceeded to fuck him senseless, Geralt had the distinct feeling Emhyr was somehow getting his own back, but considering he was on the receiving end of some highly erotic highly rewarding sex he was quite happy with the situation.Gods the man knew how to wring an orgasm out of him Geralt thought. 

He sighed, kicking a pebble out of his way that accidentally came close to hitting a feral cat who hissed at him in return. The shop keepers were just opening up their shops to hawke their wares when Geralt arrived at his destination and he had a very specific item in mind. He wanted to get it as soon as possible so had left the embassy at nearly 8 bells.

He walked into the shop where a snooty nosed attendant looked him up and down and sneered, he also heard the muttered freak which he ignored and went to browse the homewear section of the shop, he found what he wanted immediatelyand he only had to choose the colour he thought would be appropriate.Black was standard he thought looking at it, the cloth of gold was - cheap loooking actually - the red was very - Redainian, so not appropriate, white - nah, then he saw the red and black brocade -oh it had _gold_ tassels.That would do looked a bit like Emhyrs favourite shirt that he wore under his sleeveless tunic.He picked it up, looked it over, checked the firmness and grinned, perfect.

He took his purchase up to the seller and said, “this”

He got sneered at and told a sum that he nearly choked over, but ultimately paid it and then told the idiot behind the counter to box it.He wasn’t carrying it through the city.

That done and knowing that Emhyr would be going over his morning reports still he took his time wandering back through the city to the Embassy, calling out to a few he knew but not stopping.When he got back he walked up to the third floor where Emhyrs office lay and saw Mererid out the door.

“Master Mererid,”

“Sir Geralt, would you like me to announce you?” Asked Mererid as he gave a shallow bow to Geralt, who winced slightly.

“No need, I would like you to give him this with my compliments and do let him know that I’m thinking of him”he handed over the ribboned box with a smile, that had Mererid narrowing his eyes slightly. “Although it would probably be better given to him sooner rather than later”

“Very well Sir, it will be done now”

Geralt wandered away listening for the knock at the door that would tell him Mererid was doing his job, when it came and the door opened to closed behind Mererid he couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.He wonder just what Emhyr reaction to his ‘gift’ would be.

 

————

 

Emhyr var Emreis the Relentless, The White Flame Dancing on the Graves of his Foes, Imperator of Nilfgaard, Emperor of the North and South, and a whole host of titles he really didn’t want to contemplate right now shifted in his chair and cursed a certain Witcher.

He hadn’t expected to be this _uncomfortable_ the morning after.Maybe he should schedule an appointment with Lanfare he thought at least then the dull ache that was ruining his morning and putting him into a foul temper would be gone.Truth be told though, the pain was no greater than a muscle ache but it was annoying, highly annoying, especially when siting.

He looked over the execution orders for the four murderers from Carsten and it was with decided satisfaction that he signed the recommended Execution.Not because he was happy with the brutal method chosen but because he would rather be anywhere else right now than sitting on this cursed chair and they had the misfortune to be in his cross hairs right now.

A knock at the door heralded Mererid and he called for his Chamberlain to enter to which his unflappable attendant did so, he was carrying a rectangular box and a deadpan expression.

He put down his quill at Mererids approach and said “What is it?”

“With Sir Geralts compliments Sire, he said that his thoughts are with you today”

He placed the box on Emhyrs desk in front of him and bowed.

Ohh, thought Emhyr, perking up and sitting forward to see what it was, Geralt had sent him a gift.He felt quite happy with the thought and the action made him give a half smile at the very prospect of a gift from someone he - loved.

He pulled the ribbon and took off the lid and blinked at its contents. He put the lid down and pulled out a medium sized black and red, gold tasseled garish looking cushion.

He heard a sound from Mererid and looked up, his Chamberlain pointed didn’t look at him.

Emhyr narrowed his eyes.

Who would have thought Geralt had such a sense of humour he thought, maybe he should order another Execution he thought darkly knowing of for the lie it was.

He sat back and tapped the arm rest on his chair glaring at the box and the cushion as if it had mortally offended him.Then he scowled picked up the cushion and thrust it under his backside. He sat back down and surveyed his bodies response.Actually, that felt better, a lot better he thought with a sigh.Maybe he wouldn’t order Geralts immediate execution after all.Ha he thought an idea forming in his formidable mind.

“Mererid”

“Yes Sire”

“I want you to locate a very specific tome,” he picked up his quill dipped it into his ink well and in his neat and flowing script wrote the name and title plus the publication detail of a book.

“Find me that by this afternoon, I don’t care of the cost, and tell Lanfare I want him here at his earliest convenience”

“Yes Your Imperial Majesty at once” Mererid bowed and took the note and the now empty boxHe backed out of the room, when the door closed Emhyr couldn’t help the butt wiggle to get his backside more comfortably ensconced in the cushion.Oh the relief he thought, Geralt really had meant well. He smiled at the thought of his witcher, an image forming of Geralts complete perplexity of the Nilfgaardian view of sex.Yes, he decided, a proper education was called for.

 

——————

 

The afternoon saw Geralt and Eskel in the little room that Lanfare had appropriated for Geralts use as a lab and were taking the time to brew up several witcher potions.The three tables that had been shoved into the room held a plethora of reagents for their use, from vials of blood to body parts to herbs and alcohol, plus the equipment they needed.The window was wide open and the smell of a Chort decoration was wafting out the window, Geralt felt sorry for the Guard who would be downwind of that.

“So I was talking to Fainrael about Nilfgaard and I think I might go check it out, be nice to see what all the efforts of countless centuries of witcher have brought with our blood sweat and deaths”

“You just can’t keep your hands off him, don’t think I didn’t see the hickey on his neck this morning” teased Geralt

Emhyr snorted, “right back at ya, you were moving a bit funny this morning and you came to practice late.Emhyr keep you chained to his bed all night?”

“Fuck you, it was nothing I couldn’t get out of after I broke the chair”

Eskel guffawed at him. “So he does chain you up, bloody hell Wolf I know your attracted to power, hell Triss, Kiera, Yen and Fringella are all powerfully talented and fierce women but your shacking up with the Emperor of the entire continent, they don’t call him the white flame etcetera for nothing.” Eskel raised a potion to him and saluted, “Seriously here’s to you, not that I’m drinking that” he put the potion down and shook his head, “Just be careful with him”

“Yeah I got it, but I’m seeing a side of him no one else has, and well I think he needs me”

“And that my friend is your fisstek right there, you’ve always fallen for those that need you” Geralt sighed, he knew it - it was indeed his poison.

“I need him Eskel, there’s been a part of me that’s always needed him” he said softly.

Eskel was silent fo a few minutes “Well you’re done for” he clapped him on the back, “Although if he hurts you like Triss did, I’m going to sic Ciri on him” Geralt chuckled at that.

And the conversation reminded him about something he had needed to tell Eskel“Keira and Fringella are dead, Takara killed them and sent Emhyr their heads, along with Phillippa Eilhart”

Eskel just looked at him, eyes wide “When did that happen?”

“Not long ago” he told him what had occurred and what Yen had told him about Lamberts death.

“Fucking bitches” growled the other witcher, his face so tight with anger that the scars that twisted his face looked white with strain.“Fuck, he was our cranky sullen bastard”

“I know, but I’m glad it was Takara, she would have scared the shit out of them before killing them.”

They both shut as they finished the decoction and stated up a new one.

“You think it’ll be worth it, giving the Library to Nilfgaard”

“I think that Emhyr knows the value of it, he wouldn’t have offered to restore it as a place of learning if he didn’t, and Ciri knows the blood and sweat that went into it, I think this is a good thing Eskel”

Geralt looked up when a set of distinct footsteps caught his attention, they paused outside the door and A knock sounded, loud in the small confines of the room.

“Come in Master Mererid” he said.The door opened and both witchers swung around on their stools to face Emhyrs Chamberlain who held a ribboned box in his arms.

“With His Imperial Majesty’s Compliments Sir Geralt, and I have been informed to tell you, he’s thinking about you too”

Geralt felt a little smug as he reached out and took the box, Mererid gave a slight bow and then left.

“Well, what did you get?” Eskel said curiously.Geralt shrugged, he felt insufferably pleased with himself, he had meant the cushion as a joke but if Emhyr had actually liked it then that made him feel more pleased than amused.

He put he box down and undid the ribbon, opening tit to find a book and a folded note.It was beautifully made, and he knew with out asking that it was expensive with a capital E.

It had quality stamped all over it.

From the red embossed leather, to the gold gilt and incredibly detailed tooling it was a work of art by a master bookmaker.He pulled it out carefully, putting it down on the table Eskel had just cleared, he had seen books of this quality in nobles libraries and there were some at Kaer Morhen, books of the most amazing poetry and philosophy that he had read.

There was no title but the embossing made up for it, and there was the authors name in the right corner of it.He had never owned a book like this before, he was so impressed with the gift, the thoughtfulness behind it.He opened the note and read.

 _Check_ _the_ _bookmark_ , _beloved_.

_EvE_

He found he bookmark and opened the book to the page Emhyr had marked.

And was confronted with a masterfully rendered, full colour drawing of two men in a sexual position that he didn’t think possible - in a contraption that had him wondering if it was for pleasure or for torture.The instructions were on one page and what he read of them as he glanced at them made his face blush and his eyes almost bug out of his head.

He heard a gurgle come from beside him as Eskel looked at it with as much disbelief as he was, “ _Fuck_ wolf, what the f -“

Geralt slammed the book closed, Eskel reached for it and before long the two tussled over it, Eskel won by smacking him over the head. 

“Prick” he hissed as Eskel open it again this time at a different page. And then another page all the while the stilted silence that had followed permeated the room. It didn’t take Geralt long to realise this wasn’t the same book as yesterdays, it was designed for the rich and Emhyr hadn’t been impressed with the cushion.

He sighed, and looked back at Eskels shocked face.“If half thats even possible wolf you’re in for a sore ass - you need me in Nilfgaard just to supply you swallow potions.” his friend said.

Geralt hit Eskel in the arm and took his book back, as he did he saw the script on the inside of the book and paused to read it.

 

_Thankyou for being you Beloved,and here’s to a lifetime of pleasure both emotional and physical._

_EvE_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 

5 days later.

 

Geralt had to hand it to Nilfgaard, when they wanted to make an example of someone so that people shuddered at the very memory of it they damn well did.He was standing on the balcony overlooking Hierarchs square which was as filled to capacity as it could get as the execution of one of the murderers that he had identified was drawing to a close.

The last hour had seen three men hung, drawn and quartered in three areas of the city to a sufficiently cowed and horrified crowd, which was saying something because they had been used to public burnings.

He flicked his gaze to the Emperor, who sat in state, watching over the proceedings in Hierarch Square along with his upper ranking officers, the fifth level balcony was massive and a Dias had been erected for a large ornate chair to be put in the center.Emhyr sat front and center his advisors and officers grouped around him in accordance to their rank.

Geralt had been told to stand there, right where he was and not move, he had also been asked to observe the Hierarch and several of his Priests who had been ordered to come.He and Eskel had brewed a batch of Wolven Scent, a brew specifically used to increase a Witcher’s incredible sense of smell to the nth degree, they could filter out and sort the scents and with training they could even identify feelings based on smell alone.

Geralt had taken it when the Hierarch had arrived. He had watched them, observed their horror, smelt their fear and terror, and a bit of rage, one had pissed himself.He’d stop observing after that his eyes watering with the stench of ammonia, there was a reason he so rarely used Wolven Scent, the watering eyes and a sinus headache were a general deterrent.He got back to watching the square, his spot was a good one, he could see the square and he could see Emhyrs profile.

Truth be told Emhyr looked bored, but Geralt noted the slight tightening of the corners of his mouth every time a piercing scream of agony tore through the square. He wasn’t as immune as he pretended to be. Geralt who had seen much brutality in his life still felt his gorge rise when he saw the man was eviscerated, slowly.Three men had lost their lives today brutally, three men who had murdered two Priests of the Great Sun and four of the Ard Faeinn.It was a bloodthirsty Justice.

But Cleese...

As executions went though he had to say that Cleese’s execution chilled him to the core. You could have heard a pin drop during the time when Cleese was ‘prepared’for his execution and all through it he had been asked if he wished to beg mercy and be executed like his companions, each time he’d spat and told them to go fuck emselves.

The man was now suspended at Glory’s Gate in a narrow wooden coffin with his head exposed and holes drilled into the boxes.He was forced to ingest milk and honey and it would continue daily until he died. That wasn’t the worst part, the worst part was that he would be devoured by vermin and insects attracted to the milk and honey smeared over him and his own filth.He had been informed that scaphism as it was called was reserved for the most heinous of crimes, the murder of one of the Clergy of the Great Sun was considered a heinous crime. 

The other three had already begged for mercy, which Emhyr had granted the other day. 

As the headman swung the axe he quartered the body into four parts, there it would be sent to the four corners of the empire - in this case the northern half - where the crimes would be recounted and the remains displayed.He swallowed again.He had a feeling dandelion would make a killing in alcohol sales today, everyone would want to forget this.Hell he was going to tackle Eskel and hit a bottle of White Gull when this was over.

He looked over at the building roofs not shocked to see that the thieves highway as it was colloquially named was swarming with the poor.Nearly all of the them were dressed in new clothes, most had warm coats and new slippers on their feet.They didn’t have the desperation of the hungry in their eyes but their eyes were hard as they watched the corpse being butchered.Here were the ones that held the Priesthood of the Great Sun to high regard.They who had fed the poor, clothed them and had started on a campaign to ensure they had gainful employment.The poor were quickly becoming to love the white and black robes of the Priests and Priestesses and the Golden symbol of the warm sun.

Among them or more likely standing just near them, a young woman stood tall, in clothes unusual and hair that glinted the colour of rubies - Takara stood and watched the evidence of Nilfgaards brutality.Her arms loosely folded in front of her and leaning up against a chimney stack.

She looked at him.

And he saw her own answering savagery within her amber gaze, he knew that she had done the same and she approved in her own way. He nodded his head to her and she did the same back to him, then melted into the crowd. For all it’s savagery and inhumanity he’d too approved, if for no other reason as the sheer viciousness would be a deterrent.

She had come because Emhyr had challenged her and last night she had stayed for dinner, well they ate she hadn’t. Then afterwards she taught Emhyr the game of Shogi, Emhyr had lost three games, but the last game had been a draw.He had seen the flicker of surprise and keen interest in the look Takara had given Emhyr during the last game.It seemed she had finally found an opponent worthy of playing.

At the end of it, Emhyr had invited her to play chess this evening, she had accepted.

Geralt had said he wasn’t going to sit around and watch, the game would probably take hours.If it even ended. 

He saw Darlish aep Deldarlyn’shead move and realised that the man had been watching Takara as well.Emhyrs spy master of the North wouldn’t take his eyes off her yesterday when he had seen her, he asked Emhyr about it and was Emhyr told him that he had told aep Deldarlyn that Takara wasn’t human, that his spy master was intrigued by her and all that she represented, he wasn’t surprised, there were few men that Emhyr trusted Darlish was one of them. 

The Questioner in charge of the execution called out that Justice had been served, it seemed to be a signal to the other Nilfgaardians as Emhyr stood up, everyone rose and bowed towards him.He walked off the large balcony and into the Embassy, his long white robes and black ermine edged coat flaring around him as he walked.The man wore enough gold in that outfit to pay an army though Geralt as he waited for the balcony to clear, but he had to admit, from the heavy embroidery, to the scarlet sash about his waist Emhyr wore the outfit of the Cardinal High Priest, Imperator of Nilfgaard well.Geralt wanted to get him out of them - soon.

As everyone left he headed over to the stone balcony guard leaning on it to look over at the dispersing crowd.The mood was somber, not many were speaking and if they were the voices were hushed.The Kingfisher looked like it was going to ave a rip roaring trade, and the wine seller just up the way had a huge crowd surrounding his establishment. Geralt heard booted footsteps behind him, steps that would be silent if he hadn’t been a witcher.

“That really was some fucked up shit” said Eskel as he came up beside him, leaning on the wall and looked out over the square with him. Geralt reached into his doublet and pulled out two doses of white honey, they both took it.

“You were in the front of the crowd?”

“Yep, people are scared, there was the smell of fear but also an undercurrent of relief”

“The relief makes sense, people feared that Nilfgaard would retaliate against all of them for the murder of their clergy.”

“Hmm, There wasn’t much in the way of hatred though” he sounded thoughtful, Geralt however realised what it meant, the church was loosing ground. 

“I got fear and terror from the Church cronies, and the sour stench of rage, but not enough for all of them to be feeling it. Maybe one or two. Oh and someone pissed himself”

Eskel grimaced, “I got that and vomit lets not forget that too, i’m staying well away from Glory’s Gate for the next week, that bastards going to reek to high heaven in three days,Fainrael told me that one bastard took 17 days to die, poor fucker”

Geralt shuddered at the thought. To be devoured by mice rats and insects, slowly.“It’s a horrifying Justice” he said, and it makes you wonder just who are the monsters.” 

Eskel snorted, “I’m not getting into that debate, I’m wanting to get blind drunk after that, I have a bottle with our names on it”

“You know its going to take more than one to get us anywhere near blind drunk”

“Well forgive me for using the last batch I made on potions rather than for your bottomless pit.” Growled Eskel, “and don’t think I’m not going to retaliate for last night” Geralt grinned and started snickering.Eskel threw a punch that would have connected with the side of his head if he hadn’t moved - fast.Judging by the speed and velocity it would have rang his bell, Eskel wasn’t playing - much.

He guffawed at Eskel “ come now I merely thought you could do with a push in the right direction.”

“I can do without your thinking prick, I’m going to get you back for it, I can’t believe you told him that I wanted to try it” Eskel shook his fist at him as he said it and Geralt just laughed.

It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of Geralts long life.It had started two days ago when he had spied Fainrael hand a familiar black book to his friend, his keen hearing had picked up the suggestion to see what you like and we can discuss it.Eskels reaction had been pretty much his own, embarrassed fascination and he had found Eskel in the lab staring at one page in particular, in fact he kept going back to it, the position involved had made his eyebrows raise but was apparently doable as Emhyr had shown him that night when he'd asked ‘for a friend’.So after ruthlessly teasing his friend over it he had taken note of the page number and sidled up to ard’Enthiel, and in the most uncomfortable conversation known to man had told the good captain that Eskel wanted to try page 31 but was to hesitant to ask.If the sudden light in ard’Enthiel’s eyes had been any indicator Eskel was in the for the time of his life. 

Which brought him back to now.

“It certainly had you howling” he said to his friend who just glared at him “if its any consolation Emhyr pounced on me when I asked him about it, didn’t actually want to try it but give the man an inch and he takes the entire continent”

Eskel snorted at him.“Invade and conquer? He certainly invaded and conquered you”

They both looked at each other ,Eskel shook his head and they laughed. “How about that bottle?”

“Sounds like a plan”

They both turned around and walked into the Embassy, heading towards a room where they knew they would have some privacy, the Witcher’s Lab, as it was fast becoming called.

 

————

 

Emhyr var Emreis gently put his queen into position and sat back in his chair waiting for his chess partner to move.She did with alacrity moving her rook three paces towards his knight, he had noticed almost immediately that Takara played fast, faster than he was used to with other players, she didn’t seem to need the time to work out the board.In fact she was just a shade faster then him.

He was loving it.She was a challenge that seemed to get more complicated with each move.And while he could calculate quite a few moves ahead she was an unpredictable player, it made the game play so fascinating.

They had retired to his Library after diner in which he had invited Eskel to attend, he would have invited his captain but protocol prohibited it but it had been an interesting meal, the banter between Geralt and Eskel had been driven to the extreme by Takara, who seemed to enjoy directing them to do it.It was all in good fun though he thought bemused when Eskel had suddenly told Takara about the most beautiful book he had ever seen, that Geralt had been given it as a gift.Geralt squirming in embarrassment had him chuckling and he added onto Eskels banter by saying that it was a gift given freely and of the heart.Geralts red face had Takara suspicious and she looked at Eskel and had said, “Was it a Brumaire’s?” It had been him that answered “Yes, a second edition, limited run by Parisairs Bookmaker” .He had watched in fascination as she then told them she had several editions in the library and loved the artwork, she particularly liked the play of light on skin.He didn’t think two grown men of their ages had ever blushed as much as they did then.At the end, Geralt had stuck to his promise of not hanging around and had dragged Eskel away leaving him to enjoy the peace and serenity that Takara brought with her to her game play.

This was their second game for the evening the first ending in a draw.This one was fast heading towards another draw.

“Might I ask a question Takara”

“There’s no need to stand on ceremony Emhyr, ask away” she moved her head cocking it in a way that wasn’t human and her silver mane of hair slid round her shoulders.She was in her full form, tails dancing subtly behind her as she sat across the table from him.

He had given her permission to use his name last night during their Shogi game, Takara had smiled and given him the use of hers.He had seen Geralt give him a brilliant look of happiness when he had done so which had made him feel as if he had been given the world, all for something so simple as a name.

“Your world, what was your social rank?”

She looked at him while he moved his Priest an unreadable expression on her face.“You already know”

“I believe I’ve guessed, but I would like it confirmed.” He reached out and took a sip of his wine as she watched him.She then moved, leaning forward.

“Hnn, my tile was Heika, which is directly translated to your imperial Majesty, I ruled the Southern Lands of our world.Did you guess correctly?”she moved he own priest and then looked at him.He moved his rook, sacrificing it.

It didn’t surprsie him, she had the bearing of a ruler.“I had, I thought you were one of two things, you were either a ruler of your people or that you thought yourself superior to others.I was leaning more towards ruling though”

She waved a negligent hand. “What is superiority?” She picked up a pawn and moved it, not taking the bait which made him rethink everything, he looked at the board trying to see the patten and then he saw it.Well well he thought, she would win in three steps if he didn’t counter it. She continued speaking, “Because what is strength in one is a weakness in another, and each race and species is unique unto themselves.We all have weaknesses and we all have strengths.If one sets themselves up in the belief that they are better, then you become blind to the simple truth of your existence and that truth is balance, we are all balanced to be what we are. When you understand that fundamental aspect of sentient life then you understand that there is no inferior or superior, there is only existence.”

He froze when he listened to her, her beautiful voice seemed to echo and he understood that she had reached a level of - enlightenment that the priests of the Great Sun talked about in hushed tones. 

He moved his king.

And she smiled, moving her queen.

“Do you miss it?”

“No, I was a living goddess, worshiped adored and so completely bored with it all.There was nothing for me to do as my empire all but ruled itself.I was propped up on a pedestal for all to admire and the sad thing was.I didn’t even realise that my sense of worth was so weighed down by the oppression of ruling that I was tired of it all.I miss my people, I miss my kin.But I don’t miss ruling.It took coming here to understand that. I was finally able to do as I wanted and to be free of it all.”

“Would you go back?” He asked as he raised his glass fo another drink,

“I truly don’t know. I’ve had more fun in this world in the last eight hundred years then I have in the last 18’000” she picked up her own glass and sipped a beverage he had been told he didn’t want to try.The two witchers had said that they could get drunk of it in half a glass, which meant he would be in two sips.

Emhyr choked on his wine, “Eighteen thousand - years?

She nodded her head.

“I thought you said you didn’t know who old you were” he said thinking back to their conversation a week ago.

“I said I stoped counting at three thousand, I didn’t say I don’t know how old I am - roughly.”

“And its 18 thousand years?” he was beyond shocked, the sheer amount of years she carried staggered him. He moved not thinking.

“No its considerably much more, but I was forced into making the decision to rule or be ruled over by one I had no respect for at that time.”

She moved and he barely noticed it as he moved his queen.She smiled, flashing dainty fangs at him “distraction is a wonderful tactic Emhyr var Emreis” she moved her queen and he realised he was checkmated.

He sat back with a sigh, “Its not often I fall for a conversational distraction”

“If you hadn’t moved your queen you were three moves away from winning.” She replied with a shrug.

He smiled at her, “ know, I just didnt expect you to be so underhanded with the distraction”

“I just took advantage of your fascination with me alls fair in love and war” she teased as she stood up, she brushed her silver hair back over her shoulder. She sighed and looked at the window to the city beyond.You couldn’t see much of it from this height, just the bell towersand some of the taller buildings but she looked anyway.“By the way Emhyr, from ruler to another, what you did today, the executions your ordered were necessary, don’t take their deaths onto yourself.”

“Even the brutality?” He asked softly.

“It was a message that needed to be sent, and its a message that only the incredibly stupid would ignore, I’ve done worse”. He blinked at that and she gave him a grim smile “Youkai are hard to kill, even for one of us, we are also a brutal race and if we let one thing slide, one thing forgiven when it shouldn’t be then its seen as a weakness.I’ve ordered executions that were worse to send a message of I would and would not tolerate.”They were both silent for a few minutes and Emhyr thought about the punishment that he had approved of, Scaphism - the one form of execution that must be okayed by the Emperor due to its sheer inhuman barbarity, he had only ordered it three times in his life, each time he had to sit through it and watch a man be prepared for a death so horrific that each time afterwards he had nightmares for weeks.He understood what she was saying, she was telling him to let the death go before he bottled it up.

“Thank you Takara”

She smiled at him and brushed her hair back, he noticed her ears twitch as if she had heard something that caught her attention and she looked at the door,“It appears Geralt and Eskel have completed what ever it was they set out to do”He heard a ribald tune sung very badly and he winced as he caught the lyrics, something about a woman getting married and the man being a good - well he thought, if it was going to be limericks, he had a few poems that he could prattle off and get a reaction from Geralt.

“Its a good thing the little waifs in bed” he muttered to Takara as she walked up to the door and stepped out.Geralt and Eskel, drunk as two skunks were holding on to each other, for balance and trying to out do the other in song, while they weren’t loud the tunes were astonishingly dirty.He noticed the guards seemed fascinated by them.Some even mouthing the words to remember them, others trying not to laugh.

“Mahakaman spirits - it looks like they continued where they left off” she murmured as Emhyr came up behind her. 

“How quickly can you sober them up”

She chuckled.“Give me 10 minutes.”

She stepped out, and before they even saw her she smacked their foreheads together, ignored their yelps and then gripped them by the ears.He watched in amusement as she dragged them down the corridor and then down the stairs towards heading towards the ground level.He wanted to see where this went and with complete disregard of his rank followed behind Takara and the two drunk witchers.

They came to the Embassy doors and Takara asked one of his men to open the doors.They did with alacrity and he stood on the step watching as she dragged them both struggling and still yelping towards the large fountain that had been constructed in the square.The loud racket brought on by the two caterwauling Witcher’s made the people who were still in the square stop and stare with complete shock. He felt his captain come up behind him as well as several other officers, he looked back for just a second to note, faces of amusement and hands on swords in case it was necessary.

“They’re in trouble” muttered ard’Enthiel, Emhyr gave a slight chuckle at the understatement.

Takara calmly brought them over to the fountains edge, manhandle them into a kneeling position and then gripped them by the hair and shoved them head first into the water, it was followed three short thrusts into the fountain then by one long one where he honestly thought he would have to intervene.And she then stood both of them up by their collars shook them and then tossed them bodily into the fountain.

Two drenched and spluttering witchers stared at Takara, a Lilly pad sitting on Geralts head made Emhyr want to laugh out loud but he couldn’t.

“Are you done?” She asked politely, her voice carrying across the sudden silence.

They didn’t answer, just stared at her.He saw blue fire erupt from her hands, but the flame didn’t burn hot it. It hit the water and froze it.

“Cold” yelped Geralt as he Eskel suddenly moved, the ice cracking as they both jumped out of the fountain.They were limed with ice and frost as they both tried to shake the water and the ice of themselves.

“Are you done?” She asked again. 

“Yes” they both said, their voices raw but respectful.

“Good, no more ribald songs where children can hear them”. With that she turned to face the embassy, bowed and then walked away. She had pulled her tails into that pelt that resembled a cloak and had somehow folded her ears so that they looked less like ears and more like hair.But people moved out of her way as she walked out the square.

Geralt and Eskel started to stagger back to the Embassy.

“Captain” he murmured, crooking his finger to Ard’Enthiel to indicate he wanted to have a quite talk.Ard’Enthiel came up to him and leaned into him so he could whisper in his ear.

“Sire” he murmured

“What ever you did to your witcher that made him howl like that last night, do it again tonight”

He heard the laughter in his captains voice “Your wish is my command sire, I’ll ensure that my witcher understands that it is punishment.”

“Good, I’ll ensure that my witcher understands the same”

He turned around and walked ack into the Embassy, his arms behind his back as he walk the long walk back to his chambers, his frozen witcher not far behind him.

Maybe a hot bath would be in order he though, yes, he could work with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo..... should the next chapter be Keyrousse’s challenge? 😉 and how hot do you want it?
> 
>  
> 
> And on a somber freaked out authors note.....  
> I had to some research into execution methods for this chapter.... scaphism was truly the most horrifying torture I came across... it made my skin crawl reading about it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... Keyrousse challenged me to try and outdo myself from my last chapter involving smut.... I like a good challenge.
> 
> This is so NSFW... and Keyrousse... I hope this meets your expectations.

Chapter 32

 

Emhyr stood before a tray of - objects, each one had a specific purpose and tonight, he was going to introduce Geralt to one, possibly two of them.The only question he had was which one would he use to bring Geralt, metaphorically to his knees. It was a tough choice he thought as he gently slid his fingers over the tray in front of him, he had the choice of phallus’ carved from semi precious stones, magically enhanced rings that would pulse on command, or moved in way that stimulated.All made from alchemy that made the rings stretch.It was a sexual decadence he knew would blow his Witcher’s mind, not to mention his body. 

He hesitated, he hadn’t introduced anything else into the bedroom with Geralt other than his leather belt that one time, Geralt had enjoyed it but whenever he mentioned trying something new the stubborn man had baulked.Though in the last few days he had come to see that while he may baulk at talking about it he wasn’t hesitant when doing it, he just needed a push in that direction.Well he could push, he chosea ring designed to enhance pleasure by denying it, Geralt seemed to get frustrated when he denied him that, the last few nights he hadn’t done so concentrating on other aspects of their pleasure, tonight he would.He looked at he white leather chord that had arrived that afternoon,binding Geralt had been fun and he wanted to do it again so he took Geralt at his word when the witcher said that he’d need more than leather to keep him bound.He had ordered a leather enclosed chain for next time, not that he'd tell Geralt that he was now bound with metal not leather, leather and water didn’t mix he reminded himself so he left it alone.He gave the item to one of his servants with the instructions to deliver it to his bath room.

His decision made he stripped out of his clothes pulled on his robe and went to hunt his lover down, he didn’t have to go far, his witcher was thawing out in the bath chamber.It was where he decided to start the night.

 

 

Geralt lay in the hot water staring at the stone relief that had been carved along the ceiling lines.It was ornate and brilliantly rendered he decided a masterful crafting of stonework that needed to be appreciated.He knew he was still slightly drunk, mostly just tipsy now.

It had taken him all of 2 seconds to strip and jump into the bath and he had needed it after the sudden dunking from Takara.The ice bath at the end hadn’t been pleasant, but then her type of punishment usually wasn’t, it did have the bonus of mostly sobering him up. 

He had to admit singing dirty limericks that involved the creative and rather liberal use of swear words and sex hadn’t been the best decision, Eskel had suggested it when they decided to drink to Lambert’s and Vesemir’s memory.It would have been fine if they had kept to the room they had started in but someone, probably him - yes definitely him had decided that it was a grand idea to go to for a walk.He may or may not have had the idea of seeing Emhyr and he may or may not have forgotten that Takara was with Emhyr.

They’d remembered when the sudden pain in their skulls and the burning pull at their ears had told them that their Guardian was in town and unhappy with their behaviour.At least she hadn’t bounced them through the Embassy, he thought. 

He heard the muffled tone of Emhyr and realised he was here in the bath chamber, maybe he could coax him to join him in the water.That could be fun he mused and he pushed himself to stand up in the water looking over to Emhyr as he stripped off his black and gold robe. Yes, he thought, as he watched Emhyr’s wonderfully muscled form as it came into view he couldn’t help but think he was one lucky witcher. 

Emhyr kept himself fit and in good fighting form, he wasn’t as fit as Geralt was usually or his career soldiers but he was a swordsman, leanly muscled in all the right places.He was damn good on the eyes too.His usually slicked back black hair was loose and curling slightly at the edges due to the warm air and his brown eyes were whiskey warm when they locked eyes.

“Are you joining me?” Geralt asked, his voice husky with the desire that was flooding his body with heat and want.

“Do you deserve my attentions Geralt” Teased Emhyr with a smile that did bad things to Geralts anatomy.

“I promise not to sing again” he swore.

“Oh I don’t know, your actual singing voice was quite nice to listen too, your choice of songs however, left a lot to atone for.I’m not sure what was more amusing, Takara dunking you repeatedly in the fountain or the lilly pad that you ended up wearing as a hat.”Emhyrs eyes glittered with humour at him.

He scowled, he hadn’t realised he was wearing the lilly pad until one of Emhyrs bath servants had removed it.No wonder the guards had found it so hard to not laugh. 

Geralt ran his hands over his chest and watched the flare of desire overtake the humour in Emhyrs Eyes, he smirked at him, “are you coming in or not.” 

Emhyr smiled wickedly and shook his head, exasperation in his look, “if thats what you want” He said and stepped into the water. 

As he came abreast to Geralt he reached out and stroked a wet hand over Geralts chest Geralt shivered at the touch, and at the hand tracing the web of scars that covered his muscles.Emhyr paused at his hip gripping him and anchored him in place.He took Geralts lips with a passion that resembling an invading army storming the gates to a rich and rewarding castle.Geralt kissed him back with equal ardour and stepped back several steps in the water as Emhyr pushed him to do so, he felt the edge of the resting seat hi the back of his knees. He stopped while Emhyr pushed his shoulders down.He sat.

“I have plans for you tonight Geralt” murmured Emhyr as he bent over him, his long fingers carding into Geralts silver mane and pressing on the pressure point on the back of his neck, he hissed at the pleasure arrowhead its way straigh to his already hard cock.“Wicked ones really” whispered Emhyr in his ear, that got Geralts attention.Emhyrs wicked plans usually had him in a heightened sense of desire and contorting his body in ways that he didn’t think were healthy, but felt oh so damn good. “So let start shall we”

Oh Gods.

Emhyr pulled him back to his feet and before Geralt really understood what was happening he was kneeling on the seat and bent over the edge of the bath.His hands braced on the marble floor.The cold stone on his chest shocked him and hot water lapped at the tip of his cock gently caressing it in a totally unique way that had him gasping.

Emhyr lent over his back, one hand on Geralts hips holding him there, the other near Geralts head, Geralt could feel that hard cock press into his thigh, a hot tongue danced across his back up his spine and over to his neck, Emhyr bit him once, twice and then nuzzled his ear, nibbling his ear lobe.Oh fuck - he thought, frantically.

The hand that held his hip moved over his thigh and grasped his cock, Geralts hissed at the touch and pushed back into the cradle of Emhyrs hips.

“Patience witcher” Emhyr said, and then the bastard let him go, moving the hand back to his touch the entrance to his body, Geralt moaned, that was better he thought as they caressed him.

They disappeared for a few seconds but come back slick with oil, this time to his surprise, Emhyr didn’t ease him into the feel of opening up, he put two fingers straight into Geralt, who grunted at the abruptness of it all.He whined and went to say hey but Emhyr thrust them deep and hit his prostate.White stars exploded behind his eyes at the touch and he groaned instead of complained. He pushed back on Emhyrs fingers frantically until his lover all but pinned him there with his body weight.

“Patience Geralt” murmured Emhyr as he danced his fingers in Geralts ass.

“Fuck patience, please Emhyr, just fuck me.”

“Never let it be said I can’t be accomodating” he heard whispered and Emhry leaned back, he felt the fingers leave his body and the hard length he was aching for pressed into him, there was nothing slow about Emhyrs entry.He stormed Geralts body like he did his mouth before and Geralt gave a breathy yell into the abrupt entry.

He panted as Emhyr waited for him to adjust, he just grinder into him his cock as deep as he could get. Geralt gaped at the feeling of complete fullness, as pleasure bloomed and he wiggled back a little, wanting more, needing more.

Emhyr grunted as he did and then Geralt felt a slight sting on his hip, he’d been slapped he realised, not hard, just a light tap to tell him to behave, he felt himself clench at the feeling of it, his desire ratcheting up a notch, at Emhyrs gasp he knew the other man had felt it too.

“Ohh Geralt, you are full of surprises, we’ll come to that later” he was promised and he didn’t quite know what to make of it as Emhyr pulled back and thrust into him again.It was his turn to grunt as the hard thrust took him by surprise and the movement made his body rock into the marble floor, which in turn rubbed across his nipples making them react and increase his desire, He growled at the sensation.

Emhyr started rocking into him, thrusting hard as he did so, short sharp thrusts that had him almost howling.

Suddenly, Emhyr bent down, placed his hand under Geralts chest and rose back up taking Geralt with him as he did, Geralt panted at the abrupt change of angle, he was kneeling on the seat, Emhyrs chest to his back, and Emhyr never missed a beat. Oh hell Geralt thought as he kept moving within his and the new angle hit that point in Geralts body that had him crying out a single name.

“Emhyr” he reached out frantically, looking for anything in which to hold onto.

Emhyr took hold of Geralts hand and brought it back to his own neck.He nuzzled in from behind and bit lightly at the spot where neck and shoulder met, a point that Geralt knew was a sweet spot for him.He groaned into the love nip, feeling his already heated body grow hotter. “Oh sweet sweet Mercy” Geralt barely managed to whisper as he felt that deep throbbing cock take him harder and harder.

Geralt could barely focus on anything, Emhyrs hand that he kept on his chest, holding him in place as his fingers pinched his nipples in time with his thrusts, sent arrows of pleasure straight to his hard cock. 

Geralt knew he wasn’t going to last for much longer at this rate and he wasn’t above begging at this point.

“Please don’t stop, let me ahh - shit - I need to cum Emhyr”

Emhyr chuckled a little darkly, “Do you now Witcher mine?”

“Aww hell, not now, don’t stop, I mean it”

Emhyr reached out his hand and picked something up, Geralt knew it because the hand anchoring his hip was gone but he could focus enough to care.He felt Emhyrs take hold of his hard cock and nearly babbled in relief at the sudden attention he was getting.While Emhyr stroked him in time to his thrusts Geralt groaned still holding on to Emhyrs neck as he did so.He was close so close.

He felt the rush of pleasure build into a crescendo and then a slight pain, a pressure on the base of his cock that meant something his befuddled mind was having trouble grasping.

He blinked trying to figure out why he couldn’t come.Emhyr stopped thrusting, and let out a shaky breath.

“Oh but you tighten up so well when you do that” he murmured into Geralts ear.

“Thrice curse it Emhyr” Geralt growled, almost beside himself at this point. He reached down to his own cock to finish himself off if he had to, and for once his lover let him, thank the gods he thought as he wrapped his hand around himself.He felt the cool hard ring at the base of his cock - what the - he thought, but the thought flew out his head as Emhyr started to thrust again, slowly, methodically and hard enough to make him gasp.Geralt stroked his own cock and whimpered at the pleasure.It felt so good - right there, yes, more. He said it demandingly and Emhyr obliged and pounded into him with added intensity, harder, faster, the slap of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the bath chamber and the water splashed over the bath and flooded the floor.

He felt the pleasure rise once more and continue to rise.He was seeing stars he thought wildly as he moved his hand in time to those deep hard thrusts from Emhyr.

He couldn’t cum he thought desperately.

He needed to cum.

Then the bastard stopped.

Again.

Geralt yelled in frustration to which Emhyr just laughed, and pulled out.

He moved Geralt so he was sitting down on the lip of the bath facing him and leaned in to kiss him their tongues found each other before their lips in a heated kiss of passion and no small amount of lust.

Both of Emhyrs hands reached out and took hold on each side of Geralts face cradling him into their kiss, he held there while he sucked on Geralts lips and tongue. By the time he pulled away, both of them were panting, Geralts lips kiss bruised and slightly tender and Emhyrs whiskey brown eyes mirrored the glaze of desire, lust and love that Geralt own amber eyes held.

 

 

Emhyr couldn’t tear his eyes away from Geralts own and he nipped again at those lips.

Geralt sighed into him as he did so.

“This” he said his voice deep with desire, he reached out and tapped a finger on the ring encasing Geralts at the base of his cock “will prohibit orgasm, it builds upon each flare of passion until its removed, then everything comes back in a cascade of searing heat and pleasure”. Geralt gaped at him, he chuckled as he gently closed Geralts mouth with one finger.“In other words it does what I already do to you but in a slightly different way. It also means that I can completely focus on what I want to do to you without worrying that you’re going to cum before I’m ready to allow you to”

“Aww fuck” Geralt actually whined, “Which evil son of bitch invents something like that”

“A mage of some renown actually” murmured Emhyr as he lent in for a kiss.“Now let me savour you Geralt, I want to feast on you and taste everything you will give me”

“Take it off Emhyr and you can have me anyway you want” said Geralt desperately.

Emhyr couldn’t help the dark smile as he kneeled on the seat and pressed a finger onto Geralts lips. “But I want you this way,” he teased his tone a dark promise to come... he heard the groan come from Geralt, and the desire ladened eyes begged him for release “I’ll tell you what, since you and Eskel seem to be playing games with each other’s sex lives, I’ll have one given to ard’Enthiel with my compliments, they’re incredibly expensive and the mage only makes several a year, so the demand outstrips the amount made.He’ll make one on my order”

“And I have to what? - lie back and take it” his witcher growled once he took his finger away.

“With no complaints” he said back, his hand taking hold of Geralts cock.

“You’re a right bastard sometimes” his lover groaned

“So glad you noticed” he murmured, leaning in and nibbling on Geralts earlobe as he slowly stroked Geralts cock his grip firm, just this side of pain, he felt Geralt begin to pant.

“Fine” his witcher said.

“Well then, lie back Geralt, and take it” he pushed at Geralts chest so he did that just that, and as Geralt wiggled a little to find a comfortable spot on the marble he took Geralts cock in his mouth with no warning what so ever, pushing his lips down until they almost met the base, swallowing right at the best possible moment to ensure he took everything.

Geralt yelled a curse and gripped Emhyrs hair, Emhyr just reached up and took hold of the handsand pulled them away.Leather next time he decided.

He moved his mouth up and then proceeded to fuck his mouth onto Geralts hard length, he didn’t let up, and he didn’t stop. The yells turned to moans and then to an almost continuous groan. He pulled back and listened to the almost weeping curse, he gentled Geralt, calming him while still fanning the fire between them. He bent down again, and the taste and feel of Geralt in his mouth was a decadence he was deeply enamoured with. He enjoyed every second of it.The power he had over Geralt was an aphrodisiac he had never felt before, every sound, every plea and scent and every twitch had him enthralled.He would never give him up, he knew it as well as he breathed.And he promised himself that what ever the future held he would have Geralt, by his side and in his bed.Damn everyone else to hell and back.He finally pulled back to see Geralts eyes almost rolled into the back of his head, his twitching muscles and the shallow panting told him he was pushed to the absolute limit.He stood up and knelt on the lip of the bath, gripping Geralts legs and moving his body between them. 

“Yes, this is where you need to be lover” he whispered as he came down over him, pushing his legs up to hang over his arms, he took Geralt fast and groaned at the feeling of his lovers heated body encasing his own heated cock.He kissed him, their mouths mating with the same fierceness that he took Geralts body, he reached for Geralts cock and flicked the ring, pulling it off as he did so. He took in the sudden arching of Geralts body as he angled his hips and thrust in just that way he knew would send Geralt wild. And it did.

What he did to Geralt wasn’t gentle or slow, it wasn’t the calm passion of lovers, it wasn’t sweet. It was all consuming, frantic in its intensity. They moved as one, their bodies glided into a powerful dance of such potent ardor that he feasted on his witcher as if he couldn’t get enough of him. There wasn’t enough to drink or taste or to even feel, there wasn’t enough heat, he overindulge in every part of him.This was an all encompassing desire unlike anything his life had prepared him for and as he swept Geralt upwards into an ever climbing height of sheer passion he took everything Geralt gave and more.

 

 

Geralt couldn’t move, that was the first thing that came to him as he lay shuddering beneath Emhyr, every muscles tingling, every inch of his skin heightened to the sensation of everything and as he did so he finally understood Lanfares remark that Nilfgaardians preferred quality sex to quantity.

Sure having as many orgasms a night as a witcher could manage was a great thing, but Emhyr pushed him to have an orgasm so intense it felt like his soul was leaving his body.

“You’re an evil prick” he managed

“So glad you noticed” murmured Emhyr back at him.

“I’m going to pin you down and do the same thing to you” he warned, his voice gravelly from yelling.

Emhyr chuckled, “You have a few more lessons to go Geralt, before you’re pinning me down.”To which Emhyr rolled off him and sat up.He ruthlessly pulled Geralt into a seating position and said “wiggle into the bath”

Geralt groaned and did as he was told, his aching and oversensitive body screaming at him as he did.The water felt wonderful, but Emhyr settling in behind him felt even better, they lay in the water Geralt cradled in Emhyrs arms, he let the heat and the added bath salts sooth aching muscles and relax him.He was almost asleep when Emhyr gently shook him awake.

“Geralt, do wake up we need to take this back to the bedroom.I have something new I want to try out on you”

Geralts eyes snapped open.Oh fuck he thought and whimpered out loud.

Emhry kissed him behind the ear, “Don’t worry, its not the ring, I won’t put that on you for a while, and I’ll even let you cum as often as you like. I want to see your legendary stamina.”

As Emhyr prodded at him to move, his muscles feeling like liquid Geralt cane to a sudden realisation - he knew that this time he’d been ruined for normal everyday sex.

He said as much.

And Emhyr laughed, “Then all you need do is become addicted to me” he purred in Geralts ear as he came over him in the bed. 

A white leather chord in his hand.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 

Geralt knocked back the shot of white gull and Iyesu in the full knowledge that today was going to suck, more than he could say. This was the third time he’d used Iyesu and thepain hadn’t gotten any better, the good news was in hadn’t gotten any worsebut that was a small consolation in the scheme of how fucked his day was going to be. 

Although it had started out on a good note, he’d had breakfast with Elka, as Emhyr had a breakfast meeting arranged with Governor vat Harten and had been unable to join them.The young girl was blossoming under Lanfares gentle gaze and Geralt routinely spent time with her in the day, often in the gardens for lunch but on the days he used Iyesu he and Lanfare decided it was best for him to meet her for breakfast and then a walk in the Embassy Garden. She chatted about her lessons and had wanted to know when he was teaching her to fight, he had told her he needed to arrange for a time in her day.She had been happy, and he was pleased with how she was going.

So was Emhyr who was quite involved with her education, having usurped the role and organising her routine from almost the moment Geralt had said she should remain within Nilfgaards protection. 

The other day a Messenger had arrived form Aedirns Council and he and Emhyr had met the man, he had read the letter from the Council that held a barely concealed demand for Emhyr to hand her over to them to be raised as a princess of Aedirn and all that her blood entailed. He’d all but growled but watching Emhyr in all his Imperial glory had been the highlight of his day.Emhyr had sat there, eyebrow raised dismissively at the messenger and said “what of it?Tell your council that Princess Varelkars importance to them was only considered when Nilfgaard told them to find her or be a province under direct Imperial control, they had no use for her before then.I will not hand over such an important young girl to them for that reason.As I am now fostering her, she will remain under my protection with me until she comes of age to marry.” it had been glorious.

He looked up from where he was leaning on his basin in his own bathroom and studied himself in the mirror.He wasn’t as gaunt as almost a month ago, he’d put on weight and he had increased his muscles mass, he looked more human now although he was still pale, always would be.. He stretched a bit and winced a little, he was still feeling Emhyr stamped all over his body and he was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get used to the feeling.He felt the drug kick in and what felt like a river of energy flood him.He breathed with it inhaling to the feeling and exhaling when he felt as good as ever - time to get to work.

He made it down to the training rooms and stopped, Emhyr was in practice clothing and ard’Enthiel was with him.They were training.

He hadn’t seen Emhyr in these rooms before, the Emperor usually trained in the afternoon when he had the time, but he was here this morning, he hadn’t said anything to Geralt when he had kissed him goodbye at seven bells.

He watched with a critical eye as Emhyr moved through the forms, his sword a blur as it connected with ard’Enthiel’s.He had really good form he thought, light on his feet and was whip fast, his reputation as a master swordsman was well earned he thought.  He thought he could teach him a few things though... he’d ask later if Emhyr wanted to learn a few new tricks

He felt someone come up behind him and turned thinking it was Eskel and was surprised to Takara, she was in her human form today and she was wearing her leather armour A design considerably different from their own but no less effective, it was black with blue bands, no ornamentation on it and as sleek as she was, that should have been his first warning.

She looked him over, and delicately sniffed.“Any repercussions from last night?”

It took him longer than he was prepared to admit to realise she wasn’t talking about what had occurred in Emhyrs rooms and he immediately went red and stammered “uh, hows that - I mean - ”

She sighed and looked to the ceiling, “You and Eskel, drunk on Mahakaman spirits, not whatever you got up to later, it never fails to amaze me that Witchers, an often lusty bunch of men freeze right up when sex is alluded too around me” he didn’t need this he thought wildly.

“Uhh” he managed intelligently, she sighed again “Oh, Yes- no repercussions - I thawed out with a hot bath”

“Good, don’t do it again”

“Hell no, I learnt my lesson, twice” he muttered.

She chuckled, “Then go and join Eskel over there for some stretches” she pointed in the direction to a small warm up area. That really should have been his second warning, but he shrugged, Geralt didn’t argue he went and did as she asked, warming up his muscles with a set of stretches while chatting to Eskel at the same time.

“Didn’t hear you howling last night” he said cheekily at his friend.

Eskel snorted and shook his head “Thats surprising and I blame you by the way, it was your idea to go for a damn walk”

“You started singing” growled Geralt.

“You saying we’re both to blame?” Muttered Eskel as he stretched his legs.

“I think I prefer the ice bath to what Emhyr put me through”

“I don’t want to know, but Fainrael put me through the ringer”

They were silent as the finished of the stretches

“Worth it in the end though” muttered Eskel softly as he looked over to where Fainrael stood chatting with Emhyr and Takara after finishing, Geralt noted the soft look in Eskels eyes and smiled, he knew he could tease the hell out of him for his obvious smitten look, but eskel deserved a little bit of happiness.He looked over at Emhyr and was certain the same soft look was in his eyes as well.

Thats when they noticed the thin line of blue fire ringing the practice court.

Several officers mingled about openly curious as to what was going on as Takara bowed to Emhyr and moved, turning around to walk on to the Practice floor, which was in quite a decent size and usually broken up into two areas for sparring.She held a practice sword in her hand.Eskel whimpered and he was sure he might have done the same thing. He really should have seen this coming he thought

“Oh fuck me” Eskel hissed “Did you know about this?”

“Fuck no, I would have found something else to do if I did” Geralt replied knowing where this was heading.

“You two, have you worked the kinks out? I noticed you both moving oddly when you arrived” she called out as she loosened up her wrist, the sword dancing as she did. She smiled at them and came to a stop front and center of the court, Geralt couldn’t help but see Emhyrs rather satisfied expression at Takara’s words and ard’Enthiel coughed into his hand.

She pointed to an area near to where they were stretching with her blade, “Your gear is there” they looked to see their packs, their armour and their swords

Aww fuck, he thought this was going to hurt. 

Takara was the reason the school of the Wolf had a tactical advantage when fighting against monsters, she quite often trained them in the last three years of their schooling.Most schools would put the young witchers on the path at eighteen, the wolves hit the path at twenty one.She Trained them to take what the instructors had taught them and use it against her.

She never went easy on them, they were often injured, although she always pulled back to avoid major injuries.

She also trained them to fight as a unit, which was something the other schools didn’t do.

He had been thirteen the last time he had seen a group of experienced witchers take her on as a unit, it had taken eleven of them to bring her into submission.It had been exhilarating to watch and it had taken the team three hours to do it.

Now here she was expecting him and Eskel to fight her together.They buckled into their armour, years of experience making the work quick, Geralt strapped a few dummy bombs on and a few standard potions

“We’re good” Eskel said as he rotated his shoulders and pulled his silver sword from its sheath, Geralt did the same, cracking his neck as he did.

“For those of you who don’t know” she called out to the officers watching, “the ring of fire will stop all witcher signs and effects from going outside the circle, it is the boundary set for us to practice in, if the witchers or I step beyond the bounds then the fight is lost.Geralt and Eskel will be fighting with all that they have in the confines of this court, do not interfere”. There was an immediate response from the men gathered as they began talking amidst themselves, some ran off and Geralt was pretty certain that they were going to spread the word among those off duty.

Oh great, he thought, an audience.

As they stepped onto the practice court Takara reached up and picked the leaf from her hair, it burst into blue flame as it did and her tails appeared as if from nowhere and her ears seemed to pop up.She had made her decision he realised, Nilfgaard could take her as she was or not.As the gathered officers responded to her inhuman change Emhyr called one order, to stand down and observe.

She stood there relaxed, Geralt and Eskel stood apart but facing her, they looked like a triangle.He breathed in and exhaled, Eskel did the same.Both of them focusing their will and their intention on Takara. 

Everything but the ring of fire, Takara and Eskel faded into the background and he knew it was time.

Both he and Eskel moved at the same time, fast.The both ran for Takara their swords coming up at the last possible second to strike her, she moved, almost a blur and blocked both swords with her own.

Sparks flew as she pushed back staggering the two men who broke apart and came at her from different directions, Geralt from the left, he cut upwards as Eskel cut downwards as she retaliated and blocked them both Geralt hit her with an Aard sign while Eskel, his signs ever stronger hit her with Yrden. 

Aard itself didn’t work on her, the force of the air pushed by the sign did, While Yrden also didn’t work in real life she stopped, waiting for it to disappear.They were the only two signs she responded too. They regroup and both put a Quen on themselves.

The Yrden faded and so did Takara, a sudden strike on his shield shattered it and he moved just in time to avoid her sword, his dancing up as they engaged together, his blade swirling in movements to fast to see, she disappeared again as Eskel tried to hit her back with an Aard but got Geralt instead, fuck that hurt he thought as he tumbled back wards and slid across the court. Stopping before he got to the ring, he wished it had tossed him over it.

He bounded back up, moving moving moving.And engaged her again, and the fight continued in the same vein defend and attack, he was sweating up a storm just 20 minutes into the brutal workout and she gave them both hell as she danced them across the court.He moved as she swung down and connected with her Blade, the metal, not up to witcher standards and unable to stand up to the savage workout it was receiving broke in half, the blade flying towards his face.

Oh fuck he wouldn’t dodge that he thought bracing for the pain. With a move to fast to see Takara plucked the blade less than an inch from his face and threw it towards Eskel who barely managed to turn it aside.He too was sweating up a storm.

You would be forgiven in thinking that the fight was over as many of the gathered Nilfgaardians had obviously thought judging from the applause that was starting, but Takara ignored it all, flexed her fingers lengthening her claws by several deadly inches.Geralt knew the fight before was just a warm up, _this was the real one._

He whistled to Eskel who hit Takara with a Yrden, they had a few seconds and both knocked back a blizzard a full moon and a willow, he felt his blood burn as they effects tore through his system, everything enhanced, his vision his speed, his endurance, and he felt knew without looking at the Nilfgaardians gathered that they had seen the effects for themselves as the veins over his body blackened and his skin become red in areas, he and Eskel looked less human now.Yrden disappeared and Geralt threw a dummy bomb to the left hoping that she was true to form, which she was, the cloud of green chalk enveloped her, her sensitive nose making her sneeze repeatedly and Eskel hit her with an Aard, she tumbled backwards and rose viciously cutting into them as they both leapt at her to try and pin her down. 

The managed to defect her cuts but the dance had changed and both he and Eskel adapted their movements to compensate for the style she took when fighting like this, she moved less like a human when she used her claws her body moving with a fluidity that often made the primal part of the brain screech in fear.They stopped moving and then in a side walk with his sword raised, he and Eskel circled her as she settled close to the ground, one dangerously clawed hand resting on the floor, her tails moving hypnotically behind her., little flickers of blue fire dancing with the tails.

The Witcher’s had learned, focus on her not her tails, she used them as a distraction, and at times, if you were unlucky she’d have a dagger in several of them.She launched herself at him and he dodged her attack, hitting the ground with a roll that brought him to his feet ready to defend. She swirled to take him again her tails moving with her, fanning around her in streams of white and blue fire. Eskel came at her from the rear and two of her tails knocked him back, but she moved so she could see them both.

The fight kept going as both he and Eskel danced around each other, their swords blurring around them, the silver arc interspersed with sparks as they connected with the back of Takara’s claws. 

Geralt flicked a sign and she flew backwards as Aard connected with her, she rose again to be hit with a purple chalk bomb thrown by Eskel, this one made with powdered stammlefords dust which always made Takara eyes water. _Everyone_ heard the snarled curse from her at that one. 

She came in fast at Eskel the blur told him that Eskel was about to be hit hard, he ran to intercept or in the least back him up but she got there first, three strikes with her claws saw Eskels silver blade cut to pieces and she hit him with the palm of her hand, Eskel flew backwards and out of the ring.She spun to meet his blade, taking it on her wrist guard.

“Back of the claws Takara” he warned, panting at the strain as she pushed back at him. He saw her grimace, knowing that she had made a mistake, she rarely did.

“My apologies Eskel” she said. She usually engaged them with the back of her claws as the tips were able to shear through their swords.

“You own me a new blade” he rumbled back, being helped to his feet by some of the officers watching.

Geralt pushed back, she disengaged and swiped at his left side, he felt the claws peel through the leather but she didn’t make contact with his skin. She spun away and he lost sight of her, his gaze swam and he staggered a little as he turned to find her. 

Suddenly, she was beside him. “Enough” she said, gripping his upper arm, studying him. “You've done as much as you can today Geralt, you have pushed your body to the limits Iyesu will give you... you are going to feel it in about 2 hours”

He nodded, breathing hard and feeling a little shaky, he staggered over to the ring and she let the spell go.

The gathered officers of the Impera Brigade and a few of Emhyrs advisors were there, including Darlish aep Deldarlyn, started applauding them.He gave an embarrassed smile and sat on one of the benches that lined the courts.

A few came up to congratulate him and one thoughtful soul thrust a much needed tankard of water at him.A few back slaps later and suddenly Emhyr was in-front of him.

“I’d get up and bow but I’m pretty sure I’d land at you feet”

“Not something I want for you” said Emhyr his voice sending shivers down his spine. Emhyr leaned in close to his ear and murmured “At least not right now” and then stood back up.

Takara had walked off the floor, most of those gathered staying clear of her, some however were brave enough to approach her and she met them with an smile and a polite word.

As she approached Geralt and Emhyr, Eskel staggered over to them and tossed Geralt a white honey which he knock back with a panted thanks.

“Thank you Lady Ayakashi, I appreciate you giving me and my men a glimpse of what a Witcher can truly do against a such a strong and inhuman opponent.Most doesn’t understand just what witchers are trained to go through to fight and survive what hunts us on the edges of civilisation”

She bowed to him, her grace unparalleled even after the workout she had given them she still wasn’t showing any sights of it - other than being covered in purple and green chalk powder.

“You’re most welcome your Imperial Majesty,it gave me an excuse to see how well Geralt is recovering from the last bout of mutation sickness.I am pleased at how well the Iyesu potion is working on him.” She smiled at Geralt, “Its effects are a tremendous help to those who nearly die from the illness mutation bring about, its aftereffects not so much”

Geralt winced, “Yeah not looking forward to that bit” he said and true to form his stomach let loose with a rumble that sounded like thunder. He sighed.

“So it begins” said Eskel his face serious his tone solemn.

“I did order the kitchens to prepare a feast, on your advice to be delivered to Geralts rooms at around this time, it just struck 10 bells, you three have been fighting for just over an hour.” Replied Emhyr.

“That all?” Both Geralt and Eskel asked and then grinned at each other. Takara shook her head.

“Eskel would you see to Geralt, I’ll be up there soon”

Eskel nodded, and both he and Geralt locked their arms around each other’s shoulders for support and he saw Lanfare at the door, his healer had a thoughtful expression on his face and he knew a few questions were coming.He had a feeling they were about Takara.

 

 

————

 

Emhyr and Takara had spoken for a long time after Geralt and Eskel left, he had a few question about how she fought and trained with the witchers, he wanted to see if she could do it with his men.Her reply had been firm.No, she would not, she had explained to him that she didn’t start truly working with them until after their 18th year.She would take them through Katas when they were younger or several forms of martial arts but she never trained to fight them until they had the mutations and their bodies had “set” after puberty.She would break a human. 

Well there went that idea he though with regret.She was a keenly sharp and intelligent creature and she knew exactly why he was asking, and as they walked towards Geralts rooms she gave him her opinion.

“I _cannot_ help your men train, Eskel and Geralt can”

“They’re not committing, Geralts ummed and ahhed, and Eskels reply was I’ll think about it” he didn’t want to sound like he was desperate but this was an issue that he was becoming more and more concerned with.

“You’re asking them to go against everything they have been taught.Witchers were secretive, each school developing their own methods and ways.But the one thing they all agreed on was that they would not teach outsiders their methods. I understand where you are coming from, your men are vulnerable to monster attacks, especially here in the north.”

“Not just the north Takara, the last year has seen a staggering increase in monster sightings and even attacks across the breadth of the Empire.The conjunction of the Spheres that Ciri used to open the portal to the White Frost caused monsters to be brought into this world. Into areas where they have not been seen for generations.”

She took a deep breath and released it, frowning as she did so “Then you have a problem.”

“I have sightings of Giants and cyclopses in the foot hills of the Tir Trochair, drowners are breeding in the Marshes of the Ymlac, an increase in sightings of Necrophages across the empire, Barghast basilisk and Beann’shie in Toussaint. I can go on”

“I’ll talk to them, it maybe that coming from me they’ll understand that different times can call for different measures. Have you approached the other schools?.”

“The Cat is gone, the other schools have closed down, there are currently 16 witchers that have been accounted for by the blades, none have replied to my missives.I don’t blame them, I don’t have the best track record when dealing with Witchers”

“I’ll see what I can do, I know most of the old witchers, if I find them, they may listen to me.”

He hadn’t expected that, “Thank you” as they came to Geralts door.

Takara knocked and smiled at him “Anytime Emhyr”

Eskel opened the door he looked better thought Emhyr but a gasping howl of pain had him pushing the other man aside abruptly and almost running into the room. 

Geralt lay on his bed curled into a foetal position. He was drenched in sweat and paler than before, Lanfare stood by him wiping his brow with a cloth wrung form a basin of water. He was aghast, even at the height of Geralts illness he hadn’t looked like this, his witcher was in agony

“You said that fighting him wouldn’t harm him” he snapped at Takara. Almost panicked

“And it hasn’t this will be over soon” 

She looked at Eskel who said “It started about 15 minutes ago, he’s had a bath and massaged with that cursed liniment but the pains still the same”

“Its worse without the liniment”

“Fuck that” groaned Geralt and he rolled over onto his back.Breathing heavily, he saw Emhyr and gave him a wan half smile “Hi there” he managed

Emhyr walked up to him feeling shaky and reached out to card his fingers though sweat slick hair. “Geralt, what is this?” He asked as he sat down beside him and taking his hand in his own

“The after effects of a witcher potion designed to rebuild their bodies faster” said Lanfare “ the pain is brutal after its run its course, but according to Geralt, its worth it.” The frown on Lanfares face told him he didn’t agree.

Emhyr blinked and then saw the grimace cross Geralts face, Takara was suddenly there, she pulled his hand from Geralts and said “He’ll break your hand”

Geralt arched his back and growled low, every muscle in him ridged, he breathed fast through his nose and almost as soon as the attack came it stopped.

“This isn’t worth it” Emhyr stated, deep and angry.

Geralt just groaned “Yes it is, the faster I get back to my old strength the faster I become your body guard”

Geralts comment staggered him, the tired smile on his witchers lips humbled him, “You’re fast becoming the reason I want to live Emhyr” he murmured to him and touched Emhyrs cheek.Emhyr felt like a lighting both had passed through him and if they had been alone when Geralt had given him that confession he would have made quick use of the bed he was lying on. 

“Truly,the pains temporary, an hour every two to three days and I take a week or two off my healing time.” Geralt continued as if he hadn’t just rocked the foundation of Emhyrs world with that single line.

“He is becoming stronger much faster Emhyr” said Lanfare with a tired smile.“This is horrible to watch but he’s resolved to do it, and hes’ not complaining as much to day, I don’t like it but he’s going to do it whether I like it or you approve it or not”.

Emhyr sighed and watched another wave of pain slam into Geralt, wreaking him with a convulsion that had Takara pulling him aside and both Eskel and her holding Geralt down.

“You don’t need to stay” murmured Takara to him, “If this is to much, you -“

“I’m staying” he replied.

The next half bell was torture, he had been tortured as a child so he knew pain on a very intimate scale.He had overseen the torture of those who had helped the usurper kill his family, he had overseen questioner devoted to their craft who knew how to extract true answers with pain.But this wasn’t anything he had witnessed before.This was true suffering on a terrible scale.It was a Lanfare had said, brutal.

He wasn’t much help, in fact he was certain he was more of a hindrance but the panic he had first felt when he had seen Gerald on the bed hadn’t truly abated.But as sudden as it all was Geralt relaxed with a sigh, took a few deep breaths and then sat up. He groaned in relief and stretched his arms up.

“Well thank the gods thats over with” he said a little hoarsely, but his amber eyes were no longer glaze over with the pain and he was moving - with more fluidity than he’d seen from him since this entire journey began here in Novigrad.

He honestly couldn’t believe it as Geralt swung to sit on the edge of his bed.He looked at them all a little sheepishly, and said “Thanks everyone”.

Takara smiled and said, “Its been awhile since I last assisted through that”

“You assisted this before?” Asked Lanfare, eyes curious, Emhyr knew that his healer with his incredible curiosity into other sentient life would find Takara as fascinating as he did.

Takara cocked her head and looked at him her eyes their unreadable amber. “Yes, at times.I am Takara Ayakashi, you must be the elven healer that Geralt’s mentioned, Master Lanfare?”

“Yes, a pleasure, Geralt tells me that you gave him the copy of the book on witcher physiology, its a fascinating read”

“I can lend you more if you want, there are several mage treatises on Witcher’s that you maybe interested in”

“I would be very interested” she gave Lanfare a polite smile at his somewhat enthusiastic reply.

Emhyr noticed that she looked between him and Lanfare a few times and then she stepped forward quickly, gripped the back of Lanfares head holding him in place and almost buried her nose in the elf’s neck, Everyone froze not just Lanfare.

“Ahh Takara” Eskel said, a little desperately, “Thats a little rude”

“Ohh” she murmured, pulled back and gave Lanfare a much more gentle smile. “How noble of you”

“Ohh?” Lanfare looking a little confused and a bit shaken by her actions.

“I believe the Aen Elle saying is _Ichaer sh’aente ete Ichaer_ ‘Blood sings to the Blood’, Your watching over your descendents, I find that to be most noble and honourable” Lanfare froze his gaze flickering to Emhyr.

Geralt raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “I knew it” the witcher crowed from the bed.

“Knew what?” Said Emhyr, looking at all four of them, Geralt was still chuckling, Eskel was shaking his head but Lanfare looked - dismayed and Takara looked upset.

“He doesn’t know? My apologies for giving away your secret” she said “I truly thought he would know”

Lanfare sighed and shook his head, “Its alright, its not a relationship I have fought to have acknowledged, not because I didn’t want it known but because it kept my children’s children safe.I’ve been content to watch over them for the last two hundred year”. He gave Emhyr an embarrassed smile. “What lady Ayakashi is referring to is that you are my descendent. My son married into the var Torribel House, his granddaughter married your father, I served the var Torribels as healer and then I became the healer to the Emperor because I was frightened for my grandchildren’s lives. For the last 60 years I’ve watched over your mother and then you.”

Emhyr stared, he really didn’t think he could be as shocked as he was right now. 

Lanfare, was his grandfather, although several times removed. 

How was this not known.

Lanfare dropped his sliver gaze to the floor and Emhyr could sense that he was pulling back.He had always had a friendship with this male, a companion a friend when all others were denied him as he grown up, isolated from other children.

He had always been there. 

Except when he was cursed, but he had seen the tears in Lanfares eyes when Emhyr had returned with Vilgefortz, had been so happy that the Elven healer of his childhood had survived the purge the Usurper had carried out on the var Emreis house. 

And now to find out that there was a connection - he had to say something before this ended.

“Lanfare this doesn’t displease me, I just wish I had been told sooner. _Ichaer sh’aente ete Ichaer_ I’ve hear Ciri- “ he paused and the added it together “Does she know?”

Lanfare looked surprised and then shook his head “I haven’t told her, but the saying refers to the feeling one has when around the Elder of the Line, a feeling of contentment and peace, I am the eldest of the Line, she may have realised what the feeling means. She was trained by an aen Elle Sage”

“Is that why I’ve always felt that you have a serene presence?” It was starting to make sense.

“Yes”

“Let’s talk about this tomorrow, I wish to process what I’ve learned” Lanfare gave a small bow and Emhyr winced internally.That needed to stop he thought.

“You knew?” He said as he looked at Geralt.

“Guessed, you have his chin and mouth, and there’s something about the brow.Besides you don’t let underlings be too familiar and Lanfares very familiar with you.When he had such a visceral reaction to me asking if the two of you had been lovers I kind of guessed”

“ _Sex_? Me and Lanfare” he knew he looked at Geralt askance and his irreverent witcher just chuckled again and said.

“Yeah, that expression” he said and Emhyr noticed a gleam in Geralts eyes... the man seemed to be quite lusty on the days he had said he used Iyesu, Geralt leered at him.

Eskel snorted, “true to form there wolf” he muttered.

Geralt looked at Eskel and flashed him a finger with a smile.Then looked back and gave him a small smile “I know after this revelation its rude of me to ask but can I get you all to leave, please I want to talk to Emhyr”

“Talk?” Murmured Eskel, “He’s just about eating him u-“ Eskel yelped and suddenly bent his head, and to Emhyrs satisfaction Takara had gripped the other witchers ear and was dragged him towards the door,

“Enough you, Geralt Take your time” she said, Lanfare bowed at him and followed. 

“Before you take Eskel away Takara, I would like to see him about a contract in my office, an hour from now, Lanfare if you wouldn’t mind passing a message to ard’Enthiel, I want him there too,” he paused and then said “I’ll see you tomorrow” Emhyr moved towards Geralt, he heard the door open and then close and as it did he focused on his lover who reached out to him and pulled him into the cradle of his legs, he wrapped his arms around Geralts shoulders as Geralt leaned in and laid his head against Emhyrs stomach, and breathed in deep.

He felt Geralts heart beat though his palm as it lay on his back, its steady rhythm soothing him. 

“That must have been a revelation” said his witcher

“You have no idea, but he has been a friend for so long now that it makes me feel better knowing that he's always been there for me and not because of his duty to the empire” the last of the panic he had felt melted away.“Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you for the scare you just gave me” he murmured to Geralt,

who hummed in contentment and replied “Is that a promise?”

“Of course”he replied “When isn’t it”

Geralt looked up at him, Emhyr took the opportunity to claim a kiss.

“You know, it’s lunch time” Geralt said with a wicked grin as he pulled back, Emhyr knew where this was going “And there’s a bed right here”

Emhyr looked at the bed, looked at Geralt and then returned his Witcher’s wicked smile.

“So there is” he pushed Geralt back and followed him down.

For an hour at least he could forget the complications of his duty and focus on the one he loved.

 

————

 

Emhyr sat at his desk a glass of much needed wine and a sandwich sat beside him, he picked at the food, not really hungry even after working up an appetite with Geralt.Geralt, Eskel and ard’Enthiel were reading over the reports from the small Redanian town of Rinde, a town situated on the Ponting.

There had been a noticed increase of missing people in the region, something that had been attributed to the Church as it had correlated with the church burnings but there was now some question as to the validity of that belief.While the sedition and church burnings in the last several months had stopped, several disappearances were reported in the last month that had drawn the blades attentions to the town.The four missing where women, each a magic use or a witch, one an alchemist, and all outspoken against the church.One of the investigators had stumbled onto a corpse that was eerily familiar, he had read about it from Viscount de Lettenhoven’s report although it was more of a novel, about the attacks here in Novigrad four years ago.

“The MO is just like Pricilla’s attackers favourite method, right down to the salamander egg.” said Geralt. “I knew I missed something”

“Not often you do” Replied Eskel as he put the report back down, ard’Enthiel standing close to eskel did the same.

Geralt clenched his hand “I was standing right over Pastodi while he was torturing a girl with fire and instead of listening to him, I didn’t want to hear the fuckers confession so I killed him” he tossed the report onto Emhyr desk, “Fuck”. Geralt had a right to be angry with himself thought Emhyr, but it helping the situation, he needed a witcher in Rinde to see to this.

“I received that four days ago, in my early morning reports. I received this” Emhyr picked up another file and read allowed from it.

“Subject: Male, physician, approx age mid to late 30s: qualifications from Oxenfurt in question: subject too young to have received Physicians qualifications in the year 1236.

Subject seen leaving house after 12bells, what returned to house was monstrous form : looked much like a giant bat, large claws, wearing nothing but brown fur and and gold jewellery. Not disturbance to residence

subject: seen leaving house in morning to attend the small hospital. 

“Katakan” both Geralt and Eskel said with the complete conviction of their knowledge behind them.He wasn’t going to argue monsters with professionals, even if the report said that it was a possible ekimmara.

“I’ll get my gear” growled Geralt. 

Emhyr blanched at the thought and growled, “Stay yourself witcher” as he went to leave.

“Yeah, you’re not going anywhere” growled Eskel his own amber eyes flashing anger at Geralt.

“If you think I’m sitting here while there’s not only Priscillas attacker loose but a Katakan hunting in Rinde think again”

“You’re not going” both Emhyr and Eskel said at the same time, Emhyr standing up form his desk, hands braced on his desk.

“Don’t make me tell Takara your going after a vampire” warned Eskel, Emhyr looked at eskel as threats went it was a good one,“The first thing she going to do is chain you to your bed, then probably tell his Majesty to keep you there” ard’Enthiel hissed a warning and elbowed Eskel in the ribs. Emhyr rolled his eyes, the banter between he two of them was well known now.Although if Takara did ask him to keep Geralt there...

He looked at Geralt and sighed, he was going to upset him “Geralt, if Takara and Lanfare both clear you for witchers work you can go, but as we all know they won’t because you are not ready yet. I want Eskel to go and take care of the Katakan and while there aid the Blades in investigating the disappearances and the murders that looks so much Pricilla’s attackers”. He watched Geralts mood knowing the other witcher was not happy, Geralt turned around and started to pace.

“I’ll do it” said Eskel.

“Captain ard’Enthiel will accompany you, he’s a former Blade so he will work on the investigation and aid you in your hunt of the vampire.”

Eskel blinked looked at the captain and said “I usually work alone unless its with another witcher, but I’ll be thankful for the help”

“And thankful for other things”muttered Geralt. Eskel shot a glare at the back of his head. 

“I’ll have the reports sent to you Captain” he said picking up his quill and making several notes in the planner for Adventis.

“Sire”

“This Hubert Rejk has been the head Physician for -“

“Did you say Rejk?” Said Geralt spinning around near the door to library. Frowning as he looked at Emhyr.

“Yes, is there -“

“That’s the connection” Geralt swore loudly then punched the doorframe, he winced shaking his hand.That had to hurt thought Emhyr, looking at the blood welling up in the small abrasions on Geralt knuckles. 

“How so” asked Emhyr, taking out a handkerchief, he handed it to Eskel who took it and walked up to Geralt giving it to him. Geralt sighed and accepted it holding it over his hand to stop the small amount of bleeding, the would was negligible but still he was bleeding, Emhyr didn’t like seeing Geralt bleed.

“Rejk was the coroner when all this went down, he had intimate knowledge of the case that I thought was unusual, he had access to formaldehyde in a time when it was hard to get hold of due to the witch hunters cracking down on alchemists.I also couldn’t figure out how the attacker had managed to get away from the area of Pricilla’s attack, there were claw marks and a massive wall to get over.”

“You think Rejk is the killer?” Asked Eskel.

“I’d put him up the list of suspects”

“Well, we’ll look into it”

Geralt sighed, “Fuck this” he muttered.

“Your not quite there yet Geralt” said Eskel “If Vesemir were alive he’s say ‘A witcher must always be honed, honed as a blade and just as sharp, a witcher who is not -‘“ he clapped him on the Back and Emhyr knew that the two friends had weathered Geralts bout of frustration.

“Is a dead witcher” finished of Geralt, “your right - sorry for being a prick”

Eskel snorted, “Once a prick, anyway we’ll head off tomorrow, I have a Katakan decoction to brew, want to help?”

“Gods no, that stuff reeks like gangrenous wounds left to rot in the sun”

“Charming, remind me not to walk the fourth level corridors near your rooms this afternoon.” Said Emhyr, “Eskel, Captain, Thank you, I’ll see you on your return for your reports - you may leave”

He watched as Fainrael saluted and then bowed and as Eskel gave a lazy half bow, they left leaving him with Geralt.

“I know your upset” he said as he stepped out from his desk, Geralt gave him a wonky smile as he approached.

“Was, but I’m all good - just angry I couldn’t finish what I started.And besides this was Pricilla, I let her down by not following all the clues.” Geralt looked abashed as he rubbed his hand behind his neck but Emhyr reached out and feathered his fingers through his hair and took hold of Geralts hand still behind his neck and kept it there.Geralt looked at him.

“What I’ve observed of her when shes come to see you is a strong woman who has taken the attack and not let it define her.The very fact that you were angry and upset over her attack means that she is a person you value.Don’t let her down by thinking that your actions were worthless, you saved the girl from Pastodi and more than likely others.Now I have an afternoon filled with meetings and reports, go annoy Lanfare or better yet, take Elka out for a trip to a bookstore. I’m sure the one across the square has books for children she can pick out” he leaned in, pressing his thigh between Geralts legs and rubbing upwards, he kissed his witcher.“But keep tonight free” he whispered in Geralts ear as he nibbled his lovers earlobe.Geralt shivered at the bite and gave a small groan at the intimate act.

Emhyr pulled away and shooed Geralt out the door.

 

_Ichaer sh’aente ete Ichaer - blood sings to the blood._

 

_kudos to the person who gets this reference :)_


	34. Chapter 34

4 days later

 

Geralt sat down in the over stuffed comfortable chair at a large table in the Embassy, there was no creak to the leather armour he was wearing, nothing to say that it was nearing80 years of age.It had been one of the first pieces he’d commissioned on his second year on the Path and ever the hoarder, he had kept it in Kaer Morhen, Takara had brought it with her saying that it should fit him again. It was a little loose but nothing that chaffed, his current armour were all too big on him, he had been surprised that he’d filled out as he had over the years.He fingered the tears in the side that her claws had gone through a sharp reminder of how bloody close she’d been yesterday, but he was glad to wearing his leathers again. He’d have to take his Jerkin to Zoltan and ask if he could fix it. 

He looked across the table and smiled at Yennefer, she smiled back at him, she looked great he thought, a little colour in her cheeks, her raven locks caught in a complicated braid that twined about her head.And she wore her customary white and black, a dress this time and she had a black leather planner and folder in front of her, he wondered if he was supposed to bring one with him. He didn’t think he owned one

He glanced about the table seeing that most of Emhyrs circle of advisors that he was using for this battle with the church were here. 

From eap Deldarlyn to var Moehoen to the priestess and several others he didn’t recognise, all military from their baring, to Yennefer and several other mages. 

Emhyr had called the meeting last night, telling Geralt to be there, he knew that he was almost ready to move on the church so he had attended but he wasn’t sure why he really needed to attend.He heard the murmures and stares from the advisors from the south seconds before the chair beside him pulled back and Takara gracefully sat down beside him, dressed in one of her robe like dresses belted at the waist, blue and silver with the most delicate of embroidery and wide sleeves that he was certain held everything and the kitchen sink.

She was in her inhuman form.

He blinked and watched her wiggle a little to settle her tails in the high back seat and they ended up fanning out behind her head.She had disappeared a few days ago the only thing she had said to him and Eskel before Eskel had departed was that they needed to figure out if they were going to take Nilfgaards offer and train soldiers.She had pointedly said that it was time to decide and to talk to Emhyr. Then she left, he wasn’t sure where she went, probably back to Kaer Morhen but if she was here then Emhyr would have invited her to attend the meeting.He had spoken to Emhyr breifly about it, the Emperor had been so busy in the last few days that he’d really only had time to him in the evenings and nights.But Emhyr had told him that he was concerned about the level of monster activity that had increased, particularly in the last year.What Emhyr had told him made him realise that there was a problem, he decided to talk to Eskel when he returned.

Takara had everyone’s undivided attention asshe leaned back in her chair, cradled by her tailsand pared her claws, ensuring heir length and sharpness, she appeared completely focused on what she was doing but Geralt knew it was a ruse.And he was sure that aep Deldarlyn knew.He was watching her too.But he had a look in his eyes that told Geralt he wanted to pin Takara down and talk her secrets away.

“Why are you here?” he asked her, as a few others took their places and waited for the Emperor to arrive.

“I was asked” her ears flicked a bit as she answered not looking up from her study of her claws

“Yeah I got that bit, but why?” He pushed.

“Questions questions child of honour and fire, how many times must I remind you that patience is a virtue you would do well to cultivate.”Her melodic voice caused nearly all conversation to stop.

“Patience’s has its uses but I still want to know” he grumbled back.

She levelled her amber eyes at him, one white brow raised, “You can wait” he sighed, he was getting nothing from her and to try further would be inviting trouble.

Yen had an amused expression on her face. “Patience was never his forte, unless he was hunting something then he has the patience of saint” she said.

“He was always so ready to do anything as a child, so full of fire.The only time he would settle down was for lessons” replied Takara, to Geralts horror

“No, No childhood stories”, he butted in forcefully

“Oh I don’t know, I’d like to hear something about your life as a witcher cadet” said aep Deldarlyn from a few seats up a slight smile on his face.

Gracen de Taselvile was chuckling, “I bet there a few good childhood ones”

“Life was hard in Kaer Morhen, for any Witcher School, but Geralt and Eskel and another young one called Gweld were inseparable and their friendship was the reason they survived the training. They had their moments”

There was silence, “survive their training” asked one of the officers, a puzzled frown. “You were teaching them to fight, would you not be trying to keep them alive?”

“Training to be a witcher was dangerous, students died not to mention there’s only a 30% survival rate for those who go through the mutations” Geralt gave them all a grim smile, “In other words Seven out of ten children didn’t survive the mutations, on average three out of ten children didn’t survive the Training”.

“Its why witchers are so very very effective, they’re been trained from the youngest of ages to survive, in all conditions. But if you want a story.” She paused a minute and then smiled her eyes danced as she looked at him and he winced, this was going to be embarrassing, “Geralt, Eskel and Gweld had a rare day off and had gone fishing, it was autumn but we were setting up for an early winter and Vesemir had instructed them to go catch some fish for the stores.What they caught was a drowner.They hadn’t any weapons, just a few nets and their fishing equipment.But they still managed to string it up and kill it, which was impressive for their ages and their equipment.Their yells of victory had however caught the attention of a waterhag.”

Geralt groaned, he remembered this

“So the boys not realised that a hag was a little different to a drowner tried to tie her up with the last net.When that didn’t work they then did the sensible thing which was to run, she chased them and just managed to get Geralt, they two other boys beat her off with sticks which ensured Geralt got away.”He looked around to see people looking either horrified or fascinated, he sighed, life was different in Kaer Morhen he thought.Takara continued “They bolted not towards the keep where help would be but away from it.And ran straight into a returning group of Witcher’s who were very surprised to see the boys, two dressed, one butt naked because the hag had all but torn his clothes off him and the hag which came tumbling after them.The hag was killed on the spot and the boys told to quit playing around and get back to their duties.So they andthey returned to the bastion with a few braces of fish and a naked boy who was almost the same colour as drowner when he returned.He did however receive the dubious honour of getting to cut up the hag so the reagents could be harvested when I took them through the lesson the next day, you three were about seven-eight at the time.” 

She looked at them all, their faces all reflecting what Geralt had expected to see, they were uncomfortable with the story and he had a feeling that Takara had meant for them to feel that way. “The boys who trained at Kaer Morhen were not there for fun, they were there to learn to be witchers, many did not make it. The foundations of the schools are built on the blood, sweat, tears and Ashes of the children who came.” She said, and she looked across the table to where var Moehoen sat, “there was no time for fairytales and good luck songs, they were not children. So Field Marshal, when you asked mea week ago if the schools would ever train witchers again, I didn’t answer you because we were interrupted my answer is this, think long and hard about what you would consign children too, it can be done but does it need to be done is the ethical question you need to ask yourselves. So many died trying to become Witcher’s and I can name each one of them, I can tell you what they were like, how they laughed and if they were mischievous imps or studious bookworms”

Geralt was silent, he thought back to his childhood, it had been harsh by anyone’s standards, and while he had known that Takara kept the training records, he hadn’tknown she could recite so much about them, that she remembered each witcher trained, whether they made it or not. 

They were all silent as Takara’s words made each think about what was was being said, he knew that there had been chatter about more monsters appearing than seen in the last two centuries, Emhyr had asked him to consider becoming a trainer for his soldiers.So Nilfgaard was talking about restarting the schools, he grimaced, Lambert would be pissed if he was still alive.

“We are not talking about taking children and training them, but soldiers undergoing training and mutations” said var Moehoen,frowning at her.

Both Takara, Geralt, Yennifer and the other mages all shook their heads and spoke in the negative

“No adult survives the Trial of Grasses and the mutations” said Takara, her tone final.

“Well one but he didn’t under go the mutations, that was for a curse removal but the damage done to him was staggering” Said Yennefer.”He’ll be feeling the effects for the rest of his life”

“I have already discussed as much with Lady Ayakashi” came the Emperors voice from the doorway.

Everyone, including Geralt stood up, and while everyone bowed he thought about it, in the end though he decided to bow at Emhyr.Emhyr sat down at the head of the large table and said “Be seated, I know what the army wants done var Moehoen, but the realities are just as Lady Ayakashi told you.I am not about to ask the schools to reopen.I fully doubt that they would and I also doubt that they would want to work with Nilfgaard on this.”

“For those of you who don’t know, this meeting is about two things, its about the church and its also about the increased monsters across the empire.Which is why Field Marshal var Orden is here. Var Orden you know everyone at this table except for Lady Takara Ayakashi and Master Geralt of Rivia, Geralt is a Member of the School of the Wolf and a Master Witcher, he is Princess Cirillas foster father.” Geralt nodded his head at the unknown officer but he was reeling from Emhyrs rather pointed references of him being Chris foster father.He wanted to smile but he couldn’t right now . “Takara Ayakashi” said Emhyr as he continued “has been with the school of the wolf for many centuries and has been very forth coming about how the schools operated.As I said in my last meeting with The Armed Forces Board, the schools will not be reopening at this time.For one thing it takes in excess of 12 years to train a witcher. 

“I, and Cirilla is in agreement with me, believe that it is an option of last resort.” He set his cold eyes around the table and then looked back at Takara and Geralt. “Lady Ayakashi did you find any other members of the schools?”

“I did, I found three in the north, Balik of Kaer Seren is traveling here to meet with you, he said he’d listen and will arrive in 8 days.Haden de Gaul and Pietrev of the Viper, listened to what I told them and will travel to Nilfgaard to see you, they said they will take stock of what they find and give you their answer when they arrive. That is all that I have found within Kedwin and Kovir, I’ll be leaving soon as this meeting is over to travel south and east to look for others”. And Geralt realised, this was why she had been spending so much time with Emhyr she looked sideways at him “You need to decide Geralt, the schools can’t help, most are in ruins, the mages did there work well when they reacted in Jealousy and stole the libraries and research. But the witchers who remain can, they can do the impossible once more.” He swallowed, to teach others their methods? He’d had it drummed into him since the youngest of age, do not teach our methods to anyone.You can teach to defend but never teach our full methods.

“Eskel and I will give you a decision when he gets back” he rumbled, still not ready to commit. He saw the disappointment flash in Emhyrs eyes and he couldn’t help but feel guilty over it.

Emhyr nodded, “var Orden, how did the response to the increased drowner presence in the Ymlac go”

Var Orden stood and bowed, “Sire, in the last month we have managed to clear out several large infestations along the highways to enable commerce and travel to resume, the increased presence of soldiers has made the locals happy, we have had a high number of injuries and more than average fatalities but it went better than predicted.”

Several others reported on a giant slaying that had attacked a village near the Tir Trochar and that fifteen soldiers were killed but they creature was slain.With every report spoken Geralt grew a little grimmer, by the eighth report given by one of the mages he had his answer.Damn it he thought, these men didn’t know the first thing about monster slaying and yet, here they were doing all they could to ensure the safety of the people. What were methods, kept secret for centuries going to do to help anyone when they were locked up inside someone’s mind.He knew now, he was going to say yes, whatever Eskel decided.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Takara smile slightly.“Is it really this bad?” there was silence at the table and he looked over to Emhyr

“Yes, its not as noticeable here in the north, you already have to deal with monster on a very regular basis.But in the south where Monsters haven’t been seen for nigh on two centuries? Yes its this bad”

“I’ll train your men, don’t know how to go about and train them, they can’t move the way we do, but I guess we can figure it out”

Emhyr closed his eyes for a second too long and Geralt knew he was taking a second to gather himself.“Then I’ll have you based in the City of Golden Towers, you will train with the 1st Division. The 1st division is the Training Grounds for the Officers, it trains all officers to lead in battle and in combat tactics, we start from the top and work our way down”

He saw var Orden nod his head, the man looked satisfied and he could smell the relief in the air.Gods he wished Eskel were here he thought.

“Master Geralt, I understand from Lady Takara that Witchers never taught their secrets to others, even to other schools, Nilfgaard appreciates that this isn’t an easy decision,” Emhyr said to him.

“Actually, in the end it is easy, Witchers have been at the front line of humanity’s spread across the land for centuries, our duty was to slay the monsters preying on the people, that duty has never changed.What’s changed is how we respond.”He heard a few mutters of well said, thank the great sun, but on a whole he decided that this was the next step.This was a way for the Witchers to be remembered not just as monster slayers but as something more.

Emhyr and his advisors continued with their discussion about the spread of forces across the Empire and recruitment, he entertained himself with visions of training soldiers, what a daunting task he though.

“Now” said Emhyr “Let’s discuss the church, Lady Yennefer, Lord aep Deldarlyn, you've both been monitoring the Inner Sanctum of the Church, what can you tell me.”

Yen stood up and Geralt felt his skin hum a little, he closed his eyes tightly and opened them, golden streams in hues so rich and diverse it took his breath away wove around her and as she raised a hand, he saw them move from her, twisting and twining, she spoke a few words and the magic did something forming a picture at the Center of the square table. He saw the large circular stone fire pit from which the fire burned brightly, it sat on stone with no fuel and Geralt could see that the stone craft was Elven, he had been there before. The temple library wasn’t big, but it heldvast tomes of sacred and rare works and he saw Takara stir.It was hers after all.There was no one within the confines of the sanctum

“The inner sanctum of the church is heavily guarded outside but off limits to all but the 12 high Priests and the Hierarch, in the last 2 weeks we observed the Inner sanctum the High Priests come in an hour before sundown to start the twilight devotions, then in the morning at dawn 6 of them come in and start the devotion of dawns grace.The only other time the sanctum doors opened was for the Procession of Fires Blessing, research dhow that this is done when a flame of the Eternal Fire is taken and then removed form the Sanctum.This flame went to Ursten where the rebuilt village there has a new priest and a chapel was recently built.”

“So if a small team infiltrates the Sanctum, extinguishes the Fire it would have to be done in the day.” Said Emhyr, “Priestess Atrenda, the Gloy of the Great Sun is scheduled for the day after tomorrow?”

“Yes Sire, Everything is in preparation, it will be held here in Hierarch Square. The invitation to the Hierarch was was given and accepted, they will form a procession of their faith, so that may mean they will be bringing a flame from the Eternal Fire, they will not take part.”

Emhyr nodded, “Lady Yennefer, have you decided who will be accompanying the infiltration team.:

“Yes Sire, I will be”

Geralt listened to the plans that were being made, and though about something, it had been two weeks since Takara had cleared the pit cavern and the caves that lead to it.Two weeks was enough time for something else to move in.

He leaned in to Takara and she leaned into him, tilting her head to bring her furry ear close to him.

“What’s the chances that something else has taken up residence?” He murmured softly.

“Depends on how long a Harrsi’s scent lingers” she murmured back frowning.

He frowned as well, there was a good possibility that something else had laired there. 

“Is there a problem” asked aep Deldarlyn, he looked up and acros the table, he grimaced at the disapproving looks form nearly everyone but Takara just bared her fangs in a sharp smile.

“Depends, if you think that the distinct possibility of the Harissi Lair attracting something else to live there as a problem or not”

Geralt saw Jann, commander of the Ard Faein stir, worry on his face and deldarlyn pursed his lips.

“What’s the possibility?” Asked the commander

“High enough that Geralt mentioned it” replied Takara.

“Then you will destroy what ever lives there” ordered var Moehoen with a wave of his hand.Geralt shook his head and sighed, that was idiotic, she always dug her claws in when she was ordered about.He saw Emhyr shoot a dark look at his Field Marshal.Takara however stood up and just smiled, sharper than before.

“No” she said softly, coldly and Geralt didn’t think he had ever heard that tone form her before, he instinctively leaned away from her.

“You have been given your orders -“ snapped var Moehoen his eyes flashing.

“I do not serve Nilfgaard, not do I serve its Emperor.I already have a task I am in the process of executing and I will not deviate from it” Geralt knew she was drawing a line, not for Emhyr who seemed to have not only realised there was a line but had found its boundaries, but for any who served him.

“var Moehoen, she is not an underlying to order about, don’t antagonise her.” The Emperor said, “Master Witcher Eskel is in Rinde, when he returns he can accompany the team and ensure their safety, it means delaying my plans but if it can’t be help then so be it”

“Your forgetting Geralt” Takara said, Geralt almost snapped his head as he looked sideways to Takara, did she just -?

“He still recovering” said Emhyr his voice a little deeper a glint in his eyes as he tapped one finger on the armrest of his chair..

“Yes but I am clearing him for light duties, curse removal, lighter monsters, inclusive of nekkers drowner, water hags, smaller arachas, hes improved dramatically in the last 2 weeks that I am confident that he can handle most of the lesser monsters that young witchers often fight, he knows which I am talking about.”

“Oh thank the Gods” he said fervently, grinning, light duties meant lesser monsters but they weren’t any less dangerous, just easier to kill.

“And if there’s something he can’t manage” Emhyr almost growled.

“He’s a witcher, he’ll find a way and if worse comes to the worse he can knock back a shot of Iyesu, that will being him up to a standard he's used to, but he will be useless after an hour - three at the most.” She cocked her head in that inhuman fashion.“I know what witchers are capable of your imperial Majesty, Geralt is one of the best, if not the best, just because he's weaker than he used to be doesn’t mean Geralt lost the knowledge that he's gathered over the century he's lived. He will find a way”

Geralt could see that Emhyr didn’t like it and he felt his heart sink, how was he supposed to feel if the man he wanted, and loved didn’t want him to be who he was, wouldn’t let him be what he was.Could what he have with Emhyr survive that, he stared right at him and hoped, prayed to which ever god listened to a Witcher’s prayer that Emhyr made a choice that Geralt could live with. 

“Fine, Geralt will accompany the team, they leave tomorrow at dawn.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene in the chapter is NSFW, just a little warning 😋

Chapter 35

 

It was early afternoon when the meeting had ended, in which Emhyr had swept out the room followed by the southern military officers who were continuing with another meeting and a fiery look in his eyes that had Geralt wincing as it was directed at him.Yeah Emhyr wasn’t happy that Takara had given him leave to start working the field.

Geralt had said goodbye to Takara as she left, moving rapidly towards the nearest gate out of Novigrad, and he hotfooted it over to the Chameleon, he needed Zoltan to look at his armour and do a patch job.

He was in luck, his friend was in the common room, directing several of the tavern Girls in cleaning the premises.Pricilla sat at the bar chatting to Dandelion who stood behind frowning into his planner and making a few notations.

“We’re closed ya daft fool, canna ye see the sign, blathering idiots I tell ya” growled the dwarf as Geralt took a step in.

“Even for old friends” he teased. 

“Geralt, you old fool.” Said Zoltan a grin on his face “I didna recognise ya with the sun at ya back”

“Geralt you look so much better than the last time we saw you” said Pricilla, she smiled at him and he smiled back, although he felt guilty when he did so, no matter how you put it, he had failed her.

“Hey Geralt” said Dandelion distractedly still writing in his planner.

“Dandelion” he replied amused at how domestic his friend was, not to mention responsible.

“You want a glass of fire wine Geralt, we were sent a cask from a brewer in Kovir, tell us what you think of it?” Asked Priss as she poured a glass from a bottle on the bar.

“Sure, don’t mind if I do, what’s a firewine?”

“Something new, served hot or cold” she said with a grin, “Just tell me what you think of it”

Geralt took the proffered mug and looked down into it, it was red, he sniffed and got the sent of spices and oranges, something he couldn’t name.It smelt sweet he thought and brought it up to sip. Pure ambrosia hit his tongue and he paused to savour the sip, letting the taste of cloves cinnamon and another spices he couldn’t name and what he thought might be brandy dance on his tastebuds.

“Whoa” he said after he swallowed.“Where does this come from?”

“A brewer in Kovir, a friend of Zoltan sent it asking if we thought it would do well here in Novigrad, he wants to start exporting it” she replied.

“Don’t know about Novigrad but give me a bottle and I’ll let you know if a certain Emperor wants to do business.”

Zoltan walked over to him, “Yer think his Majesty would like it” he rumbled.

“His majesty and I share a very similar pallet, I’m sure he would”

“I was also asked to see if any of the wineries in the area would consider selling their wine to him.” Said Zoltan, “If his brew takes off he’s going to need another supplier, doesn’t need to be top quality wine, the brewing he does takes care of the bitterness”

Geralt, ever thinking about his winery grinned, “I have several decent batches, about 25 barrels that my vintner says that while a decent quality it not up to the standard that they're trying to achieve for Corvo Bianco.I could sell to him, I’ll send a letter to Barnabas-Basil, inform your friend my detail and the details of the winery.”

“Excellent” said Zoltan, “This laddy could prove to be a profitable venture” Geralt tilted his mug at Zoltan acknowledging his friend and took another swig, wow he thought as another explosion of taste and sunshine washed over his senses.

“When we going to Kovir to pick up ur gear? I’m to pick up a few more barrels of firewine while we do it.”

Geralt paused, in the last month he had so much to deal with that he had completely forgotten about retrieving his gear from Tris. He sighed, he didn’t know if he could get up there now.

“Sorry Zoltan, I don’t think I can find the time, I’m still trying to get myself as I was a month ago, I’m a few months out of that yet, and I’ve been offered a permanent position with Nilfgaard, training its Soldiers in methods to fight monster.I’m to leave with the Emperor when he returns to Nilfgaard.”

“That brings you closer to Ciri,” said Dandelion looking up from his planner. “It’ll be good for you to be there for her, Nilfgaard politics is a pit fall of traps”

“I’ve noticed, its good pay too”

“Tell ya what old friend, I’ll go up and get your gear, bring it here at least and we can store it in the basement until you can get it”

“I can’t ask you to do that, there’s about eight sets of armour, 15 swords and a plethora of clothes I accumulated, and a veritable trove of books.”

“I owe you Geralt, I’m going up there for trade, just write me a letter so I can give it to the blind red headed harpy.”

Geralt thought about it.There was also a rather large bag of flawless gemstones he’d accumulated diamonds, rubies and sapphires. “I have a bag of gems, take what you need to help offset carrying my gear and you and I have a deal” he said.

“Done then ya daftie, I’ll go decant yer bottle, let me know how the Emperor receives it.And “Geralt, I’ll be leaving in about four days” Geralt nodded at him and then remembered why he had come here.

“Can you patch this for me?”

He held up his arm to show the four rents in the leather, Zoltan whistled as he fingered them.“Draconian leather, that almost as tough as steel.What rent through that?”

“Claws of a creature I don’t want to fight again” he replied knowing that was a wish that would never happen. 

“When you need it by”

“Now”

“Ya don’t say, hows about I pull a rabbit out me ass while I’m at it” rumbled the dwarf

Geralt rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t need to be a full fix, just a patch will do.”

Zoltan gave him a fiery look “As if I’d let ye wear a patch job.Give me the jerkin” Geralt unbuckled it and handed it over to his friend.He also took out a small emerald Takara had given him, she had said to get his armour fixed, he’d argued about it at first but she had replied that she hadn’t meant to slice him, that she had miscalculated his response, it had been her first warning that he was tiring.

“Here” Zoltan looked at Emerald, looked at him and raised a bushy brow.

“Just take it, the one who scored the leather gave it me”

“I bet the creature gave to you Willingly” joked Dandelion as he sipped his own glass.

“Actually, she did” he said with a secretive smile. 

That started a round of orders telling him to tell the story.He jumped up to sit on the bar, as Zoltan grabbed his kit.He then, in the company of good friends, told them about Takara.

————

 

Emhyr looked up from the last report he was reading as his study door opened Mererid holding it open as Geralt walked in, a bottle of wine in one hand.

“Thank you Master Mererid” said Geralt.

“Sir Geralt” said Mererid as he closed the door behind him.

Emhyr pursed his lips as he looked at his lover, who had a spring to his step he hadn’t seen before. And knew Geralt was happy, truly happy. 

And he wasn’t.

“Your debrief for tomorrow morning is in your room.Make sure you read it before you leave” he said as looked back down at the half finished report.

“So its going to be like this is it” said Geralt as he changed directions towards the sideboard that held more paperwork and books but also a few bottles of wine and glasses.

Emhyr tried to ignore Geralt as he helped himself and took two glasses bringing them back to the desk to uncork the bottle and pour the red he had brought with him.

Emhyr looked at he glass he already had next to him and the glass that Geralt just had poured, he rolled his eyes.And then looked at Geralt as he sat down opposite him, somehow toed off his boots and then rather nonchalantly propped his stockinged feet up on his desk and relaxed into a chair that wasn’t designed to relax in and sipped his own wine with enthusiasm.

Emhyr sat back from his own desk and glared at Geralt, “Must you put your feet on my desk”

“Are you going to tell me what bug crawled up your ass?” Drawled the witcher.

Such a charming picture the words conjured up Emhyr thought sarcastically, he just scowled and grabbed his wine, not the wine Geralt poured him and downed the half glass, picked up his report and tried to read it.

“I can guess, me going back into the field”

Emhyr ignored him, looked at his report and scowled ferociously, when had he turned it upside down. He turned the pages the right way.

“Emhyr, I’m a witcher, this is what I live for, its what I do.”

“Have I asked you not too” he replied trying for disinterest and knowing he failed

“No”

“And I won’t, because you are not only my lover, you’re also a tool, and I need to use you”

“Stop snapping at me and trying to get me angry, I’m not going to bite” said Geralt mildly.

Emhyr growled and tossed his report on his desk, he stood up, put his hands on his desk and leaned forward, he looked at Geralts amber eyes and saw understanding, it wasn’t what he wanted to see.

“You almost died” he all but yelled.

Geralt put his feet down and sat forward, “I know, but in my defence I haven’t been that badly injured in well over two decades, or that sick since I was sixteen, there were extenuating circumstances to the healing I went under that led to the mutation sickness. Also another point, it was a creature I had never seen before, there is no record of it in the archives and I had no plan or defence against it, it won’t happen again.”

“How can you guarantee that you’ll come back to me” he snapped.

“I can’t but can you guarantee me that you won’t be assassinated, because the last effort left me with a heart attack and a hole in my shoulder.” Geralt sighed and put his glass down on the desk, he stood up and came round to him and Emhyr turned to face him.Geralt gripped his shoulders and leaned in close, his amber eyes such a comfort as they stared into his. “I know you want to make sure I’m safe, I want to make sure your safe but we both work in high risk jobs.For fucks sake you've had five assassination attempts since the beginning of the year.The years only 4 months in.”

Emhyr was silent, he couldn’t guarantee that one of the attempts wouldn’t work.There was a high likely hood that one would.The last one almost had. 

“I’ll tell you what, let me do this one thing to ensure that your plan goes off without a hitch, and I promise you, not matter what comes, I won’t take a contract until I am at the strength I was before all this happened.I owe the church, I had to stand in that damn cheering crowd and watch Menga torch two people I knew,A sorceress and a Doppler. I had to pull down the burned bodies of a family I did business with, I want to help you make them pay.”

Emhyr sighed letting go of the anger that he held, he knew Geralt was right and he knew he was being unfair.He also knew with absolute certainty that he couldn’t cage Geralt to keep him safe.That Geralt would walk away if he even tried and he was pretty certain that Cirilla would walk away as well.

He reached up and took hold of Geralts elbow, “Okay, okay, we’ll do this your way” he gave Geralts arms a sharp tug and pulled him into his arms, embracing him, while still looking into his eyes. “But Geralt, if you come back to me with so much as a scratch, I’m taking it out on your hide”

Geralt grinned and leaned in to gently kiss him, he pulled back before Emhyr could take control of the kiss, twinning his fingers through Emhyrs hair, “Is that a promise?” He teased.

“It is indeed”

Emhyr pulled him in for a kiss and kept it relatively sedate, lazily tasting Geralts lips, he pulled back. “Let me finish this last report and then I’m all yours” he murmured.

Geralt gave a half smile, a curious light in his eyes, “All mine? As in?”

“As in tonight I want to try it again”.

Geralt immediately knew what he was referring too, “then hurry up” he said impatiently.

“I believe Takara said that patience is a virtue you should do well to cultivate”

“You were listening.”

“Of course, I watch and listen before all big meetings like the one today”

“Sneaky” Geralt let him go and Emhyr sat back down and picked up his report. 

“I prefer to think of it as prepared for anything” he said mildly and Geralt chuckled, he started reading from where he’d left off before Geralt had arrived and was distantly aware of Geralt as he moved about his office poking at things here and there.

As he reached the mid point of the report he picked up the glass of wine absentmindedly and took a sip, expecting the smooth, Smokey taste of the Est Est his sommelier had brought up for him to try.

What he got had him stopping in his tracks, he swirled the wine tasting it’s rather interesting complexity.

“Its not a true wine, comes from a wine but is brewed with a whole passel of spices and brandy.Can be served either hot or cold”said Geralt from across the room where he was currently poking at a bowl of fruit.

“Hmm” he was still holding th glass so he brought it to his nose and sniffed it delicately, he had hits of cinnamon, and cloves, vanilla he thought recognising the very expensive spice brought in from Orfieri and a couple of other notes he couldn’t identify.He took another mouthful, a bigger one than the sip and tried again.

Sweet, complex and alcoholic. He liked it, a lot.He swallowed and tapped the communication stone on his desk.

“Mererid, get Berette up here” he ordered.

“Whose Berette?”

“My sommelier, I want several barrels of that sent to Nilfgaard.”

“Thought you would” said Geralt with a grin.

Emhyr just shook his head and went back to his report.Just as he finished Mererid knocked on the door and opened it for Berette to enter.

Emhyr knew that Berette didn’t look like a sommelier, he wore well made clothes that looked good on him but were not fashionable, he was small than average, had a curved spine that threw his spine out of alignment but he had a palette that was enviable.He nodded at Geralts bottle.

“Try that” he ordered.Berette bowed in response and he took an empty glass from the sideboard and poured himself a small measure, Emhyr was a little startled when he realised he actually begrudged him taking even that much. 

Berette sniffed, sniffed again and then sipped, e took his time and then swallowed. “That was a wonderful drop, not a true wine but a blend of spices and fruits, with an aged oak brandy added. 

“I got cinnamon, clove, vanilla, star anise with orange berry and a little honey.”

“Thats what I got, except I didn’t know the star anise or the fruit.”

“Never heard of vanilla or star anise” he heard Geralt rumble.

“Then remind me to introduce you to them, they’re quite delightful.Geralt give Berette the details on where to purchase it and I want at least 5 barrels more if it can be managed.”

“Sure, Zoltan will be pleased, but your going to have to wait for the import, there’s only one cask in the entire city and I don’t care if your the Emperor, your going to have to fight me for it” Geralt tossed a grin at him form where he was standing.

“Berette, work your magic” Emhyr ordered as he stood up “Geralt, write the details down for him.”

Geralt gave a sardonic salute and walked over to write down the details for Berette to follow up on.

“Just tell Zoltan I sent you and who you work for, he’ll take it form there” he said to the little man who gave him a shaky smile.

“Yes sir, I will”. He bowed deeply to Emhyr as Emhyr walked past him and out the door.

“Geralt bring the bottle, and your boots, we’ll continue this in my rooms.”

 

————

 

Give the Witcher an inch and he took the proverbial mile Emhyr thought almost desperately as he tightened his grip in Geralts hair, his lover hummed in response, which set of an explosion of pleasure from the whole of his cock, which was currently held deep within Geralts talented mouth, to the base of his spine.He shuddered at the feeling as Geralt slowly dragged his mouth up his hard length and swirled the head around his tongue, massaging it in areas that made tiny little lightning bolts fizz over his nerves.

He hissed, and he felt Geralt chuckle and ignore the insistent tugging on his hair and pulled off.

“Now really Emhyr, I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself.” Murmured Geralt as he detachedEmhyrs hands from his hair, transferring them so he was held by one hand with them above his head, Geralt stretched out above him.

Emhyr just growled and glared at Geralt, his cock throbbing in the cool air of his bed chamber.

Emhyr was lying in the center of his bed, with only his brocade shirt unbuttoned and his chain of office on, he hadn’t had time to take it off before Geralt had literally picked him up and dumped him on the bed.He’d been surprised, very surprised at the sudden move but the deep heated kiss that followed and the hand doing erotic things to his cock had him forgetting his own name. Geralt on the other hand was dressed in his leather pants, although he had undone the laces to give himself more room.

Geralt leant in and licked the tip of Emhyrs nose, “Such a grumpy little Emperor” he teased with a smile, his free hand tweaking a raised nipple.

Emhyr raised an eyebrow, “patronise me again witcher and this will be the last time you get to have me”

“Hmm, threat received, I’ll just have to make it so good you come back for more, should I take a page out of your book and deny you an orgasm? or tie you up so you can’t touch what you dearly want?We’ve already established you can’t keep your hands to yourself.” Geralt tightened his grip on Emhyrs hands.

”Do your worst Geralt, but do remember I give back twice the fold” purred Emhyr as he relaxed back into the furs beneath him.

Geralt gave a lazy smile, then let go of Emhyrs hands. He moved so his leg was between Emhyrs legs and he leaned in his thigh adding a much needed pressure to his aching cock, he all but sighed in relief. And ground upwards just as Geralt slowly ground down onto his cock.It felt so damn good that he couldn’t help the slight groan.

Geralts hands smoothing and delighting as they moved over his chest, only added to the pleasure and they moved up to his shoulders taking the loose brocade with them as he peeled the shirt up both his arms, Emhyr shifted to let the fabric slid up his back, thankful that the shirt at least was coming off.

Geralt however, did the unexpected, he heard a rip and a tear and then something tightened about his wrists, he tugged and realised Geralt had used his shirt to tie him to the headboard.Apparently he really was going to do his worst.

Emhyr scowled, “That was my favourite shirt”

“Then we’re even, you tore the only undershirt I had that didn’t itch to buggery.”

Emhyr pursed his lips at the words, remembering the other night when he’d tired Geralt up and then torn of his shirt, Geralt had complained vociferously then too.“Is this your night for revenge?” He asked.

“Just a little payback,” murmured Geralt as he bent down and licked his nipple, and ground his thigh into Emhyr cock again. 

It took his breath away and he sighed as Geralt continued his ministrations, his hands held Emhyrs head as he did so, that he couldn’t move much, those strong calloused fingers massaging his scalp as he held him.Geralt suddenly took his lips in a passionate kiss that made his toes curl, he closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the pleasure that Geralt brought with him.Tongue caressing his, taking his mouth in a full on promise of what he was going to do later. Their tongues danced together in the air between their lips and Geralt sucked his tongue into his mouth.

The kiss went on and Geralt shifted, one hand holding him above Emhyr and he brought his leg away and took hold of Emhyr cock in his other hand.Emhyr cursed into Geralts mouth, he couldn’t help himself, for some reason Geralts hand had gone ice cold, and only his hand.

He pulled back “What the hell Geralt” he gasped.

“The joys of being able to control your bodies responses” whispered Geralt in his ear as he danced cold fingers up and down Emhyrs hard cock, the man seemed to know exactly where to press and where to touch to get the best responses.

Emhyr panted at the sensation, fuck he thought, brought to vulgarity by Geralts touch. He spread his legs wider and Geralt took advantage and settled himself into the cradle of Emhyrs thighs.

“You seem a little tense” he teased as he pulled back up to sit on his heels

Emhyr blinked at him, tense, who was the man kidding, tense was an understatement.

“You’re going to have to beg me for it” teased Geralt with a lick to his own lips, staring down at Emhyr.

Emhyr just gave him an arrogant smile and raised one perfectly arched brow, “Oh Geralt, you have no _idea_ the challenge you've just set.I will never beg you for it.” He murmured to him. He had never begged and he wouldn’t now.

Geralt narrowed his eyes, to Emhyrs secret delight, and took Emhyr at his words, he did his worst.

An hour later, Emhyrs skin felt like it would buzz off his body, he was so sensitised to Geralts touch, kiss, lick and bite.He’d been touched all over, every inch massaged and caressed, he had had his cock sucked, licked and even lightly nibbled on, which was new, by a man who knew precisely what to do.But he hadn’t cum and he hadn’t begged, Geralt had tried his best, and his best was damn good but Emhyr had just given him a dark chuckle, “You’re not wining this Geralt”

Geralt had cursed and double up on his attentions and Emhyr was currently bent over at the waist, his feet almost touching this bound hands while Geralt licked and sucked on Emhyrs heavy sack, one arm supporting Emhyrs hips, the other hand doing insanely delicious things to his ass.Emhyr groaned as Geralts gentle fingers pressed on that spot deep within his that had his cock jerking in response, he panted into the sensation of being so thoroughly loved.It was a heady feeling.

He chuckled again, when Geralt cursed and gently set him on the bed, Emhyr knew Geralt had reached his limit when he tore his pants off, tugging at his own cock with an oil slick hand.

As he went to come over him, Emhyr raised one foot and planted it firmly in the center of Geralts chest pushing him back.The surprise on Geralts face was satisfying,

Emhyr just smirked “your going to have to beg me for it”

Geralts jaw dropped, “are you serious, your tied to the bed and-“

“Oh I’m serious Geralt your going to have to beg me for it”. He actually laughed at the petulant look on his lovers face.“You started it Geralt” he said with amusement.

“How can you even be coherent enough to be thinking” demanded Geralt, hand still on his own cock.

“Easily, I knew you would get to this point and I never loose sight of what I want, now say the words and you can have me”

He knew Geralt was tempted not too, he could see it in the narrowed eyed look he was getting but in the end Geralts need to have him won, his lover pushed his leg aside and bent over him, kissing Emhyrs lips in a tenderly sweet kiss.

He moved to kiss Emhyrs cheek and further still to kiss his neck and ear.

“I want you” he whispered in Emhyrs ear, “I want to sink my cock into you, to let my body show you just how much you mean to me.” He nibbled on Emhyrs earlobe and he shuddered at the small pain that seemed to arrow down to his cock making it ache in response, Geralt kissed his way over to the other ear.“I want to hear you cry my name to the wind, I want to hear every sound of delight from those lips of your.I want to revel in your love as you find ecstasy in mine”

He pulled back to hover over Emhyr, lips almost touching his. “So please you controlling man, let me have you”

Emhyr twisted his neck and moved enough to capture Geralts lips in a kiss of his own.

“Go slow” he ordered, remembering the pain from the first time he’d done this. Geralt kissed him again, a searing kiss where he could taste Geralts happiness and desire.While he was distracted by the kiss he was vaguely aware of Geralt moving him into a poition that he had complete control over.And Emhyr felt something much bigger than a finger nudge the entrance to his body.He couldn’t help but tense at the sensation.

“Relax Emhyr” warned Geralt “I have you”

He remembered the words he had often spoke to a lover, breathe, just breathe and will yourself to relax.’He did just that and Geralt, ever the opportunist took his chance.

He gasped at the feel of his witcher sliding into his body and he tensed at the pain, but Geralt stopped and shifted, his hands framing Emhyrs face as he looked into his eyes.

“I’m not letting you go, I have you” he said gently. 

Emhyr groaned at the words, “You’re  a bloody pain”

Geralt grinned, “In more ways than one right now”

Emhyr just sighed at the bad pun, “I can’t believe you said that, no scrap that, its you - of course you’d say something like that”.

Geralt just chuckled and leaned in to kiss him.As he did he shifted his hips, Emhyr gasped into the opened mouth kiss as the sudden pleasure hit him and groaned as Geralt pushed deeper in.

And Geralt drank it all up he realised. The pain turned to pleasure and it seemed that Geralt knew exactly when that moment occurred, he pulled back and in that aged old rhythm pushed himself slowly back into him.Emhyr couldn’t help the whispered curse as the pleasure arrowed its way through him.Geralt moved so very slowly, taking his time as he introduced Emhyr to this.And Emhyr couldn’t help but start to feel frustrated at the pace, at a particularly slow glide into him he planted his feet and thrust up, Geralts eyes, which had never left his widened at the action.

“ _Faster_ ” he demanded.

“You know I’m the one who supposed to be taking you”

“Then damn well take me, it feels so good” he growled.Geralt Sat up, gripping Emhyrs helps and pulling hip towards him.And he moved, in a demanding pace that Emhyr had no hope of keeping up with.Before long he was a sweating mess and he kept telling Geralt exactly what to do.

More

Faster

 _Harder_.

Yes, right there.

And every order given was obeyed without question. If only the man could do it outside the bedroom Emhyr thought deliriously and a particularly hard thrust slammed into that spot he liked so much. He could hear Geralt groaning every time he clenched down and every time he bottomed out.

It was fast and it was demanding, and it was beyond pleasure.Even more so when Geralt broughthis hand into play and took hold of Emhyrs aching cock.He had the perfect grip, hard enough to feel, gentle enough not to hurt and the man moved his hand in time to his thrusts.

“I’m going to -” he panted trying to tug his hands down, not remembering that he couldn’t.

“About bloody time” growled Geralt, who did something with his hand, Emhyr felt infused lighting heat deep within him when Geralt changed the pace and took it up a notch.He barely heard the sounds of deep, hard sex, the groans, the cries of passion as Geralt forced him to come.

His orgasm, denied for so long in the face of Geralts challenge raced through every nerve he had and he came with a yell that he knew the men outside would hear and understand.

Geralt followed him and came with a growl and a deep thrust that Emhyr felt all the way to his toes.The pleasure was blinding and it was intense.It was everything he knew Geralt would make it be and he let his body and soul revel in the sensation of being so thoroughly loved.

He came to his sense a few minutes later to find Geralt beside him, lying as close as he could get and not be on him.The witcher was panting softly, ragged and short, he had a hand on Emhyrs heart and Emhyr could feel it beating rapidly in his chest. 

“Well, that was good” he said pleasantly.

“Gods you’re  a pain” Geralt groaned, “Just good?”

“The best I’ve ever had” he replied back with a laugh knowing that Geralt was the only one who had the pleasure of taking him, Geralt groaned again, “Now undo my hands”

Geralt complied and before long he had his hands free.The first thing he did was take his chain of office off and toss if off the bed, the second thing he did was roll on top of Geralt, who ooffed at the sudden weight and kissed his lover soundly.

“My turn now” he murmured to Geralt as he took hold of a calloused palm and brought it above Geralts head.

“And they call Witcher’s insatiable”groaned Geralt.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

 

Geralt didn’t stay in Emhyrs bed that night, after being tied up and had ridden hard by Emhyr he had kissed him good night and left, Emhyr hadn’t want him to go but Geralt had said, “I need sleep and I need to read the debrief.  Its not here and I don’t sleep much in your bed, yours worse than a witcher when it comes to sex.” 

Emhyr had sighed, “Come back to me as soon as your done, and I meant every word I said in my office Witcher, one scratch and I leave you tied to the bed post and introduced to a ring that in conjunction to the one that denies orgasm will have you cursing your mother for ever having given birth to you and I will leave you there all day.  The two are not a combination I would call fun.”

Geralt had left after that rather chilling or maybe rather thrilling promise.  Emhyr never made threats so he knew a promise when he heard one.

When he got back to his room, the fire was unlit and the room cold.  He hadn’t  liked the emptiness that it gave him and seriously contemplated grabbing the debrief and going back to Emhyr, but hed be lucky if the guards let him in.

He picked up the leather folder and opened it to read the 15 page debrief on the infilatration of the inner sanctum.

It really could be condensed down to this: 

Get in quietly, destroy the Eternal Fire, Get out quietly.  Say nothing if caught.

Easy he thought.

But the information that the mage who would be accompanying 3 blades and 3 soldiers had been chosen it was very interesting to read.  

They were meeting at the Cunny of the goose at daybreak and leaving from there. 

He made sure his gear was ready, his swords were sharp, his leather repaired.  He packed several potions and a few decoction based on his knowledge of the area.  Lastly he took a glass vial and prepared a shot of Iyesu and white gull.  He hoped like hell he didn’t need it.

He slept several hours and woke to the night watchman calling 3 bells.

Perfect.

He rose and made himself ready.

 

 

The Cunny was still rowdy, the sun hadn’t  risen yet so drunken revellers were still drinking and carousing and filled the common room, with noise and more noise, Geralt spied a whore plying her trade in the dark corner of the room, her client pumping into her clumsily.  He looked away and found an empty table next to the rutting couple, he sighed and sat himself in the dark corner of the room trying not to listen to the grunts just a few feet from him and knew form the scent in the air the man was seconds from spilling himself.  Cheap bastard, would pay for a tumble but not for the room Geralt thought as the man finished and stumbled away, his tiny cock hanging out his torn britches.

The girl was barely old enough to be called an adult and as she straightened her clothes Geralt saw the desperation and bone weary pain in her eyes.  Whatever her reason for her trade, Geralt knew she didn’t come to it because she wanted to.

He pulled out his coin pouch, took a couple of the rare Golden Suns, an imperial coin worth about 80 crowns.  He handed them to her, she blinked at the small fortune she held in her small hands. Most of her social rank would never have seen one, but everyone knew of them. 

“Oh sir, thats - ”

“I’m not paying for your services child, go home, get some sleep.  That will give you a break for a week at least, more if your wise.”

She clenched her hand over the coins.  She was a pretty thing, she had that look that said she was pure of heart he thought and she could do better than this.

“Listen, if you don’t mind on old man saying this, but your too sweet for this job.”

She gave him a trembling smile and shrugged “Its not so bad, the girls are nice and it puts food on the table, I can feed my siblings with the coin I earn” he heard her sniffle a little.

He knew it, he thought, dead parents.  

“Go to the Chameleon in Novigrad, ask for Pricilla, tell her Geralt said to ask you for work.” He knew Priss wouldn’t mind, she had said she was looking for a maid to service the bedrooms during the day and for drinks in the evening.

She looked at him, surprise in her green eyes, “They’re looking for a tavern maid.” He said at the questioning look.

She bit her lip and nodded her head, “I’ll go tomorrow, thank you Master Geralt”

“You’re welcome, and if you need help the temple of the great sun will give you food and shelter no questions asked and they offer healing and aid.”  She nodded her head again.

“I had heard it being said but I didn’t believe it”

“You can” 

She gave him a small curtsy “Thankyou” she whispered again and with a pink blush to her cheeks she dashed over the common floor and out the door. 

He looked over to Yen, the smell of Lilac and Gooseberries thick in the air, “Another lost soul to help Geralt” she said gently as she sat down.  

“What can I say, she needed it more than I”

“They always do” she replied, but she didn’t sound as if she were chiding him.

They sat for a minute in silence before he said “Thought you were taking a break for a few weeks”

“I was but I got a message from our leader asking me to debrief the team about the the surveillance on the IC.  I got pulled further into it when the mage who was supposed to do the work pulled back.  Its work I can do, so here I am”

“So you didn’t get to Corvo Bianco?”

“Au Contraire mon amie, I spent a lovely few days there, you have a very pleasant very beautiful retreat. I envy you”

Geralt smiled, pleased she had enjoyed her short stay there.  “Anytime Yen, you’re free to go whenever you want.”

“Careful there Geralt, I may not want to leave, oh and I stole a cask of your Sepremento”

Geralt snorted, that didn’t surprise him. He looked up as several others came towards him, one he knew immediately to be the leader of the small group. They were wearing non descriptive traveling clothes and badly made swords but something the way the tall brown haired male moved told him they were who he was waiting for  

“Geralt, Yennefer, we’re ready when you are. Introductions can wait until we put some distance between us and the city.” The man murmured then said louder “Thanks Witcher, I appreciate you taking the contract for me da” 

Some people looked at them blearily but most just went about their business and he continued.  “I’ll show you up to the ruins then”

He didn’t think they needed the subterfuge but he wasn’t the one orchestrating the downfall of the Church so he went along with it.

“No problem, you’re paying me enough gold” he growled as he stepped up to them. The leaders eyes glinted in appreciation. As he turned and led them towards the door he started describing the so called monster problem that he had.

Geralt had to had it the man, he knew his monsters, he described a nest of kikimores pretty damn well and he growled a few words as the man told his tale.  Before long they mounted their horses and left the Cunny behind

 

 

When they were a safe distance away from the city they came to a cross road where three more men waited for them, it took Geralt a minute to realise they weren’t bandits, although they were convincingly dressed the part.  

It was here they introduced themselves, first names only Geralt realised, when the first three men introduced themselves to him and Yen.  

The leader of this merry band was Ardent, a blade, his companions were Trace and Joina, Trace and Joina were dagger wielders and they had the fine muscles of a lethal killer.  Ardent was and archer, he carried a crossbow and a quiver full of bolts.

The three men that had just joined them where Resse, Arlow and Fringabel.  Soldiers he thought when he looked past the bad armour and weapons.

“How can you stand carrying that” he nodded to the Velen sword at Resse’s waist, the man grimaced and with a very slight Nilfgaardian accent said, “It plays its part” 

“Badly” muttered Geralt.  Reese just chuckled at his comment and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“Alright then, now we’re here, you’ll have read the debrief as of now there has been no change, we move towards the river, taking a boat across the river, around the city to land on the shore above Novigrad, from there we’ll make way to the old elven tower.   I scouted the area a little over a week ago, but new information says that there are monsters there now”

“Might be, I’m here purely as a precaution” said Geralt when all of them looked at him.

“Its a precaution I’m glad for, but what are you expecting?”

“Just the usual cave dwellers, nekkers mostly possibly trolls.  Maybe the kikimores you were describing.  The good news is if it is inhabited by any of the ones I mentioned the nests will be small, and if its trolls, I’ll do the talking.  However it maybe that something more has laired there and if so, we need to reassess. You may know or you may not, I’ve been ill for the last month and I’m still recovering, if its something more than I can handle I have options but their time intensive”

“You have our assistance Master Witcher” said Resse.

“Thanks and call me Geralt” he replied.

“Yennefer, do you have the necessary essences to do your part?.” Asked Ardent.

“I do master Ardent, if all goes to plan, we’re executing this at precisely midday tomorrow”

“Well then it looks like we’re all prepared, its a pleasure to do business with you all, _gloir aen Ker’zaer_ ” 

” _Gloir aen Ard Faeinn_ ” replied the other men, touching their chest as they did, presumably at the sun disks beneath their armour and clothing, he was surprised to see Yennefer do the same. She smiled and shrugged at him and said “When in Nilfgaard -“ as they moved out towards their next destination.

“Do as the Nilfgaardians do” he finished. “How did your visit to Takara go?”

And wasn’t surprised to see her glow “Oh Geralt, she is an amazing creature, so wise and gentle when shes not angry at you, and when she likes you she’s incredibly generous.  She gave me a copy of the Contexts, can you believe it, I have a copy of the most sort after book on magic.  She said I deserved it after what Phillippa put me through” she looked so happy and animated as they rode through the countryside, the sun starting its ascent in the east.

“And the library,” she gushed, “I could quite cheerfully spend the rest of my life in that library, its enormous and so well taken care of, there are books I’ve never heard of and books thought long lost.” She looked over at him and the look in her eyes made him squirm, “you have no idea what it means to the scientific and the magical communities, not to mention historians that you are releasing it.  Lady Takara told me your plans for it, its a gift beyond compare.”

He nodded “We know, its why we’ve always protected it, people would kill for the knowledge it contains, have killed for it”. He thought about the pogrom and how many had died.  

“And the fact that his Majesty is going to restore Kaer Morhen and turn it into an academy for learning is wonderful.”

“We were originally going to just give it to Ciri, but Emhyr told us the logistics of moving the entire contents was completely unfeasible not to mention where the hell would she put it we realised it man not be as cut and dry as we had thought.  It was good to get an experts opinion, when he made the offer we jumped on it, it means Takara doesn’t have to loose the Library”

“She remains its guardian?” Asked Yen.

“Yes” and he thought, anyone stupid enough to come after the library like they did 75 years ago, would have to deal with her.

 

———

 

It was mid afternoon when they reached the Elven ruins that led to the caves and the Inner Sanctum.  As they tied off the horses and set up camp in the cave basement, Yennefer set up wards around the ruins, protecting the horses and their belongings.  Geralt went through his packs making sure all was in order, he was ready for just about anything he thought. As they sat for a quick meal they spoke about what to do, Geralt stated he wanted to check the caves and see if there was a presence of monster.  Ardent agreed that it would be best to get as much done today before they had to travel through the tunnel and the Inner sanctum. 

It was decided that Resse and Trace would go with him, he was hesitant to accept their help but after they assured him they would take their orders from him he relented.  He clipped his belt on, making sure he had a few of his favourite bombs and potions with him.  He hesitated taking the cat, knowing that the men would have torches and then remembered his mutation. He had wanted to test it out in the dark.  He blinked hard to activate it and the switch was instant.  The colours still had the power to make him feel awe, and he hoped that feeling never went away.

They jumped down the ledges into the caverns below, and Geralt ever alert to the presence of danger and monsters heightened his natural senses and focused on what he could hear and smell as they walked into the darkness of the caves.  Reese and Trace lit a torch and Geralt was thankful for it, his new eyes could see well in the dark but the light made it easier. 

They walked for a good 20 minutes, he could see the splashes of blood and ichor from Takara’s passage and he hesitated, something was off he thought and it wasn’t until they got to the pit cavern that led to the escape route that he realised it, there were no corpses of monster.  

He didn’t think Takara would move them. 

 He gestured to Trace and Resse for another torch and when they lit one he tossed into the pit, there we that half eaten remains of a Harissi, the eggs smashed and the males slaughtered, Takara did fine work he thought.  He crouched down and took a deep inhale of the cave air. Fetid air, the scent of old blood, and fresh dung.  Something was here, he thought, he sniffed again just as a screeching chitter came from in the Pit, he scented a musty fibrous smell a very familiar fibrous smell, familiar as the creature’s screech.  

Ahh Fuck he thought, just as two of those fucked up creatures dashed into the pit from the tunnel leading to the Temple.  Just his luck he thought, he was still recovering from the last one he’d tangled with.

These however were considerably smaller he noted clinically, about the size of a kikimore warrior, moved a bit like one too, except for the tail with its deadly stinger.

He watched them mill about looking for something, but keeping away from the light of the torch, he had noticed in his last fight the creature fought more by scent and sound then by sight, he picked up a rock and threw it to the far wall, it hit with a loud smack and the two things whirled to confront it.

He gestured and stepped back, he led his two shadows back with him.

“What are they?” Hissed Resse

“Don’t know, but I’ve fought the adult version, killed it but it did me in enough that I’m still recovering, think I can handle the juveniles though.”

“Should I get Ardent and the sorceress” Trace whispered.

“I’ll be good, just keep a rope handy for me, I’ll need it to get back up.  Especially if I’m retreating.”

Both of them looked grim but determined, Trace unpacked a rope and set it up, Resse looked at him.

“I have a few more torches, if it gets a bit dicey down there, yell out and I’ll toss one at them, maybe distract them for you.”

Geralt considered it and nodded his head.  It probably wouldn’t do much, but they did seem afraid of fire or the light.

He did a few stretches and rotated his shoulders, no time like the present he thought.

He quickly descended into the pit, he tried for silence but the things hearing was good, a tumbling rock did him in when he was about 4 foot from the floor.

They came at him their pincers snapping and he dropped pulling his sword as he did, he was surprised at the first one when he jumped to the side and brought his blade down and decapitated it.  That was ridiculously easy, he thought.  The second however seemed a little smarter than its mate and it ended up hoarding Geralt near to a few trip hazards, he used igni and was rewarded by its shrieks of pain and fear.  He kept backing it up until it reacted like any trapped animal and reared, showing its belly, he darted it and eviscerated it.  He leapt back, quite cheerful with himself as it thrashed in its death throes.  2 down he thought and he hadn’t even cracked a sweat, it was almost disappointing.

As he walked back to the pit cavern wall where the rope lay dangling, a chittering sound from the tunnel told him he wasn’t alone, he spun to see three more of the critters skitter into the tunnel.  

Fuck he thought, “Resse, toss one” he yelled as they came at him from three sides, the soldier did just that  and one of the things reared back in fear.  

The fight got a bit dicey as he took the three of them on, but he kept to his feet and dodged as he could, he was knocked back once or twice but he gave better than he got.  It took him longer than he wanted but in the end three more lay dying.  He sighed in relief as he backed away from the last, as he did he brushed past one and its death throws is pincer struck him, leaving a long but shallow cut along one leg.

Geralt swore, loudly. It hadn’t hurt, he’d barely felt it actually, but as he watched the blood seep into his quilted pants and he knew Emhyr was really not going to let him live this one down.  He really hoped that Emhyrs promise to tie him to the bed post really didn’t mean all day, but he had a feeling he was hoping in vain.

He sighed and looked back up to the two men, his eyes widened and he didn’t think, he just launched his sword, like a javelin straight at the two men who were watching him.  It passed them both and slammed straight into the eyes of one of the creatures.  He didn’t wait to see though he was already running for the rope, and as the two men starting yelling when they saw what had come up behind them, he was already halfway up the rope.

He got to the top in record time and ran the few steps to yank his blade out of the dead creatures skull.  

Resse was good he noted clinically, able to hold his own but Trace was a dagger wielder and was having difficulty with the second one.  Geralt took it from behind, his silver blade arching through the air and slicing its stinger clear off. It screeched and sprung to confront him, he took it straight though the eye like the last one.  It died and he spun to aid Resse but the talented solider had already slain it.  Geralt looked at the Velen sword in Resses hand.

“Guess it did its job” he said panting.

Resse gave him a startled look then looked down at the blade he held, he chuckled a bit wildly, and Trace followed suite, within a few minutes he had two men laughing almost hysterically.  Geralt let them, they deserved it.

He looked at the the cave, he’d missed something he thought grimly.  He took a swallow, knocked it back, he ordered the two men to get it together. 

As he went to walk into one of the tunnels Resse said “Witcher, what are you doing?”

Geralt stopped, his silver blade flared purple as the rune activated, he didn’t look back  at the two men “Killing Monsters” he growled and walked into the darkness beyond the light.

 

 

Gloir aen  Ker’zer - glory to the Emperor 

 

Gloir aen Ard Faeinn - glory to the great sun


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

 

Geralt hunkered down behind the protruding rock half way up on a ledge overlooking a massive pit.  His heart thumping wildly as he took in the scene about 30 meters below him, he could see the smashed and broken bones of hundreds of corpses below, possibly thousands and there were some very recent bodies down there too, and the corpses of animals as well. And while that in itself was alarming it was the shifting skittering mass of insectoids that had him sweating. There were thirteen of the hideous creatures below him, thirteen adults that were just as big and just as ugly as the one that had slammed its stinger into his thigh poisoning him, he thought one was bigger than the others though.  

And that didn’t include the fucking babies.  

Or the eleven juveniles he and his two shadows had slaughtered, but down there there was about fifty of the things, and their smaller infant siblings had to number in the hundreds.  He watched one of the adults slam its stinger into a Juvenile killing it, he felt his gorge rise as it then began to tear it apart and devour it others around it joining in.

 He looked up across from his ledge, where the flicker of light illuminated the cavern and higher than he was right now on the ledge was a wall of fire tended to by ten chanting priests dressed in the robes of the Church of Eternal Fire.  

They were fucked he thought, if Emhyrs plan for the eternal fire went down right now, they were well and truly fucked because those things were going to swarm up the cliff over the empty braziers, right into the temple of Eternal fire and the City beyond.  The Fire was the only thing stopping them.

The church had always said the Eternal Fire kept the monsters at bay, looks like they were fucking right, serious understatement there he thought as he felt Trace and Resse come up behind him. He ignore the hissed curse from the wiry little dagger wielder.

He focused on the human remains, there was so many, poor bastards he thought and then felt his blood turn cold when he saw a child’s skull, now he knew where all the those who disappeared in incarceration from Temple Isle Prison had gone.  Fuck me, he thought.  Emhyr was not going to be happy.

He gestured to the two men to back up down the small crevice he had squeezed himself down.  They retreated and when they got out into the cave that he had found and the small break in the cavern wall. He had followed the creatures to a final cave and inside they had found the remains of a few baby creatures and a few of the juveniles, all eaten so they were canabalistic when hungry.  He had investigated the area killed a few screeching infants that came no higher than his knee when he'd found the crevice, the smell from it had drawn his attention, it smelled of rot and death, the babies could fit through it up the juveniles certainly couldn’t.  Squeezing through was how he’d found the nightmare beyond. 

He was certain he had killed all of the creatures in the cave system this was the last cave he had found so he wasn’t going to go exploring anymore.  

He turned Resse, “We can’t destroy the Fire”

The man frowned, “You mean our mission?”

“Yes our mission”

“Why, you’ve blocked of the tunnels, those things can’t come through”

“You didn’t see the bloody wall of fire above us?”

“No I was to busy focusing on what the fuck was below us” the man rumbled, Geralt squinted at him, the man was white and shaking, he was terrified but had been by Geralts side while they slayed the creatures they had tracked down. 

He turned to Trace, who shrugged and said “I’m sorry witcher, I didn’t see the fire, although it was well illuminated down there so I’m sure there was something lighting it up.”

“Did you hear the priests chanting?”

“All I could hear was that damn chittering scream thats going to haunt my nightmares for months, how the hell do you Vatt’ghern do it?”. Resses accent was thicker than before.

“The mutations suppress fear” he replied distractedly as he thought about what he needed to do.  “We need to get back to the others”

They could not destroy the Eternal Fire, he thought, he had to get back to Yennefer and abort the mission.

As they hurried through the caverns and the caves backtracking through the small skirmishes they had fought and won they didn’t stop.  Geralt took them through what seemed a maze but his eyes, more attuned to the dark than before and capable of seeing so much more told him the path they had taken.

It was a long trek back, but they saw the ledges they had climbed down and he heard one of them sigh with relief at the sight, they were not monster slayers but they had done what was necessary even when they had been terrified.  they were good men he thought and he was glad he had managed to get them back in one piece. He ushered them up the first rope to the landing and they proceeded to climb up to the elven ruins above them.

It was full night when they got there, Geralt saw Yennefer crouched down studying something and she turned when they all came up, her eyes widened when she saw them. Their entire team was surprised.

Geralt and his two shadows were covered in ichor and the innards of several of the things and he really wanted a bath.  He also knew they stank to high heaven, he’d been smelling it for the last several hours.

“Its a good thing that Takara decided you can be on light duties.” She said at his approach.

“What were they?” Asked Ardent.

“We have a problem” was all he said as he walked past her and Ardent to his packs, grabbing a bottle of whitegull he swigged a few mouthfuls then he handed it to Resse, “Small swallow, too much isn’t that good for a human, but it’ll wash the taste out of your mouth”.  He saw the look Ardent gave them all and he called for them all to gather around the camp fire.

“What’s the problem witcher, are the creatures too much for you to handle?” Asked Ardent, he was frowning and the question wasn’t a insult to him so he tried not to take it as one, it was merely a question.

Geralt snorted, “I’m pretty sure we killed all the ones in the tunnels however thats not the problem.”

He explained it to them, just what it was that had almost killed him, to what he'd found in the pit cavern, to the massive cavern that they had found presumably under the Temple.  And the wall of fire keeping the things at bay. He saw Yennefer eyes widen, she got it, the others didn’t

“We put out the Eternal Fire tomorrow, those things will be in the city by nightfall” he finished up.

They started talking to each other in The Nilfgaardian dialect and he listened while Ardent quizzed his men, he took another swallow of White Gull.  

He was thankful that while Resse and Trace both said that they hadn’t seen the firewall as they were focused on what was below them, they were both confident that Geralt was telling the truth.

Ardent growled, “Then if what your saying is correct we abort the mission” the man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “We need to inform his Majesty immediately” 

“I can teleport Geralt and myself to the Embassy” offered Yen much to Geralts dismay

“That would be best Yennefer, we’ll follow back, pick up your horses and return them to the stables.”

“Thanks, Roach is my only horse and I don’t want to loose him” said Geralt as he threw his packs together.

“I can’t believe you gave a horse bred from the Emperors stables the name Roach” muttered Arlow, the horse lover among them.

“Roach comes from the Emperors stables? how can you tell?” Said Geralt puzzled.

“He’s a military warhorse bred from the var Emreis stables, thats all those stables train, prized warhorses, he has the brand on his left shoulder” said Arlow incredulously. “He’s worth about ten thousand florens, how did you not know?”

Geralt stared at him, stunned - how much? He thought “ahh the Emperor gave him to me about 5 years ago as a gift when I refused a payment for a contract, didn’t know he was from his own stock, why so much?”

“He’s a stallion and can be used for stud, if you have the paper work to prove his provenience he’s worth at least 1000 florens each time you try to stud him” the man shrugged his shoulders  as if that explained it all.  Geralt was so going to bale up Emhyr when he got back. He’d turned down the reward for a reason but Emhyr had then given him a bloody fortune in the form of a horse.  No fucking wonder he’d had knights all over Toussaint asking him if he had plans to stud Roach, Bastard had the last word after all.

As he tied his packs together he looked at Yen, “I hate portals” was the only thing he said.

She looked at him, rolled her eyes and shook her head “Are we really going to have to listen to you grumble and complain” she asked.

“I’m just saying, I hate portals” was his reply as he watched he walk away with a sigh.

“Trace, Resse thanks for the help down there” he said as he tossed his pack over his shoulder.

“Your welcome Vatt’ghern, it was an education” said Resse, holding out his hand, Geralt took it and turned to Trace to do the same. 

“How do the nordlings say, ah yes - Good Luck on the Path, after seeing what you fight, you need it” Trace took his hand.  

With that Geralt nodded to the other men and shook Ardent hand, “Ill see you in the City, I may need you to clarify a few points for my report.” He was told.

You know where to find me” was Geralts reply to the other man.

He walked over to Yen, who smiled at him, “ready” she asked in amusement, he growled at her and she laughed.  With that bit of amusement over she tore a hole in the fabric of reality and he stepped through

————

 

Emhyr jolted awake when he felt the hand of his night attendant on his shoulder. He pushed himself of his stomach and sat up “Jivarri” he said, trying to shake the sleep from his mind. “What is it”

“Sire, Master Geralt and Lady Yennefer have returned and urgently need your attention, they say it can’t wait until the morning.”

He blinked a few times, trying to process what he was being told, he hated being woken up like this it always took a few moments for his brain to catch up.  His night attendant backed away from the bed, bowing low as he did.

“What time is it?”

“Just after 4 bells Sire” hmm he’d had more sleep than he’d thought, he swung out of bed naked and stretched his spine.

“Where are they?”

“Outside sire” Jivarri hadn’t raised from his low bow and Emhyr walked confidently towards his dressing room.

“Then show them into my living room and make them comfortable, I’ll be with them as soon as I’ve dressed, I may as well get ready for the day”

He saw Jivarri wince in one of the mirrors, “Is there a problem?” He asked coldly as he held out an arm for another attendant to start dressing him.

“Ahh, not really sire, Master Geralt could do with a bath, he - ah well - he reeks Sire and hes covered in green goo”

Emhyr sighed, so there was a monster problem after all.  “Go” was all he said.

He turned and waited for the two attendants to button up his shirt, as he went through the motions of dressing, his attendants flittered about but within 10 minutes he was putting his chain of office around his neck and turned to leave the dressing room.

He walked out to his lounge room and understood what Jivarri had meat when he said Geralt reeked, he cleared his throat as the smell hit him.

Geralt stood near the fireplace drinking a glass of brandy, Lady Yennefer sat in an arm chair sipping hers, she rose when she saw him and bowed, he in turn gave a slight bow to her as polite manners dictated a gentleman to do to a lady when not in State, he gestured her to sit down and turned to inspect his lover. Geralt he saw was liberally splashed with green gunk, most of it dried and he was sure it was what made the cursed stench. 

As Geralt turned to face him, amber eyes grim and Emhyrs heart almost slammed into the back of his throat when he saw the cut above one eye, the scratches on his cheek, a large bloody rent in his leather Jerkin and a makeshift bandage tied round his left thigh.  He narrowed his eyes, Geralt looked okay, other than those injuries, surface injuries really although he was going to have Lanfare inspect every inch of Geralt before the night as over.

“I thought my orders were quite clear witcher, return unharmed.”

Geralt sighed, “Wasn’t expecting a horde of those fucked up monsters to be there” he muttered into his drink. “Besides” he said perking up “When have I ever followed your orders?” typical male he thought disgruntled, Geralt actually looked happy when he had pointed out that.

Emhyr just looked at him, “you and I can certainly discuss your continued flaunting of my orders when you’re tied to the bed post, I’ll certainly be discussing the meaning of unharmed.” he saw Yennefer spit her just taken sip of wine into her glass, coughing as she did so.  Geralt went red and Emhyr raised an eyebrow, he could play games too.

“Would you like a stuffed unicorn by any chance your Imperial Majesty?” said Yennefer mildly, he frowned trying to reason out why she would be offering such an obscure gift, but Geralts reaction to her question had him intrigued.

“Bloody Hell Yen,” he all but yelped and went redder if that was at all possible.

“Its a very valid question Geralt, I have one that I wish to get rid of and you’ve always liked it”

“No you liked it, and he doesn’t need one” there was a thread of desperation in his voice, well well thought Emhyr, it wasn’t like Geralt to get so flustered unless Nilfgaardian sexual aids had somehow cropped up into the conversation.

“What use does is it?” he asked his deep voice intrigued.

She gave him a bright smile that held a hint of the coldness that she was famous for and he could see why many men called her beautiful, “about 45 years ago I found a rather ambiguous text about the affect unicorns have on ones Libido” she started and Geralt started pacing and muttering “oh sweet Melitile”.

She continued, ignoring him, “A living unicorn is said to heighten it, I was morbidly curious and intrigued and at the same time so when a stuffed unicorn was to be auctioned off from a mages estate. I purchased it, purely to test out the theory.”

“And your conclusions?” 

“There’s no effect when around the unicorn but if you mount it, well that a different matter entirely” she smiled at him.  “It heightens your libido without the use of drugs or spells. Also the steps one has to take when engaging in coitus on the back of it is quite... stimulating” she smiled seductive at them both.

Geralt groaned, putting his face into his hands, “And you've used this Geralt?” Asked Emhyr as he looked at his embarrassed witcher, “that does surprise me, tell me should I take Lady Yennefer up on her offer? Do you think it would be a good addition to the bed chamber?” He was partially serious when he asked the questions but he couldn’t help the dark chuckle at Geralts horrified facial expression as he looked between Emhyr and Yennefer.

“No”

“No? So we’re not getting one?” he clarified mildly, resolved to take the sorceress up on her generous gift.

“Pity” she said with a shrug of her shoulders, “you certainly knew how to move on it”

“No we are never having this conversation, the three of us, ever again” Geralt said firmly.

Emhyr looked at Yennefer seeing that she must have a Nilfgaardian view, “Has he always been so repressed?”  

“He became a lot more inventive after I met him” was Lady Yennefer’s reply, her laughter shining from her eyes, she must have realised he was teasing Geralt.

“Thats it, I’m done, I’m using your bathroom” said Geralt as he knocked back his glass grabbed the entire bottle and walked into the bath chamber, 

“The waters not heated” Emhyr called out after him, trying not to laugh.

“Don’t care” Geralt rumbled and then slammed the door, no mean feat for an oak door.

Emhyr called Jivarri over and ordered him to attend Geralt.  He picked up the hot tea that was affected to him by a servant and sat down opposite Yennefer.  “Thank you for playing along” he said mildly.  

“You’re most welcome, he’s always been fun to tease.”

“Were you serious about the unicorns effects?” He asked, curious.

“Yes, I’ve always been meaning to write a paper about it but haven’t had the time.” Emhyr nodded his head, thinking about the stuffed unicorns he had seen, maybe he should appropriate one.

“I was entirely serious about the offer too, if you want it you can have it, besides Geralt knows how to use it”

Emhyr chuckled, “Then I’ll have it brought to the palace. And thank you for the Gift” he bowed his head to her. She smiled at him.

“So what bings you both back from your mission”

Yennefer became grim, “If you extinguish the eternal fire the city’s going to be swarmed by the same things that almost killed Geralt.”

He stared at her, she was completely serious he realised. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to let you all know that this will probably be my last chapter this week as I am away for a family issue and I may not have the time to write. :)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

 

Geralt made quick work in the tub, apologising profusely to poor Jivarri as the man went to work scrubbing his back, he was glad most of it had gotten on his leathers, but he had a feeling he’d be better of burning them.  He grimaced, he liked the armour, it brought back memories.

He didn’t take long, for one the water was bloody cold, and two he had a report to make.  Jivarri had his cloths brought to him and he changed into a set of training clothes for comfort.  He was just about to walk out when Lanfare walked in, with his bag.

Geralt groaned. “Seriously? Its just bruises and a few cuts”

“I have my orders” said Lanfare mildly, “And I believe you had yours” 

Geralt muttered and stripped, Lanfare made short work of the cuts and abrasions, they were mostly healed, except the long one on his thigh but it was clean and Lanfare put a simple honey poultice on it and a light bandage.  “Emhyr must be fit to be tied over you coming back hurt” he said conversationally.

Geralt snorted, “or I’m going to be tied” he muttered.

Lanfare chuckled, “Geralt, I’ll tell you a secret, all the power is in your hands.  If you really don’t want it, just say no.  He’ll stop.”

Geralt smiled, “I know he’d never do anything I don’t want, It’s more about making him feel better”

“Then your starting to understand him” murmured his healer, who smiled at him and then said “Your done and I am glad that your well enough to step out onto the field, although I am sure that todays exercise was a little more than light duties.”

“Heh no comment, I was anticipating Nekkers or some other easy cave dweller, wasn’t expecting those things again” . Geralt got dressed again, thanked Lanfare for all his hard work and walked out of the bathroom, he found that they had been joined by Darlish aep Deldarlyn, who looked grim but determined he stood up at Geralts approach,.

“Master Witcher, I hope you are unharmed?”

“Just the usual when fighting monsters” he replied as he sat down opposite Emhyr.

“Yennefer hasn’t told us anything other than that we need to abort.” Was Emhyrs reply to him when he had gotten comfortable.

“I thought it best for you to report, you were the one to see everything” she said to him when he looked at her quizzically. 

“Very well let me tell you what I found down there.”

He started by telling them the creatures that had attacked him at the Harrisi lair, he describe the size difference between the ones in the caves and the one below the city that he had killed.  He went on to tell them about clearing the caves and discovering how big the cave system was.  That he’d found a recent break into another cave and when he had followed it he had found more of the creatures.  He killed the infant creatures and the other juveniles he explained and then he had found the crevice that he had squeezed through.  

Thats when he told them about the massive cavern that the crevice had led to and what bred down there.  He had never seen Emhyr look so shocked, Darlish looked sick.

Then he got to the part about the wall of fire and the priests chanting.

Emhyrs eyes went cold, and Darlish cursed.

“The Church of Eternal Fire has always maintained that the Eternal Fire holds back the monsters, its why there are braziers all through the city and on its walls. I doubt the chant has anything to do with holding back that hoard, but the fire, thats whats keeping them there, those things are terrified of fire, I don’t think I’ve used the Igni sign so much in clearing out monsters before.” He fell silent after his last observation focused completely on Emhyr who looked like he had sucked on a lemon.

 Geralt had seen that expression before, a few years ago when he had thought Geralts progress was slow and poor.  He was angry. 

“This is completely unacceptable, when the church signed the treaty they were to tell Nilfgaard of any dangers that they faced as a religion.  They blatantly ignored that part of the treaty.” He looked at Darlish, “tell your spies in the church to focus on finding out everything they can on what’s down there and where the entrance to the caves from here is”

Darlish bowed.

“Takara said she cleared out the caves, why didn’t she find the pocket cave? her senses are far more heightened then your own”

Geralt thought about what he’d seen and observed, “I don’t think that break that led to the cave was there, I think that her initial attack killed everything in the caves, the scent of blood might have made the juveniles go mad with hunger and they broke through from their side.” He shook his head at the memory of the decaying and halfeaten remains of the juveniles and their infant siblings.  Those things were near starved he realised.  The ones in the pit however -

“What chilled me the most was not the creatures or the priests chanting, it was the sheer amount of bones and half eaten remains in the pit.  I think- no - I am sure that those who go missing or are given death sentences by the church are tossed down there and the church is still practicing it, there were fresh bodies down there”

Emhyr stood up and walked over to the mantle , the cheery fire spat out a spark but Geralt saw the spell to stop the embers from hitting the carpet activate with a flare. Emhyr braced a hand on the mantle, looking at the fire, Geralt knew his formidable mind was churning through every possible scenario and every possible outcome, “This changes everything” he said, “I’ll do the sermon to the Glory of the Great Sun as planned for midday but everything else is to cease until we reassess this new information.  We will not attempt anything against the Fire sprite.” He turned around and looked directly at Geralt and he knew that Emhyr had made the decision to utilise him, Geralt almost sighed in relief. He was a weapon, had been trained as one all his life and he wanted to be used.  Emhyr had decided to use him. “Geralt in the next few days I want you to lead a few of my men back to the cave you found to assess whats there, we need a plan of action against those creatures, if for no other reason than this entire city is built on a monster nest.” Emhyr was so coldly furious that Geralt could feel the arctic blast from here.  The Emperor tapped his finger against the mantle as he said it, his brown eyes blazed with the cold of the grave, Geralt had a feeling that Hierarch Hemmelfart was going to feel full force of that anger.

“Oh I have a plan” he said a tight smile on his lips.

The three of them looked at him, and he took off his medallion the sign of the school of the wolf, he looked at it the medallion he had worn around his neck since he had gone up the mountain in the Final Trial before he under went the mutations, he had carried it for so long that it was a part of him. He would need a new one after this.

“If I coat this in my blood and with aether, quebrith, rebis and vermilion then toss it into fire, it sends an Alert to Takara that I need her. It will take me at least a day to create the reagents as they need to be fresh. Its not something we witchers do in the heat of battle or when our lives are on the line, it’s purely used for situations kind of like this, a contract that involves a threat that is far more than we can manage, or a curse thats too difficult.  The only problem and its not really a problem is that she will demand payment, its usually something that we have to do for her over the winter at Kaer Morhen, but there are times when she demands payment from the person we are working for so be aware it may not even be me she asks” he looked at Emhyr when he said it.  

Who nodded in understanding.

“And what would your Lady Ayakashi do”asked aep Deldarlyn, Geralt knew the man was almost chomping at the bit to know more about her, he’d tried several times since their match in the basement to try and extract information about her.  He was about to make his dreams come true

“Kill every creature down there”

“But you said they’re close to thirteen of the adults and fifty odd juveniles, not to mention the infants. She was brilliant to watch when you were fighting but there’s what amounts to an insectoid army down there”

“She can manage” he said mildly and was rewarded when Darlish’s eyes widened, “She’s more than capable of taking that many on, at least everything I know about her makes me believe she can manage.  She’ll let us know if she can’t, but she has more up her sleeve when it comes to fighting than just the physical”

“She’s a mage?”

“She’s something when it comes to magic, not sure what though, she uses a power unlike anything else on this world.”

“I would love to study her.” Said Yennefer wistfully.

“She let a few mages study her at first but I don’t think she’ll let anyone study her now”

“Call her, if she wants payment from me, I’ll pay what she wants”

“Sire I must protest, we know next to nothing about her” said Darlish, a note of concern in his voice.

Emhyr looked at Darlish, his eyes unreadable as he did so “What I understand about her Darlish is that she has her own code of Honour, she never asks more than one is willing to give nor will she embarrass someone.  And if I treat her as the Empress she once was I not only have a powerful ally but one who will watch over Nilfgaard” he told Darlish, who bowed low, Emhyr knew the man hadn’t changed his mind but would accept his Emperor’s judgment.

“More accurate to say, she’ll watch over your house, shes allied with you not Nilfgaard, she’s a guardian, by her own words its what her race does, they guard.”  Said Geralt then he frowned focusing on a word that Emhyr had used, “And what do you mean by Empress?”

Emhyr looked at him, his eyebrows raised. “Well, well, there’s something I know and you don’t. In our last chess game I asked her what her social rank was in her world and she answered me, she was once the Empress of the Southern Lands.”

Geralt just stared at him, it made sense he thought, her rather imperious attitude at times, her natural ability to lead.  And above all her desire to protect. And he realised that she had carved a small slice of this world to guard and protect in the school of the wolf, she had lost so much more than anyone of them had ever realised she had lost family, but also her role, he felt saddened at just how much.  And then he grinned, “next time she and I are training I’m calling her ‘your Majesty’” and he chuckled, he had a feeling she’d go harder at him if he said it but he wasn’t missing the opportunity.

“I think she’ll thrash you if you do” said Emhyr, “And rightly so”

“Worth it, I’ll get on making the reagents today and go raid the quartermasters stock then hunt up anything I don’t have.”

Yennefer leaned forward, uncrossing her legs as she did and placed her empty glass on the table “I have a few of the rarer reagents in my tower, I’ll bring them to you”

“Thanks Yen, saves me some time” he said easily.

“I’ll ensure that all our agents are aware that we are aborting Sire”. Darlish said as he stood back up and bowed low.

“The that is our plan, I’ll have my advisors gather this evening to discuss this latest development.  I will admit, I was hoping to conclude this this today.”

“It will be done your majesty, even if we have to change plans we will bring down the church.” Promised Darlish.

“Yennefer, Geralt thank you for your prompt return, if you hadn’t  found this threat it would have been a disaster.” Yennefer stood and bowed, it was a dismissal - Geralt however stayed where he’d sat he just lent his head back on the seat with thump and closed his eyes, he was tired he thought.

He listened as Emhyr ordered them to leave and waited while they did so, he also wanted a cuddle he decided.  

He heard Emhyr walking over to him and oomphed at the sudden weight as he sat on his lap.  

He cracked an eyelid and looked at his lover he was just staring at him, “I’m sorry, but the reality is my job is dangerous”

“And I’ve ordered you to put yourself into danger again” said Emhyr softly, “I understand Geralt, I don’t like it, at all, but I will use your skills, I have to”

“Yes you do”

“Don’t think that I won’t tie you to the bed post though, I have every intention of doing so.” Emhyr murmured as he gripped Geralts collar and twisted it, bringing him up to kiss him.  It was a demanding kiss, full of heat and desire.

“That’ll be interesting, but your dressed so there’s not much I can do without messing you up” teased Geralt as he reached up and carded his hand through Emhyrs dark black hair. Such a contrast to his own. He heard the distant toll of the bells as they struck the hour, 6 bells.  He groaned Emhyr always started his day at 6 bells, “Can’t you send everyone away so I can have my fun” he grumbled as he heard the door open.  Emhyr just chuckled at him and stood up.

“Good morning Mererid”

The well groomed Master Chamberlain bowed low and replied, “Good morning Sire, the weather mage has informed me that today is going to be a wet, cold day.”

“Thank you Mererid, I think I’ll start early today” Geralt sighed, it was the same every morning he thought, Mererid came in woke up Emhyr and then told him the weather for the day.  Emhyr chose his outfit based on that knowledge, he could see the advantages, but he didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t seduce Emhyr the moment they woke up.  He was competing for his lovers attention and he didn’t want an audience.

He knew he was pouting and Emhyr was looking at him warmly.  “When this is over, I think a week at the Palace in Loc Grim would be a welcome respite” 

Geralt perked right up, “Late Mornings?” he asked, filling away the information that Emhyr actually took a holiday.

“Hmm, and Lazy days” was Emhyrs reply as he walked away, “Warm clothes today Geralt, I don’t want you catching cold” 

“Witchers don’t catch colds” he called back as his lover swept out the door.  Well then, if he was going to get Emhyr to himself for an entire week, he’d better get on it and ensure this was over quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

 

Emhyr sat sprawled in his chair, the cushion under his backside now a permanent fixture as it not only made his seat more comfortable but his lower back had ceased aching as it often did by this time in the afternoon.  It did nothing for the burgeoning headache he felt coming on though.  

He rubbed his forehead listening to several of his advisors squawk about what had been found beneath the city.

There was a current of fear in all of them he had noticed when they had been told of this latest development. In truth, the news had made him not only angry, it had made his blood run cold.

The thought of a horde of creatures that even witchers had a hard time killing swarming over the city was enough to give any sane man nightmares.  

His men would be slaughtered and the populace destroyed. It was a chilling reminder that this part of the world had yet to be tamed or civilised.

“If we make the people aware of the threat under the city all it would do would incite panic.” His high priestess was saying to var Moehoen, “we can’t allow that to happen”

“But the treaty has been broken, the church should have made us aware of this catastrophe, they’ve taken us for fool and must be held accountable.” Snapped back his Field Marshal

“It doesn’t matter now and while the church made the decision not to inform us  I will use that against them, they will be held accountable for it but for the moment we do nothing but gather intel.”  He said, stopping the arguments.  He knew var Moehoen wanted to march into the temple and arrest every priest in sight, that he wanted the creatures killed as soon as possible and was unhappy he couldn’t convince Emhyr to order it done.

But Veil Attrenda was very right, to do so would martyr the church because if it became public knowledge that the people were effectively living on top a monster nest there would be widespread panic, which meant riots and looting not to mention he would have to come down with a heavy hand on the populace.  Chaos on that scale would not and could not be tolerated.

He looked up at Mererids knock and saw Geralt enter, the sight of the Witcher made his heart flutter and he immediately started cataloging how his lover looked.  Tired was a good word, he didn’t think Geralt had slept since he left early Yesterday morning.  He knew he hadn’t slept all that much that night either.

Geralt had his medallion dangling form his clenched fist, it glittered with the dust of several very rare reagents and he could see the blood underneath.

“Are you ready to contact Lady Ayakashi?” He asked, noting the tightening of var Moehoen lips at the sound of Takara’s name.

Geralt nodded, “I’ve never called her like this before” warned his witcher as he walked further into Emhyrs study.

“So you don’t know if it will work?”

“Oh it will work, I’m not sure how long it will take for her to get here though.”

He nodded his head, understanding that Geralt was implying she would come in that ball of light she used and it could take a few hours for her to travel that way.

“Then do it” they all watched as Geralt walked over to the lit fireplace and tossed his medallion into the fire.

The reaction was immediate, the fire grew like it had suddenly had a combustible fuel tossed on it as it whooshed up the chimney.  The flames turning green and crimson as it did, it was startling and he saw Geralt gracefully leap backwards a few feet, landing on his feet like a cat.

Then as if it had never happened the fire returned to normal.

“Well that was dramatic” said Darlish fanning himself in the suddenly hot room, “what happens now?”

“Now we wait’ replied Geralt easily as he sat down in one of the arms chairs near the fireplace.  He kept away from the men and women standing in front of his desk but Emhyr could still see him fully form his position.

Veil Attrenda was worrying her lip as she watched Geralt, she was uneasy Emhyr thought and knew why.  The teachings of the Great Sun said that all sentient life was equal, but his Church of the Great Sun knew nothing about a Kitsune and where she fit into the scheme of things.

“Veil, how did the crowd go through my sermon today” he asked trying to distract her.

“By all accounts sire your sermon was well received, the people were most impressed to see your humble attitude in supplication to the Great Sun”

He saw Geralt quietly snicker at her words, his shoulders shaking a little, he raised an eyebrow at him and Geralt mouth “You, Humble” and then silently laughed.

Emhyr ignored him and focused back on Veil Attrenda  “Your words imploring the Great Sun to give warmth to the cold hearts of those who would light the fires of hatred, were particularly inspired, the people really seemed to like that saying.” 

“It should do, I had them timed to be said when the Fire Sprite was killed”. He said to her, and then took a deep breath.

His eyes widened as he noticed the fire in the fireplace turn blue, the same colour as Takara’s little blue flames.  They widened even further when the fire suddenly roared and swelled, moving in streams out of the fireplace and into the Centre of the room twisting and spiralling as it did.

He dimly heard the curses of his advisors and watched as they ran to the corners of the room away from the blue fire, that wasn’t hot, he realised and it wasn’t burning anything it touched.

He looked beyond to see Geralt standing and looking just as surprised as everyone else when the fire suddenly blew upwards towards the ceiling and dispersed as if it never existed.  And where it had once been a giant ball of dancing flame stood Takara Ayakashi, dressed in a flowing silver dress that crossed over her chest and was belted with a very wide blue belt.  He saw an under dress of blue that matched her belt as the robe like dress parted at her thigh, it was of a light flowing fabric he’d never seen before.  Her swords thrust through her belt were the only decoration she had, but what had his attention was the incredibly detailed embroidery that decorated the bottom of her silver robe in flowers and birds that he somehow knew were not of this world.  He long silver hair war up with two decorative sticks holding it up.  She looked beautiful and so out of this world.

“What the hell was that?”  Geralt said a higher than normal pitch to his voice, he pointed at Takara, “I never knew you could travel like that”

“Of course not, its not often I do” she replied calmly as she took in everyone around her.

She nodded her head towards them “Lord aep Deldarlyn, Field Marshal, High priestess, I Trust your day has been well” they murmured a few words still shocked by the sudden and rather dramatic appearance.  

She turned her amber eyes on him and smiled, flashing her dainty fangs as she did “Your imperial Majesty” she gave a small bow towards him, and he stood up to give her a small bow in return, acknowledging her arrival.

“Lady Takara, a pleasure as always, and thank you for responding so promptly” he gestured to a chair opposite his desk and she moved with elegant grace to sit down, pulling her sword and dagger form her belt as she did.  Geralt had moved to them and without her even asking took the blades, he placed them on the sideboard and poured a glass of the strongest alcohol Emhyr had there. 

“I have never received a summons from Geralt before” she replied easily and smiled up at the witcher as he handed her the glass. “I knew that if Geralt was calling for me then it would be something of an emergency”

“Emergency is good, although I think its more on the lines of a catastrophe waiting to happen”

Said Geralt, as he leaned down and kissed Takara’s cheek, “What do I owe you?”

“We can discuss that when your fully healed.“ She reached up and placed her palm on Geralts cheek, looking at him intently and then she sighed, “Stubborn fool of a witcher, I said light duties, not full on kill kill kill” she said softly and let her hand fall.  Geralt blushed and went to stand behind Takara fidgeting like a child who’d been chastised by his nurse, Emhyr he raised an eyebrow and softly snorted, he could agree with that sentiment, Geralt was a stubborn fool .

“Now whats this catastrophe that has you all so worried?”

Emhyr looked about at his advisors, there was no real need to have them all here, except for Darlish and var Moehoen.  “Lady Attrenda, thank you for all your efforts to date, todays ceremony was a brilliant show of the Glory of the Great Sun, you did well for having so little of the items usually utilised by the Faith.”

She bowed low, and said “thank you Sire, it was a beautiful and moving ceremony, By your leave?” at his nod she left the room.

“Make your selves comfortable gentlemen, this may or may not take some time.”

As his two main advisors did just that he reached out and took the glass of water next to his elbow, sipping it as he waited.

“I’ll allow Geralt to do the honours of telling you, it was his discovery after all” he said to Takara, “and when he’s done, I would like your advice on how to handle this.”

He saw the look var Moehoen and aep Deldarlyn gave each other, he knew that they didn’t like him asking her for advice, he was very tempted to name her one of his advisors, if she would accept the position but he had a feeling she wouldn’t leave her Library.

“Geralt, I wish to see you as you give me a report” she said gently patting the witchers hand which was resting on her shoulder.

Geralt moved to stand beside his desk so she could see him and he recounted everything he had seen that night.  He took his time and recounted a few details that he hadn’t before, details that only a witcher would notice and need to know.  

But to Emhyr it gave a clearer picture.

At the end he looked at her and said “This is beyond me, I can’t take them all on, even at my best it took everything I had to kill the last one and then look what happened to me” he gestured to himself, still a little gaunt and still not as physically fit as he once was. “And I’m certain the big ones are bigger down there at least one is almost double the size”

“That would be the nest mother.” She sighed, “I hadn’t read your full report on what you took on down there, nor Eskels, I’ve been a bit busy with other matters that was an oversight and I apologise for it. The creature you killed has a name, at least the Elves gave it a name, they called it a _Veloë Tuvaen_ or a Fast Death.  Its a cross between a spider and a scorpion and is believed to be a native creature to this world, silver isn’t needed to kill it.  However, they’re a desert dweller located on the opposite side of this world, to find them here is beyond surprising and the reason why witchers haven’t encountered them before.”

“Know any weaknesses?” Asked Geralt, immediately 

“You mean other than fire and light, no I haven’t fought them for near to a thousand years.  And to take on a nest that size is unheard of”

“You can’t do it?” Asked var Moehoen and Emhyr heard a hit of smugness to it, as if he was happy to hear that she couldn’t do it, well he thought var Moehoen was about to get a bit of a shock.

“I didn’t say that, I certainly could if I wanted to” she looked towards the field Marshal her eyes slightly narrowed. 

“What will it take for you to want too?” said Geralt mildly, his own slight smile as he propped himself up against the wall facing all of them, arms folded and one foot braced on the wall.

She smiled flashing dainty fangs at Geralt and Emhyr.  “I want the entirety of the temples library and correspondence, every book and scroll that’s there, not just the inner sanctum”

“Is it always books with you?” Sighed Geralt.

“Nearly always, I have 6 more lower galleries and a host of smaller internal galleries to fill, when they're completed I’ll consider it done.”

“Knowledge is power” murmured Darlish contemplatively as he looked at her closely.

“And the pen is mightier than the sword” said Lirael back to him, looking across at the spy master, Emhyr saw var Moehoen scoff at the words and he thought about them, how could a simple pen be mightier than a sword, the idea was laughable he thought as he imagined a scholar holding of a soldier with just a quill.

“I see you don’t get the relevance Field Marshal, then I’ll put it this way, with one sweep of the pen across the page your Emperor can order you to stop, to cease and to continue on unto your death and you would do so because you Serve the Emperor of Nilfgaard.  A single word written in ink can halt a war or start one, it can save the lives of many or take them just as easily.  A man who has written a play or song can turn the hearts of those who have seen it, and its relevance in a religion that advocates unity and peace cannot be understated.  A pen can command the hearts and minds of those who write and those who hear the words written, and in truth you can force someone to bow to you by violence, but until you have won the heart you have nothing but resentment.”

She stood up leaned over the desk and picked up his quill and took a piece of paper, turning it she started to write.  Emhyr noticed the flow across the page, her words as graceful as the way she moved.

“Take the work his majesty is doing now, he is using the written teachings of the Great Sun to sway the hearts and minds of the people of this region.  He has not lifted a sword to do so and yet he has now won the hearts of the poor and destitute of this city.  I saw it at the execution of the criminals from Carsten, the poor were muttering about the generosity of the Emperor, they are fed, clothed and many have hope where they once had nothing, in the space of two months the Church has accomplished that on the written orders of the Cardinal High Priest, and they know it. Propaganda is a powerful tool” she finished what she had written, and picked up the sheet of paper waving it gently to dry the ink, she sat back down and started folding the page in precise creases.

Darlish and var Moehoen both looked surprised at her words, and as he thought about it he realised that what she said was true, he had done that by not ordering an army to march on the church. It had been his intention all along, but her words of a sword being less of a power than the humble pen made his consider the power he held, and the power that another could have with just the right words and intention.    

As she said, Propaganda was a powerful tool.

“I had never considered such a thing” said var Moehoen to Takara, “I had always seen the might of an Army but your right, wars can be lost and won on the strength of the soldiers swords but also on their moral, if they're hearts aren’t in it then the battle is almost lost.”

She nodded her head, “Its a philosophical statement that can spark rigours debate, my people often enjoy disseminating a philosophical statement into a debate, we ponder all angles of the statement and pick it apart.  And then we question it and everything it targets.”  She looked wistful as she said it and then held up the page she had folded into a bird.  He blinked at that, and she handed it to var Moehoen with a smile. The man took it baffled but he carefully held it in his hands as he opened it.

“Every Nilfgaardian town south of the Aruga has a Forum where quite often debates of that type are held, they can get quite rambunctious.  The senate is a good place for it too”. Said Emhyr, “You must come to one someday”

“Can I participate?” She said slyly.

“I’ll think about it considering the topic” he said back suddenly wary, she wasn’t human and he had a feeling that if he allowed her to debate some topics it would be like setting the cat among the pigeons.

She chuckled, “Good move” 

“And back onto the topic of the _Veloë Tuvaen_ , the libraries are yours but the correspondence must be looked over by the Blades before it goes into Kaer Morhens Library, any sensitive information must be restricted to only those who have the Emperors permission to access it.”

Darlish stirred,”I hate to ask, but is this Library secure enough to allow such sensitive information to be left outside the confines of the Empire proper” he asked.

Takara laughed, “You may as well tell them your Majesty, you are after all personally funding the restoration of the valley.”

“Kaer Morhen has a library underneath the keep that Lady Takara has been Guardian of for 700 years, it is the most comprehensive library in the word with over 4 million texts scroll maps and journals, over many subjects.”

“Including what you would consider sensitive material from ages past, I can restrict any gallery to only those the wards recognise.  Keeping any information secret is easily managed” she waved a hand negligently.

“The last two Witchers of Kaer Morhen and Lady Takara wished to gift Princess Cirilla the Library when she becomes Empress but when I saw just how large it is I knew that having the contents brought to the Golden city would be next to impossible. I suggested turning the witchers school into a research Academy or an institution of learning.  Hence the offer to restore it. It would become a part of the Empire, and under imperial protection and Jurisdiction.” 

Darlish’s eyes were wide and he cleared his throat, blinked a couple of times and then asked “How many books?” 

“Over four million” said Takara.

“That’s impossible” whispered var Moehoen, 

“No, its 800 years of history with many being one of a kind.  I also have many texts written by Elves who are still friends, but they live far away across the sea and away from human contact”

“Ahh, do you - no you - its fine” stammered var Moehoen flushing a little under Takara’s sudden scrutiny 

“Field Marshal, ask your question” 

He bit his lip, Emhyr had never seen his usually strict and rather taciturn General look so torn, the man sighed “my family have a very long history of Military Service to the Empire, we had a book that came with us from the Exile but it was destroyed by fire. It was the only one written as my ancestors wouldn’t allow it to be copied, its a military treatise with each chapter devoted to an aspect of war and how it applies to tactics and strategy,” he paused in what he was saying but Takara took advantage of it by saying.

“13 chapters, written by a Military strategist from the original world humans come from?”

He blinked “Yes, its called -“

“The Art of War” she looked at var Moehoen, her eyes unreadable as always, Emhyr really wished he could read those fathomless depths, he could read Geralts easily enough but hers - nothing, it was more her facial expressions that he could read and sometimes he wondered if she was acting them out.  He had a feeling she was.  

“Once I have finished what I am doing for his Majesty I will return to Kaer Morhen, I’ll copy the book we have and give it to you.”  

That was a generous offer, thought Emhyr and he looked at the Field Marshal who looked not only surprised but suspicious.  “And what would you have of me in return” he asked.

“Nothing, I do not gift books with the intent to claim something in return, knowledge should be freely given, but if you’re inclined to think a little more gently of me then I am not opposed to it, I mean the Empire and its people no harm”

var Moehoen blushed a little more and nodded his head, “Then I thank you Lady Ayakashi and for your words, I’ll take what you’ve written under consideration.” He still sounded a little suspicious but Emhyr knew that his General would assess this from a different angle, and in time as Takara became more integrated into the Empire, as he had every intention of facilitating, even if she didn’t know it, var Moehoen would warm up to her.  He wanted Takara to be a welcome visitor to his court and Cirilla’s when she took office, he knew that would be interesting in this own right, she would turn his court on their collective ears. He also wanted to know what she had written to var Moehoen, the very few words he’d seen had been enough for him to extrapolate anything.  But he could find that out another day.

“I accept the terms ad conditions of the correspondence, I’ll take a look at the nest tomorrow and assess the best possible way to exterminate it.  Might I enquire as to how you plan to take the church down now?”  

“Simple really, the treaty of Sprirtual Worship allows any recognised religion to practice in the Empire under certain conditions, the church has broken several of those conditions, and I have enough evidence to prove it.  I just need a new excuse to have the entire council of high priests arrested.”

“Then you run the risk of Martyring the church in the areas that you haven’t spiritually conquered”

“Its a risk I need to take, I can’t allow this to continue for much longer, there was another burning near Findetann 2 days ago.” The report had been on his desk this morning and was being investigated with Gracen on his way. 3 dead and it had the hall marks of a church burning.

“Then I have a suggestion, you visit the church under a pretext and once I’ve taken the _Veloë Tuvaen_ out, I’ll drop a live Juvenile into the temple itself, in such a way that the church is going to panic especially if _you’re_ there.  You can step in and intervene, Geralt can kill it.  There will be deaths, but the panic ensures you have the ability to move and counter anything the church tries to throw at you and you have the excuse you need to tear the temple apart.”

“Your using his majesty as bait” Asked Darlish in horror.

“No I’m using his power and authority to give him the excuse he needs to take the church down for hiding whats under the city, its also a way for the populace to realise what the church has been hiding and that the Emperor is taking care of it, again.  If correctly managed the information can be used as way to instil more faith in the Empire, that you’re Saving them so to speak.  It shouldn’t incite fear and it gives you a good excuse to have more of the army in the city.”

Emhyr thought it over, Darlish actually nodded his head in approval after hearing her out, and var Moehoen had a thoughtful expression on his face, “The idea has merit, I like it, with Geralt and the Impera Brigade there I see no real issue in ensuring my safety.  Darlish can you have blades scattered about the city on the day whispering information about the church, if we can control what they hear we can control the reponse.”

“I would suggest to wait until Eskel returns, I can communicate effectively with him and it’s another experienced witcher there, I will also ensure that there is only one nest and that there are no more to threaten the city.  I can also destroy the fire sprite, taking the Eternal out of the Fire, its still a rather spiritually significant blow to the remaining believers, the fact that they’ve been worshiping what amounts to a magical creature and not a God would be a shock to them.  Consider this as my way of thanking you for what your doing for the Library”

“Then we have a plan,” he looked behind him noting the lack of sunlight, night had fallen while he had been here. “When Eskel and ard’Enthiel return, we will meet to ensure this plan goes forward with every possible deviation planned out.”

“As you wish, Sire” said Darlish.

“I’ll up the patrols through the countryside and through the city I’ll order the guard to be doubled”

“Say its in response to what happened near Findetann” ordered Emhyr as stood up, his two advisors immediatly followed, bowing low, “That will be all Gentleman” he said, gesturing for them to leave, as Darlish and var Moehoen left he looked at Takara still sitting down, “Are you staying for dinner?” He asked seating himself again.

“I won’t say no to the company I just left a rather belligerent Witcher stewing over the information about the increase in monsters and your desire to train your soldiers in witcher Methods. It wasn’t a pleasant conversation. But as before I won’t be eating.” 

Emhyr nodded, Eskel has explained that she didn’t eat around people because she ate her food raw and bleeding, the Wolves didn’t care but some of the mages did so she only ate with people she knew weren’t squeamish bad she was comfortable with.  Although Geralt has said to place a fruit platter at the table and she would eat the fruit if she was hungry.

“Who?” Asked Geralt.

“Emilè of Tellra”

“That old bastard, he’s still alive?” Geralt asked with a groan.

“Yes, still hates me too”

“Who is he and why does he hate you?” Said Emhyr, puzzled at his lovers look of disapproval.

“He’s a witcher of the school of the bear, a blade of a man who is the oldest still alive, he's close to 450 years old and he hates me because he considers me no better than a succubus, an intelligent seductive monster but one that needs to be destroyed, he's tried several times and each time he's lived to regret it.”  

Geralt chuckle and shook his head, “I remember the last time you handed his arse to him, I think he called you the ‘wolves cavern dwelling whore’ to your face if I recall correctly”

Emhyr choked on his water at that, he looked at Takara who had a slight smirk to her lip. “And he’s still alive?”

“Yes he didn’t need to die for his opinion on me, but I didn’t need to listen to it either. Although the Wolves gathered at Kaer Morhen almost took to their blades to defend my honour, I had to remind them I could do that myself.  Hence the reason why he lived to regret it and hasn’t shown his face in the valley since, I’m pretty sure he almost had a heart attack when he saw me at his camp fire tonight.”

“Does his word have weight?” Asked Emhyr, wondering if this Emilè of Tellra would derail what he was trying to build.

“Not in the way your thinking, he's a belligerent old witcher, stubborn and proud but he's also a pragmatist, he’s agreed to see you in Nilfgaard and will travel there in the next few months.”

“Thats four witchers now” he said, feeling the relief that at least he would be heard out by these monster slayers.

“Yes thats four on their way to see you.”

He sighed, “Thankyou for your efforts Takara, I do appreciate it”

She shrugged, “in truth its giving me something to do, I am also cataloguing just how much of the schools are still standing, so much has changed in the last 50 years”

Emhyr touched the stone to call Mererid and as his Chamberlain entered he asked that dinner be served soon, “We can discuss this at diner, I’ll have a room set aside for you if you wish to bath”

She actually sneered at the word bath but nodded her head “It would be a good idea to wash to road dust and dirt off.”

“Then diner will be in an hour, Geralt would you attend me in my quarters please”

Geralt went a little red in the face as he glance at Takara but he nodded his head and pushed away from the wall.

Takara looked at Mererid and stood up a slight smile directed at Geralt, “There’s no need to find me a room Master Chamberlain, I can use Geralts room to wash up considering he won’t be using it” she said it slyly and Geralt cringed a little.  

“Takara” he said pleadingly.

“Go and attend his Majesty and really Geralt do remember, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” she replied and laughed as she walked out the door following Mererid, 

Emhyr just chuckled, “That statement makes me wonder what would she do”

“I really don’t want to know” said Geralt with feeling, “and were not mentioning it again” 

“Oh I don’t know, I think a woman as old as she is has had years to find out just what she likes” he laughed at Geralts rather horrified expression “I hardly think she’s an asexual being Geralt, she strikes me as a female who knows what she likes, but If you want to be squeamish about it fine, I won’t mention it again. But after todays rather startling news I want a bath, you Geralt, can wash my back” he looked at his witcher and watched Geralts eyes darken to an almost honey glow and smiled at him, he watched Geralt lick his lips.  A sign that the man was thinking things best left for the bedroom but in truth were the same thoughts he was thinking.  

Just how much could he get away with before dinner.

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh NSFW... although this isn’t as bad as previous chapters 😊

Chapter 40

 

Geralt shuddered as the feel of silken lips, firm and tight slid along his aching hard cock, the glide a sensual decadence that only Emhyr had ever given him.  He groaned into the feel of it, completely captured in his lovers desire for him and brought his hands down threading them through Emhyr hair.

It had been a sudden attack that had seen him all but dragged into the bathroom the moment he’d entered the room before Emhyr, he wasn’t making that mistake twice, and had been surprised by the sudden tenacity his lover had when he’d been quickly stripped and pushed into the sunken bath.  

He’d come up spluttering to find Emhyr still dressed but in the pool with him and had found himself devoured in a kiss he felt not only to his toes but branded on his soul.

It was gratifying to be so thoroughly desired but alarming at he same time, he wasn’t wearing his medallion so the first thing he asked was, “who the hell are you and what have you done with Emhyr” it didn’t help that he’d hauled the perceived doppelgänger up by his collar to see surprised whiskey brown eyes that had gone from heated want to amused exasperation.

“Its only now you think I’m a doppelgänger witcher? When your naked and vulnerable, just the way I like you, which begs the question - Are you blind or just dense, it’s me”

Geralt sighed and let him go, that snark had been pure Emperor, “You’re in the bath with your clothes on, the ever fusspot who primps himself every time he changes his clothes and you’re wondering why I suddenly question who you are.  You’re always meticulous with your clothes, you never leave them on the floor and you fold them out of the way, unless the servants are about”

Emhyr just grabbed either side of his face and brought him in for a soul sealing kiss, “I’m not flattered by the thought” was the only warning he got before Emhyr had decided worshiping every scar and mark on Geralts body was a good idea.  As Geralt had been backed up and forced to sit on the edge of the bath He had come to the realisation that Emhyr was inspecting every inch of him and had focused on the bandage around his thigh, touching it tentatively.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, in fact it’s probably healed enough to remove the bandage and poultice”

“Lanfare will take you to task if you take it off” Said Emhyr as Geralt started to untie the knot and unravel the now soaked bandage.

“Your venerable master healer is just going to have to accept that I know what I’m doing, I’ve been attending my own injuries since I was a boy”

“Dare you to tell that to his face, my advice would be to do it from a distance and hope that you don’t need him for a while” Geralt snorted as he pulled the poultice off and tossed both items away from him, Emhyr saw the long mostly healed wound stretching half way from his knee to near his groin. “If you ever come back to me gelded we’re going to have some very serious words” he was warned and Geralt knew it wasn’t in jest.

“I have no idea what those creature have against a male but that’s the second time one came too close to the family jewels, the first one was close to ensuring I sang soprano for the rest of my life too”  

“Then I’m highly thankful that the blow didn’t land.”

He shuddered as Emhyr gently ran a finger over the now closed wound, “it won’t even leave a scar Emhyr” he said as he took hold of Emhyrs hand bringing it up to his lips and kissing the fingertips.

Emhyr let him and then clenched his hand around Geralts own “lie back” he suddenly ordered, his voice a dark promise that had Geralts half hard cock going from softening to lack hard in two heart beats.  He knew what that tone meant.

Emhyr took hold of both Geralts hands as he complied and brought them over his head, “if you move them I’ll stop what I’m doing and leave you hanging until bedtime.” Emhyr purred in his ear and then, the worship of his body had restarted in earnest.  Every scar kissed licked and caressed, his nipples lapped at and light bitten, each tiny bite of pain sending lighting like needles of pleasure to his cock, which jerked each time Emhyrs teeth closed over his erect nipples.  But the hand that held his hip, digging into the skin and muscle had moved to caress his cock, a firm hold that told his barely functioning mind that his lover was very serious about what was to come.

Emhyr moved lower and Geralt gasped out a curse as the tongue dipped into his navel and traveled lower.

 And lower still.

The whisper of heat over the tip of his cock was the only warning he had before Emhyr almost swallowed his cock in one swift decadent move. 

“Fuck - Emh - oh shit - oh gods” he couldn’t even get his words out properly as Emhyr slowly up and down his cock tightly, sucking it with a precision that Geralt knew held no equal, he lifted his mouth up Geralts cock and then licked the tip as he came off.

“Words now Geralt, tell me what you want” Emhyr said his deep rich voice as wholesome as sweet chocolate and he mouthed the spot where Geralts thigh met his groin, biting harder than usual.

Geralt babbled.

For want of a better word he stuttered over several nonsense words and then groaned as Emhyr palmed his cock and then sucked on his tight balls.  

“Geralt” Emhyr purred, “I’m not doing anymore than this unless you tell me what you want me to do”

“Your mouth” Geralt managed to pant, as Emhyr tightened his grip and moved his hand up and down in a smooth glide, Geralt couldn’t help the groan.

“My mouth where?” 

“Ohhh, Gods your a bastard” 

“Yes we’ve already discussed how much of a bastard I can be, now tell me, If you can call me a bastard you can tell me what you want”

“Bloody hell, on my cock, I want you mouth on my cock, there is that what you wanted?” Geralt managed a half hearted growl. Three cheers for him he thought wildly when he did actually manage to speak.

Emhyr didn’t answer instead he did exactly what Geralt wanted.  It was hot, it felt tight and Emhyr used his tongue to dance over the veins in Geralts cock, when he finally put his mouth over Geralt and took him deeply, Geralt couldn’t help the sigh of deep satisfaction, or the long drawn out groan of desire.

And then Emhyr moved.

As the feel of silken lips closed tight caressed him he didn’t think, he reacted as pleasure shot through him, he was close.  He reached down and placed his hands through his lovers hair, and tried to grip it.  Emhyr immediately took hold of his hands and pulled them away, at the same time he pulled of Geralts cock and came back up him so they were eye to eye. He put Geralts hands back behind his head, holding them there as his stormy brown eyes held a fierce desire.

Geralt blinked a couple of times, “Ahhh, oops?” he said, remembering the rule.

“I am going to break you of that habit Geralt” murmured Emhyr, he swooped down and kissed Geralt breathless. 

And with that the prick stood up and started to strip his wet clothes of himself.

“Oh no” said Geralt, his voice a warning as he sat up, his achingly hard cock bobbing in the warm air of the bathing chamber.

“Oh yes, I warned you” Emhyr said back a tease in his voice, naked now as he started lathering up with a soap.

“You’re not leaving me hanging” 

“Oh but I am, and if you try to help yourself along I can assure you, you’ll get nothing from me tonight.”

Geralt stared at him and whimpered, Emhyr was serious, he looked at his cock, “Yeah I know buddy, he’s a cruel one” he said to the still hard length forlornly.

Emhyr paused and looked at him in astonishment, “Are you talking to your cock?” he asked incredulously.

“Well someone’s got to console him cause you’re not doing anything” Geralt said back with a sulk.

He stared right at Emhyr and was absolutely delighted when Emhyr at first chuckled and then let loose with a full on laugh that had tears forming in his lovers eyes.  He had never heard Emhyr laugh so hard and delightedly, he couldn’t help the grin that followed as he watched Emhyr wipe a tear away, his face flushed with amusement and joy.

“Oh witcher, you are a priceless gift” murmured Emhyr as he came back in and gave Geralt a sweet kiss.  “Still doesn’t mean your ‘buddy’ is going to be a happy chappy in a few minutes”

Geralt snorted and then laughed. He slid into the water, “Fine, I’ll wait, besides if I’m not mistaken, Mererid is about to knock.”

He was right as usual and Mererid came in to announce that dinner was in 20 mins. Bath time was over he thought as he did the bare minimum and got out, letting the bath attendants who had come back in after when Mererid had done so dry him, he still wasn’t comfortable with that but he let it happen.  

He was dressed in record time and pulled at the new green and silver doublet setting the fine cloth into place and realised that this one was looser and a much better fit.  He still hated the ruff at his neck though and pulled it off, he wasn’t going to wear the stupid thing.

Emhyr was dressed in a similar manner, tight black hose and knee high black and gold doublet with black slippers.  He was an elegant figure of a man thought Geralt, and he was one lucky witcher.

“So how many are dining with you tonight” he asked, Emhyr often dined with a few of his advisors or with the upper ranks of his Military, but more and more often Emhyr was choosing to dine alone with him. This outfit however told him they were dining with others.

“It will be you, Takara, Varelkar and Lanfare” said Emhyr as he came up and straightened Geralts collar, “Although you really don’t have time to shave” Emhyr murmured as he pursed his lips, looking at the 5 bell shadow that had appeared.

“You know I’m tempted to disappear for a month just to let my beard grow back” teased Geralt, 

“Try it and see what happens” warned Emhyr back, and he leaned in to kiss Geralt, it had a definite possessive quality to it, one that took Geralt back a bit, none of his lovers had ever kissed him like that before.   Kiss that told him that he was wanted and desired, one that said his lover wanted to do anything to keep him with them. 

 He swallowed his own sudden desire back down, he didn’t need to be smelling of arousal, not now when Takara would know in a heartbeat, and ruthlessly tease him.

“Alright then so family” he said it without thinking, thankful he wasn’t going to be interacting with pompous fools and windbags, cause the last time had gone down real well he thought sarcastically then paused when he realised Emhyr was looking a little - startled.

“Huh, yes, I suppose it is family” he said at Geralts voiced concern, he sounded a lost thought Geralt.

“Pity Ciri couldn’t join us” he said easily, trying to lessen the look on Emhyrs face, 

“Yes, next time” his voice was distant.

Well that didn’t work, he had a feeling he knew what was suddenly troubling Emhyr, the word family conveyed loss to him thought Geralt with a sigh.  He walked up to Emhyr and took him into his arms, embracing the other man who had become his lover and his friend, “Its okay Emhyr, you’re allowed to have a family” he whispered gently into his ear.

Emhyr’s tense body was held rigidly and Geralt thought the man would break under the strain, “Its been a long time, and even then it was taken form me, whether by my own actions or by another’s” he finally said softly.

Geralt understood, the pain in Emhyrs voice telling him so much about the regrets the man had over his past, “This time your family can take care themselves, and we can protect each other.  I think you’ll find that we’re not going anywhere.  Probably should have told you that I come with baggage or that I excel at finding trouble” he joked.  He felt Emhyr relax in his arm and return the embrace, his arms coming up to hold Geralt to him.

“I don’t mind your baggage, Takara is wonderful, Varelkar is adorable, and even your brother in arms is a capable and rather likeable man.” He said into Geralts shoulder, Geralt almost sighed in relief the distant tone was gone. “I never saw myself as having a family again after loosing Pavetta and Ciri, I don’t deserve one”

“The funny thing about this particular family is that we don’t take no for an answer, we don’t really care about your past as we all have one and we’ve chosen you. You don’t get a choice with this, you chose me and they came along for the ride, Varelkar was a surprise addition.”

Emhyr chuckled and pulled back a little, nuzzling Geralts ear, “It still boggles my mind how you managed to find the one child that would throw my plans into chaos.  I didn’t think she would actually be found alive, everything pointed to her and her mother being dead.” He said as he nibbled one Geralts earlobe, his hand lightly caressing Geralts back as he did.

“Yeah, trouble magnet” Geralt managed with a shiver, “and stop that, your turning me on and I don’t need Takara giving me sly glances all evening.”

Emhyr sighed, letting go and stepping back, “We should go, its poor manners to keep guests waiting, particularly if its people I like”

“And if you don’t like them?” Asked Geralt curiously, 

Emhyr tossed his a sly smile, “Then they can wait, its good to be Emperor at times”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg... 40 chapters and over 140’000 words 😳🤯. This was only supposed to be about 13 😧.   
> But who cares 😂😂😂 I’m having fun... although seriously I’m still reeling about just how much I’ve written so far... we’re coming up into the final arc though... then I’m planning a sequel 😉


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

3 days later

 

Takara dug her claws deeper into the rock crawling high up in the vaulted ceiling of the massive cave that Geralt had discovered, it was teeming with the _Veloë Tulvaen_.  A number that was frightening in the sheer volume of death and destructions, but not to her. It was a manageable number she thought as she watched the shifting mass of chitinous creatures, the ever present chittering screams from the things far below her echoed within the vast space, marrying with the ever present chant of the Eternal Fire. 

It was a cacophony that threatened to hurt her sensitive ears if she didn’t use her power to dull down the discordant mess.  Trust the idiots in the church to think that they could hold of the seething fury downbelow with simple chants.

She heard noises beyond the chant and several guards came into view, they had a feebly struggling woman with them and Takara narrowed her eyes, well now she though, a sacrifice. 

 _How utterly vulgar_.

She moved rapidly across the ceiling, her dark brown and black clothing blending with the stone as she moved, with the change to a mottled brown and dark grey for her hair and tails she was effectively rendered invisible.

She clawed her way down the walls as they got into position to toss the poor woman in and as they did so Takara launched herself over the massive gap between them and caught the girl.  She hit the wall a little harder than she’d like holding the shivering woman to her and waited, listening to the Temple Guards above her, she could smell the copper scent of blood and knew the woman she held had been injured.  More than likely tortured, she hesitated, torn between wanting to hear and getting the woman to help.

“You thinks tossing the black ‘uns spy is a good idea” 

Hmmm she thought, she was staying.

“What’s it matter, they’re dead men walking anyway.” Said one gloatingly. 

 She looked up at the ledge where the three man were standing, dead men walking, what a curious expression, He had a secret she mused, wondering if he would tell it..

“So the Hierarch is actually going to do it, not just talk about it like he has been for the last 4 years.” said one guard, nervous tone she thought, sniffing delicately, sweat stink, fear and horror she mused. 

“Yep, the orders came down yestiday, the faithful have been told to keep the light of the Eternal Fire burning in their homes, tomorrow night we unleash this horde, Nilfgaard will drown in a river of blood from their own dead and the Emperor and any who serve him included”

She felt her breath catch, oh my my my she thought, she didn’t think the Hierarch had it in him, she rethought back to the posturing man so mired in his own importance and knew he would never order this, he valued his own skin more, someone else was pulling the strings.

“Makes sure yur family is tucked in tight tomorrow night Gorge, as long as the Eternal Fire burns they'll be safe.”

“Yes I will, but what about the rest of the city” the nervous one again, unsure she mused and not heartless like the other two, a failed link in the chain.  She knew his scent.

“Who cares, nothing more than filth and degenerates the lot of them, welcoming the heathens and the magic users back into the city, not to mention embracing the black ones, the city has always needed a good cleansing.”

She heard them retreating and focused her attention on the woman she held to her, older woman mousy hair, wrinkles in her face, green eyes that held a keen intelligence, although one was swollen shut from the beating she had sustained however she in turn was focused on Takara. She was gagged and Takara leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I’m here by his Majesty’s order, I’ll get you to safety so we can talk, hang on tight though”, she warned as she swung the woman onto her back anchoring her with her some of her tails and freeing up both her hands, as she did so she used her claws to slice through the woman’s ropes letting her hands free as well.

She launched back onto the wall and heard the woman squeak, she braced herself just as the started to squirm in panic, her hand let go of Takara and grabbed at the cliff face dislodging the small stones, Takara didn’t wait to see what would happen she immediately tightened her grip on the woman and started to claw her way up the cliff diagonally heading for the small entrance on the ledge that was opposite the fire braziers.  And she moved fast, she was over halfway there when the chittering screams changed and the chant faltered.  She didn’t look down, she heard the creatures move, starting to clamber up behind her.  It was a race she thought, and creased her speed.  She got there and juggled her human burden so that she could carry her and still slip into the crevice.  It took a bit of manoeuvring but she managed to get them both out into the cave.  

She didn’t stop there, but used her speed to run through the maze of caves, tunnels and caverns to the entry point below the Elven tower.  

She came to the basement level and dropped her burden and studying the faint etching carved into the floor she activated the ancient Elven wards that she suspected where there for one purpose. To ensure the veloe tuvaen never escaped through these tunnels.

They flared to life with a satisfying white light that illuminated the basement of the tower and Takara turned to the squirming woman in front of her, she crouched and sliced her claws through the ropes binding her legs.

“I am Takara Ayakashi, who are you?”

“Gizella, a spy in the Service of his Imperial Majesty, you’re the non human that the Vatt’ghern introduced his Majesty too?”

“Yes”

“I need to get this information to Lord aep Deldarlyn as soon as possible. That bastard Fazel Creihvon has taken over the church in the last two days, he’s imprisoned Hemmelfart in his rooms under the pretext of him being sick and he’s moving to create a mass slaughter.”

“I heard, I can’t fly you over the water in a light orb, most humans are unable to withstand the pressure of moving that way, so it will have to be by fire.” She saw the look of utter bafflement on the poor woman’s face and tried to smile reassuringly, she knew she failed when Gizella - the woman had a name, shrank back a bit, although that could have more to do with the fact that her eyes had more than likely gone red, she knew she was angry and it was showing.

Takara ignored her and called her power to her, blue fire started flickering to life dancing around her.  It was so playful today she thought as she gently stroked a small blue ball as it swirled about her in dizzying pattens.  We’ll play later she thought to it and sent it on its way, she gathered her fire, the one constant in her existence and then she took hold of Gizella, wrapping her tails around them as she did, the fire grew in intensity however it wasn’t hot, it would never burn unless she allowed it.  She ignored the horrified shrieks from Gizella as the fire embraced the two of them and the sudden lurch in her stomach as she focused on where she wanted to go, then she unleashed the full fury of her power to bring them there. 

She really hoped Emhyr was in his office.

 

————-

 

Emhyr was in his office library pouring over a map of the sewer system of Novigrad, he and several advisors were planning to place several hundred more soldiers into the city on the day that he was visiting the Church, unfortunately for the men chosen, they would be doing so via the sewer.  It was a good thing that Eskel had spent so much time and effort clearing out the drowners and several vampires ensconced in the tunnels under the city.  But he did order the silver blades to be taken from their vaults and issued to the men who would be down there.  No sense in leaving things to chance.

They had a working plan and he was happy that all contingencies would be in place, Eskel and Captain Ard’Enthiel were due back the day after tomorrow, the Katakan in Rinde taken care of, killed for its crimes.  Although how a vampire could worship a doctrine that hated his kind was a puzzle best left for another day.

With the two of them back he was moving on the church the next day.  And then this would all be over and he could go back home, he looked at the reports reading the latest one one the Church, Hemmelfart was ill, no matter, he was still going to visit that carbuncle of the City.  Maybe he could have it razed to the ground, although what to put in its place?

He looked up and watched as two of the captains responsible for this part of the plan discussed possible routes with Lord aep Deldarlyn, Darlish was directing them to where the exit point would be and explaining the surrounds to them.  There was a reason the man was his spy master in the north, he knew absolutely everything.

As Darlish spoke to them he heard a masculine shout from his office and turned to look at the open door to see blue fire, twisting and spiralling in the center of the room, he heard the door slam open and the yells and shouts of his guards as they responded to a perceive threat.  Well this was going to make his day interesting he thought in resignation as he placed the sheath of papers back onto the table.  He walked over to the door and saw a good dozen of the Impera Brigade trying to jam themselves into the door of his office.  The fire was swelling, and if he remembered correctly it was about to deposit Takara in a dramatic display of power. She wouldn’t be doing this if  it wasn’t absolutely necessary, she had more tact and decorum than that.

“Stand down and put your weapons away, this isn’t a threat.” He ordered and felt Darlish come up behind him.

It was a testament to how well they were trained, they didn’t question his orders but complied precisely as a unit.

“Sire, this would be urgent” murmured Darlish, obviously coming to the same conclusion he had.

“Everyone but my main advisors leave”

Darlish, var Moehoen and Commander aep Dyffid of the Ard Faeinn stayed but everyone else started  to leave just as the swelling ball dispersed upwards in a rush of blue fire, it danced over the ceiling and disappeared.  Takara was kneeling on the ground a badly beaten and bleeding woman with her, Takara had clamped a firm hand over her mouth and he could hear the muffled sound of screaming from her. She’s hysterical he thought, just as Darlish cursed and moved towards Takara.

“Thats Gizella, one of my spies in the church,” he reached Takara and said “Take your hand away”

Takara raised an eyebrow at him but did as he asked, Emhyr could see her ears suddenly curl in as if to protect them and she winced as the full blown hysterical shrieking echoed in the room.  He winced as well looking to the ceiling.

A loud slap sounded and then there was blessed silence, he looked back to see that Darlish had slapped his underling across the face, shocking her out of her fit of the hysterics.

“Well that worked.” Said Takara as she stood up, leaving Darlish to attend the woman he now held.  He looked a little confused as to how that had happen though thought Emhyr, he glanced at Takara and was instantly riveted, he felt his blood freeze, the Kitsune guardians eyes had gone a chilling red and her claws were extended, she looked utterly deadly and completely merciless. Her tails swished angrily behind her, she was a fearsome creature when enraged he thought a little wildly.

He walked over to his desk and tapped his communication stone, “Mererid get me Lanfare and find Geralt, tell him Takara is back and we need him here _now_.”

“I’m in complete control of my anger Emhyr var Emreis, it does not rule me.” Takara said softly, he looked back at her and saw that she hadn’t  moved from the position she had taken near his desk, and while her eyes were still that horrible red, her claws had now become smaller, the length he was used to seeing.  Her tails had calmed down too, moving down behind her.  He could see she was claiming down, or at least trying hard to pretend that she was so not to frighten anyone.  

He appreciated it.  

“What happened?” He asked nodding towards Darlishs spy Gizella, who was whispering rapidly to the spy master.

“Temple guards tossed her into the pit with the _Veloë Tuvaen_ , I caught her just after they threw her in.  However you have very very big problem and it changes everything.”

He looked over at Darlish who was still talking softly to his spy, suddenly Darlish looked up at Emhyr, his face completely bloodless.

“They’re going to extinguish the fires holding back the _Veloë_   _Tuvaen_  tomorrow night, they intend to let the creatures into the city to slaughter anyone not of the Faith.”  Emhyr saw sweat beading on the Master spy’s temple and the man flinched back at Emhyrs sudden stiffening,  “the Faithful have been told to keep their fires lit that night, any other is considered to be heathen filth in need of cleansing.”

If Emhyr thought his blood had ran cold when he saw Takara, it was nothing to what he felt now, he was so coldly furious but in that cold rage he knew exactly what he had to do.  He saw Geralt walk in the door and freeze, his amber eyes widening at the sight of a very angry Kitsune and an equally enraged Emperor.

“Field Marshal var Moehoen, Commander aep Dyffid, muster the Ard Faeinn division to advance on the Church of Eternal Fire tomorrow, we march at dawn.” He ordered, his voice an arctic command that had no equal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry 😋) for the cliff hanger, the chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it but it ended so well right there.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo who doesn’t like a good lemon  
> NSFW, in an oh so decadent way.

Chapter 42

 

Two hours after hearing that terrifying and rather electrifying Imperial Command Geralt found himself before the large table in Emhyr library, it was covered in maps, the karakuri box Takara had given him and several schematics that looked like diagrams of the gate works for St Gregorys bridge. He flicked his eyes over the maps seeing that they were mostly of temple Isle and the Bridge along with the sewers that lead into the area.  Geralt kept his eyes on the Emperor, because make no mistakes about it, the man before him who stood proud and tall dressed in the uniform black he customarily wore, but this time there was nothing to break up that severe colour, just the stark chain of office that he always wore. This man who stood hands behind his back before the window overlooking Hierarch’s square was the Imperator of Nilfgaard, Emperor of the North and South. 

 _Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd._  

The sheer authority that radiated of the Emperor made Geralt shiver and it only took him a second to realise that it wasn’t in fear, he was so aroused that it wasn’t funny.  Trust his damn libido to kick in at the worst possible time, he thought sourly.

He heard the door open and several people walk in, he caught the scent of Lilac and Gooseberries and the ever familiar scent of home.  Yennefer and Takara he thought as he turned to see them, they were accompanied by Darlish and var Moehoen.  

Oh boy, he was about to be included in a battle plan.  

The four came to stand around the table with him and he moved to make room for Takara who delicately sniffed the air, her eyes widened and she looked at him with startled surprise.

“Geralt, I’m a little worried about your bodies chemical responses to the situation” she said softly with a massive dose of amusement

Well that was the politest way of say that he really shouldn’t be so highly aroused right now that anyone could say to him, so much better than her flatly coming out with something along the lines of what on earth makes this situation so sexually stimulating?.

He growled, “just drop the topic now” his face flushing.

“Well as long as you can focus” she said still amused

“I can focus” he muttered defensively, “I don’t think with my balls, I think with my head”

“No comment” murmured Yennefer and he shot her a glare.

the Emperor stirred and turned around, his cold gaze piercing them all, “thank you for coming so promptly.” Was all he said as he took the ten so so steps to bring him back to the table at which they were gather.

“As you all know I have ordered the Ard Faeinn to muster. What you aren’t aware of is that its a diversion.”

“I knew it” said Takara with a fierce deadly smile, “you’re planning to give them a taste of their own medicine”

“Am I so easy to read Lady Takara” he asked with deadly softness.

“You and I think alike in several ways Emperor Emhyr, this is one of them” she purred back.

Emhyr nodded his head at her acknowledging her words, Geralt realised them to be true, and now he knew why Emhyr and Takara had seemed to develop an unlikely friendship so quickly, “Lady Takara is correct, I am indeed planning to give them a taste of what they would do to this City and its people.”

“Sire, how?”

He gestured to the table, “underneath is a map of the City and its surrounds, remove everything else”

Darlish and var Moehoen moved quickly to comply and when the map had been revealed Geralt whistled, it was a big as the table and a comprehensive map of both city and surrounds.

He heard a slight whine from Takara and he looked at her to see a look of complete want on her face, he looked back down at the map, hiding a smile as he did.

“At least I’m not lusting over a map” he whispered under his breath knowing she would hear, she hissed softly at him.

Emhyr opened the chest, and pulled out a small carved statue, Geralt was startled to see that it looked like him, Emhyr levelled his gaze on him.

“Lady Takara” he said never taking his eyes from Geralt, “if you and I think so much alike, do tell me what I’m planning.”

Takara nodded her head, she moved around coming up to Emhyr and looked into the chest.  

She chuckled and pulled another statue out of the box.

“A teeny tiny Me” she said delightedly and placed the statue on the map over the ocean but close to the Temple, he thought it unusual then realised it would be the exact spot there the veloe Tuvaens cave was. She plucked the one of Geralt out of Emhyrs caressing hand, and Geralt wasn’t going to think about how that was making him feel, and placed it beside in the temple itself she then reached in to take a female dressed as a mage out, adding it to her own and Geralt.  Yennefer he realised.

She picked up the one that was Emhyr on a horse and put him down, along with the ones that symbolised the army units, she spread those through the city, she pulled out several more mages and added them around Emhyrs own figurine.  Finally she picked up one more, a female dressed in gold and black with accents of green and white hair, Ciri he realised, she held it tenderly but didn’t place it down.

“Is there a problem?” Asked Emhyr.

“A wild child” she said holding up the figure, “a wild card, she is the one thing I am unsure of, would you utilise your daughters talents in this or would you protect her.  It makes strategic sense to use her, but she is also the hope and future of the Empire, so the question I must ask myself is would you place her into danger”

“And if I cage her I loose her” was all Emhyr said.

Takara placed Cirilla next to Emhyr on the map, well guarded and protected but one the map to use.

They all looked at the map and what it represented. 

Oh fuck me, he thought seeing it.  

It was _brutal_ and it was _brilliant_.

No fucking wonder Emhyr was considered to be a military genius, he was also reputed to be ruthlessly merciless towards Traitors and betrayers. 

The Church of Eternal Fire would burn in the Emperors fury.

“Well done, we really do think alike” said Emhyr a slight smile on his lips.

“I’m afraid I’m not really seeing it Sire” said Darlish apologetically, but var Moehoen did and he was smiling.

“My plan hinges of Lady Takara, if she doesn’t agree to her role then we will be laying siege to Temple Isle, and the siege must be competed by sundown tomorrow because the church will use the Veloe Tuvaen as a weapon.  Will you lend us your strength and blade in this Lady Takara?”

He looked at her as she stood next to him and she looked back at him, expressionless mask in place, Geralt knew she was sizing up Emhyr and the plan that he had, however Takara could be very unpredictable and Geralt had no idea if she would say yes to it all or just one part.

She looked back at the map with its figurines scattered over it and gently touched hers, and then Emhyrs.

“In this” she looked back to Emhyr, locking her eyes with the Emperors and Geralt held his breath, “you may Command me” was all she said.

He let his breath out slowly and Emhyr flashed a chilling smile.

“Then this is what I will have you do.”

 

——————

 

After everyone had left to carry out their duties Emhyr and Geralt were the only two who remained in the Library, Geralt really couldn’t believe it was only midday and if all went to plan then this time tomorrow, the church would be nothing more than a foot note in history.

Geralt, standing by one of the small chairs dotting the library looked aver the table at Emhyr while he stared at the map, still working through plans and contingencies, counter plans and counter contingencies, and who still radiated that sense of Imperial power and he shivered again.  Still highly aroused.

“Your role is crucial tomorrow witcher, although all you’ll be doing is ensuring Lady Yennefers safety,” said Emhyr his deep commanding voice doing crazy things to Geralts uncooperative body

“I understand” he said, “I won’t fail you”

Emhyr frowned and looked at him “Are you alright? you sound strained”

Geralt just let our a small groan. “You have no idea just how much I want you right now” was all he said.

Emhyr slowly blinked, looked about the room and then looked back at Geralt, “How is this situation sexually stimulating you?” he all but purred, 

Geralt shivered at the tone and felt his already half hard cock swell to fully erect, pressing tight on the lacings of his leather pants.

“You, being all Imperial” he said honestly with a sigh of resignation, Emhyr was going to find out anyway, and judging by the heat in his cheeks he was blushing.

“Me? Being all Imperial? Oh Geralt, you are full of surprises” This time Geralt heard the satisfied purr in Emhyrs voice. “Remind me to clear out my throne room one day and I’ll have you ride me while I’m sitting on my throne”

The very image that comment produced was enough to blow his mind, Geralt thought with a whimper, he closed his eyes, trying to get himself back in control instead of his damn libido.  He felt the cool fingers of a softly callused hand touch his cheek.  He opened his eyes to see that Emhyr had moved to stand before him.

He recognised the look in Emhyrs eyes, he let Geralt go and stepped back a few steps and leaned back against the table.

Emhyr tapped his communication stone on the table, “Mererid hold back lunch for an hour” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He looked deeply into Geralts eyes and Geralt was struck by the wonder he felt when he saw the love and dark desire in those rich depths.

“Undress Witcher, it appears you will get your wish”

“What wish?” Rasped Geralt, even as his fingers moved to unbutton and unbuckle the leather jerkin.

“A quickie over my desk, although its the table not the desk today”

“You call an hour a quickie?” Geralt said with surprise.

“No I call an hour just enough time to devour you.”

Geralt made short work on his clothes and was entirely too thankful when he undid the laces of his pants and felt his cock spring out.

He looked up at Emhyr who was watching him intently.

“Aren’t you undressing?” He asked surprised, palming his aching cock as he did.

“Why would I want to?” Emhyr said  the commanding tone back in his voice and Geralt realised that Emhyr was playing with him.

Oh Fuck he though, feeling the deep throb of desire in his cock.

“Your not finished, I said Strip” he was ordered.

Geralt immediately complied, oh he was going to follow that order, and any other Emhyr gave him for the next hour.

He was soon naked and standing proud in front of his lover, the man who had never been his Emperor.

“Kneel before me, take out my cock and work me with your mouth, and I would advise you to do a proper job.  I have nothing other than your saliva to ease my passage into you Geralt”

It really took every ounce of stern control Geralt had not to cum at that order and he stood there panting for a minute to get himself under control.

And then he knelt before him, the slight gasp from Emhyr told him that even though Emhyr was a straight faced as he was while ordering his people he wasn’t as unaffected as he appeared.

Geralt reached up and undid the belt, opened the buttons on Emhyrs long quilted tunic and finally the laces of the pants he was wearing.

He took out the hard length that had grown even harder at his touch and held it in his firm grip. 

And then he did as he was ordered.

Emhyr didn’t say a thing, nor did he make a sound as Geralts mouth closed over the hard length in front of him and to Geralt that was the hottest thing he had never not heard.  So was the hand that suddenly carded its way into his shoulder length hair taking a firm grip on the silver strands.  Geralt moaned as Emhyr took command and moved him as he willed.  And a single hissed curse was the only thing he heard as he tightened his lips.

The act itself didn’t go for long, and he just concentrated on the feel of the hard flesh in his mouth and the scent of Emhyrs arousal, he could hear as well as feel Emhyrs pulse as it thundered through him.  Geralt knew he was as turned on as Geralt was right now.

Emhyr pulled him back his hand still in Geralts hair, but he wasn’t rough, firm but not rough.

As he tugged at Geralts hair to get him to stand and Geralt followed the silent command to stand up, feeling the erotic caress of quilted silk glide over his chest and nipples as he did.

Emhyr pulled him in for a hard commanding kiss, his tongue parodying exactly what he had planned for Geralt and Geralt whimpered into Emhyrs mouth, Emhyr pulled back an just stared into his eyes, Geralt blinked a couple of times, trying to think trying to bring his thoughts back together.

“I am going to take you hard, my cock so deep within you you’re not going to know where you end and I begin.  You will not stop me, you will not hesitate to comply with my commands.  Do you understand me Geralt” said Emhyr darkly.

To much he thought 

His hand wrapped around his own cock, tightening so he wouldn’t cum too quickly.

“You haven’t answered me” warning tone this time, and he saw a flicker of concern in the almost black eyes.  Emhyr would stop this right now if he thought Geralt was uncomfortable.  

He didn’t want to stop.

“Yes” he managed to say, although how he did he had no idea.

“Good, over the table Geralt” Emhyr ordered.

Geralt complied, bracing himself on his forearms as he bent over, he swallowed when he felt Emhry move behind him, gripping Geralts hair suddenly he pulled Geralts head back and his other hand came to his mouth.

“Wet them Geralt”

Oh, thought Geralt, a little relieved, he was enjoying this and he could work through any pain but still the wetter the better right.

He licked and suckled the three fingers Emhyr let him have.  And when Emhyr thought he had done a good enough job he took the fingers away, Geralt shuddered when they rested at the entrance to his ass.

And then groaned when they slowly sank into him.

“Hmm, you still wet From this morning” said Emhyr, and Geralt who hadn’t thought his face could get any more redder, flushed scarlet all over. Emhyr had woken him up before the usual time and decided to indulge himself.  But that had been a few hours ago,

Geralt groaned as the fingers sunk into him again, taking their sweet time in breaching him.

He relaxed into the feel of having his body prepared, the swift glide and scrape of Emhyrs fingers in him made his cock jerk and throb wildly.  And he couldn’t grasp it this time, his hard length caught between him and the bloody table.

“Sire I’m going to cum” he warned, panting at the effort it took to try and stop himself.

And Emhyr stopped.

Geralt almost cursed but he took the time to control himself.

“Well done Geralt” said Emhyr approvingly, whe Geralt had relaxed, no longer in danger of ruining the map below him. “And now, I’ll have you”

Emhyr shifted behind him and Geralt felt the silken glide of Emhyrs cloths as they fell over him, brushing his skin and making him shiver at the educative caress.

He felt the hot hard length of Emhyr nudge him and his attention immediately was riveted to that.

Oh fuck he thought as the smooth head breached him and the hard length slid deep.  He felt stretched and aching as Emhyr came to rest against him, his clothes pressing against Geralt backside.

They had to do this again, Geralt thought desperately, the different textures of material a tactile stimulation he hadn’t thought of before. 

And then Emhyr moved, hard, just as he promised

He set a pace that Geralt was hard pressed to keep up with, his thrusts almost punishing as he methodically pounded into Geralt, hitting that spot every now and then that made Geralt see stars, but it was all oh so very welcome.  Geralt was quite vocal about how good it was too.  He cursed several times when Emhyr hit his prostate harder than usual, and tried to rise of the table but Emhyr immediately pushed him back down with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.

“Do not” he was ordered, his hands scrabbling at he desk, knocking over the statues as he tried to find purchase to brace himself from the rough taking that Emhyr was giving him.

Emhyr griped Geralts hair again and pulled him upwards, chest off the table, but still bent over it, the change in the angle of his thrusts and the continuous motion to the sweet spot deep in him made Geralts eyes widen and he cried out,  nnuhhh gods that felt - he almost howled, tried not too, he knew the guards would hear him if he did and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop himself.

Emhyr must have been watching him, because with his other hand he pulled Geralts hand away and held it to the table.  

“Let them hear you Geralt, let them know who rules you” Emhyr sounded as cool and collected as he usually did, but the deep tone held a note of dark intensity. And it was over.

Those words did it.

Geralt felt his entire body rush with a white like haze as he came with a loud cry, Emhyrs name on his lips as the soul deep pleasure tore through him.  And he lost himself to the dizzying height of the ecstasy Emhyr expertly elicited though him.

He came too a few minutes later to find himself lying back on the table, limp and shivering from the sensation.  Emhyr was lying across his back, nuzzling his ear and he knew that Emhyr had also found his pleasure, more than likely at the same time he did.  

 “Sun knows I needed that” rasped Emhyr when Geralt shifted below him, letting him know he was conscious.

“”That’s good, so did I” managed Geralt and they both decided that they had best restart the day.  With a groan Emhyr pulled himself away from Geralts prone form, tidying himself up as Geralt stretched up and moved his relaxed and quivering body off the table.

He sighed when he realised he had to dress himself, he felt wrung out and didn’t want to take the time and effort too.

“Sire?”  Said Emhyr amused.  Geralt looked back at him as he tugged on his pants.

“Huh?”

“You called me sire, its the first time you've ever addressed me as that, you usually manage to sink a bit of sarcasm into Your Imperial Majesty but you've never called me sire.  You must have been very into the moment.”

“No I didn’t,” he argued

“Yes you did” Emhyr was chuckling now “I did like the sound of it coming form your lips.  “‘Sire, I’m going to cum’ I am now challenged to making you say it often” 

Geralt thought about and thought he had a vague recollection of it.  He sighed, he really had been in the moment.

He looked back at his dressed lover, other than a little sweat at the temples and a slight flush across his cheeks he looked like he usually did, that was so not fair, he thought, he was certain that if anyone looked at him right now they would instantly know what they had been doing in.  He glanced at he table and froze when he saw a few wet patches on the large map.  

And blushed red.  

Damn it all, he thought.  

He should burn it.

Emhyr looked like he was thinking something - wanton.  His brown eyes had that spark they usually got right before Geralt found out they were going to try something new and the half smile told him it was something he would object too but ultimately enjoy.

He quickly threw his leather Jerkin on, he didn’t think he’d survive another round, the bloody map sure as hell wouldn’t.

“Yes,” Purred Emhyr, his voice a dark promise, “I will have you cry out those words again, on every throne I own as we travel back to Nilfgaard.” He looked smugly satisfied “I might wear my crown if the symbol of power and authority makes you feel as aroused as you did today”

Geralt blinked trying to parse what he’d just heard. Every throne?  Crown? “What?” He finally rasped.

Emhyr smiled, a seductive quirk of his lips that was so decadent that Geralt felt his lungs seize “I am going on Progress when we travel back to Nilfgaard, it entails me and my entourage visiting every capital city in the Provence’s and Vassal States North of the Aruga.” he took the few steps up to Geralt who had stopped buckling his leather jerkins at the word throne, Emhyr finished doing it for him, then kissed him with a promise of more to come  he pulled back and looked at Geralt, his brown gaze as sinful as the deepest caress of fur and silk

“Every throne Geralt, in every throne room, in every castle or palace - there are many.  Prepare yourself”

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

 

Geralt stood over his work station in the armoury attached to the embassy, his well trained eyes narrowed as his expert fingers caressed the silver ensuring that his blades were oiled and as sharp as Éibhear Hattori could make them, as he inspected it he heard Vesemirs voice echo through his head. 

_A witcher can forget to eat, to drink, to breath even but a Witcher never, ever forgets to care for his blade._

His missed his teacher, he thought wondering how the old man would have handled all this.  Geralt snorted, probably reminded him that Witchers were neutral and to stay out of it.  

He slid the blade into in scabbard “Sorry old man” he rasped, “but I’m in it up to my neck and sinking faster”

“Geralt?” He head softly behind him, he jumped a full foot, considering he hadn’t heard footstep it wasn’t unsurprising but the fact the sword was still in its sheath was because he knew that voice. He turned to see Takara, she was dressed in her leather armour, her hair pulled back in a tight coil around her head, like a crown he thought, she was carrying a Karakuri box.

“Takara, what can I do you for” he asked, smiling at her, the female who had all but raised the boys, giving them a mothers love in the harsh world of the witchers.

“I have something for you”

Ohh, a present he thought, perking up, she always seemed to give you exactly what you needed, even if it wasn’t what you wanted.

He took the box from her and set it on the table in front of him, opening it he saw the wolf medallion sitting on top of a leather jerkin. He sighed, relieved to see it.

“I thought I was supposed to go power up a new medallion” he said as he picked it up, stomach tight as he gripped it even tighter. He had felt so incomplete without it.

“You’re supposed to but I hardly think it matters these days” she said melancholy threaded through her words.

“I suppose you’re right” he replied just as softly and with just as much sadness, so much had changed, so much was gone and lost and it would never be the same again.

He put the medallion on and breathed a sigh of completion, and then lifted the armour up.  A leather jerkin forged and crafted in the Kaer Morhen style, a Wolven armour set, and a grandmaster set at that.  It was done in black and silver with accents of green, it was supple and felt like slyzard hide, enriched with meteorite steel, not dimeritium, he loved it, it was different to his own, the leather intricately tooled in stunning patterns and it shone with a life of its own, his medallion jerked against his chest, it was magicked he thought.

“Crafted by the Elven grandmaster Tyen’sail it was owned by Vesemir, he had it made after a very lucrative contract when he was a young witcher, but before too long he had developed further in the shoulders and chest and couldn’t wear it.  He would want you to use it until you can fit back into your own” she said. He almost choked at the two names, and clutched the jerkin tighter to him.

“Its the full set, its a good thing that you and Vesemir had the same foot size.” She said amused, “put it on for me and let me see you”

He did that just that walking over to a small area where he could change in peace.  As he pulled the last strap and buckled the last point he stepped back out, Takara stood there talking with one of the blacksmiths apprentices, pointing out something to the young man who was frowning and nodding at what she was saying. She looked up and smiled at him when she saw him.

“It fits well, a little loose across the chest but a bit of padding will help with that” she observed. 

“It feels good on, well worn and broken in” he hated breaking in a new jerkin, the things chaffed in all the wrong places but this felt really good.

“It was crafted in a time when witchers were not perceived as freaks and horrors - no better than the creatures they killed.  It was crafted in a time where Witchers were considered to be the hope and light in a world full of horror and death.  As such Tyen’sail sung a song of power when he crafted it. Listen closely Geralt”

she sung three words and the armour reacted, the silver and meteorite steel glowed a pure white light and what looked like stars and tiny diamonds glowed over the black leather where there had been nothing before. He was lit right up like a damn beacon. He heard the gasps of the gathered armourers, from apprentice to journeymen.  They stopped and stared at the work of true grand master of their craft.

“May you be a light of hope and a storm of fury. A witcher in the night” she said as she touched one of the shining stars, how nostalgic he thought, remembering the day so many years ago when he had taken the first steps on the Path, she had said the same thing to him.

He took hold of her hand in his own and replied with the same thing every witcher of the School of the Wolf had said to her as they left. “I am a Wolf of Kaer Morhen, a brother in the pack. I am a shadow unseen by the filth of this world, I guard and I protect. I am the hunter in the primal forest, the silver in the sword. I am the hope within the night and the light of day yet seen.  I am a Witcher of the School of the Wolf and I walk the Path.”

She smiled at him “Never forget it Geralt of Kaer Morhen, no matter where the Path takes you” she stood up on tiptoe and kissed his brow, and then she pulled her hand back turning to leave.

“Ahh Takara, how do I turn this thing of” he said as she looked back at him she chuckled.

“ _Everurune de tourin_ ” she said and the spell left the armour, good he though, he was no long glowing although he could see just how handy that could be, especially with the _Veloë Tuvaen_.

She swept out the door of the armour leaving him to gather his belongings. It was getting late and he was ready, he just had to wait for dawn.

 

—————

 

Emhyr wanted to trudge into his rooms, he was bone tired, wearied by so much more than the need for sleep but he had an image to uphold and his men needed to see him as the fury in the coming storm, an Emperor didn’t trudge.

He swept down the corridor leading to his rooms and into the open door, the guard having opened it when he had been seen.  He swept in and came to a complete stop, the light globes that he preferred to candle light where out and the room was illuminated by the very candles he usually never used.  A massive pile of pillows, cushions and furs were before the fire as was a tray with a light repast and a bottle of wine.

“I pinched a bottle of Firewine from Dandelion, he doesn’t know I have it or that I know where he hides his secret stashes” said Geralt as he stood up from the chair that he had been reading in.

“Its late Geralt, as much as I wish I could indulge you tonight I regret to say I am tired and just want to sleep”

“I have every intention of doing just that, you don’t do intimacy too well, you do the act and then you may cuddle for a bit but then you let it all go turning to sleep, probably because your used to making your lovers leave. Tonight we’re going to cuddle by the fire, nothing more.  If we fall asleep in each other arms so be it.”

The idea warmed his heart and he blushed a little at the thought of him and Geralt entwined together., not for sex but for something just as necessary.  He understood Geralts estimation of why he didn’t do intimacy well, he was probably right but he hadn’t realised that Geralt felt that their relationship was lacking in it though.  As he looked at Geralt, trying to parse why the other man wanted this so much he saw a subtle shift and knew that Geralt was nervous to ask for it. 

“Let me get changed” he said and was rewarded with a brilliant smile and shining eyes of gold.

It didn’t take him long and when he came back out with a pair of sleeping pants on that his usually quite nightman insisted he wear Geralt was wearing the same thing and had two glasses of wine in his hands.

“Take a seat and get comfortable” Geralt said as he nodded to the pile in front of the fire, Emhyr raised an eyebrow, this was new he thought, he had never just spent time with a lover in front of a fire, he sat down, wiggled about a bit and found a very comfortable spot.  Oh he thought as he sunk into the cushions warmed by the fire, he could get used to this.

Geralt handed him his wine and he reached for it, waiting for the other man to get comftable and together before the fire they clinked their glasses together.  “To us” was all Geralt said and Emhyr sighed letting the tension of the day drain away.

The wine was just as delicious as it was the first time he head tried it he thought as he sipped it slowly savouring it.  He was looking forward to being able to order it whenever the whim took him when the palace stores had an order of it.

He felt Geralt snuggle into him and he turned his body letting Geralt wiggle his way behind him and before he knew it he was leaning back on Geralts chest, one arm around his waist.

They didn’t speak, there really wasn’t any need to, they just enjoyed the wine and the gentle comfort they brought to each other.  And when the wine was done, they lay back both Geralts arms wrapped around Emhyr as he lay his head down and listened to the slow methodical heartbeat below his ear.

“This sounds bad but I am glad you were injured that day” he suddenly said as Geralts hand slowly stroked his hair.

Geraltnhuffed a gentle laugh, “truth be told so am I, I have no regrets about it because it brought us together in a way I never thought possible, I’m glad you had the courage to proposition me over that Gwent game” his lover said softly.

“So am I” he murmured sleepily, his eyes struggling to stay open.

“You can sleep Emhyr, I have you”

He took such comfort in those words and he slid off into slumber, after all tomorrow was a new day, one that would be baptised in fire, but a new day all the same.

 

——————

 

Emhyr stood upon the upper balcony of the Embassy and watched the suns ascent, they day was cold and he could see the mist over the city and its environs the bell towers the only building tall enough to pierce the fog. He was dressed for war, his richly tooled and intricately crafted leather armour encased him like a glove, black and gold with the Imperial Sun in delicate metalwork over the chest.  He hated plate armour even if it looked good, the feel of being encased in it brought back to many memories so he refused to wear it, he felt the wind ruffle his hair held back by the crown of his office.  By now the Ard Faeinn were marching, they would be in the city in 2 hours and then, well if all went as planned the church would see how playing the Game with him resulted in their destruction.  The wind blew a little harder and he shivered in the cold breeze, he wanted out of the north before winter truly struck he thought as he shrugged his warm black woollen cloak around himself, the black fur at his collar doing an effective job in blocking the cold.

He heard the nearly silent foot fall of someone behind him and as he had ordered no intrusion he knew there could only be one possible person who would dare to disturb him.

“Geralt” he said, Geralt came up beside him and Emhyr couldn’t help the double take when he saw the witcher in a set of armour that took his breath away, “Did Lafarge craft that?” If the Grandmaster could craft a set like that he was putting an immediate order in.

“No, Takara said Tyen’sail did”

Geralt was wearing a museum piece he thought, suddenly wanting to strip the man out of it and for once not wanting the body it encased.  That armour was priceless, and yet it was the best that could be worn.

“Are the three of you set?”

“Yes, Yen and I leave in 15 minutes, Takara went ahead last night, she doesn’t need much sleep so shes going to ensure that no more of the Veloe Tuvaen have gotten out of the main cave and into the caverns and tunnels. She said she’ll destroy that exit point when she destroys the creatures”

“Good, and you understand what you need to do”

“Yes, Yen and I will do as you have commanded and then we will portal in to the Passiflora, I’ll see you just after you given the order”. Geralt reached out a gloved hand and took Emhyrs own into it, he wanted to fell skin he thought wildly as he gripped the had tightly, 

Stay safe up here” said Geralt, concern in his voice.

“Me? Me stay safe?” Emhyr said incredulously, trust his witcher not to worry about himself “I’m up here with the Ard Faeinn, the Impera Brigade and 15 of the Empires best mages and you’re worried about my safety?.  You’re going down there to a set of caves with something the elves called ‘fast death’ with just two others”

Geralt didn’t even look contrite, just shrugged his shoulders “One whose considered to be one of the best sorceress in the world and a Kitsune whose pissed off at the church.  I’ll be fine.” Cocky bastard thought Emhyr realising Geralt didn’t think there was a reason for the fear..  

They stood silently for a few more minutes, he tightened his grip a little and Geralt looked at him,

“Come back to me Geralt” he said softly, knowing that the fear he felt was not for himself but for Geralt.

“I promise I will do everything to ensure that I do”

“Then thats all I can ask” Emhyr said and let the hand of the man he loved go.  Geralt turned and walked away.  It took everything Emhyr had not to call him back and order him not to go.

 

 

It was time, thought Emhyr as he stood in the foyer of the Embassy soldiers and staff alike rushing around to accomplish their set tasks.  All in all, the city had responded rather well to the sudden arrival of over five thousand soldiers of the Imperial army of Nilfgaard.  Most had barricaded themselves in their houses but there were some, more than one would think who had taken the sight of it and had decided to follow.  Human curiosity at its finest.

He heard the murmurs and saw people start bowing out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see Cirilla, his daughter and truth be told one of only two lights that had brighten his life.  She was dressed in a set of armour much like his, she hated plate as much as he did it seemed. Her long white hair was loosely tied back and she wore the diadem of her Office upon her brow.

She was beautiful, his only child.

She bowed low and he saw the sword strapped to her back, so like her foster father he thought.

“Greetings your highness” he said formally.

“Ker’zer” she replied just as formally.

“You have been given your debrief on what is expected of you today?” he asked as he stepped forward offering his arm to her. They walked towards the doors and the guards and staff either snapped to attention or bowed as they did.

“Yes I have, and I have no questions, I am here to shield the city if it is needed” she smiled coldly and it struck him that her smile was just like his when he smiled like that.  She had more of him in her than he had thought.

He escorted her to a horse that had been brought for her, he heard her snort softly when she saw the mare, she was white, and Ciri didn’t like white horses preferring black but he needed her to make a statement, besides the horse had been trained to be around mages and their power.  She was steady and she was reliable.

He helped her up, not that she needed it and took to his own stallion, when everyone around him was mounted and ready he called for them to move out, and two abreast they did, the sound of Marching med pounded through the cobblestones as they moved towards St Gregory’s Bridge and the beginning of the end for the Church of Eternal Fire.

 


	44. Chapter 44

 

Takara snapped her hand out flicking the blood off her elongated claws as she did so, moving so fast she was nothing more than a blur of motion.  And when the last corpse hit the floor and that incessant chanting had finally stopped she crouched down low her gaze and her attention on the 5 guards who had drawn their blades and were advancing on her, fear in their eyes and hatred in their hearts. 

And she smiled. 

How predictable she thought as they rushed her cursing her for a freak, a monster and then she moved, she just suddenly wasn’t there and the curses turned to shrieks of fear as two of them fell cut in half. Ahhh, one of the three survivors, the one with the family, the weak link in the chain turned and ran, while the others turned about looking for her and she complied with the demand to ‘come out’.  She landed in front of one and he swung down with his raised sword screaming as he did. She caught the blade on its edge with her bare hand, and held it there.

He stared at her his green eyes shocked, and looked at the hand that almost seemed to caress the blade, she looked too, there was no blood, no wound and she smiled gently at him.  It was over, she flowed to the side just as his friend come up to run her through. His blade missed and pierced his friend, how poetic to die by the hands of an ally.  She tuned too fast to see and sliced her claw through the throat last one.  And within seconds they were dead, and she turned her pitiless attention to the one who fled.

She landed in front of him catching him by the throat and lifting him of his feet, he choked in fear and the scent of urine burned her nose, she flung him away from her.

Humans could be so disgusting she thought sourly as she watched him scramble to his feet and pick up his blade.

“Come on freak, draw yer sword” he spat.

“I draw my sword for those whose worth is admirable, those who are worth the time it takes for me to clean my blade, you and your ilk will never have that honour.” He found his courage and ran at her and she pointed her claws to form a sharp stake and drove her hand into his chest tearing his heart out through his back. 

She watched the light dim from his grey eyes and shook him off her, now all that remained was a pit of creatures in a maddened frenzy.

They had scented blood.

But then so had she, they just didn’t know it was their own.

She stood at the precipice of it all the fire blazing behind her and she called her power to her. Blue flame flickered to life and a little ball danced before her, she reached out and tickled it watching it flutter as she did, lets play, she told it and it blazed to an incandescent blue fury, she felt her body respond, her markings that covered her face - the mark of her clan – etched themselves into visibility as she drew more and more of her power and they too glowed.

She was a Kitsune, a Youkai, the Empress of her kind and these things were nothing but dust below her.

With that she leapt into the pit her tails streaming fans of blue fire that blazed light through the cavernous pit, her claws extended her power risen, and the screech of the nest mother echoed over the walls. She landed feet first and anchored herself to the creatures back with her tails then she sliced into its back tearing its spine from its carapace and with a negligent toss of her hand she called in her fire whip.

It was nearly time, she thought and with her tails flowing around her, her power at its height she danced her way through these creatures of nightmare and death.

 

==

 

Geralt paused and pulled his steel blade from the chest of the last guard in the inner sanctum of the Church of Eternal Fire.  He hadn’t been expecting guards.  But it wasn’t the first time a plan had gone astray, wouldn’t be the last time he thought. 

They did however have the element of surprise and it was utilised to great affect with Yennefer creating a shield that would stop the guards calling for assistance.  So it had been up to him to make sure that they never did again.  He had moved with the deadly grace inherent to his caste and had slain the eight Temple Guards who had been milling about the room.  The first two hadn’t even known he was there, the other six had fought back but none of them had the training he had or the century of experience he could call on.  

It was over in minutes  

He was unsure why they were here.

“Think they knew we were coming” he asked Yen.

“Maybe, also possible that this is a standard response when an army is coming for them” she replied back as she drew a circle around the large brazier that held the bound Fire Sprite.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Just ensure were not interrupted” she said as she finished up.  “there, all we need to do now is wait”

So they waited, “Geralt, will Takara be able to stop the _Veloë Tuvaen_ from leaving the confines of the Temple?.” She asked softly worry in her voice.

Geralt thought about it, Emhyrs had wanted poetic justice and his plan had hinged not just one Takara killing the _Veloë Tuvaen_ in the cavern, but also being able to keep the ones she allowed to live in her control.  He wasn’t sure if control meant magic control or if it meant she was herding them.

Probably herding them. “I think so, she will abort this part of the mission if she thinks she can’t”

“Good, I don’t want the thought of the death of families, children, on my hands, even if most of them are of the Churches faithful”

“Its out of our hands now Yen” he said to her gently, she had a soft heart under that hard exterior she presented to the world.  

She sighed and came up to him, he hugged her and she rested her head on his shoulder.  “Not long now Geralt” she said “Everyone’s in position”

It was nearly time.   Yen went up to the Eternal Flame and activated the circle she had drawn as she stepped into it then took out the flask she had brought with her.  The silver bottle was delicately carved and etched with runes.  She took of the cap and stood ready.

 

==

 

Emhyr brought his horse to a stop in the middle of the area just before St Gregory’s bridge. 

 The large steel portcullis drawn.

How predictable, he thought as his men, and their Field Marshal arranged themselves behind him.  The thunder of steel shod boots stopped suddenly leaving devastating silence its wake when he raised his hand to command them to a Parade ground finish.  The sound of metal striking the ground echoed as the standard bearers hit the ground with their flag stands. The long black and gold pennants of the Empire unfurling as they did.

He levelled his gaze on the guards behind the gate and observed them,

They were in a panic he thought, they were not soldiers, they were guards.  The distinction was marked. 

He pointed to one scared looking guard. “You” he ordered his voice echoing through the area and the confines of the bridge. “Bring me Farziel Creivhon”there was no mistaking the fury in his voice or the command in his tone.

The young guard looked hesitantly at his superior and Emhyr rapped out one word “Now”

The guard took off at a run.  The superior sneered at him, “Yer a fool, it’s the Hierarch you’d be wantin, not his second” the man spat on the ground behind the steel that protected. 

Men could be so disgusting at times he thought with sneer of contempt at the man  
“Why would I want the powerless head of your Church when the second in command is the true authority” he said and immediately the men behind the gate reacted to the news. Murmuring among themselves at his words and looking troubled.  Not surprising, they swore allegiance to the Church and the Hierarch. 

 “Yer lyin” shouted the guard. “He’s lyin” he said it to the men behind his as some of them started to back up and way.

He ignored them all, looking down at the mage who had come up beside him, ”Sire, we’re in position.”  
“All of you?”  
“Yes, _all_ of us” Master Gerantieth, one of his mage advisors, was not talking about the 15 Imperial Mages that had now arranged themselves with his soldiers but of the one sorceress not among them now.  Which meant that Takara was ready. 

Now it was his turn.

“Then amplify this conversation, I want the entire city to hear what the Church has to say for itself.” He ordered, the mage bowed and left him.

‘I said yr lyin”. Yelled the guard, Perfect he thought.

“I have no need to lie, Farziel Creivhon has incarcerated the Hierarch in his own rooms and taken control of the Church.” His voice went through the city, the accusation absolute and not the worst he had to deliver.

“Im afraid you’ve been mislead your imperial Majesty,” came a sweet, masculine voice, full of warmth and understanding, Emhyr had hated it the first time he had heard it and he hated it still. “The Hierarch has taken ill, the stress of his office has become too much for him” Emhyr looked up and upon the tower of the gate the brown haired mop with steel grey temples and a gentle smile on his lips was the Arch Priest, second in command to the Hierarch.  “If all this is about the Hierarch then you’ve woken your men and marched them into the city for no reason, the poor people of Novigrad must be terrified by all this” he gestured to the Soldiers arrayed Behring Emhyr, It was well played mused Emhyr but he could do better.

He smiled coldly, trust the man to want the high ground, in this case both literally and figuratively.

“I care not for a man who has stood by while you ordered the deaths of hundreds of my citizens, which I can prove, nor do I care that you have finally made your move to take power, what I care about is the people of this city and what you plan for them tonight.”  
Creivhon froze, and even at this distance Emhyr could see that he had surprised the man,

“I don’t know what you mean, we are here only to serve the needs of the people, as we have done for centuries” such an unctuous tone, and he heard a slight ‘ugh’ come from Cirilla, who sat astride her horse beside him. She seemed to be enjoying Farziels grandstanding as much as he was.

“Would that were true, then your adherents would not have left your church in droves when the Great Sun warmed their hearts, just as it warms the day and nourishes life on this world.  It has given the people the truth, a church should never be about the people who lead it, it should always be about the people it serves.  The poor of this city have an outlet that has given them food and clean clothes, it has healed those that lay forgotten and it has given them a hope where once there was none. To the farmer in the field, seed and grain, help and succour, The Great Sun cares for  all those it serves and all who serve the Empire.

“Your church has fed them nothing but lies and burned their hearts with hatred.  And now you would turn on this city.  I will not stand for it.” His voice echoes with absolute conviction.

He saw the man snap, he wasn’t expecting to rile him this easily.

“You know nothing of which the church has done, the eternal fire has kept this city safe.” Shrieked Creivhon, bracing his hands on the tower stone as he leaned over the ledge,. Fury in his eyes.

Got you, thought Emhyr, tasting victory.  Takara was right, the Pen is mightier than the sword as words can sway the heart and minds of many.

“It has only held back the swarm of insectoid monsters underneath the city, that is not keeping it safe, and your plans to extinguish the flame so that swarm can rise up and devour those you believe to be corrupt and filth will be measured with all the fire and fury that Nilfgaard can bring.  I WILL NOT HAVE THE PEOPLE OF THIS CITY SLAUGHTERED BY THE CREATURES BENETH THE TEMPLE. “ his voice thundered through the city, his message unmistakable, “I will have justice for those prisoners on temple isle, that you fed to you pet monsters, the non humans you had brought through slavers whose misery has sunk into the very stone. This is over.”

“YOU CAN’T STOP US, All who are not worthy of the Eternal FIre will Die in blood and Fear, so it is written and so it is done, tonight this city _will_ feel the wrath of the Fire they shunned for the black ones false promise.” 

Emhyr was silent as he let those words echo in the ears of the city.

And the city echoed back with a thousand thousand voices raised in anger. 

“Can I not?” he said above it all, “I am Emhyr var Emreis, Imperator of Nilfgaard, Emperor of the North and South, king of Cintra, Lord of Mettina, Ebbing and Gemmera, Soverign of Nasair and Vicovaro called the Relentless, Deithwen addan yn Carn aep Morvudd.  By all the authority that I possess I have placed myself and the Armies of my lands, the Amarda of my seas between you and the people of this city.  I will protect Novigrad and all who dwell with in her and you will cease and desist.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the captain of his guard take his post, the witcher Eskel at his side, both travel worn and weary having come through the night to get here by the looks of it, but they stood with determination and with conviction. They were ready.

“Ha, they will slay you all, you can’t stop them, they will ravage your armies and you will feel terror, guards hold this bridge, tonight we will release the Scourge.  Only those who believe in the Fire of Eternity will survive, Only the Eternal Fire can stop them.” And there it was. 

Emhyr gave the signal.

Seconds later a loud ffwoomp was heard right through the city and a hot wind screamed across from Temple isle. Every brazier that held the Eternal fire across the city surged high and in the ensuring inferno Creivhon cried out “See my words are truth and all will feel the fires fury” he started laughing his at his arms raised in supplication. The ecstasy of a true zealot.  The priests started chanting they’re words loud and just as fierce as the fire the worshiped

But the surging flames dispersed upwards and disappeared leaving empty braziers with no fuel in them and no fire to warm them.

In the ensuring fearful silence Emhyr var Emeris walked his horse forward several steps, still looking up at the shocked and aghast high priests that had come to surrounded Creighvon in what he had perceived to be his moment. 

“You were saying?” He asked mildly.

 

====

 

 

Geralt threw a quen up around himself, an instinct he didn’t know he had when Yen had poured what looked like glowing water on the fire spite.  He didn’t know how this was supposed to work but Yen had seemed confident.  The fire roared and it raged suddenly growing into an inferno that swallowed Yennefer in a blaze of heat and fire .

Geralts heart felt like it stopped, “YEN” he screamed above the roar, and then suddenly it was gone. The heat, the fire, the light - all gone.  Eternal no more.

He switched his eyes over and the mutations kicked in, he could see better and he looked frantically about.  Yen lay crumpled where the fire had engulfed her, and he moved faster than he had ever thought he could move dropping to his knees beside her.

“Fuck Yen, he said, “No no no no you can’t do this to me Yen, not now, never now” he griped her her, tuning her over and was surprised to see her singed a little red but not burnt.  He tried to use his other senses and realised her heart was still beating and he let out a startled sound of relief. 

She was alive. Unconscious but alive

“Thank the gods” he muttered, gathering her into his arms, but a rattle in her chest stopped him and he listened harder, one staggered breath, two staggered breaths and he knew, she had scorched her lungs.  He swallowed. Lanfare, he thought, he had to get her to Lanfare, soon.

He couldn’t go back through the tunnel, he thought wildly, Yen wouldn’t make it.

He had to go through the temple, and the creatures Takara was unleashing on the Priests and the Guards.

He pulled his silver sword, grabbed Yennefer and hauled her over his shoulder.

He could do this he thought.

He had to do it.

 

====

 

Deep within the depths of the large cavernous pit that once held over a hundred of the _Veloë Tuvaen_ Takara crouched on the back of one of the large adults, sliced in half, she waited. Around her the corpses of so many of the fast death lay strewn about, dismembered or burned.

It depended on how she had killed them.

  She was liberally splattered with blood of the humans she had killed before and the ichor of the desert dwellers that even the elves fears to fight.

She heard the chittering cried of the 15 juveniles and a few numerous infants she had left alive, but they didn’t come near her, the fire she let dance around her too much form them to bear.

She smiled, just as the sound of a fire sprites death echoed in the cave and the hot wind that it brought shot through.  The fire above roared in response and then it was no more.

Well done Emhyr var Emreis, she thought with a tight smile.

And now it was time.

 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

 

He heard the screams and cries of disbelief coming up from Temple isle as the people there, most still faithful to the church started to realise just what had happened.  

“What have you done?” Screamed one of the Priest with Creihvon panic and fear written all over him

“Ordered the extermination of a fire sprite, the same fire sprite that you’ve been worshiping for the last several centuries.  Which I find ironic.  Your own doctrine decries non humans as the filth of this world and yet you've been worshiping one all this time.” His voice was mild and he let his amusement known. 

“You lie” someone screamed, he allowed himself to roll his eyes, they’d been saying that so often today.  

“If your fire was truly eternal, than the essence of a water sprite would have done nothing to it.  It was never the manifestation of a god but a magical-elemental  creature, but your Hierarch knew that. According to the aenye aine, the Holy Book only accessible to the head of your order, the Flame is a bound fire sprite, and that information is to never be known by any but the Hierarch.

There was yelling from the tower as the 12 priests turned on each other, and Emhyr took the time to look around, frowning when he saw that Geralt wasn’t there, he looked at Ciri.

 And saw the same concern reflected in her eyes.

“They should be here by now” she murmured.

“Hnnn” was all he said.

“He lies, he cannot know that, that book is locked away from all but their Hierarch and there is only one copy.” Yelled Creivhon, at his small entourage form up high.

“Two actually” said Emhyr “and according to the Guardian of the worlds largest Library, you've known it was a fire sprite since it was first discovered.  How you’ve deceived the people you serve” he couldn’t help the sarcasm in his voice at the last sentence, and it pissed Creihvon off, he saw the fury and the anger, the rage personified in the other man. He disappeared from view, as did the others who were watching.

Emhyr relaxed a little, thankful that that part was over and looked at Ciri, and sawher eyes widen and then glow the colour of her power. He looked back just as Creivhon fired the bolt from the crossbow he held and the arrow shattered on the shield Cirilla had thrown up around them.

There was an answering volley form the Nilfgaardian archers on the rooftops but Creivhon had already disappeared from view.

Now all that he had to do was wait.

He looked about again, and still not seeing Geralt or Yennefer, he ordered Mage advisors to attend him.

“We can’t raise her Sire, she’s not answering”

“What could have gone wrong?”

“The Sprite was a strong one, its death may have been more than was anticipated by any of us and if Lady Yennefer had not taken strong measures to counter it than she may have been caught in the blast.” The mage was worried, he could see it.

“And anyone with her?” He said, his voice hard and his heart aching.

“Yes Sire, they too would have been caught in the blast.” His heart felt like it would tear out of his chest, as his mind conjured up a single image, a laughing man with amber eyes of gold.  He couldn’t risk it, he couldn’t weigh the lives of so many for the sake of one man. He heard Ciri give a soft sound of pain and looked over to his daughter, she was looking beyond the Gates to where the Temple lay, a silent tear trailing down her cheek.  He was torn, he needed her here.  He couldn’t send her.

Geralt would understand.

He looked back to the bridge, just as the bells of the Temple started to ring, the temple guard looked back, they looked at each other and almost as one, started running back abandoning the gate.

There was only one reason why they would leave.

He clenched his jaw and looked back at the gate and then looked at Ciri again that single tear had left its mark, not only on her face but on his heart.  By all that he held holy he was the Emperor of Nilfgaard, the most powerful man the continent, he would change the rules.

“Var Moehoen, bring in the Ballistae and get that gate down.” He was going to find his witcher.

 

===

 

Geralt huffed out a strained breath, if he got them through this he was going to complain about Yens weight to her, it felt like she’d put on a stone or two.  She would probably toss him into a lake again from a bloody great height but it would be worth it.

He was so not up to hauling her ass through this.

He looked about the corner to see armed guards running by and several priests hurrying about their arms full with documents and the like, trying to escape the coming fight with Nilfgaard he thought.  

They had nastier things to worry about than Nilfgaard.

Right he though as he shifted his grip on Yens thighs, he needed rope, he would strap her to his back so he could free up his arm he decided.  But he needed the right type of rope.

He looked back out and saw his chance, running through the corridor and coming around the corner, he skidded to a halt as several guards loitered there looking confused at what was going on, they spied him and with a yell attacked. Damn it.

He went to turn to run back the way he came but saw a chitenous creature come up behind the guards.  

And then the bells started ringing, the chittering screams of the Veloe Tuvaen echoed along with the tolling peal and he saw the horror on the men’s faces as they heard it. They knew that sound.

He did turn and run then.

And the chittering screams were joined by the screams of men as the Veloe Tuvaen tore their way through the corridors.  Light thought Geralt, they hated light, just need to get out into the inner courtyard. He needed to go up.

He heard the snapping of pincers behind him and spun taking a juvenile in the throat, at least he thought in was its throat, hard to tell with these things.

Killing two infants the size of dogs with it he then moved on.  Knowing that he still was a bit away from where he needed to go.

 

===

 

Takara stood on top of the bell tower on the temple walls watching the ensuring terror and chaos below, her clawed hand resting on the blade at her waist.  She had released her power, her flames no longer dancing on attendance with her and she allowed her fury to settle, she was the calm in the storm below.  The wind blew at her hair, released from its braid when her power had flared through her.  She had driven the Veloe Tuvaen up into the inner part of the temple and released them in the darkened halls and corridors. It hadn’t taken long for the alarm to sound.  But her duty now was to ensure the creatures didn’t get over the walls.

Takara, Geralt and Yen haven’t come back, something’s wrong 

Eskel she thought when she felt the calm presence in her mind and the words that he spoke in concern, her heart beat a little faster, something was wrong.

I’ll find them. She thought to him, and she leapt off the roof landing in the inner courtyard before the tower of the temple, priests running around like little headless chooks most shrieking as she landed in front of them.

Several guards convened towards her, swords raised to kill, she flicked her wrist and her whip tore through the air, then tore through them as well.  She moved forward towards the oak and lead doors that were the gateway to the inner temple, and below where the inner sanctum was.  For while the Temple and the Church lay above, the inner workings of the church were below.  So very ironic.

She started up the stairs and threw the doors forward, stepping into the dark interior.  The fire had gone out, all the fire lit from the fire Sprite had been extinguished. And somewhere he in the dark was her kit.  

She paused, the sudden realisation of what she had just thought hammering through her. Kit? 

Yes, she knew it as truth, they were her kits, every one that she had taught, had trained and had seen upon the Path.

The Wolves were her kits, they always had been. She took a second to let the thought sink in, and she smiled a true smile of gentle happiness.  Such a joy they had been.

Now it was time to go and find her white haired kit, her Child of Honour and Fire.

 

=====

 

Geralt put Yen down and checked on her, her breathing was still short and staggered, her lips an awful blue. But her heart was beating, slower than it should be and softer he noticed, as if the pressure was lowering.   

He had been fighting past many of the guards as they came to kill the Veloe Tuvaen but he had only came across a few of the damn things.  Mostly the infants. 

He had also come across the dead as well, both human and insect. 

But he kept moving upwards, he had travelled up three floors already and if Emhyrs maps had been correct he was coming up below one of the exits into the inner courtyard.

The plan had been for Takara to watch from up high, if he could get to her or get her attention, he could get the hell out of this fucking nightmare.

Yelling came from where he needed to be and he cursed softly, he really needed to get down that corridor. 

And he was tired. 

 So tired. 

He could feel the strain in his muscles as the effort of the last half hour combined with Yens weight had pushed his healing body almost to its limit.  

And his part in Emhyr plan was supposed to have been the easy part. When he got back to the Emperor, he was dragging the man to bed and tying him up to the damn bed post.

Well he thought as he hauled his former lover back over his shoulder, he had a goal, get Yen out, don’t die in the process and then take it out on Emhyr.  He thought to several pictures in that bloody book he’d been given, one that had been stuck in his mind for a while had looked challenging, for the one taking it, but he was so going to be the one doing it to Emhyr.

Yeah, he thought, as he picked up his sword again, he was going to sink his cock so deep in the Emperor, they wouldn’t know who was who and then he was going to stay there.

He stepped out of the small alcove that he had taken refuge in and jogged down the corridor, just in time to see Takara come tearing out from the stairwell, shaking ichor and blood from her claws.

Their eyes connected over the distance and he wanted to drop to his knees and thank whoever looked out for Witchers.

But her eyes widened “Geralt, behind -”

A sharp pain tore through the side of his left thigh and he spun to see a juvenile already pulling its stinger out of his leg.

“Ahh fuck” he cursed loudly, as blood poured out from the puncture wound and he felt the poison burn. A blue white whip shot past his nose and he froze in place as it squealed, the acrid stench of burnt chitin falling his nose. 

At least this time he would have a partial immunity he thought, pulling out a golden oriel and downing the contents, as Takara knelt in front of him unraveling the cloth belt at waist and tying in around the wound.

“Should have heard it” he rasped and then swore when she tightened the makeshift bandage.

It is done, now what has happened to the Sorceress”

“Got caught in the fires death throws, scorched her lungs, shes dying Takara.”

“We’ll get her out Geralt, follow me” Takara stood to turn but Geralt halted her.

“Can you take Yen? I can’t, my strength is fading, not carrying her would be a huge help.

Takara immediatly helped to take Yen and he saw her almost toss the other woman around her body, what? then realised she was using her tails to carry her.

Thats was handy he thought, relieved, as little balls of blue fire came into life around Takara illuminating the dark.

 

 

=====

 

The crashing boom of the second gate being blown out and over the stone parapet to the sea below was loud enough to wake the dead.  And as the echos faded through the closed confines of St Gregory’s Bridge to Emhyr where he sat upon his horse he let his men march past.  

He spoke quickly to var Moehoen, his voice tight with cold anger, he couldn’t allow the fear to rise. And gave his Field marshal his orders. 

They would secure the Isle and he would find his witcher and when he did he was going to chain his stubborn witcher to the nearest bed and fuck the man senseless and this time he would employ as many toys and rings as he damn well though was necessary.  

And when Geralt was a shuddering moaning wreck of sensation and ecstasy, only then would he deign to forgive him for the heart attack he had given Emhyr.  But not a moment before hand.

We can enter in a few minutes father” said Ciri as she moved her horse a little closer to his own

He looked at her torn from his more intimate musings and smiled, she was trying to reassure him when he was the one that sould be reassuring her.  Geralt and Yen were the Parents he and Pavetta had never been. Pavetta because of her death, him becasue of his own damn actions.

“He will be alright Ciri”

“He damn well better be” she growled at him. 

And she sounded like him too he thought with a little ray of joy in his heart.  She still held the shimmering shield around them both, but had modified it so that those close to them could enter it at will.  She continue to surprise him, and he loved her for it.

He heard a distant rumble and boom coming from Temple aisle and he frowned, wondering what could have made that noise.  He was about to order his advance guard to march with him when he felt _something._ It seemed as if the world had stopped turning, as if it was waiting for something, he thought unsure of how to describe what he was sensing.

A gravelled voice interrupted his musing and he saw Eskel come running up to the mounted units that he was with.

“Hold the horses” the witcher cried out at them as he flicked his fingers. He felt his horse relax beneath him. 

“ _Axii_? Eskel what -“ Cirilla started to say.

Blue flame descended on the tower bridge, landing on top of the mangled stone work that had once held the portcullis gate and in its blaze was something he had never seen before. He stared at it, awe and terror mixed together.

What on Earth?

 

====

 

Geralt followed behind Takara, her silent shadow as they moved fast down halls and corridors, stepping lightly over the corpses of med and insects.  

Upahead a soft glow came from an open doorway and as they decended up it he realsied they had made it to the upper level, where the inner courtyard lay.

Thank the gods he all but praised. Giving a rough chuckle as he stepped into a patch of sunlight shining in from the diamond plane window.

He heard the muffled squeak just as Takara moved infront of him and took the full brunt of whatever the Priest had thrown at them, a shimmering cloud of whatever filled the air.  The alchemist he thought wildly as the man stepped back confused.  

“You?” The man said, “But I thought-“ the acrid stench of stammelfords dust singed Geralts nose and he cursed and looked at the large empty sack in the priest hand.

His eyes widened oh fuck he thought, and Takara made a wet choked sound he had never heard from her, and then a terrifying snarl as she yipped in pain, her tails releasing Yennefer to fall upon the gound and he saw her paw at her face trying to brush the dust of ineffectually.

Water, he thought, we need water.

He looked out the window to the fountain in the courtyard.

“Takara the fount - “ he turned back to grab her and froze, she was glowing, markings appearing over her face, her flames spreading and expanding, her eyes completely wet and red and even the shape had changed, a more almond like look to her. He swallowed at the elongated fangs and almost fox like caste to her face, a narrower pointed nose. 

She flicked her hand and her fire exploded out smashing through the wall taking out anyone unfortunate enough to be near it. The blue white light blinding him in its intensity. 

 _And the sound_ , his ears rang with the explosion and the world became a muffled kind of void. A silence as if the work was holding it breath, He blinked trying to get his vision back when suddenly he felt fur wrap around him.

And he was lifted of his feet.

He felt water, was surrounded by in for a few seconds and he blinked into it trying to focus. And wanting to see what the hell was going on as he dripped water from the sudden dunking he’d received. His eyes swan into focus.

He saw the tail that held him and he saw that he was held high above the ground, looking down to the cobblestones below him. The tail was larger than normal and he followed its bushy length seeing Yen held in another. But then he saw what held him. 

A white _nine_ tailed fox, he thought wildly, counting the tails and almost three times the size of his horse.  

“Takara” he breathed looking down at her from above where she holding him,  he was stunned, awed by what he was seeing and her realised there was so much more to her than what met the eye.

Her fire, the mark of her power rippled around her and within her, she blazed with white light he thought.

She was shaking water off her, rubbing out of her face, blinking rapidly to try and clear the dust form her eyes.

When she was done she looked back at him and whined, he saw that the red had receded from her iris’s, they were the amber gaze that he himself had when he looked in the mirror.  And there was a sadness in their depth, a resignation to her.  She expected him to turn away from her, to fear her he thought his heart clenched at the very idea. 

No he thought, she was theirs just as they were hers.

He stroked the fur that held him tight around the chest, feeling the silken tangle warm with life beneath his fingertips. “You are beautiful” he said to her, “A true marvel of creation” she blinked at him and huffed. Shaking her head at his words.

She then looked back towards the city and rumbled a sigh, she gathered her power, the fire that had never burned him closed over them and he felt her leap and bound, her strong form taking them from the temple back towards Emhyr.

 

=====

As the blue fire converged around the feet of the glowing white fox like creature standing on the stonework Emhyr was left staring at a creature unlike any report or book he had ever read. There was such beauty and awe in, this beast of wonder that he felt his heart patter in response to the adrenaline flooding his body.  And he stared, as did everyone who saw it, almost reverently. 

The creature ever so gracefully brought its tails around its body and Emhyr saw two people cradled in its grip.  Geralt he realised his heart kicking up a notch at the relief he suddenly felt. Then he came to another realisation, the creature had nine tails

 _Nine_ tails he thought wildly, _Takara_.

He knew it as a truth he couldn’t deny, didn’t want to deny.  As he watched in astonishment as she gently set Geralt on his feet and then gently passed the unconscious Yennefer to him he knew that he was seeing her as she truly was.

And she was magnificent, so majestic she took his breath away.

 

 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

 

The silence was a thunder in the light of day, and it seemed to echo through the world, Emhyr would look back on today with awe and yearning in the years to come but now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.  He knew without looking that there were many who had the same trouble.

She bent her head and nuzzled at Geralt, nudging him towards where Lanfare and several healers had set up a field hospital at Emhyrs order.  Geralt nuzzled the pointed nose back and hurried over to the open tent. The unconscious sorceress in his arms.

The blue fire that had surrounded her and heralded her decent disappeared like it had done before and she delicately stepped off the sone work stepping over the large chunks of masonry, she still glowed though, she glowed like moonlight on silver a shifting tide of power within her. 

Takara turned to look at the witcher who had tears trailing down his twisted and scarred face as he looked at her with love. She bent down and nuzzled him, Eskel gripped her and held her pointed nose, hugging her to him, face buried in her fur.

Then she turned to Ciri, a huff leaving her as Emhyrs daughter bounced of her horse and ran over to her.  And like Eskel she embraced Takara’s nose, laughing as she did so, a delicate rumble coming from Takara in answer.

Emhyr gave a silent gasp when she levelled her nearly molten gaze apron him and almost self consciously Emhyr nudged his own horse forward acutely aware that all eyes were on him and Takara, she stopped before him, even on horseback she towered over him - definitely double the size of a large horse he thought sizing her up. A creature no myth or legend had prepared him for.  

She bent her head forward, coming to eye level with him, he looked at her, her eyes of molten gold, the whites tinged pink and he could see tracts of dust and dirt that looked like she had been crying.

She wasn’t all white too he finally noticed, she was soot smudged and wet in places, she looked like she had gone through much.

He reached out a single gloved hand towards her hesitantly and she closed her eyes to accepted his touch, bringing her head closer to him.

His hand landed on her brow, and even through the leather of his spelled armour he could feel the hum of her power, it energised him and it felt like champagne on his skin. He heard the murmurs of delight from the soldiers and his men gathered who had stopped what they were doing too awed to continue their orders.

As the energy surrounded him, he seemed to glow with her and he couldn't help the smile and then then laugh of delight that followed.  She opened her eyes and huffed at him and then pulled back, the sensation lingered as she stepped away from him. 

She narrowed her eyes at him and he swore she smiled but before he or anyone could say anything, a tail shot out wrapped around his waist and tugged him off his horse.

Depositing him on her back where her shoulders met.  He griped the ruff of her fur desperately, shocked at the suddenness of it all and the fact that he was now astride a creature he called friend.

 _Don’t get used to this_ a warm thought bubbled through his mind.

Takara he realised a little stunned that he could hear her in him mind, _Then why do it”_ he said back,

 _It amuses me, it may not amuse me next time,_ warning in her words, she wasn’t entirely comfortable with this. In fact he didn’t think she wanted to do this at all.

_Fair enough_

_Sit up straight Emperor, you have the attention of the entire city, what is your order?_

He sat up, pulled his sword from its sheath, and pointed it forward. 

The call went out, the banners flew in the wind and the pounding of steel shod boots sounded as the Ard Faeinn marched into Temple Isle

A sea of Black and Gold, lead by the Emperor of Nilfgaard on the back of a Kitsune

 

=======

 

Geralt had given Yen to Lanfare, whose grim look hadn’t given him any sense of relief or hope.

“I’ll do what I can” the Elven healer had said when Geralt had put her on the table and explained what had happened, it had sounded ominous, and it had made his heart ache.

“Now go and do what you do best” had been Lanfares order to him and he stepped back out just in time to see Takara lift Emhyr off his horse and onto her back.

He blinked, yeah that had just happened he thought seeing Emhyr settle himself into the new and judging by the wide eyes unasked for position.

If someone had told him that he would be seeing Takara in the form of giant white fox today he would have actually paused and thought about it.  If that same person had said Takara in this form would actually let someone ride her, he would have laughed himself sick.  

You could have heard a pin drop in the ensuring silence, it had actually deepened when Takara had grabbed Emhyr, but in that silence, Emhyr drew his sword and pointed it forward.

An Imperial Command could not be ignored and the activity was swift.  The call went up and Takara moved, prowled forward carrying the Emperor and the Ard Faeinn marched behind.

“Geralt” 

He looked over and saw Ciri heading over to him carrying the reigns of the black horse Emhyr had been riding excitement dancing in her eyes.

“We can’t miss this” she said.

Geralt grinned, it had been a ride and a half already, he took the reigns and went to mount the horse.

“Wait Master witcher, your wound” Cried one of the healers, Geralt looked back to see Lanfare look up. 

Oh fuck he thought.

He mounted, and quickly urged his horse to canter through the ranks Ciri close behind.

“What happened to Yen,?” She asked once they got through the gate and onto the bridge.  

“Her shields and the ward circle broke when the Fire Sprite died, she was completely engulfed in the fire, her clothing offered protection since she wears spelled clothes but her lungs took the brunt of the fire, she scorched her lungs” he said to her, she winced, Geralt looked about at the masonry near the next exit.

“What happened here, I though the plan was to let Takara open the gates afterwards.”

“When you didn’t come back Father ordered the Gates to be torn down and the armies to march on the Temple” he yanked at the reigns stopping the horse in the middle of the walkway, turning to stare at his foster daughter. The Army of marching men didn’t pause but flowed round him.

“Wait, he ordered it before he was -“ 

“He ordered it when you didn’t come back Geralt.  He weighed the cost and chose you”

Geralt was silent as he dug into the horses sides, cantering away from what Ciri had just told him.  He didn’t know if he was flattered or angry.  He was just one man, Emhyr should never have order the armies to attack until -. He sighed looking up, the bloody man had come after him, him! He’d never had anyone who would tear the world apart to see him safe. Flattered yes he decide and really really happy.

“He loves you Geralt, he truly loves you, he would never have risk the lives of his men for just one person, but for you - he did just that” she said as they cantered through the men.

He came around the corner and saw that Takara was standing in a courtyard as the armies flowed around her, Emhyr on her back.

A command center was being set up to direct the battalions action.

Geralt paused making his decision, he could stay and grumble, or he could kiss the man senseless, cause he couldn't do what he really wanted to do or could do what he did best.  There were monsters in the church, and an army of soldiers on their way there, he would clear out the monster so that they would be safe from that threat t least.

“Tell your father I’ll take care of what Takaras left alive “ he said to Ciri, she nodded absently as she spoke to an officer and he moved his horse out toward the Temple proper.  He heard her yell after him but ignored it, focused on his task.

As the horse gallop past soldiers he could see  pockets of priests and temple guards on their knees hands behind their heads, while soldiers stood guard.  But there was not one citizen among them. 

He took the twisted turns and pathways heading for a section of the wall that he knew was lower than other sections and could be climbed over by a determined witcher.  Usually a guard would be stationed there, he didn't think that was a concern right now.  He dismounted and tied up the reigns, Emhyr would probably appreciate his horse being returned to him.  Besides the large black stallion was a singularly impressive creature.

“Oi wolf, wait up” he heard a familiar voice call from behind him and he looked back to see Eskel on a borrowed horse coming up the way.

“Eskel, you’re back, good I could use a hand clearing out the Veloe Tuvaen that Takara left behind”

“They’re dead, Takara said she left a small seed of her power in each of them so she knew where they were at all times.  When she lost control the power detonated and blew them up” Eskel dismounted as he said it and stretched his back.  

Geralt snorted, when she lost control a lot of things had happened, “Well that’s convenient” he said, both looked at the wall, and then each other, “Wanna have some fun any way” he asked Eskel, Eskel pursed his lips and looked up at he wall.  

“You know they’ll take it out on us” he said gruffly and Geralt knew what he meant, Emhyr and Fainrael would get inventive, really inventive.

“We could at least open the gates for them” 

“Your leg?”

“Just a puncture wound, its stopped bleeding, throbs a little but its fine”

Eskel was silent and then he slowly nodded “No guts no glory right?”

They grinned at each other, “Boost me” said Geralt.

Within a few minutes both witchers were on the wall and they moved out, silent as shadows into the closest guard tower towards where the gate mechanism for the temple gates were.

Several times they came across the Temple guards, someone had organised them thought Geralt.  They were armoured and armed, Geralt and Eskel kept quite and slayed them from behind, swift and silent.  

They came to a section that overlooked the inner courtyard, and they looked out small window.  There was about five hundred temple guards in the courtyard and a high priest was yelling and pointing at the gates.  

They both pulled back, “Did Emhyr know that there was an army here?” asked Eskel quietly.

“No, they must have been brought in quietly” 

“How?”

Geralt looked at him and shrugged “No idea”

Eskel sighed, and then a blankness came over his eyes for a few seconds, “I’ve informed Takara, maybe there’s a way she can let them know what we’re doing, but if we skirt the walls we should be able to get to the main gate.”

“Sounds like a plan” 

The two men moved back into the guard tower, taking the ladder up to the second level and the wall.

 

====

 

 _You’re not going to like what I’m about to impart, but Geralt and Eskel are in the Temple grounds, they're going to open the gates for the Ard Faeinn_. Takara said calmly into his mind

Emhyr paused in what he was doing, _please tell me your joking_

_Not only that but it seems as if the Church has lied to you about how many temple guards there actually are.  Eskel says there’s about 500 armed men in the inner courtyard and thats just the ones they can see._

_Thankyou for informing me_  so she wasn’t joking he thought, he was pretty sure he sounded a lot less thankful and whole lot more pissed off but Takara was being very accomodating. He stood in the command tent, pouring over the map that had been set up, his was working fast, placing the army where they needed to be.

When he got his hands on his witcher - he thought fuming, he hadn’t ordered the early march just so the stubborn fool could go of on his own tangent.  He’d tie him up for a week, with silk wrapped chains.  It seemed his week off in Loc Muin was going to be spent showing a certain Witcher that he was not expendable.

“Var Moehoen, inform the commander that there is over 500 temple guards in the temple, this won’t be as easy as first thought.” He said to his Field Marshal. The man bowed low and went to pass the word.  He picked up his small Geralt figure and the Eskel. He put them on the map.

Ciri swept into the tent, “Sorry father, I was a little detained with some panicking  civilians” 

He looked up at her and smiled at her sharply.

“Guess what your foster father is doing?” he asked

“Oh thats right, Geralt said he was going to clear out the _Veloë Tuvaen_ but when Eskel said that they’re already taken care of I sent him after Geralt to bring him back”

So thats how that started he thought sourly,“They’ve decided to infiltrate the Temple and open the gates”

She just stared at him, “Come again?”

“You heard me Cirilla, I’m not in the habit of repeating myself”

“Geralts has a leg injury, its why I sent Eskel after him, its not serious but it needs to be looked at”

Emhyr growled, it was going to be longer than a week he decided, in fact he could happily chain the man to his side for the rest of his life. He thought about it, yes the rest of his life sounded good, he glanced at Cirilla as she poured herself a glass of water.

“Any objections to me marrying you foster father when I retire” he asked her

She choked on the water she had just sipped coughing up a storm as she did.

“Uhh, its up to him but no objections from me if your serious” she said after a minute of gaping at him

“Good” He paused thinking about the next few years and Geralt “when do you think you’ll be ready to assume office?”

She pursed her lips at him and narrowed her eyes, “When I’m damn well ready, you’ll just have to wait until I am” 

He sighed, heartless child he thought, that was Geralts fault. Several of his Colonels saluted and bowed as they came in , he gave his orders to their companies and they left with alacrity, leaving him with his daughter who still had that narrowed eyd look on her face

“Are you serious?”

“Have you ever known me to jest about something so serious in the last five years?”

“Good point, well if your can pin him down long enough to marry him, I’d say good luck, he deserves happiness and so do you father” she then started to snicker, and then full on started laughing.

“What has you so amused?”

“Most men call their mother in laws, harpies or dragons or monsters, yours is a giant fox”

He paused, when she put it like that, he thought, “I can deal with that” he said mildly and knew he could, he could deal with anything to have the man he loved at his side.

 

2 hours later saw him on Takaras back again, it had been her decision, as he settled on her soft fur he asked her.

W _hy are you doing this_

_3 reasons, one is a show of good faith to you and your men, I am nothing they need to worry about for I hold them and their Emperor no ill will, two I am not a god and I have no wish to be worshiped, the fact that I allow someone onto my back lets people know that I do not hold myself to such lofty esteem and thirdly you are an Emperor on conquest, you deserve a mount that is - wonderful in itself._

She sighed and huffed a little  _I did not choose to take this form, the pain when I was attacked was enough to trigger the instinct to change, until I am able to shift I have to be in this form, at least now I am useful._

 _That makes sense, I take it I should enjoy it while I can_   he teased her a little.

She huffed and sighed, they moved towards the staging area and as they arrived the men in close confines of the city streets, ready to storm the gates he asked her,

_Are they ready_

_Yes, they are_

_Then tell them to let us in._

 

=======

 

“We’re up wolf” said Eskel cheerfully, as he stood up from the crate he was sitting on and sharpening his blade with a whetstone.  The trip to the gate house had been relatively uneventful, just a few guards along the way.  Geralt mused that they might be trying to make it look as if there numbers were less than they were.  It made tactical sense. 

They had taken the wheel of the gate easily and stayed put.  No sense in stirring up a nekkers nest.

“Finally” grumbled Geralt, he didn’t want to say it but his leg was hurting, and he knew three people who were going to shout at him becasue of it. So while he wanted to get this over with he wasn’t really looking forward to finishing this.

They both got into position and started cranking the winch.

The chain started turning and they knew the massive doors were starting to open.

The muffled yells and curses coming from below them said that the temple guards had cottoned onto the fact as well.

Eskel let go and Geralt oooffed as he took the weight that four people were ment to carry, but he he gritted his teeth and threw his back into it while Eskel took care of their new friends.

He didn’t take care of them nicely.  The grind of pain in his muscles was almost overwhelming but he was used to it, and he let himself move with it. 

Before long the clash of steel from Eskel gave way to the the sounds of booted feet storming the cobblestones, the sound echoed up to them in the gate house and he felt the resistance as the gate was finally fully opened.

Eskel hit the metal bar that locked everything into place and it was done. He gasped for air, his muscles done and so was he.

“We joining them or are we letting Nilfgaard do its thing.” Rasped his best friend.

“My votes on the later” he huffed back at Eskel “as he sat heavily his back to the crank “I’m too old for this shit”

Eskel groaned and decided to join him they sat there amid the yells and cried of Ard Faeinn, Glory to the Empire and For the Eternal Fire, the last one made them laugh, the fire being long gone.  

“How’d Rinde go?” He asked as they waited until Nilfgaard secured the area.

“Your corpse collector was the bloody Kataken, was also the one who attacked Pricilla, and I assure thats a contact I enjoyed taking out”

“Good” Geralt growled.

“You and Ard’Enthiel have a good time together?”

“It was - eventful, took out a few bandits killed a Katakan, you know how it goes” he said back mildly.

Hmm, he wasn’t saying anything thought Geralt, there’s a story there, he thought wondering if he could pry it out of him.

A heavy booted tread came up the stairs, slowly and rather methodically, Eskel sighed and got to his feet, grabbing his blade as he did.  Geralt debated getting up but it was only one man, and if Eskel needed help the man could hang up his cap as awithcer.  One man was one man.

Captain ard”Enthiel walked into the room, his own blade out and dripping blood.

Eskel relaxed, “Oh its you, don’t scare a witcher like that”

The captain raised one elegantly arched brow at Eskel And Geralt was fascinated to see the other man actually redden up and squirm.

He’d thought that Eskel was the one driving the cart so to speak but that reaction was rather telling.  Ohhh, he was going to have so much fun with that, he grinned.

“I have no idea why your grinning Master Geralt, his imperial majesty is fit to be tied.  I’ve been ordered to escort you both to him.  And just so we’re clear, you’re both in trouble, a lot of trouble”

 


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I forgot to add NSFW 😅

Chapter 47

 

Emhyr watched as his men did what they did best, conquer.  And as the highly trained army that they were, they did it fast.  Takara had taken him to the top a bell tower and had stood there over looking the entire battle ground.  He’d been surprised when she’d done it but he had to say, as vantage points went this was brilliant.

_Let me know if you wish to set down_

_Soon, when the inner courtyard has been taken._

The moment the gates went up they stormed the Temple swords raised and a battle cry on their lips.  And they were met with trained resistance, the first charge resulting in casualties but not as many as expected, and his men did their job and opened the way for more. 

And more

Soon the courtyard was a sea of black and gold with the odd pockets of red and white, those pockets were rapidly diminishing.

He watched as his commanders effectively laid his plans to action, unsurprised at how effective they were.  He wished that Ciri had decided to come but she had stayed behind at the Command post at Electors square, saying that the people needed to see someone in command there and besides it was his victory, he couldn’t fault his daughters logic.

He felt Takara stir under him as the last group of defenders died, not surrendering, he could respect that even if it was a waste of life.

As the cheer went up his men grouped up to form ranks, Takara leapt ofthe tower roof and landed in the center of the inner courtyard. 

To be met with the roars of victory.

It wasn’t over though he thought looking at the doorway to the temple and the inner levels that went under the isle.  It would take a while to flush all the Fires adherents out.  

 _Thank you Takara for being so accomodating he_ said within his mind

 _Hnn, it was certainly interesting Emhyr var Emreis_ replied the Kitsune as she gently wrapped a tail around him and brought him down to where his commanders stood.

He looked up to her, and she looked down, then she nodded her head and trotted away, to stand nearer to the wall, away from the actions taking place.  He saw Geralt and Eskel walking along one of the cobblestone walkways escorted by Ard’Enthiel.  Good, he turned to a captain of the division, “Secure one of the out buildings I will wait there after this and tell Ard’Enthiel that I’ll see him and the Witcher’s there” the man ran off to comply with his orders.

and Emhyr knowing what was expected of him at this moment took the few steps up the center dais, where a large fire had once burned and he turned to face his men.

“Soldiers of Nilfgaard, men of the Ard Faeinn.  You have delivered a blow in the name of justice, in the name of the Great Sun and in the Name of the Empire of Nilfgaard.  You have stood tall and defended the people of Novigrad, you have defended their right to freely live and you have defended their very lives.

“You heard from the church themselves, they had planned to unleash a horde of monsters on the city.  This was not an idle threat, it was a truth that had already been uncovered by the Vatt’ghern , and the blades.  Those creatures numbered over a hundred, they would have descended on the unsuspecting people of this city and torn them limb from limb.  It would have been a blood bath unlike anything seen in the history of our Empire.  These were creatures that even the fearless Vatt’ghern were hesitant to take on in the numbers that were seen, but the bing you see before you all, the Kitsune Guardian has taken care of that threat.  She has done so as an ally of the var Emreis house.  I thank her for her efforts.”

His men cheered at his words, clapping wildly and stomping their feet, Takara looked about her, her eyes a little wide.  “By her own words, she is not a god to be worshiped but a sentient creature no threat to those who in turn offer her no threat.  I have accepted her friendship and offer her the friendship of the Empire, you have a home within the Empires boarders Takara Ayakashi. In thanks for your actions, and in thanks for the lives of the 30’000 people that call this city home.”  

Takara looked down at his words and as he finished the blue flame erupted from her feet engulfing her in seconds. But instead of disappearing like it usually did the ball shank until it suddenly dispersed up and around leaving Takara Ayakashi as he knew her, pointed eared, nine tails and white hair, but unlike how he usually saw her she was wearing a robe like dress that was far more formal than anything he had seen her wear, it wasn’t the kimono she usually wore.

It flowed about her, moving gently in a wind that wasn’t there, in shades of white, blue and silver with hints of green.  She looked at him a secretive half smile on her lips when she brought her hands up to her chest one hand over the other, elbows out and she bowed, not low, but enough to show that he was the Emperor.  He realised its significance, in Nilfgaards boarders he ruled, and she would always give him the respect that his title entailed him too, in public at least.

He nodded his head to her.

“Now men of the South, we have work to do and a rats nest to clear out.  Your superiors have their orders, look to them.  And remember you are the Ard Faeinn, the sword and shield of the Great Sun.  Hold your heads high, as I have high expectations for each and everyone of you.”

He stepped down from the ledge and asked back to his commanders.  His men cheered once and then went about finding what they were supposed to be doing in.  

“Commander, ask lady Ayakashi if she wishes to join us” he said to one of his commanders, who went a little pale but did as he was told.

“An out building has been secured your imperial majesty” said the young captain he had ordered before and he was shown to a rather impressive stone building that obviously catered to the wealthy patrons of the church.  Geralt and Eskel were already there both of them tearing into food that had been left there by the servants of the church.

“And if thats poisoned” he heard Ard’Enthiel say “you both deserve the consequences”

“Except most poisons are just another day for a Witcher” he said as he walked into the room. Ard’Enthiel immediately came to attention but he waved a hand dismissing it“Thank you captain, it seems you found our two wayward witchers.” He stared at both men, Eskel looked dusty and tired, Geralt looked like he’d been dragged through the bushes backwards. And the bushes had won.

He pursed his lips as he watched Geralt tear into a chicken leg.  And he moved to take a position near his lover, he had plans after all and he really wanted to start them now.

“They weren’t that hard to find, they were in the gate house still” 

Emhyr looked at Eskel, who was finishing up some cheese and bread, “Master Eskel, I can’t discipline you, you do not act under my orders this day.  However I do believe that Fainrael had a few things that he asked you not to do, one of them being don’t get separated.  So I assume that my captain has a few things he wants to talk to you about.  That being said, I am thankful for all the support you both have given me during the last 2 months, I have a gift for both of you in my office, do see me after we return to the embassy. I’ll take your report about Rinde tomorrow”

Ard’Enthiel immediately bowed and Eskel groaned as he got to his feet, the witcher knew a dismissal when he heard one.

“I’ll see you later wolf, I’ll tell you about Rinde then”

“Looking forward to hearing all the nitty details.” Said Geralt as he threw down the bones and wiped his hands on the tablecloth in lieu of a napkin. Sitting back in the hair as he did so.

Eskel lazily saluted Geralt and half bowed to him then followed his lover out he door.  

Emhyr turned his undivided attention to Geralt wand was a little rattled to see that he had Geralts complete and utter attention, the witchers eyes almost glowing with a healthy dose of lust and, was that accusation?  

“‘You have the easy part in all this Geralt, ensure that Lady Yennefer is able to carry out my orders’” is what I believe you said when I queried you. I said that we needed a contingency plan but noooo, I was vetoed by you and the mages.

“You see if we had a back up plan then I wouldn’t have had to haul Yens heavy ass through a gods damn temple unconscious with monsters snapping at my heels and Temple guards at my throat.”

Emhyr blinked, he recalled the conversation, and yes Geralt had called for a few backup plans but all the data and evidence collected had in fact been, wait, why was he on the defensive, the man had all but given him a heart attack. He opened up his mouth to speak when Geralt surged to his feet wrapped a hand in Emhyrs cloak front and yanked him towards him.

The kiss Geralt gave him all but singed the hair right off him as it scorched a path through every vein he had, desire flared to life and he kissed back with everything he had.

The kiss deepened and something so incredible came with it, he let Geralt taste the fear he had felt when he hadn’t come back, he let him taste the anguish when he had been told he may not have survived, the resolve to find him and keep him safe.  And above all the relied when he saw him.

In return Geralt let Emhyr taste the pain and horror of seeing Yen engulfed in fire, the fear of not making it and the resolve to find a way to get her help.  He also let him taste the desire for Emhyr that had kept him moving.

They pulled back from the kiss both panting at the effort. Both visibly shaken.

“Did you just feel all that” Geralt rasped shock in his eyes

“Yes, what was that?” He felt stunned, never in his life had he ever felt that before, 

“ _That_ was the residual effects of my power” came a light amused voice from the door.

Takara. 

She was leaning against the door jam, her hands tucked into her long sleeves and a look of unfettered amusement in her golden eyes.

Geralt look a bit horrified, like a child who had his hand caught in the chocolate chest.  

She pushed away from the door and walked in. “I thought it best to come warn you about that, my power was able to ensure that we could talk mind to mind but it will linger within you for a awhile. So while you can’t talk mind to mind with anyone, you will feel emotions from those you touch and who in turn touch you.  It will be gone by tomorrow but I have been told that sex between two lovers who love each other is indescribably good, as they  feel the others emotions and pleasure. The pleasure compounds together bringing the two closer and higher in the heights of true ecstasy ”

Ohh thought Emhyr, how intriguing. His mind immediately starting to think up the sexual possibilities, he only had a night to do this so he was certainly going to enjoy the opportunity.

Geralt on the other hand looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there. 

“Do we have to discuss this” he said almost desperately, his hang up about sex and Takara tearing it head.

”no we don’t” she said amused at geralts discomfort. “Geralt, do we need to talk about what happened with -“ she gestured to herself.

“What? No, oh hell no, you’re Takara, the Guardian of Kaer Morhen and our friend, truth is your more than a friend to us. Just because you chose not to let us know that you’re more than what you were doesn’t mean that you become anything less of who you are to us. In fact I have to say, you are incredible, I just wish it hadn’t been because you had a face full of dust that destroyed your concentration but because you trusted us.”

“A Kitsune instincts to true pain is to shift and flee, I was able to moderate myself to doing one and not the other, I chose to change and not flee. I was always worried that if I showed my form to the Witchers than they would see me as a monster”

“I don’t think they would have” he replied gently, taking her into his arms, Emhyr couldn't help the small smile at the sight

“I think you right, I should have given them the trust that they gave me” she said back with a sigh, she pulled back from Geralt and moved away a little, her tails dancing as she did. “I also came to inform you that I will return to the Embassy, this is your moment and I do not wish for my presence to eclipse it anymore than it has.”

“One of the reasons why you let a human ride upon you?” Said Emhyr 

“As I said, there were reasons, some more complex than others, but I never do anything without a reason Emperor.”

“So when do I get to ride you” said Geralt with a grin.

Takara raised an eyebrow and the room was suddenly silent, Emhyr coughed into his hand to hide the laugh, thinking of how the words sounded, he was not going to let the witcher forget this.

Takara looked at Geralt with wide eyed amusements.  “You wish to ride me Geralt?”  She all but purred, Geralt frowned realising that he had said something he hadn't meant to and obviously not seeing what he’d said, Takara continued “well if you and Emhyr have discussed threesomes in your relationship than I am more than willing to try my hand.”

Geralt went white and stammered, “No, no ahh, I ment when your in your other-“

“Ohhhh so its okay for your own pleasure but when mines involved than its all embarrassed stammering” her amusement knew no bounds and she was all but laughing at Geralts discomfort.

Geralt gaped and Emhyr couldn't help the garwf at his witchers expression. She had a rather interesting sense of humour he thought with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I’m done” said Geralt, hands up “I’m not having this conversation”

Takara sighed theatrically “I raised a cruel witcher Emhyr var Emeris, I never taught him to raise a lady’s hope like that the to so cruelly dash them”

“He raised my hope too then” he replied back with a wink to show her he was joking.

“Aww sweet Melitile just kill me, you know what, I’m gone I’m going to go find a healer and have them look at my leg. It was throbbing before but its not now and I d don’t know if thats good or bad. You two can talk about whatever the hell you want when I’m gone”

“I’ve asked for a healer to see you, they’ll be here soon,” said Takara a secretive smile  as she took hold of Geralts arm and pulled him back to kiss his forehead.  

“You’re  too easy to tease Kit. Now I’ll leave you to your Emperor.”

“Are you walking? I want you to have an escort if you are”

“I had planned on walking but I see the reason why, it would be best that I am seen as under Nilfgaardian control, very well”

“Thank you, tell Ard’Enthiel that I said you were to have an escort to the Embassy”

Takara nodded and Emhyr took immediate advantage of Geralts embarrassment.  He grabbed for the witcher backed him up to a divan and toppled him onto it.

“Now, where were we?” He purred as he came over Geralt, one knee firmly planted between Geralts thighs and his arms backeting Geralt in place.  The surprise in Geralts eyes was very welcomed, he was going to chain the man in one place and keep him there, starting now.

 

=======

 

‘Wait, I have plans for you” said Geralt desperately, feeling his control over the situation vanish, how did that happen he thought wildly.

“Hmm? Do tell” purred Emhyr as he played with a buckle on Geralts armour.

“I’m going to tie you to the bed and I’ve even planned out how you’re  going to take it”

Emhyr smiled a seductive smile full of dark promises that made Geralts cock go hard in a heartbeat “It appears that you and I have had the same thoughts beloved, but there’s one problem with your plan Geralt”

Geralt whimpered as Emhyrs hand left his chest, several buckles undone and he gripped Geralts battle dirty hair with one gloved fist, he tugged Geralts head back.

And licked the exposed flesh of Geralts throat, then moved onto Geralts ear, the one spot that did delicious things to Geralt.  

“Its several years to soon for you to tie me up” Emhyr whispered in is ear.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Emhyr all but growled, knowing that it would be important, he stood up and looked at the frazzled Witcher.

“Stay right there beloved” he purred and ordered the person in.

A young healer stepped in, a girl no older than 20 and a 4th year apprentice judging by her sash, she was shaking a little and she bowed low to Emhyr.

“Where is Lanfare?” he rapped at her.

“He’s attending the injured Sire, he said my skills were good enough” she hesitated clearly torn about finishing her sentence.

“That wasn’t all he said” 

She looked like she was about to burst into tears, “Master Lanfare said if the witcher can go herring off into battle with a wound in his thigh then it was obvious that he wasn’t needed, he would stay with those who did need his skills.  I’ve been ordered to attend the wound”

Geralt snorted behind him and Emhyr sighed, “It appears you’ve put Lanfares nose out of joint Geralt” he said mildly, gesturing for the girl to attend Geralt.

“Or put his knickers in a knot” muttered the Witcher as the girl unraveled the sash Takara had wrapped around him.

He and the girl looked at the pants when she had finished, the leather had repaired itself. He was surprised to say the least when he saw the leather armour unblemished.

“Ahh, are you sure this was where you were injured Sir” she asked dubiously, while he appreciated that anyone would be surprised, he was a little put out that she thought he wouldn’t know where he’d been hurt.  The damn thigh had been throbbing for ages and only in the last half hour had it stopped.

“Oh I’m sure, I’ve just never worn armour made by a grandmaster Elven blacksmith that can apparently mend itself.”

“Think of the savings in repair costs Geralt” said Emhyr and Geralt watched as he went to look out the window obviously watching the next stage of his plans in action.

He undid the laces on the pants, apologised to the healer and wiggled his leather trousers down, and then stared at his thigh, there was dried blood staining his skin and a small pockmark scar where the stinger had connected and that was it.  

“Ah,” he said as he looked at it, touching the mark, yep he thought it was fully healed.

“Well master witcher, it seems you didn’t need me” the young healer said her voice surprised.

“Looks like girl, thank you for coming and I’m sorry your time was wasted when your talents were needed else where”   

She nodded her head “Be at peace master Witcher” was all she said as she bowed to Emhyr and left.

Geralt was still inspecting his leg when Emhyrs shadow cut off the light and his hand touched the spot where the stinger had gotten him.

“So armour spelled to heal”

“No I don’t think so” Replied Geralt as he picked up the sash Takara had wrapped around his leg inspecting it and as he thought there was no blood on it. “I know for a fact that Takara makes her own clothes, she prefers the silk of an arachnorphore, she weaves it into cloth and then dyes and embroiders it.  The armour we’re given when we leave Kaer Morhen for the first time is lined with it.  Arachnophore silk is said to be good at healing wounds, I think this is what healed the wound, I also know that its next to impossible to weave, but she does it”

“Hmm” said Emhyr as he pulled his hand away.  Geralt went to pull up his pants up but Emhyrs knee stopped him.  He swallowed and looked up at the man infront of him who was gazing down at him with love and a darker hunger. Emhyr cupped his cheek tenderly, possessively. 

“We we’re discussing plans were we not?” he purred.

“Ahhh” was Geralts ever so informative addition to the conversation as he shuddered as Emhyr danced his fingers over his loincloth, the touch so damn fuckin good that Geralt all but moaned into Emhyrs hand as he nuzzled into it.  

He knew that Emhyr wasn’t as unaffected as he was trying to appear, this lovers voice had gone more guttural, “More specifically what your plans for me entailed, mine are very explicit in nature, they involve chains and the bed post for at least a week more than likely longer.  Where I will devote my entire attention to you, but I’m afraid that will have to wait until we arrive at Loc Muin, I don’t have the time to devote to tying you up to the bed right now.”

Geralt choked, he couldn't help it when he visualised what Emhyr had planned for him.

“So dearest tell me what you wanted to do to me and I will ensure that you get your wish”

“Really?” His mind focused on that, Emhyr would let him have his way?. But Emhyrs smile a look of utter sexual dominance told him he’d have better luck convincing Eskel to jump into bed with him. 

“Well partially, it will be done but you’ll be the one taking it”

Emhyrs dancing fingers brushed aside the cloth and changed to a deliciously hard grip on his aching cock and Geralt saw stars as he came all over a very surprised Emhyrs hand.

He panted, the pleasure so intense, he didn’t know where the hell it had come from.

Emhyr stood back, one hand gripped Geralts hair and tugged the shivering and quivering mans head back, Geralt focused on Emhyrs desire darkened eyes, eyes the colour of the earth warmed by sun and heated to a level of desire that took what ever breath he had away.

Emhyr his eyes never leaving Geralts, lifted his hands and licked Geralts cream off his fingers.

Geralt groaned in response.  

“You almost made me orgasm in my pants lover,” breathed Emhyr at him raggedly.  “I think I’m starting to understand what Takara meant”

One hand still in Geralts hair the other he used to quickly undo the laces of his own trousers.

“Pull them down and free my cock Geralt” he ordered.

Geralt immediately complied, his deft hands pulling down the tight leather armour and took out Emhyrs hard length.

Geralt felt his mouth water at the sight of it, thick, hard, long and it throbbed in his hand as if it had a life beat of its own.

He moved his hand up the hot silken muscle and caressed the tip, his eyes never leaving the instrument of his pleasure.

Emhyrs hand in his hair tightened, almost painfully and his other hand joined in and he pulled Geralts head towards his cock.

Geralts licked the tip as his lips came to it and Emhyr relaxed his grip with a sigh, so Geralt, took his time savouring the silken heat of velvet hard flesh as he licked and nibbled down the length of the hard cock using his tongue on the underside of his cock.

“You do that so well beloved” murmured Emhyr, his hands now caressing his scalp, massaging it as he did. And Geralt could feel an aching heat in his own groin.  His eyes widened as pleasure started its seductive glide through him, that was new he thought, it wasn’t like arousal, it was like a fully developed pleasure.

Geralt, paused and blew gently on the head, watching with delight as it jerked in the air, and secretly loving it when Emhyr tightened his grip again.

“None of that Geralt, now do it”

As orders went Geralt was happy to do so. He opened his mouth and took Emhyr into him, his lips tight as he moved down and sucked Emhyrs cock as deep into his mouth as he could get, when he couldn’t push anymore in he relaxed and swallowed.  

Emhyr shouted out loud and Geralt grinned, two can play he thought.  As he moved his mouth back up, pleasure flooding his own cock as he did, hardening it to near impossible lengths.  

He shuddered at the feeling and Emhyr whimpered.  Geralt nearly crowed when he heard that sound, Emhyr had never made a sound so desperate before.

And when he glided his mouth back down, Emhyr choked back a cry, griped Geralts head tight and forced him down on his cock, thrusting his hard cock into Geralts mouth, he’d lost his vaunted control realised Geralt.

Geralts eyes widened as he felt the swell that precluded orgasm and he moved his tongue in such a way that a deep moan came from above and Emhyr exploded in his mouth.

Geralt swallowed as fast as he could but to his own shock his body seemed to glow and he too felt the pleasure burst through him. And he realised just where this was coming from, he was feeling Emhyrs own orgasm, he ignore his own orgasm as it swelled through him and concentrated on his lovers. And when the shudders were over he caught Emhyr in his arms as his lover sagged above him, his knees no longer able to keep him up.

“You okay?” He rasped a few minutes later as he felt Emhyr stir.

Emhyr sat up bonelessly, a look of utter sexual contentment on his face

“Oh I’m fine” he purred

He was riding a sexual high thought Geralt and he smiled when he saw his lover stretch out his muscles with a sigh.

“I hate to break the moment but were about to have company.” He could hear them approach the building.

Emhyr muttered as he stood up, pulling his pants and running a hand through his hair.

Geralt did the same and just as he finished a firm authoritative knock came at the door.

“Sire, we have the Hierarch” said var Moehoen.

And Geralt had the pleasure of seeing Emhyr smile, not a smile of delight but the smile of a conqueror revelling in his victory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in case people were wondering Takara is wearing a hanfu.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

 

Emhyr stepped out into the sun, taking note that it was only 2 bells in the afternoon, so much had been done in so little time, “where is he?” He asked var Moehoen.

“He was found hiding in a store room, he’s being brought out here with the other Priests, we also found the entrance to the pit Cave”

“Before I see Hemmelfart I want to see the cave.” 

Var Moehoen bowed. “I will arrange an escort, the clear out is going well, our men have rounded up most of the Priesthood that were hiding, and the Temple Guards below either died with their blades or surrendered, its just the last two levels to go.” The field Marshal turned to several of his underlying and started snapping out orders in the Nilfgaard dialect, Emhyr started to walked towards the entrance to the Temple, catching the eye of several Mages as he did.

He heard Geralt come out of the building, slamming the door behind him as he did. Emhyr paused an waited for his lover to catch up to him.

“If your going, so am I” his witcher growled, “I trust Takara, but what if she missed one, there were a lot of the those things down there”

Emhyr just looked at him eyebrow raised, “are you going to inform her of that?”

“Hell no, I’m not a glutton for punishment”

“Certain actions in the past would actually belie that statement” murmured Emhyr at Geralt as he started to walk again and the witcher, stepped in behind him, which was protocol for a bodyguard.

He couldn't complain, Geralt was actually doing the correct thing but he wanted him at his side.

By the time he had gotten to the temple doors, he had a following of several mages, a couple of his field commanders and about a dozen of his men, and var Moehoen was waiting for him with Darlish aep Deldarlyn and two more soldiers.

They bowed when he arrived, “Its this way, your Imperial Majesty” one of them said, subdued in his presence.

“Then show us the way.”

They walked down about 9 sets of stairs, deeper and deeper into the very bowels of the Isle and then into a corridor that had once been a cavern tunnel, but had been smoothed out over the centuries.  Verses of the chant hand been painted on the walls, most dealing with the light and filth of the world.

The tunnels had been illuminate with torches every so often, but every now and then another one would suddenly bust into flame and it took him a while to realise Geralt was using a sign to light the torches that had gone out.  The mages had decided that they preferred magelight and had cast a few of the steady glowing light as they walked.

Before long he could see a corpse lying on the ground, a jagged hole where his heart would have been and a wet lump beside his body.

“Huh, Takara must have torn his heart out” said Geralt almost conversationally.

“Effective” said Emhyr back but his mages started talking excitedly among themselves.

The massive braziers could be seen as well as more corpses, he had known that Takara was brutal, hell shed sent him severed heads as an ‘I like you here’s a present’ sort of gift, but here he could see just how she preferred to kill. 

And it was gruesome. 

He ignored the gore and stepped around the cluster bodies of temple guards and priests. 

And to a massive void in the land.  He couldn't see into it, the light didn’t extend that far, but he could sense the immensity of the space.  And a scent of a fetid musty fibre, it was off putting and his stomach lurched in response.

“Master Gerantieth, I would like to actually be able to see whats down there.” 

“Why? I assure you its not pretty” muttered Geralt.

“I want to see why I just sent 3’000 of my men to their potential deaths war should not be waged lightly and this is a reminder that I will see” 

Gerantieth and the mages that had accompanied him called their mages lights into the pit and lit them up, and in the cool blue light they saw what was at the bottom of the pit.

The remains of hundreds of the _Veloë Tuvaen_ could be seen in the light of the mages orbs.  The creatures had died en masse.  Many with massive cut marks or by fire.  But under that, scattered among the insects where the remains of countless individuals. Their bones stripped bare, except for a few very fresh corpses that were in a sort of nest next to the largest of the _Veloë Tuvaen_.  And that creature was massive.

“Bloede hel” he heard one of the men mutter when they all saw what was down there.

“She is effective, wouldn’t you say Field Marshal, Lord Deldarlyn” Said Emhyr as he turned to look at the men, who had questioned him repeatedly about Takara.

Darlish was staring into the pit, his eyes fixed on something.

The Field Marshal paler than before said “I am glad shes on our side”

“Lord Darlish?”

“Thats one of my men” was all he said.

“I’m sorry, I know you work closely with them.  I will have justice for all who were sent down there especially those who worked in my name.” he replied, sorry that one of his men had been killed that way.

“Lady Ayakashi is certainly not a being we wish to anger’ replied Darlish. “I see what she is now more than ever”

“I want to study this creature” said Master Gerantieth suddenly, “such a fascinating specimen, able to take form at will, the magic it exudes is alien and could be the start of an entire new way of magical development.”

Geralt gave the mage the _filthiest_ look he had ever seen the witcher level at anyone, and he’d been on the receiving end of a look that still had the power to make him sick at the memory so he knew what Geralt was capable of.

“What do you see down there Master Mage?” He said coldly, he was nipping this in the bud before it became a problem.

“Slain Insects, killed rather gruesomely” the man shrugged, not mentioning the slain humans and non-human remains.  How blind of the man.

“All of them killed by a single entity in less than an hour.  One capable of killing three of the Lodge by decapitation Phillippa Eilhart among that number and then sending me their heads.  Of slaying 24 of your brethren in the Pogrom at Kaer Morhen 75 years ago in a single day. Not to mention over 300 of the men who had invaded the valley. If I were you I wouldn’t refer to her as an ‘it’, I would give her the respect she deserves”

“His Majesty listed what she has done for this city, she has also been instrumental with our plans.  She is a friend of the Empire, and you will respect that” said var Moehoen rather forcefully at the Mage. 

Who reluctantly nodded his head and dropped the subject.  Emhyr was certain that if he’d continued, Geralt would have kicked the man into the pit.

Geralt looked at var Moehoen who nodded at Geralt, “She is fascinating, but she is also one to respect.  I would like to get to know her better” was all the man sad to Geralt.  

Geralt smiled, “I’ll let her know, knowing her she’ll drop in on you when you least expect it”

“Well then I have seen enough, lets go back, I want to rid myself of this fetid stench in my nose.”

 

——

 

As Emhyr walked into the warm light of day thankful to be in the suns gaze again he couldn't help the prayer that left his lips as he did.

And the men with him spoke the words, a chant to give thanks with him.  

He looked about knowing that in the hour and half that he had been down there his soldiers had completed the task, the Temple was clear.  It was up to Darlish and the blades now to find any that had escaped or had hidden in the Isle. 

He frowned at a group of ragged looking people near the healers area, most being attended by the apprentice healers.

“Var Moehoen, find out who they are?” He said pointing to the group.  var Moehoen did as he ordered and left him.

Emhyr walked up to the empty brazier, surveying the priests that had been rounded up after surrendering to Nilfgaard.  Most had the battle-shock look of men who had lost too much, their belief in the Eternal Fire firmly resolute until it had died, now they had nothing.

Hierarch Cyrus Englekind Hemmelfart was kneeling before them, arms tied behind his corpulent form.  The hem of his red robe of samite splattered with ichor and what looked like blood, as if he’d been running through gore.  

He stopped before the kneeling man who had once been the most powerful man in Novigrad, and had enjoyed the authority and the superiority the title gave him. Including all manner of vice.

“Well Hierarch, I warned you of the consequence of going up against me.  I told you when I first arrived in Novigrad that if you didn’t control the members of your faith I would.”

“It wasn’t my fault, it was Creighvon.” Snivelled the man, how utterly undignified for a man who had held so much power.

“Adventis, the file please.” His secretary, used to being with him even in the most unlikely of places, came forward passing a thick leather folder to the Emperor.

Emhyr took it, opened it and took a single piece of paper out

“Your signature, on a message to the priests to stop while I was in Redania, intercepted the day after I gave you my warning. And that just once piece of evidence that ties you to this.  I have you, all wrapped up in a bloody ribbon.  I have you in violation of the Treaty of spiritual worship, article 12 paragraph 3. ‘If a threat arises due to the nature of worship and is not addressed with all due speed than the dissolution of the church will be facilitated directly’ and section 3 ‘if the church harbours any danger to the empire the empire will respond according, the church will be dissolved and its worship banned’.”

He stared at the shaken man, Hemmelfarts red eyes wet with tears.

“The Veloë Tuvaen were a danger I should have been told of before the treaty was signed.”

“They have been our duty for centuries.”

And they would have become ours as well, the church would still have had the duty overseen by Nilfgaard as it is, you will be held accountable for all the deaths that have occurred by the church and for the victims in that pit.”

“They were criminals”

“It is not your place to judge the law, it is Nilfgaards.  There were bodies down there too fresh to be from 4 years ago” snapped Emhyr.  “I will have you and all that served here under the knowledge of what was going on held accountable.  And my vengeance and justice for all that have died will be swift Hemmelfart.  And it will be bloody, the dead demand it and so do I”

He turned to leave and saw that his Field Marshal had returned his eyes blazing.

“Well?”

“Prisoners, most are non-humans, all here because they were practicing magic”

He looked back at Hemmelfart and several of the Samite wearing hight Priests, Hemmelfart looked like he was going to be ill.

“Bring me one of them I wish to ask them something” he ordered.

A few minutes later a striking older woman was brought before him, well she would have been pretty but now, she had several long cuts on her face, deep and nasty, done in a way to disfigure, she was covered in bruises, in places that told him she had been raped.

“What’s your name?” He said after she bowed to him, wobbling on her feet.  Geralt stepped forward as if to help but she shied back from him, then froze.

“Sorry witcher,” she whispered.

“I know you Tomira, the herbalist from White Orchard.”

“Yes, Its been awhile”

Geralt clenched his fist and he looked back at Hemmelfart murder in his eyes, Emhyr looked at him an order in his own eyes and Geralt backed down, stepping away from it all.

“Can you tell me who did this too you.?” Those cuts were personal someone either had a grudge against her or women in general, he was betting on the later.

She nodded her head and pointed to one of the high priests. “He likes hurting women” she said softly. “When he was done he gave me to the guards”

Emhyr snapped out one command, it was telling of how angry he was when the words came out in Nilfgaardian rather than in common “Brengen hem”. He took a deep breath trying to compose himself as the man was brought before him.

“The slut lies” the man shrieked “They always lie”

“Its a good thing that someone believes her” said Emhyr as the man was wrestled to his knees and then Emhyr waited.  His commanders knew him well enough to know what he was planning and within minutes a block of wood was put before him. And the high priest had his head firmly planted on the wood, his neck exposed, the man still screaming his innocence.

Emhyr did not like his laws being circumvented, he did not like it when the Citizens of his Empire were tortured, raped and killed.  He would send a message right now that this is where he drew the line.  And he would do the same as what he asked his men to do.

Emhyr stepped to the side, took out his sword, a finely crafted weapon that was superbly designed and flawless rendered, by a grandmaster of his craft.  And with one sweep of the blade he sliced through skin muscle and bone, he flicked the blade at the last second as he pulled it back, a little trick he had learned.  The blood sprayed as the head rolled off the block, carried by the momentum of his flick and towards Hemmelfart, the man fell over backwards as he tried to escape .  The silence was as sharp as his blade and he looked at Hemmelfart and the shocked Priests.  

“That is the first of many, you will be held accountable for that was done.”

He looked around the huddled priests and didn’t see the face he really wanted to see.

“Where’s Creivhon?”

 

======

 

Geralt lay back in the warm water of his tub, in his own rooms that he hadn’t really been in for the last week and let the last day melt away in the heat of the water.

Emhyr was still at Temple Isle finishing up whatever the Emperor had to finish up when engaging in battle. 

It the last few hours it had become apparent that somehow Crievhon had escaped.  Geralt had offered to track him but with the immense activity from a marching army he’d soon lost any hope of tracking his footsteps.  Emhyr had said the Blades would have to find him.

Let’s hope it was soon.

He heard the door open and frowned, Emhyr said he wouldn’t be back until dinner and that was in about 1 bell so who would -

Lanfare just up and walked into the bathroom without a by your leave.

Geralt sat up, the water sloshing about him.

“How did your wound heal so quickly” 

“And good evening to you too Master healer” Geralt growled at him, the elf usually had the manners of a gentleman so this was unexpected.

“I don’t have time for pleasantries” said Lanfare with a wave of his hand, “I have well over 50 wounded men with varying degrees of injuries and apparently you healed a major wound in less than two hours. Your healing rate is fast, but not that fast”

Geralt groaned, and then stood up, looked like his bath was over, “Its a guess but I’d say it was the Archnophore silk belt I was wearing as a bandage.  There’s old wives tale that the silk of an Archnophore can heal any cut, but I thought it was just that a wonder tale,” he stepped out of the tub and reached for a towel, and if Lanfare gaze didn’t have such a clinical look to it as he looked Geralt over Geralt would worry for his virtue.

“Where can I get this silk?”

“Now? maybe a herbalist, but its a rare reagent, it starts breaking down after a week or so, you can ask Takara, she might have some, I’m sure she’ll part with a sleeve or two, most of her clothes are made from it” Geralt finished drying himself off and grabbed the silk robe that had made its way into his wardrobe, a silver and green thing that felt like heaven.

“Thank you, and I know you asked but were shooed away, Lady Yennefer will be okay, in time, I want her with me for the next week so that I can work on healing and strengthening her lungs.   However the damage is permanent, her lungs will never be what they where.  She maybe able to heal the damage with her power as time goes on but I doubt it. It was a magical fire after all”

Geralt sighed, “Can I see her?”

“Tomorrow, let her rest tonight” said Lanfare gently.  “I’ll go and find Lady Takara.”

“Tell her she owes you for blabbing your secret to Emhyr, she hates having a debt of honour, and you’ll either find her in the basement mediating with a kata, or up high on the roof”

“Thank you for the advice” said Lanfare with a chuckle and he stepped back out.  Geralt just shook his head and looked at himself in the mirror, a 2 day growth on his jaw made him sigh.  And reach for the razor.

 

 

Geralt Sat sprawled in a comfy chair in Emhyrs office as Emhyr, who had returned not too long ago, signed off the last of several urgent documents.  That done his lover sat back and gave a sigh.

“Almost over” he murmured 

Geralts keen hearing picked it up and looked up from the book he was reading, “The day or the duty”

Emhyr snorted, “The day, yes I’m afraid the duty will last a couple more years.”

Mererid knocked on the door and Geralt saw Emhyr roll his eyes skyward and give another world weary sigh.

“Yes”

Mererid entered and bowed “Captain Ard’Enthiel and Master Eskel are here at your request sire”

“Thats right, have them enter and bring up a light repast, then have Master Berette send up a wine from my cellar” Mererid bowed again and let in the two men waiting at the door.

“You both look exhausted” he said

Eskel gave a weary smile, “Thats a good way to put it, I’d say we look like we have one foot in the grave, but yours is the polite way”

Ard’Enthiel sighed and shook his head.

“Take a seat with Geralt, both of you.” He stood up from his desk and went to the cabinet and pulled a cloth wrapped elegantly carved box from it.  

He walked back to the chairs where Eskel and Fainrael had sat, on the double divan and sat down near Geralt. He put the box on the table in front of them and smiled at Fainrael.

“Your service these last 20 years has been impeccable Captain, and while this is a personal gift I would like to thank you for your dedicated service.”

Fainrael was blushing, “Sire, to serve you has been an honour and a privilege”

Emhyr smiled, “I thank you for your words, I know I have not been the easiest of men to Guard, but I am very pleased with your work, this is a token of that appreciation”

A gentle knock came and Mererid entered, a bottle of wine and a light repast with him.  He gestured to the table and waited for it to be put down, the wine was already uncorked and Mererid poured 4 glasses, bowed and left.

“Please, help yourself”

Geralt, true to form immediately sipped the wine and hummed his approval, Eskel took a piece of fruit while Fainrael picked up the box and unrapped the cloth cover.

The next sip of Geralts wine sprayed out his nose, Eskel choked on his apple and Fainrael touched the carvings. The carvings were explicit, very explicit hence the reason it was wrapped, and for the two witchers reaction.

“Such mastery Sire”, he said approvingly

“Yes they are beautiful” 

Geralt groaned, holding his sleeve to his nose as his eyes watered from the rush of alcohol through his sinuses.

Eskel had gone red and was pointedly not looking at anyone.

Fainrael opened the lid to a velvet lined box that held six rings, 6 rings that were designed for a discerning man of refined sexual taste.  

“I never forget a deal Geralt” he purred as he saluted Geralt with his own glass.

Geralt just looked at the rings, scarlet cheeks blazing.  Eskel finally looked down at the box and frowned.

“Little too big for a finger, too small for a wrist, what are they?” He rasped.

“I’ll show you” murmured Fainrael, his voice heated, “I must say your majesty, they are indeed exquisite.”

“They are, and if you’ll allow me, might I suggest the blue one tonight, the instructions are under the lining.”

“Oh fuck” muttered Geralt, he knew the blue one, his nose still in his hand, he looked at Eskel, who was while staring back at Geralt was starting to look a little concerned.

“Eskel, mate, I am so fucking sorry”

 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

 

Once again thought Geralt, he had to hand it to Nilfgaard, making an Example out of someone was one of the Empires forte, and this was poetic. The Hierarch of the Church of the Eternal Fire, stood in Hierarchs Square. 

And he burned.

The man who had ordered the burnings of so many during Radovic’s witch hunts, had tired to turn the people against the Empire, and stood aside when so many more died, burned as so many had at his hand.

But Nilfgaard never did anything by halves, Hemmelfart had been stripped - and that was a sight the good people of Novigrad didn’t need to see - and coated with a white waxy substance, forced to ingest something. The head Questioner had intoned the punishment and the waxy substance, yeah that had made Geralts stomach turn, would make the fire would burn slow, the mages ensuring that he didn’t die of smoke inhalation, the potion he’d been forced to swallow would keep him awake and when he burned it would be slow and long.

The citizens who had turned out for this execution had been screaming for Hemmelfarts death, and the square was filled to capacity, the streets so crowded that no one could move. 

But when Hemmelfart had started to scream, his voice was the only one heard.

When Emhyr had said his vengeance would be swift Geralt hadn’t realised he’d meant swift.

Hemmelfart had been judged the morning after he’d been arrested and the evidence was damning, then by mid afternoon he was shackled to a stake. And when the Emperor had stood to address the crowds he had promised that Hemmelfart would be the first of many, that all who had threatened the safety of this fair City would feel Nilfgaards wrath. And the crowd had raised its voice to let their Emperor know they approved. It had been deafening.

And Geralt knew in that moment when the roar of so many was all he could hear, Novigrad was now truly Emhyrs. Takara had been right the pen was mightier than the sword, for words can sway the hearts and minds of many.

 

Geralt stood on the now empty balcony, the people of Novigrad still celebrating below him, fire still burned but its victim now well and truly dead. Emhyr had left not long ago, surrounded by his aids and obviously busy, so Geralt stayed up here to clear his mind. 

A solid thwack to the back of his head had him rocking forward onto the stone parapet, and he spun around at the sudden and unexpected attack, to see Eskel.

The red faced witcher pointed a finger at Geralt.

“You fucking dick, you could have warned me” he all but snarled.

“I barely remember the conversation that had Emhyr ordering those fucked up things” said Geralt apologetically as he rubbed the back of his head.

“You still could have told me they existed, who the fuck invents something like that”

“An evil mage apparently, makes a fucking fortune off them”

They were silent for a few seconds, they both looked at each, both a little red and then at the exact same time they said “Fuck” 

Eskel shook his head and came up next to Geralt, leaning on the parapet with him.

“That blue ring was torture”. Geralt made a sound of commiseration, he knew how that thing felt. He thought back to a few days ago and blanched, yeah better warn Eskel about that one.

“Here’s a bit of advice, don’t let Fainrael put the green and the blue on at the same time”

“You can use more than one?” The other Witcher sounded appalled, but Geralt heard the hint of curiosity in his voice, it was the same curiosity that had landed him in hot water.

“Yes”

Eskel was silent for a full minute then he said, “What happens?”

“The green one vibrates, and you know what the blue one does.”

Eskel was silent and Geralt saw the other man take a deep breath in and then let it out in a shudder. Or maybe his friend would like that, he thought with an amused smirk.

“You can’t cum”. Whisper-hissed Eskel his eyes closed and his cheeks flaming.

Geralt shook his head, “And if your tied up like I was, there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”

Eskel groaned, “I like sex Geralt, I mean I reeeeeally like it, I used to fuck men and women with as much finesse as a hundred years can teach you, I would revel in my partner for hours, but Fainrael. He can wring an orgasm out of me that feels like he owns my soul and he, fuck me, he’s -” Eskel couldn’t finish but Geralt knew what he meant.

“Tell me about” said Geralt morosely shaking his head with a sigh

“We’re so fucked” Said Eskel the weight of their personal doom behind him.

“Well and truly” said Takara with amusement.

Both Witcher’s jumped a foot and whipped around to face her, she smiled at them and cocked her head in that inhuman like way she always did when looking at them.

“Please listen to what I have to say, I know that like most of the witchers you all cringe at the thought of me knowing you have sex, and enjoy it, but I need you to listen to me now.”

They both hesitated and looked at each other, then stood up straight to hear what she had to say, 

“You have both chosen strong willed men, and you have both invested your hearts to them. Eskel, my child of Valour and Spirit your captain has taken the steps to healing the part of you that hates yourself, if you allow him he will make you see that the scars on your face do not detract from you. I wish that you could see the worth in you that we all see, but you have always taken the harsh stares and harsh words to heart. You are a treasure, a master witcher and I am glad you have met someone who can keep up with you.

“And Geralt my child of Honour and Fire, Emhyr needs you as much as you need him, he is a controlling man, who is used to getting his way, you will lock horns with him but he loves you in a way you have never been loved before. He is also protective and possessive but he’s trying to give you the freedom you need. Both are not the type to relinquish control unless they trust that person implicitly, both are not the type to take what you give and spit it back at you. As has been done to both of you in the past. Both men like sex with a little spice, and judging from your howling about how spicy it is they're good at it, but if they truly love you they will ensure your happiness as well as your pleasure. Besides if they do hurt you, just point out that I am going to have a word with them.”

Geralt was pretty sure he was as red in the face as Eskel was but they both listened to what Takara was saying. He chuckled at the thought of Takara having a ‘word’ with Emhyr. 

Geralt cleared his throat and gave her a half smile full of embarrassment, “Can’t believe I fell for him, him being the enemy at one stage or another” he rubbed the back of his neck as he did and Takara smiled.

“I can, you’re attracted to power, and you fall for those you need you. Emhyr var Emreis has power in spades and loves you almost desperately and needs you because of it, enough that he sent his army in to save you.”

She looked at Eskel who gave a shake of his head, holding his hands up, “I know, Fainrael and I had a lot to say when in Rinde. He’s let me know in no uncertain terms that if he hears me being self deprecating he’s going to make me sorry about it it in well ah, you get it”

Takara gave a soft chuckle, “I like his methods of punishment, I hope it works better than us laying into you”

“It was certainly eye opening” he muttered.

“Well then you two, all I can say is good luck on the Path you both have chosen”

“Don’t think I’ll be witchering much.”

“The Path is many things for many people, its a journey and a discovery, its a life lived and fought. Which reminds me, Eskel you have a decision to make, Geralt is training Emhyrs officers in witcher tactics, the situation is serious and there are not enough witchers to deal with it. Geralt can explain it as I am leaving, I have a few more witchers to find and Emhyrs offer to deliver before winter sets in”

So this was goodbye thought Geralt with a warm smile, “We hope to see you soon, and take care on your Path” said Geralt, as he embraced her.

“Stay in touch” said Eskel as he hugged her as well.

“Always, and remember you two, do stay out of trouble”

They watched as her power swelled about her and she seemed to disappear in an orb of light, they watched as that orb hovered a bit and then shot into the sky. The sun blinding them as they both looked to see where it was heading. Geralt always felt a little sad to say goodbye to Takara, her knowledge and wisdom was a fathomless depth that he often plundered, and her company a joy to have, as was her love. But she would be back, she always seemed to keep an eye on them. 

“Now, whats this about witcher tactics” growled Eskel frowning at him as he brought his attention back to the now.

 

=======

 

Emhyr was just finishing the last of his days work, thankful that it was all but over. The day had been eventful but not as long as it could have been, his aids doing their best to ensure that his day went smoothly.

Execution and all. 

Hemmelfarts execution had been delivered with uncustomary swiftness, the fear being that the people of Novigrad would form a mob to ensure they saw justice.

When the decision had been finalised he had decided that there was no point in waiting, he had ordered Hemmelfart prepared for an immediate execution. And it had been more of a resounding success than he had thought. The crowds approval had been absolute.

He stood up after tidying his desk and stretched his back, he was going to hunt down his witcher drag him back to bed and have his wicked way with him, again. Mererids knock at the door however was not expected and he scowled at it. It had better not be important.

“What is it” he snapped.

Mererid walked in and bowed, “My apologies Sire, but Master Eskel has asked if he could have a few minutes of your time, he says its about Geralt”

Emhyr frowned, a myriad of thoughts and scenarios going though his head that Geralt could possibly be involved in. Damn it he thought.

“Send him in”

Eskel walked in hesitatingly, he looked sheepish but determined and the expression piqued Emhyrs interest. It didn’t look like Geralt had done anything too bad.

“Ahh, I’m sorry to intrude” his face red as Geralts got when he was embarrassed about something.

Emhyr gestured to the chair in front of him, “If its about Geralt I always have time.” He said as he sat back down.

“This really won’t take long” the man said as he hurried forward. “Don’t think my dignity can take it being long” he heard Eskel mutter as he sat down, and set a vial on the desk between them. “So I read in the bloody book of yours that you gave Geralt that aphrodisiacs are used by you lot”

“My lot?” Emhyr said amused where this was going already.

“You Nilfgaardians, so is it true?” The witcher said with a sigh.

“Yes, there are several types that can be used, depending on a persons taste and needs. Why?”

“Well they won’t work on witchers”

“I had considered that, which is a pity, I would love to see Geralt writhing in the heat of enhanced desire while -“

Eskel held up a hand and actually interrupted “To much information right there, that is a visual I do not need” 

“Pity, you northern witchers seem to be so sexually repressed.” Murmured Emhyr, not able to stop teasing the poor man, Eskel looked so uncomfortable.

“Hey we do sex just fine, its great, it doesn't need all these devices and rings and feathers and spikey things you roll all over your skin”

Well there was an idea, thought Emhyr, he had one of those, time to pull it out.

“But what I’m trying to say is that while those aphrodisiacs won’t work on Geralt, this will - its called Seibet.”

Emhyrs mind immediately focused on the vial. Oh, he thought, well now.

“You have my complete attention Master Eskel” he said.

“I thought that would do it, now this is poisonous to any who isn’t a witcher so don’t be tempted to try it out, it won’t kill you but you’ll bleed from your dick and I’ll have Lanfare screaming at me then Geralt will pound my ass into the ground with his fists.”

Emhyr nodded, that put a damper on him wanting to try it.

“It last for about 3 hours, it works by heightening sensations and ensuring you have an erection that just won’t quite. It also makes you frantic for any type of friction. Your blood heats up and it becomes really intense, I know Geralts used it, he did and didn’t like it, 5 drops in a glass of wine and you’re all set.”

“Are you involving me in your little game of oneupmanship?” He said frowning.

“Yep, you brought those torture devices for Fainrael, the way I see it, you owe me cause I suffered an unholy 4 hours of hell last night because of you”

“Hmm, fair enough.” He picked up the vial and looked at it, it was a light blue and thin, moving in the vial easily, “not a full vial?”

“Not now” said Eskel smugly. 

Emhyr looked at him, trying to parse what he thought he heard, did that mean what he thought it meant?

“By now Geralt is probably realising something is wrong, but not too sure what it is, in the next 3 minutes he’ll probably guess it, but by then he’s going to be a little too aroused to want to find me and kill me. I’d leave now if I were you and do let him know I said we’re even for the bloody rings.”

Emhyr gave a smiled of satisfaction, it appeared his night was going to be interesting, highly charged and erotically pleasing .

Eskel sighed then pulled out another vial, another one thought Emhyr, this one familiar, a Golden Oriel.

“Listen if he’s really unhappy, this is the antidote, while Geralt and I are always trying to play tricks on each other doesn’t mean that he won’t be happy about this and I don’t want to ruin what you have.” 

“Thank you for the thought but I believe Geralt won’t need it, I plan on taking full advantage of your game.” 

“Yeah? Then have fun” Eskel stood up, obviously ready to leave.

“Thank you Eskel and do enjoy yourself tonight, I believe Fainrael will be putting you though your paces tonight.”

Eskel all but choked and went red in the face again, “I already know about the green and blue on together, he’s not getting that on me” he muttered looking aside in embarrassment.

“Ahh I see Geralt has been warning you, I’ll let you in on some insider knowledge, there’s worse combinations than the green and blue and I’m sure Fainrael will be eager to try them all out.” The other man whimpered. “As I said enjoy yourself.”

Emhyr swept past the shaken man, who looked more shaken from a deep unsettled curiosity. It was the same curiosity that Geralt had. He just had to get the stubborn man past his repression.

He said goodnight to his Chamberlain and nodded to Eskel as he slunk out of the room behind him, he went off to the one place he knew Geralt would be. Emhyrs own quarters.

He walked in to see that Geralt was indeed in his living room, the usually pale Witcher was flushed, had unbuttoned his doublet and tugged down his undershirt and his pants were unlaced and pushed down. He was sitting on the divan and had his hard cock in his hand, working it furiously to Emhyrs shock and absolute delight. He immediately shut the door behind him and walked up to his lover watching intently as Geralt arched his back and came all over his hand. Panting with the effort and the desire it was such an erotic sight, one he knew that Geralt would never have performed for him, yet.

“Geralt” he purred as he towered over him, Geralt looked up his eyes glazed with desire.

“Fucking Eskel, when I get my hands on him” he rasped, still tugging at his rock hard cock. Geralt bit his lip as he shuddered, throwing his head back with a thump and exposing the line of his throat, Emhyr wanted to sink his teeth into that line and mark him.

Emhyr pulled Geralts hand away and was rewarded with Geralts whimper.

“Oh I don’t know” he purred as he took the hard member into his hand, slowly tightening his grip until he had the pressure Geralt responded so well too, “I have to thank him for it, and for the remainder of the vial of Seibet, by the way he said you’re even”

Geralts eyes flew open, “Seibet? Aww fuck, I’ll kill him” 

“If not Seibet then what?” He asked genuinely curious.

“I thought it was Chorla, Seibet lasts for hours, chorla lasts for about 20 minutes”. Geralt panted as Emhyr slowly moved his hand up and down, his skilled fingers pressing in several points that had Geralt crying out and thrusting his hips into Emhyrs hold.

“Easy there beloved” Emhyr murmured and took his hand away. “We have the rest of the night to play and I have plans”

“You’re a prick” muttered Geralt in resignation. 

“Yes and a bastard and you love me for it” he said it half mockingly but Geralt even in the haze of desire and want looked at Emhyr and gave a smile. 

“I do too”

“Do what?” He murmured absently distracted by Geralt licking his lips.

“Love you” 

Emhyr froze, looking deep into those amber eyes afraid that he would see regret and horror or the realisation that it was the aphrodisiac talking but Geralts eyes held the love he felt and it was glorious. He smiled, a little goofily if he was honest with himself. It was the first time he had heard the words.

“Now take me to bed and carry out those plans” ordered Geralt and Emhyr blinked, well that had been a demand.

“What no protestations and half wanted denials” he teased

“Nope, I’m so fucking horny right now that I don’t care what you do to me”

Emhyr leaned in and caught Geralts tongue as he licked his lips again, the kiss was as hot and heavy as ever, full of passion and sex. Emhyr broke the kiss and ordered Geralt into his bedroom, as the other man complied, the guards in there left, including Fainrael who must have been doing his customary inspection and stayed there when Geralt became too involved to remember that he did have company just a room away.

A wicked thought came to Emhyr as Fainrael bowed.

“A moment captain” he said, Fainrael stopped and waited for him to continue.

Emhyr took out the vial, handing it over to the other man.

“I am sure you noticed the state Geralt is in.”

“I thought it best to remain here until he was finished Sire”

“I thank you for your consideration, It is due to this, one of only a handful of witcher brews that are specifically used as an aphrodisiac. Eskel slipped it into Geralts wine, I would appreciate it if you did the same, feel free to blame me it on me, 5 drops in a glass of wine.” 

Fainrael responded with the same smugly satisfied smirk that he himself was wearing and took the vial.

“Thank you your Majesty, and ah enjoy your evening.”

“Oh I will, and Fainrael, go for the red, green and silver combination.”

Fainrael raised and eyebrow and nodded, “Thank you for the tip” The captain of his Guard bowed low and walked out, off to bale up his own Witcher, Emhyr walked into the room to see Geralt, naked as the day he was born and with the white leather chain in his hands.

He held it out to Emhyr, his face still flushed and sweat beading over him, his cock swollen and aching.

“Tie me up?”

“Oh Geralt, it would be my pleasure” he replied taking the chain from Geralt shaking hands. “On the bed, beloved”

Geralt scrambled to obey lying in the center of the bed, he held his hands out to Emhyr who did indeed bind his wrists together. And he had never been so aroused as he was right now. Geralts own active participation had turned him on to a point that he really didn’t know how he was going to be able to see this through. And that was a first for him

“Hands up” 

Geralt raised his arms above his head and Emhyr anchored the rope tethering Geralt to the bed. And he had to be careful, Geralts superior strength could be quite the thing in the bed chamber, he had the headboard repaired three times already. He was sure he had a reputation now.

And then when Geralt was tied up, Emhyr stood back up and walked into his dressing room. Hearing the frustrated growl behind him.

He took his time changing, and gave himself a once over with the wash basin and cloth. Geralt really wasn’t in any state for him to take a bath, they could do that together later.

He opened the drawer where he had most of his erotic toys and selected a few items. Eskel had said that Geralt would have heightened sensation. Well then, sensation play it would be.

He walked back out to see that Geralt had managed to flip himself onto his stomach and was grinding into the bed.

Well that was going to stop, he picked up the jar of cream and without a by your leave scooped a handful of the stuff out of the jar and slapped it onto Geralts back, who yelped at the cold, and by cold he did mean cold.

“Ohh fcuk not that stuff” Geralt complained. Emhyr slid into bed, lying on his side alongside Geralt, propped up on his arm.

“Who told you that you could play while I wasn’t here” Emhyr said, as he started to move his fingers in the cream, the spell of ice taking hold as it did.

“You didn’t say I couldn't”

“I didn’t say you could either, you know that I don’t allow this willfullness” Emhyr trailed his fingers across Geralts back, forming letters as he did, writing a message in ice that he knew Geralt would never know, or so he thought.

“You don’t need to be a better man, you just need to be you”

He paused not realising that Geralt would figure it out. “Did you know every time I did this?”

“Yes, you don’t say sweet nothings Emhyr, you write them”

He felt a blush come on, well that was a little embarrassing, he’d written some very sappy things, and poetry, lets not forget the poetry. “They’re not nothing” he muttered.

“Its a saying, and it’s very sweet, but do you know what would be even sweeter right now you with your lips wrapped around my cock, seriously my cock feels like it could pierce the sheets”

Well that was another demand, “Would you like me to rub this all over your cock and cool it down for you” he asked with false concern.

“Fuck no” said Geralt horrified.

Emhyr leaned over Geralts back and blew gently over the skin, and Geralt groaned then wiggled a little. Emhyr put his hand into the centre of Geralts back and pushed down. Geralt started breathing heavily and Emhyr saw what Eskel meant about friction.

He slipped his clean hand underneath Geralt and palmed his cock, and Geralt shouted as he came once more.

“Thats twice” he whispered into Geralts ear.

“More like fourth” Geralt panted back, “Seibet is a fucking beast to work with”

That explained the wet patch.

He pulled his hand back and then picked up a spiky wheel, he spun it once and and then worked it over Geralt spine.

The response was everything he wanted, and he knew the next few hours would be intense.

 

 

2 Bells later Emhyr had finished playing with Geralts highly sensitised skin, he had used cold and heat soft and sharp, velvet and leather. And his overly sensitive Witcher had responded by orgasming more times than he thought healthy, and he was a little jealous that a man could actually cum that much.

But as he had promised himself yesterday, Geralt was a shuddering moaning wreck and now, now it was his turn to indulge his own flesh.

He wanted to feel Geralts heat.

He wanted to revel in that embrace.

He wanted everything Geralt could give him.

And so as Geralt lay on his back his legs up, panting, shuddering and begging for it all to end. Emhyr hushed him, leaning over him and caging him with his arms, his own aching cock brushing against Geralts body, the touch sending shivers of Ecstasy through his nerves.

He claimed Geralts mouth with his own and slowly entered Geralt. He felt Geralt freeze up beneath him, and a moan of compete gratitude came from deep within him. He seated himself deep within Geralt and stopped

The heat was almost more than he could bear, it was unrivalled in his experience and he panted in the effort it took not to orgasm at the feel of hot silk encasing him.

He pulled back from the kiss and watched Geralt in narrow eye pleasure.

Sweat cascading of him, flushed and panting in shuddering breaths the man was a sight of one taken by the very heights of pleasure.

He took a breath to steady himself, and then he moved, groaning at the feel of the cool air and then thrusting his aching cock back into the warm heat. It was a methodical rhythm and he lost himself into it. 

He kept up the pace increasing it as his pleasure mounted. 

Geralt felt so damn good.

And his responses so perfect.

Every jerk and cry, every hip swivel and moan, it enhanced his own pleasure and it made him feel complete, that Geralt could still take what he wanted even in the midst of this.

He picked up his pace and with it Geralt became far more vocal, begging for more, for it harder, wanting it deeper. And Emhyr revelled in every word, every sound and every delight.

He couldn’t escape the indescribable feel, the way Geralt clenched around his cock, the heat, the silken grasp of the most perfect ass he had ever had. And as Geralt tightened up around him again, he started to loose his control, and his movements changed becoming more staccato, short and harder. And it really wasn t all that long before he felt that soul deep pleasure bloom into something far more decadent and beautiful. And as he took his own pleasure, the ecstasy resounding through more than just his body, cascading through his heart and soul he ensured that his beloved found his as well.

Because for Emhyr, it was always about Geralts pleasure.

 

Geralt woke, happy to find his hands free and Emhyr firmly wrapped in his arms, the man lightly snoring on Geralts chest.

He smiled as he looked down at the black haired man who had become so important to him, he started carding his fingers through Emhrys hair and the snoring stopped.

Emhyr stirred, raising his head and looking up at Geralt with seep glazed eyes. 

“I love you Emhyr” he said simply, happy to the sleep disappear in the delight that blazed through those sun warmed eyes of brown. 

Emhyr reached out an hand and cupped Geralts cheek, “and I you Geralt” he replied his voice soft.

“Its been a journey, and I can’t wait to see where you lead, I want you to be my Path from now on”

he saw the understanding in Emhyrs eyes, “I will never lead you astray.” He promised and stretched up to kiss Geralt.

Such a sweet kiss, full of tender love and gentle kindness, so at odds with the mask he wore to others, but never Geralt.

Geralt kissed him back, “I look forward to this” he said and jiggled his arms bring Emhyr closer to him. 

Emhyr grimaced, “What is it?” asked Geralt.

“We need a bath, I’m sleeping in a wet patch and I want the linens changed” were the demands. Geralt laughed and released his lover, with Alacrity he rolled out and sprang out of bed, a bounce in his stride as he fetched the two robes. He looked about the dressing room and realised, most of his belongings had migrated here. Looks like he had made his mark. He came back out and tossed the robe to Emhyr who caught it and and glided into the silken thing.

“Well then, lets get you cleaned up you fussy cat, there’s so much more to be done.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Emhyr just raised his.

“Your insatiable” he said, his voice deepening, desire flaring to life once more turning those eyes into whiskey pools of sensual light

“Of course” replied Geralt, his own purr in his voice as he took Emhyr into his arms, “I am a witcher”


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Epilogue

 

2 weeks later.

Geralt moved slowly, a wooden practice sword in his hand as he showed Elka the footwork to a simple Kata, a beginners one that would give her the foundation of a solid core and balance, and over time build up to the point where she was a master swordswoman.He corrected her several times, and addressed her minor meltdown when she became frustrated with him constantly correcting her. 

Teaching Ciri had been a big eye opener to teaching little girls.And Elka was a little too excitable, but he couldn’t disciple her like he would a boy or even Ciri, the criticism would be a little too much for her.So patience was the key in training her. And in the week they had been doing this she had improved, as he pointed out to her.Her glowing eyes shone with happiness at his words and she double her efforts to get it right. After an hour her nursemaid took her away and he was able to work on his own strength, which was rapidly returning. He still wasn’t up to the standard he’d been before but he was certainly getting there, and as Eskel had pointed out he was better than nearly all of Emhyrs guards now.

He glided through the moves one precise step at a time, slowly and methodically.And when he had finished the advanced form, he cracked his neck rotated his shoulders and gave the guards who were watching him a show they would never forget.He redid the Kata, this time at witcher speed. 

His silver blade sung through the air, nothing more then blue light as it moved to fast for the eye to see, the runes active as he moved.

He combined kata after kata, his breathing only slightly increasing his heart rate only slightly higher than normal and before long he finished the patten and brought his sword down.Taking a moment of reflection as he catalogued his body.He smiled, no pain, only slightly elevated vital signs and a light sheen of sweat.

Excellent he thought, pleased. 

He walked off the practice court and nodded his head to several of the officers present, who nodded back respect in their eyes.

He was having to get used to that, he was used to fear or hatred, the sneers of disgus and the muttered ‘freak’.But here within the EMbassy walls, he was given the respect her had earned.Both he and Eskel were still trying to come to terms with it.

As he walked up the stairs to his and Emhyrs quarters and it was his quarters now too which had set the gossips into a tizzy because apparently that was not allowed.Emhyr had just sneered and said he was going to enjoy the next few years as Emperor and he didn’t care about pleasing anyone but himself, and Geralt.

A quick wash and change of clothes had him in a simple but elegant doublet and hose and he walked sown and out to the gardens, the sun was shining but the air was getting colder, winter was on its way.He stopped saw Elka sitting at the gazebo with Yen, her tired eyes happy though as the little girl chatted to her about her day.

Her lungs had indeed been damaged and she was tired most days, her body not adjusting well to the lack of oxygen to her blood, but Emhyr had seen that she could still be made useful and had ordered the sorceress to aid Elka with manners and deportment.She now joined Geralt and Elka for lunch.

He smiled at the sight, reminded of a time not that long ago with another little girl.

He heard several footfalls behind his, indoor heel boots on stone, confident tread, Emhyr.

His heart fluttered a little at the thought and he turned to see his beloved walking towards him.

“Manage to escape” he teased.

“I have managed to find half an hour before I need to make an inspection at the Temple, preparation for our departure to Tretegor are in full swing.”

“When do we leave?”

“In three days, we will winter at the Palace. And then after we will make our way to Vizima, Ellander, Keaedwen although I won’t be traveling up to ArdCarrigh.Then down through to Aedirn, Lyria and Rivia to Toussaint.We will winter there again, this time in delicate civilisation.” Emhyr started walking towards the gazebo, where servants were setting up a lunch for them.

Geralt humphed, he didn’t think civilisation in Toussaint was ‘delicate’ more like pretentious. He followed along side Emhyr.

“So we’re taking the long route to Nilfgaard?”

“Yes, Progress is slow, and we will be joined by many in my court on the journey.I have not been on Progress for eight years so my court is looking forward to it, fortunately we won’t need to do anything past the Aruga, Ciri completed a Progress through the southern states last year”

“And the witchers Takara rounded up for you, they just going to be sitting on their asses in Nilfgaard? They won’t like that ”

“Hardly, Takara warned them that I wouldn't be there anytime soon, the five that are travelling to Nilfgaard will be portaled to my location, the others have said they will find me.”

“How many did she find?”

“More than I anticipated, out of the 16 witchers accounted for, she located 13, and nine have agreed to meet with me.”

They stepped into the shelter of the delicate Gazebo and Emhyr gave a halfbow from the waist to the two ladies there. Geralt copied, he was fast learning the intricacies of polite manners and deportment, a gentleman always bowed to a lady, and the Emperor was no exception to the rule.When in private, the Emperor bowed, when he was in State that was a different matter.Yennefer had been explaining it to him.He didn’t want to embarrass Emhyr with a lack of good manners so he had been secretly learning wat he was supposed to do and what he most definitely was not supposed to do.

“Sire, are you joining us today?” Chirped Elka as Emhyr gracefully sat at the table.

“I am. I decided that I was in need of some gentle company today.”

Elka smiled brightly and giggled.

“Lady Yennefer how are you feeling?” Emhyr asked as he placed his napkin across his lap. 

“Slowly does it Sire, Lanfare says to take each day as it comes”

“Have you decided if you are travelling to tretegor with us”?

“I have, and I am going to accept, Lady Varelkar has some way to come and this would be a welcome respite while I am recovering”

Emhyr nodded and Geralt could see he was pleased with Yens response. 

Emhyr turned his attention back to the little girl, “And how are your sword lessons going young lady?” He asked as the servants started plating their lunch.

Elka began talking about her lessons and about Geralt in particular, “Geralt says I need to watch my feet, but they keep going back to the wrong position.” She complained, “Its not like I want them to go that way”

Emhyr sighed, “ahh yes I remember when I was just learning, my feet would do the same.My teacher said that even when I’m not on the practice court I should practice, stand in position as often as I can, it took a little while but before I knew it I stopped doing the wrong thing.”

She perked up, “will that work Geralt?” She asked.

“Yes, practice makes perfect sweetheart”

Emhyr smiled at Geralt and the topics changed, and Geralt watched as Emhyr and Elka chatted about swords. He looked over at Yen who gave him a bemused smile, she hadn’t had dinned with Emhyr and Elka before so she hadn’t seem how much Elka seemed to almost hero worship him.And how patient Emhyr was with her.

She leaned in to him, “Makes me wonder”she murmured. And Geralt knew what she meant - that if fate and destiny had been kinder, just how good a father Emhyr would have been to Ciri.

He watched and knew the answer.

Elka was a second chance for Emhyr, whether he knew it or not.And Geralt was resolved to let Emhyr have that chance, the two of them seemed to thrive and delight in each other’s company.He was happy he realised as he looked about the table, he hadn’t expected to find such happiness, hadn’t wanted it really.Content to be mired in his own well of self pity.But Emhyr had yanked him out of it without a by your leave and had immersed himself in Geralts life, soon becoming the reason he wanted to breath.He sighed, knowing that the future would be full of intricate webs of politics, he had his own part to play in keeping Emhyr safe from it and he knew he was looking forward to it.As long as he was at Emhyrs side he would be content.Emhyr would be his Path, and no matter what the future held for him it would be far brighter than what it had been a few months before, he smiled at the thought keen to experience it all at Emhyrs side and after all tomorrow was a new day

 

====

 

Emhyrs inspection of the Temple had been scheduled for that afternoon and while Geralt would often be doing something else at that time, he had decided that he would accompany Emhyr.

They had walked into the attached stables where their horses had been waiting, and his guards.

Emhyr had been delighted when Geralts beautiful stallion had recognised him.Snuffing at his pockets looking for the sugar lump he had always carried for him

“Hello old friend,” said Emhyr as he fished out the lump and let the stallion have it, rubbing behind the stallions ears as it nudged into him.

“That reminds me, whats this about you giving me a horse worth 10’000 florens as a gift.” Said Geralt accusingly, “He’s worth more then the damn reward you wanted to give me.”

Emhyr smiled smugly, he’d had the last word when it came to that transaction.“He’s worth considerably more actually, Nikademus was my mount for five years and his lineage is impeccable, as his paperwork would have told you”

“Roach was yours?” Geralt sounded put out.

Emhyr sighed as he patted the horse, ‘Such a nasty cruel witcher to call you by such an undignified name” he said the poor animal. “And yes he was mine, I gave him to you because I knew him to be loyal and steady.A military bred warhorse that would carry you where you needed to go and not shy away.”

Geralt had a light scowl on his face and Emhyr just laughed, tossing the reigns to him, and then proceeded to get up on his own horse.Geralt swiftly followed suite, still muttering about being outdone.

 

The Ard Faeinn under the command of Commander Jann had prepared a full Imperial Inspection for Emhyr and Emhyr was thankful for Geralt, he really was, he enjoyed having Geralt at his side and as the droning voices of several mages and Officers hummed in his ear Geralts presence made the monotonous seem bearable.

Emhyr looked at Darlish who had accompanied him, “Any progress in tracking down Creighvon”

“No sire, nor the other two who managed to escape with him, we are certain that they raided one of the vaults.The church kept meticulous records and several bags of gems and gold are missing from the first vault.Enough to charter a ship”

“Raise the bounty, 10’000 alive, 2’000 dead. The stipulation being brought to me in chains.”

Darlish made a note in his planner and Geralt looked torn.

“What is it?”

“That makes me want to track him myself” said the witcher “My funds are a little low and Eskel did all the contracts in the immediate area.”

Emhyr thought about it, all Geralt need do was ask and he would receive it, but the man had a streak of pride in him that wouldn't allow him to accept charity.Emhyr knew without even asking that if e offered a stipend Geralt would throw it back in his face.He needed to approach it delicately.

“That reminds me of your reward”

“What reward” said Geralt suspicious

“For all your assistance in the last two months with the church”

Geralt raised an eyebrow, “You saved my life and gave me a place to recuperate, we’re even in that regard.”

“No we are not, especially not for the siege.Take your reward from one of the vaults here, the church can pay for you”

Geralt chuckled “How poetic” he said.

As Emhyr walked into the last level of the Temple he saw the Imperial Auditors clustered around talking excitedly.And then he saw the reason why, another Vault.

Emhyr stared at the 4th treasure room uncovered by the Imperial Auditors who had been called to oversea the dissolution of the Churches assets,  the church had been rich, very rich with numerous properties around the city and the surrounds. With many ventures in farms, wineries and meaderies.  It had been a staggering amount of wealth, then the first three vaults had been uncovered and the sheer amount of gold and jewels art and artefacts had made his eyebrows raise. 

The fourth was bigger.

He heard Geralt let out an appreciative whistle, “There has to be close to 80 tons of gold and silver here, that is absolute billions here”

“And not to mention the Gems” said Emhyr as he bent to picked up a handful of the glittering stones, he let the handful fall, a cascade of shimmering colour.  “There’s enough gold within these vaults to funds the entirety, both north and south of the empire for 3 years.”

“Well, Nilfgaard is certainly far richer than it was” said Geralt as he moved into the room.

Emhyr turned to address the woman responsible for auditing the Church, “Cassia, this needs to be kept quite, triple the guard and soldiers and prepare to have this shipped of to The City when its been catalogued, have as much portaled into the treasury as possible, I’ll write up the Armada’s orders”

She bowed and made several notes in her planner and Emhyr still gave her more and more orders for the weeks and months to come, this was going to take some time to sort.

A loud grating sound coming form the back of the room immediately halted his conversation and had his guards and Cassie coming to attention, Geralt called out “Found it”

The back wall was slowly disappearing into the ground and Geralt came out from an alcove dusting off his leather armour.  He grinned, “Thought I recognised the layout, saw it once in a set of elven ruins.”

The amount of stone dust that hit the floor from the moving wall was a lot indicating it had been age since it had last opened but before long the entire back wall had sunk into the ground.

“You will need to show my subordinates how to use that mechanism master Geralt” said Cassia as they looked down the large stone staircase. The witcher flicked a sign and the large elven braziers burst into light. 

Emhyr swore as the sign caused a cascade of fire that encircled a massive room, within minutes the entire room was lit up better than day.  Showing another massive treasure room, larger than all four vaults put together, but Emhyr knew that this hadn’t been gathered by the Church, no this was elven, pre Landing and even older, before the conjunction of the spheres. 

Armour, weapons, gold, silver, gems, statues, moon-glow ceramics and art.  Emhyr who was a lover of Elven art felt butterflies in his stomach, he knew this was a treasure trove the likes of which had never been seen before.  The walls themselves were covered in astonishingly beautiful mosaics that reminded him of the ones in Kaer Morhens library.  He saw a section of books and scroll and while Geralt rummaged around in the weapons section he walked up to the books, they were so fragile he realised as he gently touched one, he was afraid it would disintegrate

“Cassia, have the mages called in immediately to preserve what’s here and then the Academy’s history department, there’s a professor there Charlic venderBeilt, who specialises in pre Elven archaeology. Have them send a team to ensure that this is looked after” he said as he slowly walked through the aisles of stonework, awed a fascinated by each astonishing piece.

He looked about the room, and the treasure it contained.How surprising to find such an astonishing amount of history.He knew it would be the talk of Nilfgaard for years to come.

He walked up to Geralt “Well, let us leave and let the experts handle this.”

“Takara is going to be exceedingly happy with the books and scrolls”

Emhyr paused, “Pardon”

“You did promise her the libraries and the correspondence in the temple, every book and scroll.”

Emhyr actually whimpered as he looked over to the ancient elven works.Such a visceral feeling of want that had suddenly been dashed with a dose of horror.

“But, this doesn’t belong to the church,” he tried.

“You going to argue that? Emhyr, this is still part of the Temple complex even if it hasn’t been opened since before the landing, she’ll argue that back.”

Emhyr sighed and felt his shoulders slump.

“Look at it this way, who better to take care of them the Guardian of Kaer Morhens Library, to ensure that they are properly preserved and copied faithfully.Its what she does Emhyr, she is the Librarian of the Keep.” Geralt sounded amused at Emhyrs response and he knew he was being a bit immature over this.But he hadn’t realised that by agreeing to her payment he was going to be giving her such a treasure, and he was reluctant to part with it.

“Even in the darkest night or the furies storm there is a light of hope to guide”, said Geralt.

He turned and looked at his lover who had an incredibly beautiful blade in his hand, he looked fascinated as he turned the elaborate hilt of the blade, a filigree guard over it to protect the hand, the blade thinner than the usual long sword, Geralt was reading the words etched down the tang of the blade.

“It reminds me of something Takara says to us when we leave Kaer Morhen, ‘May you be a light of hope and a storm of fury, a witcher in the night’” Geralt said.

“You read the Elder tongue?”

“Yeah, Takara remember, she taught the witcher cadets in their book learning”

“Do you want it?”

Geralt was silent for a full minute, and he looked like he really wanted to say yes, “Its too good for the likes of me”

Emhyr frowned, no he didn’t like that, not one bit “It’s yours, and Geralt nothing is too good for you, you deserve so much more than what you think you do” he kissed Geralt, not caring about the audience.Geralt true to form responded with passion, his kiss as volatile as he was in battle.

“Tonight” Emhyr whispered in Geralts ear as he pulled back, felt the light shudder in Geralt as he took his hand off the other mans waist. And he smiled, finding joy and comfort in Geralts presence, he hadn’t thought he would have found it in the man who he once thought nothing more of than as a tool or an enemy.How life could be so surprising,but the last two moths had been a gift and as he looked into those amber eyes, the pupils a startling lavender her couldn't help the feelings of love and desire well within his heart. 

With Geralt at his side he felt as if he could accomplish far more than just uniting the land, he felt as if he could start the healing process, not just the lands but his own as well.

The future looked far brighter than it had a few months ago, and with a spring in his step he walked back, Geralt at his side, and he knew that come what may it would be a glorious journey and a new beginning.

After all tomorrow was a new day.

 

======

Takara Ayakashi stood on the windswept parapet of the walls of Kaer Morhen the scent of pine and cold stone in the air, winter was on its way and it would be here soon.

she knew this winter she would be alone

Lambert would never drop in on her in the library again, a surprise book in his hand as he blushed at her.  

Vesemirs soft grumble would not sound from the fire pit within the hall as he turned the spit. 

So many had never come home, and now the halls were empty.

But her two kits still living would be else where their love to new for them to come winter within the keep. And that was how it should be.

The library was safe.

Her kits were happy. 

And come spring Kaer Morhen would be abuzz with the ones who would rebuild the valley.

hmmm she thought, maybe she would just spend the time enjoying the peace and calm. 

But be what may, she had time to do as she wished. With that she called upon her power taking her true form.  She leapt if the parapet landing on all fours.  She was going to run, the wind in her fur the scent of home about her.  She would run free as this form allowed.  

She yipped in joy, sniffed the ground and then bounded off into the pine forests of the valley. 

 

Fin

——//—-

Authors Note:

 

Well that last word was hard to write, fin.So final isn’t it. 

I want thank you all for reading what amounts to an epic because nearly 180’000 is epic by any authors standards. 😂

It’s been a great journey and I’ve enjoyed writing it, I’ve enjoyed reading your feedback and your comments.The interaction with you made what was supposed to be about 50’000 words an 13 chapters into what it became. Also Takara developed as she did because of how many of you liked her and wanted to see more of her. She wasn’t supposed to be such a big part of the churches downfall.

But it just goes to show how so much can change in the creative process.

Also there will be a sequel, and a one shot with Eskel and Ard’Enthiel.So look out for them in the next few weeks.

 

Thank you again for reading and until next time, as Takara would say, do stay out of trouble

Glossamyre.

 


End file.
